Apagón tu eres la luz en mi obscuridad
by Loveanimegirl1000
Summary: Kagome es secuestrada en su época cuando lleva a Souta  a visitar a su amigo en otra ciudad ¿Logrará Inuyasha encontrarla antes de que algo malo le pase... o vivirá con la culpa por siempre? sin mencionar que todavía tienen que derrotar a Naraku... TERMINADO!
1. Sin los muchachos

**Apagón...tu eres la luz en mi obscuridad**

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi ayy...como 

la admiro jiji lastima que no sea la dueña de Inuyasha ToT bueno solo escribo 

para su entretención DISFRUTENLO

t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t

CaPiTuLo 1: Sin los muchachos

__¿Cómo lo lograría?_ _esa era la pregunta del millon que pasaba esta vez por su retorcida mente. Apenas tenia tiempo de cuidarse las espaldas y luchar contra docenas de demonios como para preocuparse por sostener un lápiz y escribir, pero... si no lo hacia nunca pasaría los examenes, reprobaría y no sería nadie en la vida y... la verdad esa idea no le agradaba mucho.

Kagome observo las hojas por encima de ella y como las mecía el viento suavemente, era un día bastante agradable; soleado, no habia rastros de nubes... sin mencionar el hecho de que porsupuesto no había aparecido algun demonio o peor... Naraku. Le gustaba mucho estar en la sombra del Goshimboku esos días, solo ella sola para pensar. Ser una muchacha de 15 años no era tan facil como parecia. _Kagome suspiró_ su cabello azabache se movía con el viento acariciando su rostro y dandole un aire mistico. Era extraño estar así sola, sin Inuyasha allí molestándola o observándola y... ayy pero que paranóica se estaba poniendo, ese muchacho si que habia revuelto su cerebro, pensaba demasiado sola. Sacudió su cabeza para ya no pensar más en el, lo extrañaba demasiado pero no debería de tardar. Se levanto de una de las raíces gigantes del árbol en el que habia estado pensando, tomo su mochila amarilla y se encamino a la aldea para la comida, a esa hora seguro que Sango y la anciana Kaede ya habian terminado con el guisado.

-Si que extrañas a Inuyasha ehh, digo... para irte a tu epoca y no tardarte ni un día ahí...- Sango sonrío al ver a Kagome pasar por las varas que hacían de cortina o puerta de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Ella estaba vestida con su kimono azul estampado de flores que acostumbraba a llevar, su cabello en una coleta baja.

-Porfavor Sango... fuí a recoger algo que olvidé en mi tiempo y pensar en algunas cosas - Kagome se defendío rapidamente acercandose a donde se encontraba Sango revolviendo el estofado

-Y esas cosas tienen que ver con...¿Inuyasha?- Dijo rapidamente la castaña.

-No...solo... estaba pensando en la escuela- Se sorojó un poco al ver que la castaña había dado en el clavo dejó su mochila junto con el Hiraikotzu de Sango y se sentó junto a ella ignorando la mirada que le estaba dando -Solo se me hace raro... digo... sin Inuyasha y Miroku aquí todo es tan tranquio-

-Si- concordó su amiga -salieron desde el amanecer y ya es tarde... no deben de tardar- Sango sonrió mientras servia un poco de guisado en un plato y se lo pasaba a Kagome -Kirara... ¿podrías buscar a Shippo y a la anciana Kaede y traerlos para que coman con nosotras?- pidio Sango bajando su mirada. La pequeña gatita bajo del regazo de Sango caminando hacia la puerta haciendo ese sonidito tan particularmente suyo y saliendo para hacer lo que le pedían.

-¿Crees que tarden mucho? preguntó Sango a Kagome mientras se servía también ella un poco del rico guisado.

-¿mhh?- Kagome la miró confusa mientras masticaba un bocado.

-Es que estoy preocupada... digo...Naraku no ha aparecido en un tiempo y eso solo pueden significar malas noticias- Sango se llevo un bocado y lo mastico lentamente.

El solo hecho de mencionar ese nombre hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la columna vertebral de Kagome -Bueno si no lo conociera bien diria que está tramando algo... solo esperemos que sea algo con lo cual nos podamos enfrentar...la verdad Sango- Kagome volteó a ver a su amiga -No... no me gustaría que se perdieran más vidas y aveces pienso...- pero Kagome fué interrumpida cuando un pequeño demonio zorro entraba por la "puerta" de la cabaña.

-!Kagome¡- chilló el pequeño niño entrando a la cabaña y lanzándose a sus brazos logrando así cortar el tan denso ambiente que se había formado en la cabaña.

-Hola Shippo- contestó Kagome feliz recibíendolo en brazos.

Kirara entró unos segundos después del niño y se acomodó nuevamente en el regazo de Sango.

-Pensé que te irías por más tiempo como usualmente lo haces cuando vas a tu época...¿porque regresaste?, usualmente te quedas unos días ahí- el niño levanto sus ojos azules interrogantemente

-Solo he ido a recoger unas cosas Shippo- respondío su pregnta -Ahh... y aprovechando mira lo que te traje- Se giró y comenzo a buscar en su mochila amarilla que siempre traía consigo cuando hiba a su época luego saco una paleta verde y se la mostró al niño.

Al ver su dulce favorito los ojos del niño se iluminaron y chillo -¡ehhhh, gracias Kagome!- hiba a tomarla pero la chica la apartó de su camino.

-Te la daré cuando termines de comer tu guisado, ¿vale?- Kagome la guardo de nuevo en su mochila

-Esta bien- dijo el niño animado

-Que chico tan bueno- Sango sonrió mientras servía un plato para Shippo y otro para la anciana Kaede que no debería de tardar al haber ido a una aldea cercana -Usualmente los niños siempre quieren su postre antes de comer bien y hacen un berrinche cuando no les dan su comida... debo decir shippo que eres muy maduro-

-Gracias- dijo Shippo un poco apenado recibiendo su plato -Mi papi me dijo que debía ser educado y que era mejor comer lo sano antes de un dulce... y que tampoco era bueno hacer berrinche como esos niños que dijo Sango.

-Entre ellos... Inuyasha- completo Kagome logrando la risa de todos en la cabaña incluyendo a Kirara -A propósito Shippo- Kagome habló después de que se hubieran calmado un poco -¿Y la anciana Kaede?

-Ah... fue a ver a un señor en la otra aldea dijo que tenía un poco de gripe... pero nada grave y que talvez tarde un poco- Al decir esto Shippo volvió su atención al guisado -A propósito Sango... te quedó muy rico-

-Gracias Shippo- Fue su respuesta acompañada de una sonrisa

-Mejor nos vamos a dormir antes de llegen los muchachos-

* * *

NDA (notas de autora): un capítulo corto, espero que les haya gustado, porfavor diganme si les ha gustado para continuarlo comenten, soy nueva en esto jiji


	2. Raptada por ¿Quién?

**Apagón...tu eres la luz en mi obscuridad**

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi ayy...como

la admiro jiji lastima que no sea la dueña de Inuyasha ToT bueno solo escribo

para su entretención DISFRUTENLO

t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t

CaPiTuLo 2: Raptada por… ¿Quién?

No fue sino hasta el día siguiente por la noche que los muchachos llegaron, en ese momento estaban todos terminando de cenar. Inuyasha tenía la excusa de que se habían retrasado cuando Miroku se había detenido a hacer una de sus atrevidas paradas (como era de costumbre) solo que esta vez no había resultado como esperaba, porque cuando el monje se había acercado a una mujer para preguntarle si quería tener un hijo con el y la mujer le había dicho que estaría encantada, (lo cual solo levanto sospechas en Inuyasha, porque ¿quíen aceptaría una oferta como esa de un monje pervertido? tenía que ser alguien con serios problemas mentales) sus sospechas se vieron resueltas inmediatamente cuando la mujer decidió girarse y encararlos resultando ser una anciana de 80 años ¡que ya había tenido más de 15 hijos! (y no todos tenían el mismo padre). Así que una anciana pervertida, para un monje pervertido es una perfecta convinación. Pero el problema había resultado peor cuando la anciana tomó a Miroku y se lo llevó por todo el pueblo hasta su casa contando que había esperado por años a que un joven apuesto se fijara en ella y blah… blah.. blah… A Inuyasha le costó bastante lograr separarlo de la anciana para huir con Miroku y no fue sino hasta 15 minutos después cuando se volvieron a topar con otra jovencita de camino a casa, Miroku le preguntó y…. bueno todos ya sabían el final en que siempre acababan sus preguntas.

Cuando Inuyasha terminó su relato y Sango castigaba al monje, Kagome sòlo pudo mirar a Inuyasha. Se había preocupado muchisisimo cuando no habían llegado a tal punto de que casi salía ella a buscarlos. No sabía porque pero… con Inuyasha se sentía ella… Kagome. Ademas de que cuando se híba se sentía tan sola, triste y vulnerable. En fin Inuyasha y Miroku ya habían vuelto no tenía más porque preocuparse.

-Aun no puedo creer que fuera una anciana… ¿Es que Miroku no se dió cuenta?…cualquiera sabría identificar a una anciana, digo…- Kagome pausó y miró al inconsciente monje -Dudo mucho que se haya hecho alguna cirugía plástica o algo así para ocultar sus arrugas- dijo Kagome mientras se levantaba y pasaba sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de Miroku -¿Tan desesperado de tener un hijo está?

-Es que estaba de espaldas a nosotros ademas de que era la única mujer que vimos en millas y no la pudimos distinguir así, y...- Agrego Inuyasha- como habíamos escuchado que había una jovencita muy hermosa rondando por el pueblo…Miroku como era de esperar se atrevió a sacar sus rápidas conclusiones y…. ¿Que es una cirugía drástica?- Inuyasha también se levanto de su lugar y miró interrogante a Kagome.

-Es cuando…mmm….- Kagome colocó su mano bajo su mentón y pensó en una respuesta mas o menos entendible - es… cuando… una persona… err… mejor olvídalo ¿si?- Kagome se rindió pansando que ni ella misma sabía muy bien de eso y miró a Inuyasha con una sonrisa.

-Como sea- Inuyasha se encogío de hombros.

-Bueno y cambiando de tema- los interrumpió Sango mientras recogía todos los platos que habían ocupado -¿Cuando partiremos?-

Inuyasha lo pensó por un momento antes de responder -Como la basura de Narku no ha hecho una de sus "esperadas" apariciones- Se detuvo a pensar un momento -Creo que mañana por la mañana-

-Y…¿Adonde iremos?- preguntó el pequeño demonio zorro que hasta ese momento había estado embobado con su paleta esta vez de fresa que Kagome le había dado.

-De camino aquí escuchamos rumores de que había una persona por la costa capaz de matar a una decena de elefantes con tan solo su pulgar- Inuyasha se volvió a encoger- así que supongo debe tener un fragmento-

-A la costa… ¿La playa?- Los ojos de Kagome se iluminaron.

-¡Oye!- Inuyasha la miró al adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente de Kagome -¡No son unas vacaciones!

-¡¿Y quien dijo que lo son?… es solo que… vamos a ir hasta ayá haci que… ¿Por que no aprovechar?- Dijo Kagome inocentemente.

-Tu trabajo es solo detectar el fragmento… lo conseguimos y nos vamos- Dijo Inuyasha con voz autoritaria.

-¡¿QUE?- Kagome lo miró incredula- ¡¿Me estas llamando detector de fragmentos?

-¡OYE!- Inuyasha la miró molesto- ¡Yo nunca dije eso!-

-¿Pero es cierto verdad?- Su mirada cambió a una muy triste y decepcionada -No lo dijiste pero es lo que piensas de mi, solo me quieres para eso y nada mas-

-Kagome…yo…- la mirada de Inuyasha se suavizó -No…-

-Así que es por eso…. deacuerdo- Kagome caminó hacia la "puerta" de la cabaña y salió corriendo

Inuyasha siseó de dolor cuando Sango le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡OYE! ¿Porque fue es…- Pero inuyasha no pudo terminar de completar la frase por que Sango lo interrumpió.

-¿¡Cómo que porque fue eso?- Sango lo miró con enojo escrito en su cara -¡Acabas de herir a Kagome, eres un híbrido tonto ¡La lástimaste!¿Cómo se te ocurre decir que solo es un detector de fragmentos cuando claramente es tantas cosas? ¿Qué tienes en el cerebro? ¡¿Una nuez?

Inuyasha la miro incré palabras de Sango dolieron, pero más le dolió ver la cara tan apagada de Kagome al salir de la cabaña tendría que ir a pedir disculpas. Esa niña ¿Adonde se habrá ido?. Ignorando los reproches de Sango salió a toda velocidad detrás del aroma de Kagome.

Sango suspiró cuando vió salir a Inuyasha

-Idiota- terminó Shippo

Kagome se encontraba vagando por el bosque sin rumbo fijo, hacia rato que había pasado la aldea. Todo estaba rodeado de árboles y nada más, sin mencionar que porque era de noche estaba obscuro pero eso no le importó mucho a Kagome ya que lo único que ocupaba su mente en ese momento era aquel chico de cabello plateado y actitud arrogante. No paraba de pensar en las palabras de Inuyasha… detector de fragmentos…, seguro que a Kikyo nunca la habría llamado así si estuviera en su lugar. Había sido una estúpida creyendo que talvez Inuyasha tendría un espacio para ella en su corazón… pero se había equivocado. El solo amaba a Kikyo y nunca dejaría de hacerlo, su corazón solo le pertenecía a Kikyo y…. a nadie más. También se notaba que… Kagome detuvo su caminar en seco cuando oyó un ruido proveniente de los arbustos a su derecha.

-¿Inuyasha?- llamó -¿Inuyasha eres tu?- Kagome esperó pero no vino ninguna respuesta. Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora decidió acercarse a los arbustos -Inuyasha que…-

Kagome sintió que un fuerte brazo la tomaba por la cintura mientras que otro le cubría la boca. Se paralizó al escuchar la voz de un hombre que nunca había escuchado…

Inuyasha corría todo lo que le daban sus piernas, su cabello plateado se movía con el viento dandole el aire de ser alguna especie de hermoso espíritu a la luz de la luna. Solo se guiaba por su olfato y su oído ya que era de noche y no podía ver bien. En esos instantes odió ser un híbrido tan lento y débil, no sabía porque pero tenía un presentimiento horrible que le apretaba el corazón hasta el punto de casi asfixiarlo. Esa chiquilla… ¿Porqué siempre tenía que salir corriendo? y lo peor es que él tenía que salir a buscarla pero… dejó a un lado su orgullo al pensar lo realmente preocupado que estaba por ella nisiquierá se preocupó tanto por su mamá como lo hacía por Kagome. Demonios… odiaba tanto separarse de ella, le gustaba estar en su compañía. Con Kagome se sentía aceptado, no se sentía como una berración como un híbrido no tenía que mostrarse con una máscara con la que siempre se mostraba con otros nisiquiera con Kikyo se sentía así, con Kagome… se sentía como él… como Inuyasha.

Kagome… ¿Dónde estas? pensó Inuyasha mientras corría detrás del aroma de ella

-Pero mira nada más- dijo la pesada voz- Eres más hermosa en persona…Kikyo-

Kikyo… Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos al escuchar ese nombre. Trato de soltarse revolviéndose pero el hombre clavó sus garras en su cintura haciendola aullar de dolor.

-El jefe estará tan complacido- la voz soltó una escalofriante risa -Porfin pagarás por lo que nos hiciste hace tantos años Kikyo- susurró la voz serca de su oido poniendole los cabellos de la nuca de punta

Kikyo… Estaba arta de que siempre la confundieran con ella, ella no era Kikyo… era Kagome, podía ser su reencarnación pero eso no cambiaba nada. Odiaba meterse siempre en problemas con otros demonios porque la confundían con Kikyo, por culpa de ella pasaba todo lo malo, por su culpa nacíó Naraku, por su culpa hirieron a Inuyasha por su culpa…. pero… en cierto modo estaba agradecida con ella. Si no hubiera nacido Naraku y la hubiera traicionado, nunca hubiera flechado a Inuyasha en ese árbol, nunca habría muerto con deseos de verlo y entonces….nunca habría reencarnado ni conocido a Inuyasha… nunca. Ella estaba agradecida por eso.

-Pero que belleza- la raspozay babosa lengua de el hombre paso por su cuello dándole a Kagome unas ganas increíbles de vomitar -El tiempo no ha hecho más que embellezerte Kikyo… acompañaname- susurro cerca de su oido

Kagome sintió que era elevada, seguida de eso pudo ver la luna cerca de ella y los árboles convirtiendose en hormiguitas. Estaba volando pero no prestó mucha importancia al hermoso panorama ni en la fuerte punzada en su cintura, algo solo pasaba por su mente en ese momento…. Inuyasha.

Inuyasha detuvo su carrera cuando captó el aroma de Kagome más fuerte que nunca solo que… su aroma estaba acompañado. Inuyasha cubrió con la manga de su haori su nariz a tan horrible olor. Provenía de un… ¡Demonio!. ¡El demonio se había llevado a Kagome!. Quiso patearse por no haber llegado a tiempo ahora ese sucio demonio se había llevado a Kagome porque dudaba mucho que se hubieran sentado a tomar el té. Pero el corazón de Inuyasha se paralizó al oler algo pesado en el ambiente era… sangre. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al olerla era…. ¡De Kagome! Ese maldito demonio la había herido, se había atrevido a tocarla…. a ¡Su Kagome! su sangre comenzó a hervir de rabia y su mente se nubló solo pensando en una cosa…. Kagome


	3. ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Espera! ¡¡Yo no soy K

**Apagón...tu eres la luz en mi obscuridad**

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi ayy...como

la admiro jiji lastima que no sea la dueña de Inuyasha ToT bueno solo escribo

para su entretención DISFRUTENLO

t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;

CaPiTuLo 3: ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Espera!... ¡Yo no soy Kikyo!

Cuando se despertó le dolía todo su cuerpo, sentía una sensación extraña y estaba mareada, ademas de que no recordaba nada. ¿Que había pasado? trató de incorporarse pero la sensación a ella regresó y decidió no intentarlo de nuevo así que opto por lo primero, verificar donde estaba. Abrió los ojos lentamente viendo borroso al principio, parpadeó un par de veces hasta que pudo enfocar bien la vista, sus párpados los sentía muy pesados, como si no los hubiera vuelto a abrir en años, casi hasta podía ver polvo cayendo de ellos (aja no broma solo me pareció divertido XD) se sentía como un muerto que había despertado de su largo sueño. Intentó levantarse de nuevo con mucho esfuerzo tambaleándose levemente, pero solo llegó a sentarse ya que sentía todo su cuerpo agarrotado, como si la hubieran agarrado para limpiar algo y luego exprimido como un trapo. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba sentada sobre unas pieles que parecían ser de….. mejor no intentar averiguarlo, era un cuarto con paredes de piedra, unas antorchas que desprendían fuego morado iluminaban la habitación creando extrañas y terroríficas sombras ante las llamas danzantes, el lugar era espacioso sin embargo no tan grande. Miró hacía arriba y se encontró con la única ventana de aquel lugar dejando entrar los rayos de la luna que caían como una suave cascada de seda sobre una cama de piedra. Un extraño aroma como a moras inundaba el lugar.

Bien. Hermoso lugar un tanto terrorífico pero…. ¿Que hacía ahí? Kagome intento hacer memoria y lo recordó. Los muchachos volviendo de su viaje que tanto había preocupado, la anécdota de Miroku, Inuyasha y ella peleando, su repentina huída y…. el hombre. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al recordarlo ¡Ese hombre! el que había llegado después de huir ante las duras palabras de Inuyasha!, eso explicaba el lugar pero y el ¿Porque? no lo entendía, no recordaba haberse topado nunca con ese hombre ni tampoco haberle hecho algo malo.

-¿Ya te despertaste Kikyo?- pregunto una profunda voz.

Kagome frenó en seco sus pensamientos al oír esa voz proveniente de la nada. Miró una vez más alrededor pero no divisó a Hizo memoria. ¿Dónde había escuchado esa voz… dónde? luego se horrorizó al recordarlo. ¡Era la voz del hombre que la había secuestrado!

Con mucho esfuerzo las palabras salieron de su boca aunque estas sonaron pastosas y débiles -¿Qui.. quién…. eres tu?-

El hombre volvió a soltar una siniestra carcajada volteándola a ver con odio apareciendo de entre las sombras, la diversión bailando en sus ojos -¿No me digas que ya te olvidaste de nosotros Kikyo?- el hombre se acercó a ella haciendo a Kagome tratar de retroceder pero extrañamente no consiguió mover ni un solo músculo quedando paralizada -No me digas que ya te olvidaste del clan…. del clan que maldesiste…. del clan que destrozaste- se acercó peligrosamente a ella poniendo una mano bajo su mentón -Ya te olvidaste de mi… a quien pertenecía tu corazón?-

Kagome se quedó sin habla Kikyo….. ¿Kikyo amó a alguien más? No pudo evitar que la sorpresa se mostrara en su rostro haciendo que el hombre lo malinterpretada

-Si Kikyo…. te encontré.…¿Creiste que cambiando tu apariencia podrías esconderte de mi? aunque.. tengo que admitir que no está nada mal- La miró descaradamente de arriba a abajo -Y tu olor… ese olor a campanillas que tanto te caracterizaba también lo cambiaste… pero dejame decirte que aun así podría encontrarte- hizo una pausa destellando odio de su mirada- No hay forma de huir- una sonrisa malévola se mostró en su rostro

Kagome arrugó el ceño confundida ¿Qué acaso no sabía que Kikyó estaba muerta? y más extraño aun ¿Qué le había hecho Kikyo para buscarla tan desesperadamente como parecía? Todo esto era tan confuso para su inocente mente. La amaba, eso se notaba a leguas. El amaba a Kikyo pero…. y entonces ¿Porqué matarla? Miró al extraño hombre que tenía enfrente y como si tuviera una venda en los ojos que había caído pudo verlo detalladamente. Era moreno, muy alto con cabello morado pálido y ojos del mismo color que reflejaban maldad. Subió su mirada y pudo divisar unas grandes orejas puntiagudas solo que estas no se comparaban con las de su Inuyasha las de él eran blancas aterciopeladas y tiernas… estas eran enormes obscuras, frías…. no daban ganas de tocarlas en lo más mínimo. Miró su rostro una vez más pero una enorme sensación de asco la invadió al divisar una enorme cicatriz que atravesaba su rostro desde la parte izquierda de su barbilla hasta la parte derecha de su frente putrefacta y verde como si se la acabaran de hacer.

El hombre vió su mirada fija en la cicatriz que cubría su rostro y volvió a sonreír, mostrando unos grandes y muy afilados dientes puntiagudos como los de un tiburón. Se hechó para atrás bruscamente empujando a Kagome al duro suelo de piedra.

-Preparate para el ritual…. Kikyo- le dijo a la mujer

Eso fué lo último que escuchó… antes de sin aparente razón alguna perder la consciencia….

El sol salió por el horizonte iluminando con sus destellantes rayos todo a su alrededor poco a poco convirtiendo el bosque en una especie de escenario de fantasía. La neblina hecha por la noche empezó a disolverse y los pájaros comenzaron a trinar alegremente agradeciendo el nuevo día al cielo. Todo estaba en paz….

Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara salieron apresurados de la cabaña al escuchar un ensordecedor sonido fuera. Sango había tomado su Boomerang por si se trataba de algún un demonio al que tendrían que combatir o como no se había mostrado ya en un largo tiempo…. Naraku. Pero cuando salieron se encontraron con algo que no esperaban ver….

NDA: ¡Hola! aquí estoy de nuevo entregandoles un cap recién hecho, disculpen la tardanza pero en estos días estoy muy ocupada por las montañas de tarea que me deja la escuela…. como la detesto. En fin ¿Qué les esta pareciendo la historia? ehh ¿Donde estará Kagome? ¿Quién es ese hombre? ¿Qué les hizo Kikyo para que la detestaran tanto? ¿Qué encontraron los chicos al salir de la cabaña? todo esto se resolverá de ahora en adelante jaja . Bueno dejen reviews si? no les cuesta nada picarle al botoncito con el mouse y dejarme algún mensajito ya sea si les esta gustando o no la historia o hasta pa contarme un chiste jaja pliss pliss dejen reviews.

Hasta el prox cap.


	4. Un hanyou desesperado o un youkai?

**Apagón...tu eres la luz en mi obscuridad**

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi ayy...como

la admiro jiji lastima que no sea la dueña de Inuyasha ToT bueno solo escribo

para su entretención DISFRUTENLO

t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t

CaPiTuLo 4: Un hanyou desesperado o... un youkai?

-¡Inuyasha!- gritó el pequeño zorrito asustado al divisarlo en esas condiciones tan deplorables. Trató de correr hacia él pero una fuerte mano lo retuvo.

-¡Espera Shippo!- articuló una masculina voz antes de lograr detenerlo.

Miroku tomó fuertemente al niño antes de que se acercara a Inuyasha y lo hiriera.

-E… es … un demonio- dijo Sango impresionada.

Y no se equivocaba. Inuyasha estaba recargado con su mano derecha en el árbol y su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, su cabello se encontraba tapandole el rostro pero aun así lo supieron demonio al percibir esa aura tan obscura y maligna que desprendía a su alrededor. Pero eso no fue lo que más los impresionó ya que al bajar su vista se encontraron con el brazo izquierdo de Inuyasha goteando sangre hasta formar un pequeño charco bajo sus pies, su ropa rota, rasgada, su cuerpo lleno de heridas y golpes y su oreja izquierda con pequeño hoyo como si la hubieran agarrado con una perforadora.

-Pero amigo ¡¿Qué te paso?- preguntó Miroku preocupado pero sin acercarse debido al aura de Inuyasha.

-¿Quién te ha….- Pero Sango no pudo terminar con su frase ya que Inuyasha volteó mostrando su rostro, sus marcas moradas en las mejillas, sus gigantescos colmillos y sus penetrantes y terroríficos ojos rojos y sin previo aviso se abalanzó contra ella logrando esquivarlo apenas pero haciendole una herida en el brazo logrando que aullara de dolor.

-¡Sango!- gritó Miroku al ver a Inuyasha abalanzándose contra ella, iba a ir a ayudarla cuando el platinado pareció cambiar de parecer y se abalanzó a hora contra él dejando a una muy aturdida y herida Sango en el piso.

-Shippo ¡Corre!- Miroku lanzó al pequeño kitzune lejos antes de que el muchacho arremetiera contra ellos.

-¡Inuyasha… basta! ¿Qué te ha pasado? no somos… tus enemigos… despierta… ¡Para ahora!- Lograba articular el peli-negro entre cada ataque de Inuyasha esquivándolo hábilmente pero no se fijo hacia donde iba hasta que chocó su espalda contra un árbol. ¿Ahora que?, estaba perdido vió como su amigo alzaba su brazo derecho y cerró los ojos esperando el final… pero este nunca llegó. Cuando los abrió se encontró con Inuyasha con sus ojos abiertos como platos y luego sin previó aviso se desplomó enfrente de él. Miroku lo miró en el piso asombrado, cuando subió la mirada se encontró con Sango que con su brazo derecho traía agarrado como una especie de popote de madera en su boca y apuntando a Inuyasha.

-¿S..S…Sango p..p.. pero que?- pregunto el monje muy confundido respirando agitadamente

La muchacha bajo el popote y lo miró -Dardos tranquilizantes- dijo bajando su mirada a el platinado -Casi nos mata… suerte que los tenía- Se acerca a Inuyasha que estaba tendido en el suelo -Me pregunto que le sucedió-

Después de recuperarse del susto y del shock se agacho junto a su amigo y lo revisó -Tiene heridas muy graves- su tono de voz era preocupado -Sango… hay que llevarlo donde Kaede- dijo mirando seriamente a la muchacha.

-Deacuerdo- dijo esta pero al tratar de levantar a Inuyasha aulló de dolor.

-¡Sango! estas herida- el monje se acercó a ella olvidando por completo a su amigo -También te tiene que revisar la anciana Kaede- dijo con preocupación luego metió su mano en la otra manga y sacó un pequeño pañuelo, tomó el brazo de la muchacha si preguntar y lo miró después de verificar que la herida no era tan profunda enrrolló el pañuelo en su brazo a modo de venda para detener el sangrado. -Ya está-

dijo sonriendo y poniéndose de pie ofreciendo una mano a la chica. -Vamos-.

Sango estaba roja a más no poder (si es que se puede) -g.. gra… gracias- dijo luego tomó la mano del monje pero cuando lo hizo y logró ponerse de pie sintió su mano en cierta parte de su anatomía lo que hizo que enrojeciera más (aun no se si es posible) pero de coraje y le dió un fuerte golpe con su Hiraikotzu (teniendo cuidado de no dejar inconsciente al monje ya que si no no podría ella sola con Inuyasha) -¡Es usted un pervertido!- le gritó enfadada.

-Lo siento Sanguito- trató de justificarse el monje -pero es que mi mano tiene vida propia- dijo poniendo sus manos al frente en modo de defensa al ver a la chica echar chispas por sus ojos.

-¡Y mi Hiraikotzu también!- dijo propinándole de nuevo un fuerte golpe, esta vez si, dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡Auuuu!- chilló Miroku antes de caer al suelo con un nuevo chichón para su colección.

Después de respirar y calmarse Sango miró a los inconscientes muchachos, suspiró después de susurrar un "_Hombres_" y se volvió a sentar en la verde hierva. Tendría que esperar hasta que el monje despertara.

La cabeza le dolía, sentía que todo le daba vueltas ademas de un punzante dolor en su brazo izquierdo. _Maldición _pensó. Abrió sus párpados, los sentía muy pesados y lo primero que su dorada mirada pudo enfocar fue un techo de madera. _¿Donde.. donde estoy? _pensó. Volteó su cabeza y se encontró con que estaba en una cabaña, en una esquina doblado pudo ver su Haori y su playera blanca (lo siento pero es que no me acuerdo como se llamaba, si alguien lo sabe porfavor díganme jeje ^.^º) Luego subió su mirada y se encontró envuelto en unas cobijas. Con mucho cuidado y usando de apoyo sus manos se sentó. La cobija resbalo y pudo notar que estaba vendado, trató de mover su brazo izquierdo y un dolor punzante lo atravesó. No sabía como demonios había llegado allí, solo recordaba haber llegado a un claro donde se mezclaba el olor a sangre de alguien con el de un youkai, no más.

Una suave brisa entró por la "puerta" de la cabaña agitando un poco sus plateados cabellos, trayendo consigo el aroma y la frescura de la noche. ¿Qué ya era tan tarde? luego a su mente vino el motivo de su preocupación… ¡Kagome! ¡Claro la sangre era de ella y el olor del demonio a saber! Sntió como su corazón lo asfixiaba de preocupación y un miedo terrible por esa muchacha se apoderó de todo su ser, dificultándole respirar. Unas enormes ganas de recostarse y cerrar los ojos lo invadieron pero !No podía irse a dormir y soñar con los angelitos cuando _su_ Kagome estaba en aprietos, ese maldito que se la llevó pagaría con su vida!. Recordaba el olor a sangre de Kagome a la perfección. Decidido se levantó, no antes de tambalearse unas cuantas veces y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. Miró la luna e hizo algo que no había hecho desde que era un niño…. cerró los ojos y pensó… _Porfavor cuida de Kagome, que esté bien, si algo llegara a sucederle yo… yo…. no sabría que hacer. Estuve a punto de perderla una vez y me dolió demasiado, ahora porfavor no me la quites la necesito y… la quiero demasiado._ Abrió sus ojos y bajó su mirada esperando, rogando que la luna pudiera oír sus pensamientos. No hacía eso desde que era pequeño, su madre alguna vez le dijo que su padre era descendiente de la luna como una parte de él, que si le pedías un favor con todo tu corazón ella podría hacer el milagro. Claro que lo había hecho tantas veces… pero nunca le concedió nada y poco a poco fue perdiendo la fe. Ahora se sentía como un estúpido lobo, irónico ¿No?. Decidió no pensar más en eso ya que encontraría a Kagome constara lo que le costara. Él le hizo una promesa alguna vez y no le híba a fallar y con ese pensamiento e ignorando la angustia que sentía su corazón, continuó con su camino.

Apenas había logrado dos pasos cuando perdió el equilibrio y se fué de boca. _Maldición_ volvió a pensar mientras se levantaba escupiedo los gusanos que parecía querían empeñarse en ser su cena. Estaba muy débil no podría llegar muy lejos no.. no podía rendirse, no cuando Kagome estaba en peligro. -Mierda porqué soy un hanyou tan debil- se reprochó él mismo. Se levantó y luego susurró al cielo -Kagome…- una suave brisa lo arrulló junto con sus plateados cabellos y los arboles que cantaron una suave melodía como implorando también por la chica de su corazón….

NDA: aww perdón por el retraso! es q estos días han estado de locos primero mi tía se enferma y la internaron en el hospital y mi primita se tuvo que quedar a dormir y junto con mis hermanos se puso a cazar y besar lagartijas y luego me enfermo quien sabe de que y me siento tan mal que ni me podía levantar y no se me quita!. Y para acabarla de amolar estamos en exámenes y reprobé el de mate por último la página no me dejaba subir el cap aww que será de mi vida es horrible jaja! bueno no se volverá a repetir el retraso. Espero q les esté gustando la historia, interesante?

ahh y se me olvidaba gracias a chiquillarbkudo, bakuinu, Lupiita.1997, setsuna17, sus reviews me animaron mucho no dejen de opinar si?

pliss diganme que tal les parece esta historia la continuo? REVIEWS (carita tierna)


	5. Si claro… y yo soy la reina de Inglaterr

**Apagón...tu eres la luz en mi obscuridad**

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi ayy...como

la admiro jiji lastima que no sea la dueña de Inuyasha ToT bueno solo escribo

para su entretención DISFRUTENLO

t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t

CaPiTuLo 5: Si claro… y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra

Cuando recuperó la consciencia… otra vez, abrió sus ojos solo para mirar de nuevo y verificar que no fuera un sueño producto de su excesivamente alocada imaginación. Miró alrededor y…. nop, todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado antes de perder la consciencia, la mesa de piedra, la pequeña ventana del techo, las pieles, la telaraña del rincón mmm no faltaba nada …definitivamente no era un sueño. Como tampoco lo era el Sengoku, los demonios, sus amigos, la aldea, Narku, la perla e ….Inuyasha. Todo lo que alguna vez creyó absurdo e infantil se volvió realidad. Dió un pequeño supiro para si ¿Realmente era un estorbo para él? ¿Realmente la habría olvidado? y ella que pensó que la quería, que tenía un lugar para ella en su mundo. Una sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro. Pero que ilusa fué y es que la verdad no sabía porque pero…. de tan solo pensar que no era nada para Inuyasha un vacío se creaba en su interior y su corazón latía rápidamente con miedo y tristeza. Su sonrisa se borró. Se sentía como si hubiera descubierto un gran tesoro y luego la hubieran enterrado viva para no poderlo ver más. -Inuyasha- susurro a la nada, era un muchacho tan….

-Grrrrrrggg- Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos repentinamente al oír ese sonido y Kagome saltó en su lugar solo para oír el ruido otra vez .

-¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo levantándose de su asiento. Su voz denotaba serenidad y valentía aunque por dentro se sintiera como una gallina en gelatina. -¿Quién eres?- volvió a preguntar.

Y como si estuvieran conversando se volvió a oir -Grrrrrrrggg-

Kagomé se paralizó al oír el sonido de nuevo y ahora ¿Que iba a hacer? Segurito que era uno de esos horribles monstruos que se la venía a comer…. Inuyasha…. fué lo que su mente susurró antes de sacudir su cabeza. ¡No! esta vez se lo iba a demostrar, esta vez iba a mostrarle que se podía valer por si misma, que no necesitaba ayuda de nadie ¡Y mucho menos la suya! Kagome decidida se preparo para el combate que seguro vendría más adelante aunque su oponente aun no hubiera dado la cara… como si se estuviera escondiendo Ja! cobarde, tonto, iluso, no sabía con quien se metía ahora vería quien era Kagome Higurashi, ese demonio era desafortunado, repugnante, canalla, idiota, pan con mantequilla… ¡Alto!…. ¿Qué? ¿Pan con mantequilla? El demonio podría ser todo lo anterior pero ¿Pan con mantequilla?.Fue en ese momento cuando Kagome oyó ese gruñido de nuevo solo para detenerse a pensar que no había comido nada. No se había dado cuenta de cuanta hambre tenía ni cuanto llevaba sin comer ya que había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo . Suspiró y se sentó en el piso derrotada podría luchar contra millones de demonios pero…. contra su estómago? ...nah no podría. Se acordó de ese muchacho arrogante que con sus estupideces y su comportamiento de niñito había cautivado su corazón. Su ceño se frunció en una mueca Ese muchacho tan insoportable, insufrible, contradictorio y a la vez tan vulnerable tan tierno, tan besable. La pelinegra suspiró ¿Cómo podría amar a alguien así. Justó en ese momento su rostro bajo tapando sus ojos con su flequillo.

-Amor no es algo que queremos sentir, sino algo que sentimos sin querer- susurró a la nada.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió.

-¿Y ahora por donde?- Kirara se detuvo cuando se encontró con una Y en el camino.

-Ehmmm…-Miroku se detuvo al lado de Kirara -¿De tin marin?-

-Por la izquierda- dijo Inuyasha decididamente encaminándose a ese lado sin perder tiempo.

-¿Y como lo sabes?- preguntó el pequeño Kitzune curioso desde el lomo de Kirara.

-Porque yo lo digo- Dijo Inuyasha sin perder tiempo.

-Inuyasha… no porque digan que su excelencia sea un monje respetable y honrado significa que lo sea- dijo Sango desde Kirara.

-¡Oye!- se defendió Miroku ofendido.

-Y no porque Kagome diga que Kouga no es un lobo sarnoso no significa que no lo sea- Respondió Inuyasha.

-Y no porque Inuyasha diga que no es un cabeza de aire no significa que no lo sea- dijo Shippo sabiamente.

-Cierto- concordaron Miroku y Sango

-¿¡¿QUE?- dijo Inuyasha parando en seco y volteando a ver a los cuatro (recuerden que Kirara también cuenta es una amiga muy valiosa)

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de todos al observara Inuyasha levantando sus garras mirándolas amenazadoramente, ahora que Kagome no estaba podría matarlos fácilmente y luego deshacerse de ellos …..y si Kagome le llegaba a preguntar sobre sus amigos el simplemente podría decir que se habían aburrido de buscar fragmentos, que un demonio los había cenado en su ausencia o que decidieron irse un largo tiempo a Inglaterra a tomar el té. Todos tragaron duro ante esa idea.

-Mira que hermoso día hace hoy ¿No Kirara?- dijo Sango nerviosamente con una gota de sudor resbalándose por su sien-¿Porqué no lo contemplamos más de cerca?- Kirara maulló (si es que así podemos decirlo) nerviosamente y se elevó. _Todo sea por no morir destazada_. Pensó Sango.

Miroku al ver que sus amigos lo dejaban recurrió a una vía de escape -Oh, pero mira que hermosa jovencita veo ahi- y se apresuro rápidamente siguiendo el camino donde había visto a la "supuesta joven". _Casos extremos medidas desesperadas_. Pensó Miroku.

Inuyasha los miró interrogante preduntándose el porque de su comportamiento para terminar resoplando uno de sus "no tan conocidos" Feh y volvió a levantar su mano tratándose de deshacer de la substancia biscosa de dudosa procedencia que había quedado pegada en sus garras y que había colmado su paciencia a tal punto de mirarla amenazadoramente y siguió su camino con sus amigos un poco más de lejos….. bueno talvez muy lejos…. bueno EXESIVAMENTE lejos ….. bueno, esta bien, tan lejos que hasta la muralla china quedaría corta.

-Asi que llevas mucho tiempo trabajando aqui- dijo Kagome en voz monótona.

-Si… pero no es exactamente lo que yo quisiera hacer- La muchacha esperó por la respuesta de la peligra pero al no obtenerla suspiró. -Realmente no mentían cuando dijeron que usted era una mujer de pocas palabras, señorita Kiyo-

Kagome denuevo guardó silencio. Sin saberlo esta chica le estaba proporcionando la información que necesitaba. Ahora sabía que la tenían secuestrada porque creían que era Kikyo y querían vengarse de ella por lo que les había hecho hace años…. aunque aun no sabía bien que. Ella quería preguntar pero no podría porque se supone que ella era Kiyo y si se llegaban a enterar quien era nunca podría averiguar que fue lo que pasó o lo que hizo.

Kagome observó detenidamente el rostro de la niña, sus cabellos dorados contrastaban enormemente sus rizos y ojos naranjas, sus labios delgados rojos y su nariz pequeña y respingara. Ella diría que esa niña era un youkai ya que en la faz de la tierra en cualquiera de los dos tiempos no había humano con esas tan exóticas características, pero extrañamente no podía detectar un aura maligna a su alrededor es más, nisiquiera captaba un aura. Kagome arrugó el ceño confundida pero rápidamente recordó la actitud frívola de Kikyo y regresó su rostro a uno congelado.

La muchacha miró a la chica que peinaba delicadamente por el espejo del tocador y suspiró. -Ire a traer lo que falta- luego dejó el cabello de la peligra en un elegante peinado que constaba de una coleta baja con dos mechones gruesos sueltos cayéndole por sus hombros dándole un aire místico y encantador, el de la izquierda tenía un broche en forma de bola de color plateado que brillaba y unos aretes dorados largos que caían como cascadas adornaban sus orejas. Puso el cepillo en el tocador y suspiró tristemente.

La muchacha se alejo de Kagome y le dio una última mirada para comprobar que todo estuviera en su lugar. Se acercó a la puerta y se detuvo. -El vestido que se pondrá está en la cama detrás de usted- dijo señalándolo aunque Kagome no se inmutó en mirar o dar un indicio de que seguía viva. -Vendré en unos minutos a terminar de arreglarla- luego cruzó el umbral de la puerta y desapareció.

Cuando Kagome se sersioró de que no hubiera nadie a la vista, suspiró pesadamente y se desparramó en el banquillo en el cual se encontraba sentada. Se había sentido horrible hacerla de Kikyo, tantas cosas que había querido perguntarle a la chica o felicitarla por su hermoso peinado incluso sintió un dolor en el pecho por la mirada tan triste y cansada que le dio, segurito que esa niña había sufrido mucho…. pero tuvo que morderse la lengua fuertemente para no hablar.

-No se como Kikyo puede hacer esto- suspiró. Miró por sobre su hombro y encontró el hermoso vestido cuidadosamente doblado en la mullida cama, hizo una cansada mueca y se levantó del banquillo aun con el dolor punzante en su cintura. Tomó el delicado vestido y procedió a desvestirse. Cuando terminó se miró sin muchas ganas en el espejo para admirar el vestido y quedar totalmente un vestido pegado hasta la cintura donde después caía suelto y libremente,había un listón plateado adornando que caía larganente por sobre el vestido como una hermosa serpiente. La espalda totalmente descubierta y un escote bastante pronunciado al que Kagome hizo una mueca y por último unas mangas ancahas y doradas como campanas que también brillaban emitiendo pequeñas luces en la habitación junto con el listón.

-Ya le traigo su…- la niña interrumpió sus palabras para mirar boquiabierta a la joven que sonreía ampliamente en el espejo sin aun percatarse de su presencia. Si no oliera como una humana, todos dirían que era una hermosa youkai y más por el rostro tan angelical que la adornaba. Solo faltaban las alas tras su espalda.

Kagome aun no podía apartar su vista del espejo mientras sostenía una sonrisa, pero rápidamente esta se borró al cruzar un pensamiento en su cabeza. _Kikyo luciría mucho más hermosa en este vestido que yo_. Instantaneamente se acordó de Inuyasha y suspiró tristemente mientras un doloroso nudo se formaba en su garganta haci,endosa tragar duramente -Inuyas..sha- dijo forzadamente mientras forzosamente una solitaria lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. ¿Porqué no había venido por ella? ¿Acaso la había olvidado? ¿Acaso ya no significaba nada para él? Se sintió triste y muy sola casi abandonada, sin un propósito en la vida o algo porque luchar pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una voz habló del otro extremo de la habitación.

-Usted… Usted no es la señorita Kikyo ¿Verdad?- dijo la niña que la contemplaba desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

Kagome giró asustada al oír la voz levantando su vestido alrededor de ella y con una lágrima rodando por su mejilla haciéndola ver más hermosa aun-¿De qué… de qué hablas? claro que soy Kikyo- dijo con voz quebrada tratando de sonar segura.

-Si claro….. y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra- dijo la niña en voz burlona dándole a entender que su plan por hacerse pasar por Kikyo había fallado -¿Porqué estaba llorando?- preguntó curiosa

-Nada… es solo…. yo…- Kagome derrepente encontró el piso más interesante y bajó la mirada para minutos después subirla con una sonrisa en su rostro -No importa-

La niña al saber que no iba a obtener una respuesta se acercó y sentó resignada en la cama. Estaba sorprendida de como esa muchacha podía ocultar su tristeza para no hace sentir a nadie mal pero… sus ojos la contradecían, eran como un libro abierto porque a pesar de que actuaba tan frívolamente como Kikyo en su mirada se denotaba la inseguridad o el miedo. -Dígame quien es usted y porque se parece tanto a Kikyo porfavor- dijo la niña educadamente.

Kagome dudó un momento y respondió -Esta bien-, luego ya más animada sonrió -Pero antes debes decirme porque odian aquí tanto a Kikyo…..-

-Miaka- la interrumpió la chica

-Si, Miaka…. dime porque odian tanto a Kikyo y yo te diré porque me parezco tanto a ella.

La muchacha meditó por un instante la tregua y luego le sonrió -Trato hecho- se hizo a un lado y le dijo -Sientese junto a mi señorita….-

-Kagome- esta vez ella la interrumpió -Y no es necesario el respeto, soy Kagome y ya- dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama y tomaba asiento

-De acuerdo se… Kagome- se corrigió rápidamente. Luego su rostro cambió a uno serio y la miró -Todo comenzó en una noche fría-

Continuara…

NDA: Hola! yo aquí! q tal les está pareciendo la historia ehh? Estoy un poco triste porque nadie me deja reviews me siento mal y solita snif.. snif.. He tenido una semana muy larga pero espero que esta la compense.

El cambio de horario me afectó mucho tengo mucho sueño y por poco me quedo dormida en geografía jajaja.

Ademas el 7 de abril es mi cumple! ya el jueves! toy feliz ^u ^ a ver que hago para mi fiesta aun no toy muy segura.

Bueno este cap esta un poquito más largo la verdad es que esta historia se esta dando solita, ni se que les hizo Kikyo ni porque esa niña esta ahí así que no preguntan aja, pero mejor dejemos que los personajes continúen sorprendiéndonos no? he ido escribiendo de poquito en poquito porque ya saben como es la cosa, aveces la inspiración viene haberes se va aja.

Bueno me voy porque ya es tarde y todavía no he hecho la tarea y mi mamá me va a matar.

Besos

Loveanimegirl1000


	6. Perdida

**Apagón...tu eres la luz en mi obscuridad**

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi ayy...como

la admiro jiji lastima que no sea la dueña de Inuyasha ToT bueno solo escribo

para su entretención DISFRUTENLO

t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t

CaPiTuLo 6: Perdida

Corria, corría como alma que llevaba el diablo, su diadema de oro brillaba a la luz de la luna en su frente y su ropa desgarrada se iba tiñendo de un color cafe obscuro. Hechó su cabeza hacia atrás una vez más para comprobar que realmente estaba sola, pero a pesar de sentir que llevaba horas haciéndolo no se detuvo, nisiquiera ante el dolor más fuerte que nunca de su cintura o sus ya sangrantes pies descalzos que parecían dejar un rastro en la seca tierra.

Se hizo la silenciosa promesa de que regresaría por ella… Miaka…. cuando estuviera con todos sin vacilar regresaría para sacarla de allí, le debía tanto.

Miró el camino por primera vez, miró hacia donde la llevaban sus pies. El bosque…. obscuro y siniestro. Unos minutos luego e increíblemente después de probablemente horas de correr, se cansó, comenzó a sentir sus pies que gritaban por parar, sus articulaciones pesadas, su cintura adolorida, su horrible dolor de cabeza, su hombro adormecido sin mencionar el hambre y la sed que la carcomían por dentro. Paró a tomar un respiro y se sentó a la raíz de uno de esos enormes árboles que la rodeaban, soltando un pequeño gritito al levantar sus pies y mirar la planta. Roja, cubierta de sangre. _Demonios_ pensó ¿Ahora como iba a llegar a algún sitio así? Digo, no es que supiera a donde iba, es más ,en estos momentos podría saber más de un hechizo para hacer fosforescente a un pavo que donde estaba. Una suave brisa sopló meciendo sus azabaches cabellos e inconscientemente tiritó. Extrañaba a sus amigos, extrañaba el calor y la compañía. Probablemente estarían alrededor una fogata cenando comida de su época conversando animadamente mientras que por el frío Inuyasha le pasaría su Haori como siempre hacía y ella se recostaría en su hombro disfrutando los dos de su compañía y del espectáculo que probablemente Sango y Miroku harían al punto de segundos después tener al monje inconsciente en el suelo y con una muy roja marca de una mano en su mejilla y….. para ser más precisos de Sango.

La sed estaba comenzando a sacar lo mejor de ella y con una mueca de dolor se levantó y caminó casi por inercia, como si algo la llamara a unos grandes arbustos que al atravesarlos, quedó maravillada y por un leve momento el dolor quedo olvidado.

-Hermoso- susurró. Ante ella, se alzaba una hermosa cascada con almenos diez pies de alto, saltar de allí sería un suicidio. El agua debajo formaba un pequeño pero hermoso lago transparente y la caída del agua parecía bruma con los intensos rayos de la luna sobre ella. Parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas. Automáticamente se dirigió hasta la orilla y con un poco de esfuerzo se arrodilló para acunar algo de las cristalinas aguas en sus manos, para luego llevarlas a sus labios y deleitarse con la frescura. Cerró sus ojos. Tomó agua hasta saciarse y abrió sus ojos, el sonido de la caída del agua fue suficiente para arrullarla y sentir paz en su interior.

-¡Arggg!- Kagome gritó de dolor cuando sintió un fuerte corrientazo atravesar su cabeza. Se llevó una mano allí para sentir un cálido y espeso líquido correr por su mejilla. Alli todo se apagó.

Estaba arto. Llevaban caminando horas y no es que se hubiera cansado, feh, nada de eso sería totalmente absurdo, el era un Hanyou, podría durar meses enteros caminando y no se cansaría. Pero esto verdaderamente estaba comenzando a colmar su paciencia y paciencia no era una de sus grandes virtudes

Hechó una mirada por detrás y alcanzó a ver a sus amigos estaban cansados, incluso Kirara se veía adormecida y eso que era una youkai pero no la culpaba con Shippo, Sango y Miroku durmiendo en su lomo debería de ser agotador, ademas no habían parado en días. Ja, humanos débiles no podrían durar ni 3 horas caminando porque ya estaban cansados. Ahí fue donde se acordó de Kagome, esa chiquilla que se cansaba tan fácilmente, siempre la tenía que llevar sobre su espalda. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa cruzara su rostro. Pero… de alguna manera le gustaba, sentir su frágil cuerpo contra el suyo, su cálida respiración en su nuca, las caricias que le propinaba en sus orejas con sus pequeñas, suaves y delicadas manos cuando estaba aburrida, que lo hacían cerrar sus ojos y sentirse tan querido. La sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro frunciendo. Pero ese maldito demonio se la había arrebatado, no lo perdonaría, lo descuartizaría y pintaría la aldea con su sangre, luego usaría su minúsculo cerebro como esponja, después…..

Su malvado plan de como enjabonarse el cuerpo con un cerebro fue interrumpido cuando un olor conocido llegó a sus fosas nasales.

-¿Pero que demonios?- Inuyasha volvió su cabeza y observo a Kirara que olfateaba el aire confundida. _Así que ella también lo pudo oler_ pensó

¿Que debería de hacer ahora? El olor de Kagome venía de dos direcciones totalmente contrarias, una de ellas era la que habían estado siguiendo por días pero….. no parecía llevarlos a ningún lado y…. este olor era diferente, ademas de ser un poco más débil. Levantó la cabeza y cerró los ojos para poder captar mejor el olor, una vez que lo hizo sus ojos se abrieron de golpe ¡Olía a sangre!. Inuyasha gruñó y se volteó hacia donde Kirara lo observaba pareciendo estar pensando lo mismo que el.

-Tu sigue el olor que hemos estado siguiendo- dijo decidido -Yo iré tras el que acabamos de captar- Kirara movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación -Cuida de los muchachos- y sin mirar atrás fue tras ese nuevo olor.

Después de probablemente media hora de correr sin descanso llegó a un hermoso claro donde el olor se hacía más notable escrutó con sus ojos alrededor y casi se le sale el corazón con lo que vió. Alli bajo la cascada, junto a la pequeña laguna yacía una mujer inconsciente y muy herida… con la ropa desgarrada, y sangre bajándole desde su sien hasta su mejilla para luego recorrer su brazo estirado y llegar a la laguna tiñendo de un aterrador rojo sangre. Pero a pesar de ser una escena totalmente aterradora, Inuyasha no pudo evitar ver lo bella que se veía esa mujer a lado de la cascada, haciéndola ver como una frágil y hermosa ninfa que necesitaba de su protección y para ser más precisos esa frágil y hermosa ninfa era… Kagome.

-¡NO!- dijo con el horror pintado en su cara -¡Kagome!- de un brinco llegó al lado de la mujer a pesar de estar a 80 metros de donde ella. Pasó una mano debajo de su nuca alzándola levemente y con el dorso de la otra le limpió la sangre que dejaba un rastro sobre su mejilla -¿Quién te hizo esto?- preguntó con la voz cortada -¿Kagome?- miró alrededor con la sangre hirviendo en las venas y su mirada lanzando llamas de fuego pero nadie… no había nadie a quien pagar cuentas por lo que le hizo a Kagome. Un quejido proveniente de ella hizo que bajara y suavizara su mirada para observar que la sangre de nuevo corría por su mejilla. Levantó su flequillo con su mano libre y observó la herida. Era un corte en la parte izquierda de su sien bastante profunda podría morir desangrada y la verdad no estaba a nada de eso, pero no era tan cruel para dejar morir a alguien así y MENOS a Kagome. No podría permitir que eso pasara, no, todavía no habían derrotado al infeliz de Naraku sin ella no se podría, ademas de que había gente que la quería y la necesitaba…. la anciana Kaede, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, su mamá, su pequeño hermano Souta, el anciano loco ese, su gato y…. él. Aunque le atemorizaba la idea, sabía que con esta chiquilla se había formado un lazo muy especial entre ellos, convirtiéndolos en más que simples compañeros de viaje. Por su culpa estaba dejándose mostrar débil con los humanos y confundiendo sus sentimientos con respecto a Kikyo… ¿La amaba? ¿Realmente lo que sentía por Kikyo era amor? ¿Qué es el amor? ¿Qué era lo que sentía por Kagome?

Bajo su cabeza hasta estar casi a la altura de ella y abrió su boca, mostrando así sus blancos colmillos.

De nuevo se encontraba corriendo, corría y corría pero por alguna extraña razón no sabía porque, solo sentía un gran dolor en el pecho y un horrible frío recorriéndola por todo el cuerpo que no le permitía pensar con claridad. Pasó una mano por sus mejillas, se encontraba llorando pero…. ¿Porqué? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿De quién corría? ¿Que era todo este dolor? Se estaba asustando, lo único que veía al correr eran más y más árboles que la asechaban con sus terroríficas sombras a pesar de estar obscuro. De pronto se escuchó una voz a la distancia.

-¿De quién huyes pequeña?-

Detuvo su loca carrera y miró alrededor no había nadie, todo estaba muy oscuro, no podía ver sus pies…. Su corazón comenzó a latir todavía más rápido, su respiración se agitó aun más, sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle -¿Q..qu..quién eres tu?- su pregunta salió entrecortada y su voz temblaba de puro terror, esperó por una respuesta pero esta nunca llegó.

Los árboles a su derecha comenzaron a moverse asustando así a Kagome quien rápidamente volteó en la dirección del sonido , una suave brisa sopló moviendo sus azabaches cabellos y allí… entre los árboles y arbustos se encontraba él…. Inuyasha….

NDA: ¡GOMEN!

Lamento no haber actualizado antes pero es que con mi fiesta el fin y con el examen que tuve hoy no pude jaja ademas de que unas amigas se quedaron en mi casa y ya podrán imaginar como quedó XD y también quien acabó limpiando -_- Y luego vino lo peor… otravez pasó algo con el sitio! pueden creerlo? no me dejaba nisiquiera iniciar sesión así que por lógica no pude bajar el cap antes

jaja pero bueno espero que les haya gustado les dejé un cap largo para compensarlo jijij pero hay algo que me molesta…. no hay reviews :( comienzo a pensar que no les gustó la historia, si no lo hace díganme para ya no continuarla más ¿SI?

Aunque también me gustaría que me los dejaran como regalo de cumple

REVIEWS ¿SIP?

Cuidense mucho

Loveanimegirl1000


	7. Chapter 7

**Apagón...tu eres la luz en mi obscuridad**

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi ayy...como

la admiro jiji lastima que no sea la dueña de Inuyasha ToT bueno solo escribo

para su entretención DISFRUTENLO

t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t

CaPiTuLo 7: Atrapada entre la decepción y la obscuridad

-Inu… yasha- susurró

Los ojos de él reflejaban tanto amor y su aura también la emanaba, Kagome por primera vez se sintió tan querida, tan amada, tan feliz. Una enorme paz la recorrió y una cálida brisa la envolvió de pies a cabeza. Sin poder evitarlo esbozó una sonrisa y se dirigió donde Inuyasha pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que él no seguía sus movimientos, extrañada volteó la mirada y allí estaba tan hermosa como siempre… Kikyo.

Kikyo se acercó a Inuyasha pasándola como si solo fuera aire aunque… al estar así contemplando la mirada de amor que le regalaba a Kikyo deseó ser eso… aire.

-Kikyo- dijo Inuyasha con voz cortada

-Inuyasha- dijo igualmente Kikyo

Inuyasha tomó repentinamente de la cintura a Kikyo acercándola más a él y le susurró al oído, apenas un susurro pero algo que Kagome captó perfectamente -Ven conmigo Kikyo, vivamos juntos, amémonos, formemos una familia, se mía para siempre por toda la eternidad-

Kagome sintió que un balde de agua helada le caía enzima, con todo y hielos.… Sus ilusiones… su amor… sus esperanzas… su felicidad… todo… se perdió en el instante en que Inuyasha le hizo esa propuesta a Kikyo.

Kikyo rodeó a Inuyasha por el cuello acercándose más a el y con sus labios a centímetros de los de Inuyasha le dijo -Soy tuya Inuyasha- y así se unieron en un febril y apasionado beso.

Kagome simplemente observaba la escena con el corazón destrozado, esto tenía que ser una pesadilla ¿No? Inuyasha no podía hacerle eso, digo, ¿Qué había de la búsqueda de los fragmentos? sin el no se podría y .. también había gente que lo quería y lo necesitaba como Shippo, Sango, Miroku incluso su mamá que amaba tanto como ella sus peludas orejitas, su hermano… el era su héroe… supuso que si Inuyasha tuviera alguna clase de póster ya la hubiera pegado en la puerta de su cuarto y le hubiera hecho un altar a lo que lo alabaría todos los días, incluso su abuelo no tendría a quien molestar, su gato Buyo no tendría por quien ser molestado y la más importante… ella. No se podía imaginar un mundo sin su adorado Hanyou, sin su testarudo, cabeza hueca, arrogante, malhumorado (podría seguir con la lista) Hanyou.

Kagome contempló la escena, se sentía extraña, rota, quebrada, desorientada, perdida (podría seguir con la lista aja) todo un dilema. Pero algo le resultaba extraño, podía escuchar los latidos de Kikyo e Inuyasha a la perfección ¿Pero… cómo? ella era solo una humana y… ¿Acaso Kikyo no estaba muerta? ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loca? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí? ¡¿QUÉ ERA TODO ESTO?

De pronto Inuyasha y Kikyo comenzaron a desaparecer alejándose pero extrañamente no se movían seguían en ese beso como si se fueran haciendo pequeños, pero antes de que desaparecieran por completo Inuyasha se separó de Kikyo y miró a Kagome fijamente con una sonrisa burlona en los labios antes de decirle en un suave murmullo -Adiós… Kagome- y desapareció, dejándola sola en esa obscuridad. Kagome al oír eso inevitablemente comenzó a temblar bajando la cabeza apretando los dientes mientras contenía los sollozos que amenazaban con escapar al igual que sus lágrimas.

Una imagen apareció de nuevo ante ella haciendo que levantara la cabeza y llenando el vacío que se había creado por culpa de la obscuridad, pero esta imagen era extraña… diferente… se encontraba en un bosque, en un hermoso claro y allí salía una pequeña pero alta niña, con un hermoso cabello entre plateado y grisáceo amarrado en una coleta baja y ojos negros y obscuros como la noche. Kagome la observó con confusión era…. extraña…. sentía algo que la inquietaba mucho en su pecho pero… ¿Quién era esa niña?

-¿Yui?- se escuchó una voz a lo lejos

-¿Yui?- volvió a llamar la voz

De pronto frente a Kagome aparecieron dos siluetas más, por el contorno parecía que se trataba de un hombre y una mujer pero no podía diferenciar de quien.

Al verlos la niña inevitablemente gritó -¡Mami! ¡Papi!- y se lanzó a sus brazos donde ellos la recibieron felizmente… ella lo dedujo por sus risas ya que seguía sin poder ver sus rostros.

Kagome estaba peor que desorientada, se sentía como un borracho en un laberinto ademas de que no estaba completamente seca después de la cubeta de agua que le habían tirado enzima anteriormente (jaja)…. miró a la niña, normalmente ella era de corazón bondadoso y le encantaban esas escenas pero…. esta no, algo en esa niña le causaba un profundo dolor, un dolor que se clavaba en su pecho al punto de querer gritar y alejarse.

-¿Donde estoy?- preguntó mirando al cielo

Cuando bajo la mirada se volvió a encontrar otra escena, esta vez, las dos figuras que había visto anteriormente estaban enfrente yaciendo sobre una cama, abrazadas. Como si fuera una cortina la obscuridad que los envolvía fue ascendiendo permitiéndole ver su piel. Desnudos yacían una hermosa mujer de cabello negro como la noche, largo y lacio con piel de porcelana y un hombre de cabello plateado, orejas del mismo color, cuerpo escultural y ojos… dorados.

El hombre se acercó más a la mujer dándole un corto beso en los labios.

-Te amo Kikyo-

La mujer le sonrió -Te amo Inuyasha-

Y así se volvieron a entregar el uno al otro.

Kagome ahora si estaba confundida. Inuyasha, Kikyo ¿Quiénes eran ellos? se le hacían tan familiares, los conocía pero…. ¿Quiénes?

De pronto como si estuviesen jugando tiro al blanco con su cerebro y le hubieran dado justo en el centro, como un flechazo lo recordó….. Inuyasha….el muchacho de actitud altanera y arrogante, el muchacho sensible y tierno el chico clavado en el árbol…. su Hanyou.

Ahora si lo entendió todo, esa niña de antes era su hija y las dos siluetas eran ellos. Ellos eran felices y formaban una familia con Kikyo a su lado, eso la entristeció notablemente haciendo que más lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

-Pero que te pasa Kagome- se reprochó mientras limpiaba con las manos sus lágrimas un poco brusco -Ellos dos ahora son felices… ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí, sabías que algún día pasaría-

Cerró los ojos pero por más que quisiera no podía quitarse esa imagen de la mente… no podía, no lo lograba. Y así sin más se derrumbó.

-Kagome-

Todas sus ilusiones se perdieron…..

-Kagome-

Su amor no fue correspondido…..

-Kagome-

Entregó su corazón…..

-Kagome-

Y se lo regresaron en mil pedazos…..

-Kagome-

Miró hacia el vacío -Inuyasha yo… te.. yo te a….

-¡KAGOME!

Y abrió los ojos de golpe…..

continuara…..

NDA:

Taran! ahora si, estaba tan inspirada que no pude soportar las ganas de hacer el cap… y aquí lo tienen recién salidito de mi cerebro jajaja Créanme que me dolió tanto como a ustedes eso de Inuyasha y Kikyo casi lloro ToT jajaaj no me gusta a mi en lo personal esa pareja pero bueno habrá personas a las que si, como dicen cada quien sus gustos no? o para todo hay gente.

Bueno quien soy yo para hablar de eso… quiero agradecer a quienes me han acompañado a lo largo de la historia ¡GRACIAS! y espero no desepcionarlos eso si, mi fic va a estar lleno de sorpresas y muchos se preguntaran que tiene que ver eso con lo que escribí del secuestro de Kagome? créanme todo tiene una razón jaja (la cual no se pero espero algún día si ^-^º)

Y la verdad este fic lo van construyendo los personajes créanme que ellos solos lo hacen hasta yo me he estado llevando sorpresas (muchachos que nos están preparando? espero no nos decepcionen ¬_¬)

Reviews sip? (carita tierna de Inu)

Bueno otravez gracias

Besos y que esten bien

Loveanimegirl1000


	8. CaPiTuLo 8: Una ilusión

**Apagón...tu eres la luz en mi obscuridad**

Ninguna de las canciones o los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi ayy...como

la admiro jiji lastima que no sea la dueña de Inuyasha ToT bueno solo escribo

para su entretención DISFRUTENLO

t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t

CaPiTuLo 8: Una ilusión

Inuyasha no podía con su corazón, sentía como si lo estuvieran estrujando hasta el punto de hacerlo diminuto y no dejarlo respirar o calmarse. Se había sentido horrible el ver a Kagome allí tirada y desangrándose al pie de la cascada, pero se sintió mucho peor cuando de dió cuenta de que la había abandonado y herido, bueno…. no intencionalmente pero aun así la había dejado…. aun estaba presente en su mente esa discusión que tuvieron en la aldea antes de que ocurriera todo esto. Suspiró para si. Era un Hanyou tan estúpido. Pero lo hecho hecho estaba, ademas no podía detenerse a pensar en el pasado o cosas de la vida, alguien estaba en peligro. Inuyasha pasó una mano por la frente de Kagome… aún ardía. Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse y sacudió su cabeza rápidamente. No… no podía llorar, el era un Hanyou, un gran y poderoso Hanyou, un hombre, hijo del gran InuTaisho, un fuerte y orgulloso muchacho y….

-¡Mierda… al diablo con eso!- gritó frustrado

Tomo a Kagome entre sus brazos, caminó y con mucho cuidado la dejó sobre la cama de hojas que había hecho para ella, luego se quitó su Haori y la cubrió. Se sorprendió de su delicadeza, él, que podía levantar piedras y árboles con una mano y estaba hecho para matar y destruir, la había tomado como si fuera de cristal y en algún punto llegara a romperse, nisiquiera con su mamá o incluso Kikyo fue así. Kikyo… ahora si estaba confundido.

-Kagome ¿Qué me has hecho?- susurró con un nudo en la garganta

Se levantó de su lado y caminó al exterior de la cueva, al punto de encontrarse con la cascada de frente. La rodeó y salió al pequeño prado. Miró el cielo y suspiró con melancolía. La noche era hermosa, recordaba que junto con sus amigos solían ver las estrellas antes de irse a dormir, pero Kagome siempre se sentaba a su lado, llenándolo de paz infinita y felicidad. Estaba tan preocupado, al encontrarla lo primero que hizo fue buscar un lugar seguro para cuidar de ella y tratar su heridas, gracias a Kami detrás de la cascada había una cueva perfecta ademas de que extrañamente era cálida y no fría y mohosa como normalmente lo serían.

-¡INUYASHA!- Escuchó el grito de Kagome en el aire e inmediatamente salió disparado al interior de la cueva temiendo que algo malo le llegara a suceder ya que por su alta temperatura había estado delirando pero cuando llegó se encontró con una sorpresa.

Kagome estaba sentada, con los ojos abiertos como platos, los dientes apretados y lágrimas corriendo por sus hermosas mejillas. Inuyasha podía oler perfectamente su miedo, el horror que la comía por dentro y eso también lo asustó a el. Sin perder más tiempo con un salto llegó hacia ella, a pesar de estar bastante lejos.

-¡Kagome!- dijo asustado -¿Estas bien, que te ha sucedido?-

Pero Kagome no respondió, estaba como en un trance su mirada perdida y lágrimas seguían escurriendo por sus mejillas.

-¿Kagome?- preguntó esta vez muy preocupado. ¿Porque no le respondía? ¿No estaría enojada con él o si?

-¿Porqué me dejaste?- dijo

-¿Qué?- Inuyasha la miró confundido

-¿Porqué me dejaste?- repitió

-A que te refieres Kagome?-

-¿Donde estas Inuyasha?- preguntó en un apenas hilo de voz que para un humano hubiera sido imposible escucharla pero Inuyasha no era precisamente eso.

-Aqui Kagome… voltea…. estoy justo aquí… a tu lado- dijo tomándole la mano

-¿Inuyasha?- pronunció volteándolo ahora si a ver, como regresando de su trance o como si apenas estuviera despertando.

-Aqui Kagome estoy justo aquí… no me he separado de tu lado- dijo con una mirada tierna

-¡INUYASHA!- gritó arrojándose a sus brazos y llorando en su pecho ¿Cómo todo había sido un sueño? Si fue eso lo agradecía infinitamente creyó haberlo perdido para siempre

Las mejillas de Inuyasha se tiñeron de rosa al tenerla así en sus brazos, Kami… en un minuto estaba perdida y al otro lloraba como loca en sus brazos, esta niña si que lo sorprendía. Bajó su mentón y lo apoyó en la cabeza de ella, logrando que su flequillo tapara sus hermosos ojos dorados. Aspiró su perfume y se maravilló de lo bien que olía a pesar de haber pasado días siendo prisionera y por como podía oler no había comido, ademas de que la habían herido horriblemente. Cuando el la curó sintió que en el se abrían esas heridas a diferencia de que nunca se cerrarían fue algo tan duro verla así. Pudo captar un ligero aroma de demonio en ella, logrando que le hirviera la sangre de rabia, maldito… se las iba a pagar todas y con el impuesto incluido.

No resistió más y la rodeó con sus brazos apretándola fuertemente con su pecho.

Esto sorprendió a Kagome, Inuyasha simplemente le hubiera dado unas palmaditas en la espalda o le hubiera dicho Ya, ya como una niña pequeña, no la hubiera abrazado como lo hacía en esos momentos, el aveces era muy tímido. Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando escuchó unos sollozos y sintió a Inuyasha temblar. Acaso ¡¿Estaba llorando? Imposible.

-Inuyasha- trató de separarse de el para mirar su hermoso rostro, pero el se lo impidió apretándola más en su pecho.

Kagome no sabía que hacer así que simplemente optó por una broma, no le gustaba ver a su Hanyou llorar, sentía como si algo se quebrara en su corazón y lo dejara en pedazos pero al parecer el no iba a dejar que lo ayudara. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-¿Ese es Kouga?- preguntó

Inuyasha instantáneamente volteó y sintió su sangre hervir, mierda otravez se había dejado llevar por el dolor, si un demonio los hubiera atacado en esos momentos el no se hubiera dado cuenta y hubiera puesto en peligro a Kagome que apenas y regresaba de el. Miró a todos lados pero no lo vio, una ira infinita se apoderó de él, pero cuando se iba a segar, sintió unas delicadas manos que tomaban su rostro.

-¿Dónde…. donde está- preguntó Inuyasha con la voz quebrada mirándola a los ojos.

Kagome se rompió al ver a su Hanyou así, nunca lo había visto con esa mirada de dolor, nunca, era como si la llama en ellos se hubiera extinguido, no, no dejaría que eso pasara nunca ese no era el Hanyou que conoció y que tanto quería. Optó por una broma.

-Fué solo una broma- dijo sonriente

-Ah…- fue lo que dijo antes de volver a esconder su mirada bajo su flequillo.

Eso a Kagome la sorprendió ¿Ah? solo eso atinó a decir. Normalmente ante una broma como esa ya la hubiera agarrado de los pies y la hubiera zarandeado como chancla vieja o la hubiera volteado como calcetín, pero en lugar de eso solo un ¿Ah? ella sabía bien que a el le desagradaba mucho Kouga y que no le gustaban las bromas como esas. Muy bien esto ya la estaba asustando.

Subió su rostro una vez más y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo -¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi Inuyasha?-

El no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante ese comentario.

NDA: Hola! yo aun sigo aqui, espero que les haya gustado el cap, perdón pero es que no estaba muy inspirada y aquí con mi mamá gritando que a cenar y a cenar no pude concentrarme mucho jaja pero espero les haya gustado.

Creo que con esto aclaro las dudas que se formaron el la cabeza de algunas personas aja

Bueno mi mamá me va a colgar si no bajo ya

Besos y cuidense

Loveanimegirl1000

PD: REVIEWS SI? PLISS?


	9. CaPiTuLo 9: Solo contigo… puedo ser yo

**Apagón...tu eres la luz en mi obscuridad**

Ninguna de las canciones o los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi ayy...como

la admiro jiji lastima que no sea la dueña de Inuyasha ToT bueno solo escribo

para su entretención DISFRUTENLO

INU X KAG SANG X MIROKU

t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t

CaPiTuLo 9: Solo contigo… puedo ser yo

Híban de regreso a la aldea caminando, Kagome no se había curado del todo aun, así que un guapo Hanyou la llevaba en su espalda (lo siento no lo pude evitar jajaa XD). Normalmente iría corriendo hacia la aldea pero no, estavez no tenía prisa, por más egoísta que sonara quería tener a Kagome solo para él y nada más. Había extrañado tanto esa sensación, tener su delicado y frágil cuerpo junto a el, su cálido aliento en su nuca que por cierto ahora le indicaba que ella dormía. Esbozó una sonrisa en la obscuridad.

Esa muchacha… era tan diferente a las demás. Ella tenía un gran corazón que brillaba y era tan puro y transparente como el cristal pero a la vez igual de frágil. Un ejemplo era como hace unas horas lo había consolado en la cueva…. habían cambiado de papeles, ella lo había abrazado y el había escondido su cabeza en su pecho, desahogándose por completo, en esos momentos se sintió como en los brazos de un ángel, como cuando lloraba de pequeño en los brazos de su madre… se sintió tan protegido y a la vez tan querido, como un niño indefenso. Pero lo que más le había consolado fue cuando alzó la cabeza para ver sus hermosos ojos chocolates, su entrada a su alma, que reflejaban paz y ternura, ella lo quería y le transmitía todos sus sentimientos a él, haciéndolo sentir el Hanyou más feliz sobre la tierra y el mismo universo. Después ella había alzado una de sus manos para limpiar una de sus mejillas por las cuales una traviesa lágrima aun escurría, haciéndolo sentir tan pequeño para después regalarle una hermosa sonrisa, y decirle que todo estaría bien…. en esos momentos sintió como si le hubieran arrebatado la respiración.

La sonrisa desapareció de sus labios. Estaba decidido, él cuidaría su corazón de cristal, no permitiría que nadie más le hiciera daño nadie más podría, él sería su guardián, ya que para él ella era….

Regreso de su pensamientos cuando repentinamente sintió unas caricias en sus orejas, no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos. Ahhh eso también lo había extrañado.

-¿Quieres que pare?- preguntó ella al sentirlo temblar, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Inuyasha no quería que lo hiciera, esta vez no la apartaría, no, ya le había mostrado toda su debilidad así que ya no tenía más porque temer, ella era confiable, diferente.

-No- dijo en un hilo de voz

Bien, definitivamente eso no se lo había esperado, ella esperaba un "¿Pues que crees?"enojado de parte de él pero, no, esto no se lo había esperado nada.

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella confundida creyendo no haber escuchado bien

-No- volvió a repetir en el mismo tono de voz -No quiero que pares-

-Pero yo creí que tu…-

-¿Estas cansada?- preguntó cambiando por completo de rumbo la conversación

-Ehmm..- _¿Porqué habrá cambiado el rumbo de la conversación?_ pensó -¿Yo?

-No tu no- dijo Inuyasha sarcásticamente -Le decía a mi espalda que ha tenido que cargar con todo tu peso de elefante todo el viaje- pero eso, era una total mentira ya que Kagome era tan pesada como una pluma lo era para un dinosaurio

Kagome simplemente lo miró enfurecida, pero una parte de ella se había sentido feliz, ya que porlomenos había recuperado su tan conocido humor.

-Bueno… pues dile a tu espalda que me disculpe…. que ya me bajo- dijo enfadada. Inesperadamente dió un salto de la espalda de Inuyasha, ella tenía pensado solo bajarse pero no contaba conque al tocar el suelo con sus pies aun le dolieran

-¡AYYYY!- gritó con dolor cuando sus pies tocaron el piso doblándose y esperando el golpe seco que vendría

Pero extrañamente nunca llegó y en su lugar sintió unas fuertes manos que la tomaron por la cintura.

Kagome no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor e Inuyasha al verla se asustó. La sentó con delicadeza en una de las raíces de los árboles que tenían cerca.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó al tiempo que se agachaba para quedar a su altura

Kagome hizo una mueca y lo miró a los ojos, en ellos se reflejaba la preocupación, así que no quería preocuparlo más, ya bastante habían tenido los dos en la cueva.

-Si- dijo fingiendo -Solo… pise una piedrita- mintió

Inuyasha no se tragó su mentira y con la mirada le reprochó pero ella tan orgullosa como siempre, se puso de pie fingiendo encontrarse perfectamente, pero lanzó otro alarido de dolor para volverse a encontrar con sus fuertes brazos.

-Mentirosa- dijo él volviéndola a sentar

-Solo…..- Kagome buscó otra excusa

-No me digas- la interrumpió él -Solo pisaste una hormiga- dijo sarcásticamente -No te preocupes, se lo torpe que eres-

-INUYASHA…- advirtió Kagome -¡ABAJO!-

Inuyasha fue a dar de bruces al suelo mientras Kagome solo volteaba la mirada y cruzaba molesta sus brazos ya que no podía ir a ninguna parte.

-¡OUCH! ¿Porqué fue eso?- dijo Inuyasha indignado mientras se sobaba la nariz y se sentaba en el suelo

-Por bruto- contestó Kagome

Inuyasha no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante eso, ellos, apenas salieron del peligro y ya estaban peleando, que maduros eran.

-¿De que te ríes?- dijo Kagome molesta el ver como el estallaba en una carcajada

-Somos muy maduros ¿No?- dijo Inuyasha mientras no dejaba de reír

Kagome tampoco pudo evitarlo y esbozó otra sonrisa.

-Regresemos a la aldea- propuso Inuyasha levantándose ya más calmado pero aun con su hermosa sonrisa. Kagome al verlo así no pudo evitar pensar que era un Hanyou muy, muy guapo, demasiado, incluso lo era más que cualquier Youkai que hubiera visto y dudaba que existiera alguien así. Él era especial, su carácter "tranquilo y maduro" lo hacían demasiado especial para ella, demasiado.

-Si- contestó Kagome

Y sin previo aviso Inuyasha la tomó con suma delicadeza en sus brazos haciéndola sonrojar profundamente y tomando de nuevo el rumbo hacia la aldea.

Kagome alzó su mirada para observarlo, un profundo rosado teñía sus mejillas al igual que las de ella, él podía llegar a ser tan tierno, podía llegar a ser cuanto quería. Y allí a la luz de la luna delineando su rostro, parecía alguna especie de príncipe sacado de un cuento de hadas. Kagome esbozó una sonrisa. Sip, definitivamente ya no se imaginaba un mundo si su adorado Hanyou. Y tomó una decisión, ella lucharía por él, ella lo cuidaría y no le importaba si para eso tendría que dar su vida, el solo era un muchacho que tuvo que aprender a crecer y madurar (si es que así se le puede decir) demasiado pronto. Pero a ella le gustaba así como era, con sus cualidades y defectos, ella lo quería…. como Inuyasha y no importaba si para eso tendría que ganarle a Kikyo. Solo con él ella podía ser ella.

Se recargó en su pecho para luego cerrar sus ojos, estaba muy cansada, no había dormido en días y solo había comido en la cueva antes de salir al amanecer. Con Inuyasha ya no tenía porque temer. Inuyasha sonrío al sentirla recargarse en su pecho y en su mente solo pudo dar gracias a Kami por no habérsela quitado y por haberlo guiado a ella a tiempo. Pero por sobre todo, por haberla conocido, por primera vez le agradeció de algo a Náraku, pero aún así ese infeliz tendría que pagar al igual que el demonio que le hizo eso a Kagome. Estaba por comenzar a enojarse cuando escuchó a Kagome.

-Inuyasha- dijo con voz bañada en miel -….Gracias….-

Y eso fue suficiente para tranquilizarlo y gozar su compañía por el resto de la noche.

Pero ninguno de los dos se llegó a imaginar que mientras ellos gozaban y sonreían a la noche, otra persona sufría y lloraba a tal punto de querer arrancarse el corazón o….. la vida…..

Continuara….

NDA: Hola! como están? quiero decirles que yo muy feliz!XD y no creo ser la única jaja si! llegaron las vacaciones (ya era hora no? ¬_¬) lo cual significa descanso y más tiempo para escribir jaja

Hablando de eso… que tal el cap les gusto? quería recompensar la pesadilla de Kagome, me sentí mal por lo que hice snif snif jiji soy mala y mejor les hice un capo para ellos solitos , pero no se preocupen que Sango y Miroku no se quedarán atrás jjijiji XD

Pero quisiera decirles que me voy de vacaciones a Acapulco, así que dudo mucho que mis padres me dejen escribir alla ademas de que no creo que me dejen llevar la lap o si habrá internet, en fin no creo poder escribir hasta el miércoles y por eso les dejaré con la intriga de quien sufre, pero para cuando regrese, preparen sus pañuelos jaja que los haré sufrir ñaca ñaca

¿Quién estará sufriendo?

Ahh y muchisisisisisisimas gracias por sus reviews, me han dejado muy contenta y espero que así me sigan escribiendo o comentando que tal les parecen mis historias

REVIEWS SIP?


	10. CaPiTuLo 10: ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

**Apagón...tu eres la luz en mi obscuridad**

Ninguna de las canciones o los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi ayy...como

la admiro jiji lastima que no sea la dueña de Inuyasha ToT bueno solo escribo

para su entretención DISFRUTENLO

INU X KAG SANG X MIROKU

t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t

CaPiTuLo 10: ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Y allí estaba ella, se sentía maldítamente inútil, a pesar de hacer todo lo posible por ayudarlo él aun no se recuperaba.

-¿Pórque…. porqué lo hizo excelencia?- Ella le hacía todo el tiempo esa pregunta, a pesar de que siempre obtenía la misma respuesta…. silencio…

Sango se alejó un poco del monje para poder verlo mejor y a su mente llegó ese accidente tan doloroso

FLASH BACK

_-¡Sango cuidado!- _

_La voz del monje la había alertado, solo para voltear en la dirección de la amenaza y notar que ya no había escapatoria, volteó a todos lados buscando una alternativa, sin éxito, en ese mismo instante sintió su vida pasar ante sus ojos…._

_**Ella y su madre jugando en un prado a recolectar flores….**_

_**Su amorosa y melodiosa voz…**_

_**Su muerte…**_

_**Ella y su padre practicando con sus armas al punto de casi rebanarle la cabeza…**_

_**Sus risas y su festejo….**_

_**Su muerte...**_

_**Ella y su primer día de exterminadora…**_

_**Ella jugando con Kirara y su Hiraikotzu...**_

_**Ella y su último día de exterminadora….**_

_**Ella y su hermano Kohaku jugando a las escondidas alegremente…**_

_**Ella consolado a su hermano Kohaku por la muerte de su madre…**_

_**Su muerte… que también debió ser la suya…**_

_**Cuando conoció al grupo en el que ahora viajaba… donde pudo encontrar una familia de nuevo...**_

_**Kagome… y su sonrisa…**_

_**Su excelencia… y sus mañas… **_

_**Inuyasha… y su arrogancia...**_

_**Shippou… y su inocencia...**_

_**Kirara… y su fiel compañía…**_

_Todos, los iba a extrañar enormemente, ahora solo le quedaba esperar el final_

_Cerró sus ojos..._

_Pero el golpe nunca llegó…_

_Cuando los abrió su corazón dio un doloroso vuelco_

_-No… ¡NOOO!- gritó fuertemente, logrando que algunos pájaros a la distancia volaran asustados_

_Corrió para tomar al monje en sus brazos antes de qué se diera contra el duro suelo y lo colocó en su regazo, olvidándose por completo de la batalla que allí se libraba_

_-¿Pórque…. porqué lo hizo excelencia?- Preguntó con la voz perdida, pero solo obtuvo una sonrisa presumida de parte de el… antes de que cerrara los ojos_

_Allí sintió una daga atravezarle el corazón_

_Perdiendo todos los estribos y la cordura… logrando que la batalla que se estaba librando… no se convirtiera en nada más que en un juego… uno bañado en sangre… _

FIN FLASH BACK

Kagome desde la espalda de Inuyasha pudo ver la aldea aproximarse, abriéndose paso por los árboles y la espesura de la hierba. Sus ojos se iluminaron de la emoción.

-¡Mira Inuyasha, la aldea!- dijo emocionada logrando resbalarse algo de la espalda de el muchacho

-¡Kagome!- dijo el muchacho molesto acomodándola antes de que resbalara por completo.

Pero Kagome pareció no escucharlo, ya que seguía intentando alzarse sobre su espalda. Inuyasha suspiró y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se escapara de sus labios. Kagome… esa humana tan extraña, aveces mujer… aveces niña, pero.. debía admitir que así le encantaba que fuera después de todo eso la caracterizaba como Kagome. Al ver que ella seguía intentando subir para ver mejor, el deslizó su manos un poco más arriba en sus muslos, para poder subirla y al mismo tiempo ella no se lastimara porque sus heridas aun no se habían curado debidamente, logrando que ella se sonrojara enormemente y quedara un poco más arriba de donde se encontraba.

-Gra..gra..gracias- dijo torpemente

A lo que Inuyasha volteó a verla y le mostró una sonrisa que podría derretir hasta un glaciar, logrando que su corazón latiera más fuerte de lo usual. Rápidamente desvió la mirada de su sonrisa para voltear hacia la aldea viendo nada en realidad, estaba perturbada, su sonrisa lograba efectos tan extraños en ella. No pudo evitar pensar en lo sexy que se veía de esa manera, se preguntó como se odiaba así mismo siendo un hermoso dios, con su rostro y su atlético cuerpo. Ante ese pensamiento su sonrojo se hizo más notable.

Inuyasha al verla así, se preguntó que pasaba por su mente, para después contemplarla más detalladamente, su rostro hermoso y angelical, sus hipnotizantes ojos chocolate y esa sonrisa tan cálida sin mencionar que ese sonrojo tan notable hacía querer devorársela a besos. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante ese pensamiento y desvió de nuevo la mirada hacia el camino logrando que un sonrojo si querer se apoderara ahora de él. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Porqué había pensado eso? Involuntariamente sus ojos se dirigieron a sus labios rosas y carnosos, realmente apetecibles Se preguntó que sería besarlos o si alguien ya los había besado alguna vez. La sangre le hirvió de tan solo pensar que esos labios ya habían sido probados y sin esperarlo un gruñido salió de su garganta logrando que la muchacha volteara a verlo, y así, se quedaran mirando por unos instantes. Inuyasha hacia tiempo que había parado su caminata y ahora contemplándola en su espalda tan cerca de el y a la luz del sol, parecía una hermosa diosa, sin mencionar que ese atuendo y la corona que pasaba por su frente la hicieran ver más hermosa aun. Los broches que sostenían su cabello hacía tiempo que habían desaparecido y su cabello negro caía libre por sobre su espalda. Una suave brisa meció su cabellos y volvió a ver a esa hermosa ninfa en ella. De pronto un olor a sal y sangre llegó a sus fosas nasales.

Inuyasha volteó repentinamente rompiendo el contacto visual y Kagome no pudo más que sentirse algo decepcionada, pero notó como las orejas del muchacho apuntaban hacía el frente y decidió voltear, para ver una imagen que acabó con toda su felicidad.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos al verla así. Sango, a la mujer que consideraba como su hermana, se encontraba de pie delante de ellos con su ropa ensangrentada y lágrimas corriendo libremente por sus mejillas.

Los dos se quedaron callados, contemplando a la mujer delante de ellos, pero cuando Kagome iba a correr en su ayuda, ella los sorprendió con una pregunta.

-¿Pórque…. porqué lo hizo excelencia?- y cerró sus ojos para caer desmayada al suelo

Inuyasha al ver esto rápidamente corrió en su ayuda, tomándola en brazos antes de que terminara de caer. Kagome aprovechó esto para bajar de su espalda a pesar de sus heridas e ignorando el dolor.

-¡Sango! ¡Sango! ¡¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó a su amiga asustada -¡¿Sango?- volvió a preguntar, pero fue inútil, ella seguía inconsciente

-Hay que llevarla dentro- dijo Inuyasha decidido mirando el estado en el que se encontraba su amiga

-Te espero aquí Inuyasha- dijo Kagome

-Pero..- el muchacho trato de replicar pero fue interrumpido

-No te preocupes por mi, hazlo por Sango- dijo mirándola -A mi no me pasará nada, no me moveré de aquí, lo prometo-

Inuyasha la miró preocupado, pero sería imposible que cambiara de opinión ademas de que estaba con Sango en sus brazos y no podía cargarla amenos de que ella accediera a subir a su espalda pero al parecer no cedería y no tenía como someterla. Podría cargar a Sango con un brazo, si, pero el peso no era lo que le importaba, lo que le preocupaba es que podría lastimarla y no quería arriesgarse.

-Kagome espera que ya vuelvo por ti-

Kagome asintió e Inuyasha corrió con Sango en sus brazos.

Cuando entró a la cabaña de la anciana la escena que encontró fue aterradora, todos Miroku, Shippou y Kirara se encontraban en el suelo, vendados e inconscientes, cubiertos por mantas.

-¿Pero que pasó aquí?- preguntó -¡Kaede! ¡Kaede!- llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta

Dejó delicadamente a Sango junto con Miroku y los cubrió con la misma manta, observándolos preocupados para después salir por la "puerta" en busca de Kagome.

Pero cuando llegó se encontró con quien menos quería ver en ese momento… Kouga

Y no solo eso, además de que estaba tomando las manos de Kagome como siempre, pero lo que más lo hizo enfurecer, fue cuando tomó a Kagome en sus brazos.

-¡Oye suéltala lobo rabioso!- dijo enojado

Pero Kouga no se dignó a mirarlo, su atención estaba en la muchacha que tenía sobre sus brazos herida y débil.

-Te he dich…- pero fue interrumpido a media frase

-¡CALLATE!- le gritó Kouga enfurecido

Inuyasha lo miró incrédulo al igual que Kagome, nunca se había mostrado tan enojado en toda su vida

-¡Dejo la vida de mi mujer en tus manos y mira como la proteges!- volvió a decir enojado -Kagome esta herida por todos lados, puedo captar su sangre y su dolor, ¡Pero al parecer a ti no te importa en lo más mínimo chucho!-

-Si me importa- dijo Inuyasha bajando la cabeza junto con sus orejas haciéndolo verse vulnerable -Y mucho- repitió en un susurro

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Kouga aun más enfadado -Deviste haberla protegido al igual que tus amigos, no creas que no los he visto, hasta nuestra manada ha llegado el olor de su sufrimiento y lágrimas-

Kagome al ver la situación en la que se encontraba decidió intervenir -Kouga- dijo hablándole en un tono dulce

Los dos muchachos voltearon a verle extrañados por ese tan dulce tono de voz.

Kagome al notar la atención de los dos chicos continuó -No ha sido su culpa- Kouga iba a decir algo cuando Kagome puso un dedo en sus labios, logrando que Inuyasha y Kouga la miraran al mismo tiempo asombrados -El solo trató de protejerme- dijo ignorando sus miradas -De hecho sin Inuyasha estaría muerta, el me ha salvado, nos han tendido a los dos una trampa-

-Pero Kagome…- dijo Kouga

-Nos han tomado por sorpresa Kouga- lo volvió a interrumpir -En cuanto a los demas- Kagome sintió un dolor en el pecho de tan solo recordar como había visto a Sango -No tenemos idea de lo que les pasó- Una lágrima rodó por los ojos de Kagome, se sentía tan mal, tan sucia, tan egoísta si no hubiera peleado con Inuyasha a su regreso en la cabaña y no hubiera huido por impulsiva, nada de esto habría pasado -Me siento tan mal Kouga- dijo antes de esconder su cabeza en su pecho llorando

Kouga e Inuyasha al verla así de derrotada se sintieron tan mal, pero lo que más sorprendió a Kouga fue el olor de arrepentimiento que comenzó a enmanar el híbrido, era tan deprimente.

Avanzó con Kagome en brazos y se detuvo enfrente de Inuyasha que mantenía la cabeza gacha

-¿Puedo llevar a Kagome a la aldea?- preguntó

Ante esta pregunta Inuyasha lo miró atónito y Kouga pudo ver en sus lagunas doradas el dolor y arrepentimiento que lo embriagaban

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste chucho, no me hagas repetirlo- dijo Kouga fingiendo enojo, aunque por dentro de sintiera igual o peor que Inuyasha por tener a sus dos amigos en ese estado. Aunque no lo crean Kouga se sentía mal al ver a Inuyasha así, arrepentido y tan abatido, ese no era el chucho que el conocía así que decidió arreglarlo.

-Aunque..- agregó -Si me dijeras que no aun así lo haría- dijo regalándole una sonrisa

Inuyasha no pudo evitar soreir y asintió luego miró a Kagome que lloraba en los brazos de Kouga, por alguna razón no sentía celos, al contrario estaba agradecido con Kouga ya que él no podría tenerla llorando en sus brazos sin llorar el también y eso era algo que no se podría permitir, no de nuevo. Kouga aveces podía ser agradable…. pero solo aveces, muy muy aveces, de hecho esta era la primera vez que le resultaba agradable.

-Ire por la anciana Kaede- dijo dándole la espalda -Cuida a Kagome

-Descuida no te fallare- escuchó decir a Kouga antes de que su aroma y el de Kagome desaparecieran por el bosque

El también hecho a correr en busca de la anciana con un dolor tremendo en el pecho… las palabras de Kouga le habían llegado al pecho derrumbando sus murallas, hiriéndolo.

Pero dejó aun lado su dolor aunque sintiera su corazón herido para preguntarse ¿Qué o quien hirió así a sus amigos? y que había pasado.

NDA: Hola! yo aquí! jaja ya estoy de regreso y debo decir que me la pase muy bien allá en el mar incluso tembló pueden creerlo? yo no me enteré hasta que mi papa nos contó ya que había bajado con mi hermana a la playa y una ola casi se los lleva logrando que al tratar de subir una roca el se cortara! y luego las olas eran tan grandes y fuertes que casi llegaron hasta la avenida!

Pero bueno aun así me la pasé padre pero fuera de eso que opinan del cap? es el mas largo que he escrito, la verdad es que estaba muy inspirada les está gustando? que habrá pasado? la verdad es que a mi Kouga nunca se me ha hecho una mala persona y si algunos de ustedes esperan que el salga con una mascara y un cuchillo dispuesto a matar a Inuyasha lamento decirles que eso no pasará pero lo que si pasará son las peleas ente ellos que son como el pan de cada día jajaj

Pero bueno lo que me puso un poco triste fue que cuando regrese no había muchos reviews, es lo único que pido es como mi paga, no soy una escritora profesional pero no escribo tan mal o si?

Besos y cuídense

Loveanimegirl1000

REVIEWS SIP?


	11. CaPiTuLo 11: Preocupación hacia Miroku

**Apagón...tu eres la luz en mi obscuridad**

Ninguna de las canciones o los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi ayy...como

la admiro jiji lastima que no sea la dueña de Inuyasha ToT bueno solo escribo

para su entretención DISFRUTENLO

INU X KAG SANG X MIROKU

t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t

CaPiTuLo 11: Preocupación hacia Miroku

El viento mecía suavemente las copas de los árboles, los grillos cantaban alegremente, el arrollo formaba una melodía tranquila y las estrellas brillaban más intensamente que nunca. Si, todos dirían que esa era una hermosa noche, pero no, para otra persona era la peor que había pasado luego de la que perdió a su familia.

La castaña suspiró y miró sus manos que descansaban sobre su regazo.

-¿Porque?- alzó su cabeza y preguntó a la noche -¿Porqué todo me sale mal?¿Porqué cuando encuentro algo que realmente quiero y me importa, me lo arrebatan como si de un objeto se tratase? -Sango bajó su mirada de nuevo y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se inundaran en lágrimas -¿Porqué estoy sola?- susurró, logrando que ellas calleran por fin

-No lo estas-

Sango volteó asustada y por instinto preparó su Hiraikotzu para atacar, pero al ver a una conocida persona salir por los arbustos a sus espaldas se tranquilizó y lo devolvió a su lugar, a un costado de ella.

-Inuyasha- dijo volteándose rápidamente dandole así la espalda y tratando de secar sus lágrimas para no ser vista

-Es inutil- dijo sentándose a su lado

-¿Eh?- preguntó confundida

Inuyasha subió su cabeza para contemplar la hermosa noche y sin mirarla le respondió -Puedo olerlas a kilómetros de distancia-

Ante esto Sango supo a que se refería y agachó su cabeza derrotada, bajando sus brazos que antes habían tratado de secar sus lágrimas y cerró sus ojos.

Continuaron así… en silencio, observando la noche por encima de sus cabezas, el viento meciendo sus cabellos, nadie dijo nada,hasta que el ojidorado habló.

-No estas sola- volvió a repetir aun sin mirarla

Sango lo miró con la duda escrita en su rostro e Inuyasha posó sus dorados ojos en ella. Al comprenderlo dió un suspiro y desvió la mirada

-Sabes…- dijo en un tono que daba a entender que lo que iba a decir sería largo -Yo también pensaba lo mismo que tu- pausó -Solía pensar que estaba solo… cuando era muy pequeño…los niños de mi edad me ignoraban, las personas me veían con asco y me hacían sentir como un gusano- sonrió al recordarlo

-Inuyasha…- dijo Sango

-Pensé…- la interrumpió -Que realmente estaba solo- bajó su cabeza al recordar esos momentos nada gratos y difíciles -Por eso- continuó -Al ver a los demonios… al ver lo poderosos que eran y como la gente les temía y respetaba… en ese momento pensé que era lo que quería, que todos me temieran, que todos me respetaran, que todos se arrepintieran por lo que me hicieron, por todo lo que sufrí-

Sango solo se limitaba a mirarlo incrédula, ¿Cómo era posible que Inuyasha le estuviera contando de su pasado? ¿Porqué lo hacía? El era una persona reservada, solo le contaba sus secretos a Kagome y ella no lo era, ella no era Kagome

-Cuando mi madre murió… me sentí mas solo que nunca… me dolió tanto… -Su voz se quebró un poco pero luego se recuperó- Yo tansolo era un niño… así que opté por conseguir el poder, fui creciendo, luchando contra demonios para sobrevivir y al mismo tiempo para hacerme más poderoso pero no… aun no era suficiente- volvió a recordarlo y no pudo evitar sentir algo de dolor al recordar todas esas heridas, no física, sino interiormente, que recibía día con día pero que soportaba -Ahí fue cuando escuché la leyenda de la perla de Shikon y supe que era mi oportunidad perfecta… fue en ese momento cuando la conoci- Sango supo instantáneamente a quien se refería -Kikyo…. ella, me enseño lo que era la felicidad, no me sentía más triste, y la seguía a donde fuera, la cuidaba día a día, la admiraba o talvez… la amaba…- pausó pues no sabía si lo que realmente sentía por Kikyo era amor -Pero… no existía la suficiente confianza entre nosotros y así fue como nos enredamos en la telaraña de Naraku, caímos como insignificantes insectos…me volvía sentir más solo que nunca en esa obscuridad… mi corazón se quebró...pero al abrir mis ojos de nuevo, me encontré con….-

En ese momento Sango lo interrumpió -Kagome-

-Si- sonrió al recordar a esa niña y una felicidad lo embargó -Cuando la vi por primera vez trate de matarla- Inuyasha no pudo evitar reír ante la expresión asombrada de Sango -Si escuchaste bien, trate de asesinarla-

-P…p…pero- Sango estaba asombrada ¿Inuyasha tratando de matar a Kagome? Digo, ella había presenciado todas sus peleas, había visto como parecían querer agarrarse del cuello tipo Bart Simpson y ahorcarse pero… ¿De verdad? Inuyasha siempre era el primero en correr en su auxilio, en ayudarla, en protegerla… nop, esa era definitivamente una cosa que no se podría imaginar

-En fin- dio un largo suspiro -El resto de la historia lo sabes y como acabamos reuniendo los fragmentos pero… lo importante es como ella me cambió, gracias a ella nunca más me he vuelto a sentir solo Sango -la miró -Estoy muy agradecida con ella y con… Naraku… en parte-

-¿Qué?-preguntó con los ojos abiertos como platos

-Si… si no hubiera sido por eso, nunca hubiera conocido a Kagome… ni a ustedes- Inuyasha desvió la vista y apenado murmuro -Mi familia… lo único que tengo

Ante esto Sango sonrió y captó su punto, era cierto, ella no estaba sola tenía a todos sus amigos con ella, amigos que de no haber sido por Kagome o Naraku nunca hubiera conocido y nunca hubiera tenido esta increíble vida de aventura

-Gracias- susurró

-Feh- dijo indiferente -Tu eres como una hermana para mi Sango -su voz se suavizo -No me gusta verte tan derrotada por un monje depravado y pervertido, ademas es muy fuerte creo que no podrás deshacerte fácilmente de él, Miroku es imposible de detener ese monje es como…. como parar la lluvia con las manos

Sango rió ante su comentario, era cierto, no se podría deshacer tan fácilmente de él

Inuyasha al notarla un poco más animada le sornió -Ahora vámonos, estoy segura de que Shippou y Kagome están preocupados por nosotros-

Inuyasha se levantó de su lugar y volvió a ser el mismo de siempre, frío e indiferente

-¿Inuyasha?-

-¿Qué?- respondió secamante

-Gracias de nuevo- Sango se paró y le dio un abrazo, logrando así que el muchacho se sonrojara

-Feh- respondió indiferente de nuevo, regalándole una sonrisa y correspondiendo a su abrazo pero era verdad, ella era como su hermana

-Oh vamos Miroku despierta ya- decía Kagome mientras le cambiaba el paño que tenía en su frente por otro mojado

El monje se encontraba acostado sobre un futón que la anciana Kaede había hecho, estaba muy débil y según lo que le comentaron tenía una semana sin abrir sus ojos

-Kagome, no deberías estar levantada, estas muy débil y tus heridas no han sanado aun- le reprochó un pelirrojo a su lado

-No te preocupes Shippou- le contestó Kagome volteándose para estar de frente y secándose las manos mojadas en un trapito -Tengo suficiente fuerza para hacer esto, no se me va a caer el brazo solo por ayudar a Miroku-

-mmm- Shippou la miró como un científico mira una substancia biscosa

-Ehh… ¿Shippou?- en ese instante ella se sintió la substancia biscosa y él el científico

-Kagome he llegado a una conclusión- dijo como un verdadero científico con su mano apoyada en su mentón

-¿A… si Shippou?- preguntó Kagome totalmente confundida -¿Cual es?-

-Inuyasha es contagioso- dijo con la determinación de alguien que anuncia un nuevo e importante descubrimiento

-¿Nani?(que)- Bien, si antes se encontraba confundida ahora estaba perdida

-Kagome no te acerques mucho a él- mandó con voz autoritaria

-Etto… ¿Doka?(porque)-

-Porque se te va a pegar lo bruto- dijo dejando incrédula a Kagome -lo terco parece que ya te lo pego-

-¡Shippou!- Kagome lo regaño pero no pudo evitar que una risita saliera de sus labios

-¡Oe Kagome!- se escuchó una voz en el exterior para luego dar paso a un Hanyou

-Hablando del diablo- dijo Shippou

-¿Qué dijiste enano?- dijo Inuyasha alzándolo por la cola

-Inuyasha… ¡OSUWARI!-

-¡ARGGG! ¿Por que lo hiciste?-

-¡Por molestar a Shippou!-

-¡El me insultó!-

-¡No es cierto!-

-¡Ven aquí enclenque!-

-¡NO!-

-¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI! ¡OSUWARI!-

-¿Oigan que sucede aqui?-

-Usted que vieja Kaede... porque mejor no se va a cavar su tumba-

-Kagome-

-¡OSUWARI!-

-¡AAAAA!

Pero Sango no prestaba atención a la discusión que allí se formaba, ni a los gritos de Inuyahsa que sonaba como a 20 kilómetros bajo tierra, ella, pensaba en el monje que yacía recostado y perdido en la inconsciencia desde que habían llegado a la aldea. Se sentía fatal y una fuerte presión lastimaba su corazón con el solo hecho de verlo así ¿Porque se había sacrificado por ella? No fue hasta que escuchó a Inuyasha gritar cuando volteó para mirar el agujero que había en el suelo, donde probablemente cabría la la torre de algún castillo boca abajo.

-¡Sango…. Ayudameee!- suplicaba una voz bajo el enorme agujero

Sango estaba por responder cuando una débil risa se escuchó tras ella haciendo que girara rápidamente sorprendida.

-Que pasó Inuyasha ¿Ahora eres arqueólogo?- dijo Miroku para volverse a hechar a reír

-¡Miroku!- dijeron todos los presentes a excepción de la persona que se encontraba bajo el agujero y Sango

-¡Ahh si, y será mejor que te traiga un recuerdo de dinosaurio para que reponga lo que vas a perder!- dijo la voz pero nadie le hizo caso debido a que estaban muy felices por el despertar del monje

-¡Exelencia!- dijo Sango sin poder evitarlo, lanzándose a sus brazos y sollozando en su hombro logrando que todos la miraran enternecidos

-Sanguito- dijo feliz el mientras correspondía a su abrazo

-¿Cómo se siente? ¿Ya está mejor? ¿Le duele algo?- preguntó separándose y mirándolo preocupada a los ojos

-Ayy Sanguito contigo junto a mi el dolor no existe- dijo logrando que la muchacha se sonrojara ante el comentario -Si es así como voy a despertar siempre entonces debería ser atravesado más seguido- finalizó logrando un mayor sonrojo en la muchacha

-¿Pero ya esta bien?- volvió a preguntar cuandó sintió una mano que se posisionaba en un lugar no muy debido

Una sonora cachetada sono en la habitación rompiendo el momento mágico del lugar

-Por lo visto ya esta bien- dijo Kagome suspirando mientras la anciana Kaede movía la cabeza negativamente

-Ay Sanguito no me hagas esto- replicó el monje ahora con una mano roja adornando su mejilla -¿No ves que estoy enfermito y delicado?- dijo poniendo cara de borrego

-Usted tiene de enfermito y delicado lo que yo de espárrago- dijo la exterminadora enojada levantándose de su lugar -No se porque me preocupo por usted-

-¿Ese monje nunca dejará de ser un depravado verdad?- dijo Inuyasha junto a Kagome

-Por lo visto no- negó la muchacha lanzando un gran suspiro

-Ah, hola Inuyasha no te vi llegar ¿Cómo te fue en la expedición?- dijo burlón Miroku haciendo rabiar al Hanyou

-Bien, pero sabes, podría llevarte a que conocieras el lugar- respondió con una malévola sonrisa en su rostro

-Ayy que amable pero no, muchas gracias Inuyasha ademas no pedí permiso y... soy claustrofóbico- dijo nervioso el monje con una gota resbalándose por su cabeza

-No te procupes- dijo el Hanyou acercándose al monje como una pantera a su presa logrando que un escalofrío recorriera su columna vertebral -Podremos superar tu miedo-

-NOOO ¡INUYASHA ESPERA!-

-Kagome es mejor que lo hagas- dijo Sango mirando con preocupación a su amiga

Era de mañana, la anterior noche se habían acostado algo tarde debido a que les costó mucho trabajo sacar a Miroku del agujero en el que lo había arrojado Inuyasha y no fue hasta que Kagome lo amenazó con nunca volver sin lo lo sacaba de allí que Inuyasha accedió de mala gana y lo ayudo, no sin antes propiarle unos cuantos golpes al monje

-Mi Sanguito tiene toda la razón señorita, un médico necesita revisar todas esas heridas- dijo Miroku saliendo de la cabaña

-¡Exelencia!- le reprochó la exterminadora -¡Le dije que no podía levantarse!-

-Gomen… demo (perdón pero)- trato de justificarse el monje

-Nada- lo interrumpió Sango -Ahora adentro- dijo mientras lo seguía obligándolo a entrar de mala gana

-Vamos Kagome yo creo que Sango tiene razón- interrumpió Shippou -Estas muy herida y lo mejor es que vallas a tu época a descansar

-Demo Shippou- trato de objetar la muchacha -Ahh- suspiró rindiéndose por la mirada del pequeño Kitzune -Deacuerdo- se rindió

-Bien- dijo el zorrito feliz -Ahh y cuando regreses ¿Me puedes traer de esos dulces verdes que saben también?

-¿Te refieres a la paleta?- preguntó la Miko

Shippou asintió

-Bien- le sonrió antes de agacharse para despedir al pequeño niño que entró corriendo feliz a la cabaña y levantar su mochila -¿Nos vamos?- le preguntó al Hanyou que no había dicho nada

El solo asintió y se encaminaron al pozo.

El trayecto fue silencioso, el sol apenas salía y la brisa soplaba fresca con el canto de los alegres pájaros, el rocío bañaba las plantas haciendo brillar las gotas con los rayos de sol que se colaban entre las hojas pero, a pesar de eso su Hanyou estaba muy serio. Cuando llegaron al pozo y ella estaba por entrar una mano fuerte y grande la detuvo.

-Kagome yo…- pero no pudo continuar porque fue detenido por un dedo que lo silenció

-No te preocupes- le dijo dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa que le robó el aliento a Inuyasha -Se que no fue tu culpa pero me iré solo a descasar volveré lo más pronto posible ¿si?-

El peliplateado asintió y cuando se sintió libre de su delicado dedo habló -De acuerdo te doy mi permiso- dijo como un padre pero antes de que la muchacha dijera algo la abrazó tomándola por sorpresa, estrechándola contra su fuerte y bien formado pecho logrando que la muchacha se sintiera querida y protegida en esos brazos -Pero si no regresas tendré que ir por ti- susurró cerca de su oído en un tono tan ronco que hizo que el corazón de la Miko se acelerara y miles de sensaciones la invadieran

Ella solo asintió porque las palabras no salían de su boca. Se soltó de su abrazo sintiendo algo de tristeza por tener que separarse de él y luego se lanzó al pozo dejando a un Hanyou con un mal presentimiento atras.

NDA: Bastante largo el cap no? lo he hecho porque me dejaron un montonal de tarea y creo q no podré escribir en esta semana y créanme que cuando les digo montonal de tarea es montonal de tarea no exagero. Bueno como les dije antes no creo poder actualizar hasta la prox semana el lunes a más tardar pero de la prox semana no pasa si?

Me ha gustado mucho la escena de Inuyasha y Sango han parecido hermanos de verdad no? Me dió mucha ternura y me sorprendió mucho que Inuyasha hablara sobre su pasado con Sango no me lo esperaba alomejor nuestro híbrido no es tan malo como creemos y está comenzando a abrir su corazón a la gente

Solo quiero decirles que los dejaré con la intriga porque en el prox cap veremos qué le sucedió a Miroku y que fue del demonio que atacó a Kagome, no crean que me he olvidado de el ehh… ademas de que comenzara lo bueno en la época de Kagome, todo pasa por una razón (que como dije cap atrás no tengo idea pero bno XD)

Por cierto han dejado de mandar sus reviews y eso es algo triste yo digo que no les cuesta nada picarle al botoncito y dejarme algún mensajito, es más me gustaría que me dijeran que les ha parecido la historia y en que debo mejorar ya sea descripción, sentimientos, ortografía, etc. Valen críticas pero no insultos ehh bno gracias por los que me han estado acompañando con todo esto a lo largo de la historia

Cuidense y Besos

Loveanimegirl1000

PD: se me olvidaba Miroku si que sabe como hacer sentir mejor a Sango no? ¬_¬

PPD: también se me olvidaba que cambie el nombre de Shippo a Shippou y de Kikyo a Kikyou no es mucha la diferencia pero me di cuenta de que estaba mal escrito gomen que ignorancia la mía! aja

REVIEWS

REVIEWS REVIEWS

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS

REVIEWS REVIEWS

REVIEWS

SIP?


	12. CaPiTuLo 12: En la obscuridad… una vez m

**Apagón...tu eres la luz en mi obscuridad**

Ninguna de las canciones o los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi ayy...como

la admiro jiji lastima que no sea la dueña de Inuyasha ToT bueno solo escribo

para su entretención DISFRUTENLO

INU X KAG SANG X MIROKU

t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t

CaPiTuLo 12: En la obscuridad… una vez más

Miro el pozo preocupado de nuevo, llevaba toda la maldita mañana ahí y aún seguía indeciso, parecía una mosca. Inuyasha suspiró y miró el pozo con más insistencia, realmente quería saltar dentro de el pero…. Kagome le dijo que ella volvería pronto y que no había necesidad de ir a buscarla, solo si ella se tardaba demasiado. Tenía un mal presentimiento y solo esperaba que fuera algo de lo cual no había que preocuparse. Ademas hoy iba a volver, _alomejor se quedó dormida, si eso_. Trato de auto convencerse ya que ya era más de medio día a la hora que ella normalmente regresaba y no había luces de ella.

-¿Se va a quedar toda la mañana ahí?-

-No lo se Shippou-

-Ayy pero mejor para mi así podré estar más tiempo contigo preciosa Sanguito-

-Excelencia….. si de verdad valora su mano le recomiendo que la mantenga alejada de allí-

-Idiota-

Tres personas observaban…. bueno mantenían una pacífica conversación mientras observaban al Hanyou indeciso delante de ellos, estaban escondidos en un arbusto cercano y ya llevaban toda la mañana así ya que él Hanyou parecía no verse muy decidido a entrar. La verdad es que todos estaban entumecidos y con el trasero cuadrado por todo el tiempo que llevaban sentados.

-¡BIENN! ME RINDO- exclamó Sango harta de estar escondida en ese pequeño arbusto y de tratar de mantener las manos de cierta personita alejadas de cierta parte de su anatomía. Salió del arbusto sobresaltando a sus compañeros excepto al muchacho junto al pozo

-¿¡Sango que haces!- le pregunto el monje saliendo de los arbustos tras ella -Inuyasha te descubrira-

-Él ya sabía que estábamos aqui- dijo con total seguridad y aburrimiento -¿O no Inuyasha?- lo llamó volteando la cabeza hacia donde el se encontraba mirando aún absorto el pozo, obteniendo solo un asentimiento de cabeza departe de él

-Pero ¿Cómo?- preguntó el monje confundido

-Es un Hanyou no un idiota- respondió el pequeño Kitzune saliendo de los arbustos -Bueno idiota lo puede ser aveces pero de que es un Hanyou no hay duda- Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe que vendría por ese comentario pero extrañamente este nunca llego y abrió los ojos extrañado observando que Inuyasha no había movido ni un solo pelo ante su insulto _¿Y ahora a este que mosca le picó?_ se preguntó interiormente

-Demo…

Ellos dos continuaron con su interesante plática mientras la exterminadora caminaba hacia el ojidorado. Cuando llegó a su lado pudo notar la preocupación en sus orbes doradas y no pudo más que sentirse inquieta este muchacho le preocupaba demasiado…

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó preocupada

Cerró los ojos por un momento antes de abrirlos y contestarle con total sinceridad -…No lo se…- dijo aun sin separar sus ojos del pozo

Hubo un minuto de silencio en el que el viento meció sus cabellos y el único sonido que reinaba era el de la discusión de Shippou con Miroku acerca de como un Hanyou como Inuyasha podía ser tan cabeza hueca y…

-Solo lo sientes dentro de ti ¿Verdad?- dedujo la castaña mirando igualmente al pozo dejando asombrado al Hanyou que volteó para tratar de entender como es que ella lo sabía

Sango volvió su mirada hacia él, parecía seria y sus ojos reflejaban preocupación por igual

-No porque seas Hanyou significa que seas de otro mundo o no sientas- le dijo logrando que el peliplateado la mirara con los ojos abiertos como platos por la sorpresa, eso, no se lo esperaba. Sango bajó la mirada de nuevo al pozo y luego murmuró -Yo también lo siento- más para ella misma que para otra persona luego volvió su mirada hacia el sonriente -Mejor ve a buscarla- y sin más palabra se alejó dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

-….-…..-…-…-

-No lo puedo creer- murmuró enojada para si

Caminaba de la mano con su hermano pequeño por las grandes calles de Japón, estaba anocheciendo, le dolían los pies y para colmo llevaba la pesada mochila de su hermano en el hombro. Tenía que llevarlo a ver a su compañero Tazuki porque lo había invitado a dormir a su casa ademas de que tenían un proyecto escolar juntos así que allí la tenían, recién salida del peligro, andando como si nada. No quería imaginar como se pondría Inuyasha al ver que se tardaba tanto en volver…. pero lo calmaría con el Ramen sip… eso haría.

-Repíteme porque hago esto- le dijo a su pequeño hermano que iba junto ella

-Porque... si no lo haces mamá te castigará y no te dejará volver a la época feudal ahhh y ademas tendrás que ayudar al abuelo a hacer los amuletos y tendrás que dar masaje a sus pies por un mes…- un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Kagome ante esto último -… sacaras la basura, barreras las escaleras de la entrada, limpiaras el almacén,bañaras a Buyo…..-

-¡Entiendo!- lo interrumpió admitiendo que no había escapatoria

-Pero aun no se porque naranjas hago esto-

-Porque…- Souta iba a repetirlo de no haber sido porque Kagome lo interrumpió

-¡CREO QUE ES AQUI!- dijo mientras se detenía enfrente de una mansión bastante grande y hermosa

-WOW- exclamó sin poder evitarlo Souta

-Sip es aqui- dijo Kagome dandole una última mirada al papelito que le habían entregado con la dirección y que había guardado en su bolsillo

Como si hubieran adivinado su presencia la enorme reja negra de la mansión se movió invitándolos a pasar atravez de ella, caminaron un poco hasta llegar a los enormes jardines que les dieron la bienvenida y Kagome no pudo evitar maravillarse por todas las flores que adornaban el lugar. Había rosas, margaritas, bugambilias y otro tipo de flores que ella había visto en su vida. Derrepente la enorme puerta de madera de la entrada a la mansión se abrió de la nada , dejando ver a Tazuki que levantaba una mano saludando en dirección a Souta lo que llevó a Kagome a preguntarse si no serían alguna especie de Adivinos.

-Bueno entonces creo que….-

-¡Me voy hermana!- la interrumpió Souta arrebatándole la mochila y hechándose a correr hacia la puerta abierta para luego cerrarla de un portazo

-Denada- bufó enfadada -Sigo sin entender porque hice esto-

-….-…-…-….-

De un gran salto ya estaba fuera del pozo, corrió y abrió la puerta corrediza saliendo al exterior recibiéndolo una fría brisa, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo y el presentimiento se volvió horriblemente más fuerte, alarmado corrió en dirección a la casa notando que todo estaba apagado, extrañado olfateó el aire en busca de un olor en particular, el olor estaba por toda la casa pero no estaba fresco, parecía que hacía rato ya de su partida. _¿Dónde se habrá metido esa niña? _Sin pensarlo dos veces fue tras el olor que bajaba por las escaleras del templo notando que estaba acompañado por el de su pequeño hermano. _Aomejor salieron juntos_ pensó. Cuando llegó al final de las eternas escaleras, se dio cuenta de que ya era muy tarde, demasiado para que Kagome y su hermano anduvieran fuera y ahí si se comenzó a asustar.

-…-…-..-….-

Iba tan concentrada en el enojo hacía su hermano que no se fijó por donde iba, no notó que obscurecía ademas de que el rumbo por el que caminaba no era el correcto pero cuando lo hizo, ya era demasiado tarde. Kagome frenó descubriendo que estaba en un lugar muy solitario, frunció el ceño al desconocer el rumbo y quiso patearse por no prestar atención y todo por su hermano. Miró el lado contrario de la calle y pudo notar que estaba iluminado levemente por unas farolas, así que decidió cruzar para poder ver por donde se encontraba y encontrar algún teléfono público para llamar a casa. Estaba en eso cuando sintió algo frío y huedo caer sobre su brazo derecho, cuando levantó la cabeza se dio cuenta de que el cielo estaba gris, obscuro no se podía ver ni una sola estrella ademas de que hacía un frío horrible y ella con su playera de manga corta.

-Mierda…- murmuró cuando sintió que otra gota le caía encima y luego otra y otra y otra y muchas más después. Kagome corrió para buscar refugio y entró en un obscuro callejón deteniéndose bajo una de las carpas que había allí. Se sacudió y trato de secar su empapada ropa y cabello. -Esto no puede estar pasándome a mi- dijo mientras se abrazaba así misma buscando algo de calor y veía la tormenta que se había desatado. _Inuyasha va a colgarme_ pensó.

Pasaron diez minutos que para ella fueron más de media hora pero la lluvia aun no cesaba en lo más mínimo, suspiró frustrada de nuevo, seguro que se enfermaba. De pronto las farolas que iluminaban las calles se apagaron todas al mismo tiempo dejando la calle mas a obscuras y el callejón en completa penumbra. -Ay no…- pronunció asustada. Puede que sonara ridículo pero ella a sus quince años aun temía a la obscuridad, si en su casa llegaba a haber un apagón, después de recuperarse del susto salía de su casa y se esperaba fuera, se sentía más tranquila respirando fuera aire fresco y ser alumbrada por la luz de la luna. -Ya se- dijo. Buscó en su bolsa que traía cruzada al cuello y encontró una pluma, le dio la vuelta y pico un pequeño botón para encender una lamparita. -Mejor- murmuro aún sin levantar la vista. Fue en ese momento cuando alumbró un objeto brillante y al preguntarse que era el objeto y remover un poco el desastre que era su bolsa pudo tocarlo, justo en ese momento, sintió un fuerte latido seguido de un escalofrío muy fuerte que la recorrió por toda la columna vertebral y le puso los pelos de punta. Inmediatamente soltó el objeto descubriendo que era la corona que le había entregado Miaka diciendo que la protegería aunque aun no sabía muy bien porque. -Ese debió de ser Souta- murmuró enojada. Segurito que ese niñito solo le estaba gastando una broma. Suspiró y decidió alumbrar a su alrededor pero en el momento en que subió la vista se encontró justo enfrente suyo con un hombre con una mirada que calaba los huesos, estaba vestido de negro ademas de que olía a alcohol. Al verlo pegó un gritó por el susto y justo cuando se iba a echar a correr la tomó de un brazo y la jaló estrellando su pequeña espalda contra su pecho.

-¡NO SUELTEME!- trató de soltarse de las manos de ese hombre y en un vano intento le pateó lo que a los hombres les causa tanto orgullo, pero el hombre ni se inmutó dejando a una Kagome sorprendida. Había de dos o este hombre no era hombre o estaba tan borracho que se volvió el hombre sin dolor.

Repentínamente en un acto en el que no le dieron tiempo de reaccionar el hombre le tapó la nariz con un trapo que al momento de inhalarlo, perdió todo el conocimiento.

….-…-….-….-

La brisa fría chocaba con su rostro al igual que la lluvia, él iba a una velocidad increíble solo dejando entrever un manchón plateado y rojo. Ahora si temía, no por él sino por Kagome, estaba lloviendo como si el cielo se fuera a caer, era de noche y hacía mucho frío ademas ella… estaba sola. No sabía muy bien lo que podría ocurrirle, pero una vez la mamá de Kagome le dijo que era muy peligroso si una chica andaba sola por las noches en la calle, que nadie lo debía hacer pero Kagome lo hacía. Hiba a protegerla contra todo lo que se le viniera encima, nunca iba a dejar que algo malo le pasara otravez, ella ya había sufrido mucho, demasiado, por su culpa….Ademas…. tenía hambre.

El seguía corriendo por las cada vez más desoladas calles que lo llevarían a quien sabe donde, por muy extraño que sonara, el solo se estaba dejando guiar por sus instintos, nunca se lo había contado a nadie, nisiquiera a la mismísima Kagome pero… el sabía cuando ella estaba cerca, no por su delicioso perfume que inundaba el ambiente, tampoco por el sonido de su respiración o corazón, era… inexplicablemente su paz. Cuando ella estaba cerca una enorme paz y tranquilidad invadía el lugar, ademas de que la felicidad te envolvía… eso, la diferenciaba de Kikyou, ella solo regalaba paz al ambiente pero, nada mas, no había sentimiento alguno.

De pronto su corazón dió un fuerte latido, seguido de una sensación de vértigo que le recorrió toda la columna vertebral para luego abrir sus ojos como platos al notar que la presencia de Kagome había desaparecido por completo _¿Pero cómo si hace un momento estaba aquí? _Pensó. Gruño más que frustrado porque ahora no la podría encontrar, ya que llovía y su aroma lo había arrastrado la lluvia. -No puede ser ¿Porqué a mi? Kagome… ¿_Dónde te has metido?_- Preguntó mirando el cielo aunque la lluvia le empañara a la vista como si el cielo fuera capaz de darle una respuesta. Ahora si, era definitivo que algo malo le había pasado a Kagome, si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso a ese mal presentimiento que lo embargo cuando ella regresó a su época, si tan solo la hubiera acompañado o decidido ir a buscarla en la mañana. Pero el hubiera no existía. Bajo la mirada y gruñó más fuerte hechandose a correr de nuevo. No… no importaba si le colocaban una banda en los ojos o si tenía que recorrer todo ese extraño lugar al que Kagome llamaba ciudad. No dudaría en matar al maldito que se atreviera a ponerle un dedo encima. Esa niña nuca dejaba de meterse en problemas. -Aguanta Kagome-

…-….-….-…-

-¿Cree que estén bien?- preguntó una muchacha de cabellos castaños y semblante preocupado

-¿Porqué lo preguntas?- respondió un hombre con semblante aburrido

-Bueno… es tarde y aún no han vuelto- contestó volteando su rostro hacia el hombre que estaba recostado en la pared mirando sin mucho interés su báculo

-Bueno talvez se quedaron en casa de Kagome haciendo algo interesante- respondió

-Argg- dijo haciendo una mueca -Usted hace que todo suene tan sucio-

-Bueno que quieres que piense así soy yo- dijo encarándola con una mirada divertida -Sango así como estas de preocupada te convertirás en su madre-

-¿Y qué quiere que haga? Son mis amigos por lo tanto me preocupo por ellos-

-Bien entiendo- dijo levantándose de su lugar en una esquina de la cabaña -¿Porqué no encontramos tu y yo algo mejor que hacer-

-Sigue haciédolo sonar todo tan sucio- suspiró -Para que lo sepa a mi no me agrada mucho la idea de estar encerrada en una cabaña con usted…-

-Pero me tienen a mi- intervinió por primera vez el niño

-Bueno si- dijo volteando a ver al pequeño Kitzune con ternura -Pero sabes como es su excelencia nada logra detener sus mañas-

-Pero sabes como son mis manos Sanguito- se defendió el monje -Tienen vida propia-

-Y le vuelvo a repetir- dijo enojada -Que mi Hiraikotzu también- dijo fastidiada -Pero el punto es...- continuó -Que hasta que el cielo no deje de hacer berrinche no podremos salir… ademas es tarde y ya tengo sueño-

-Igual yo- la apoyó el niño

-Bien- suspiró el monje derrotado -Entonces a dormir… veremos si el día está mejor mañana-

Dicho y hecho todos se prepararon para dormir, Miroku se encargó de apagar el fuego en medio de la habitación y se recostó en una esquina de la cabaña mientras que Sango y Shippou se acomodaban bajo unas cobijas que Kagome se había encargado de traer de su época. Shippou se durmió entre los brazos de Sango debido a que no estaba la Miko y Kirara se acomodó a sus pies.

Sango suspiró antes de cerrar los ojos y asegurarse de que tanto ella como Shippou estuvieran bien abrigados e intentó conciliar el sueño, pero para su desgracia este nunca llegó. Horas después cuando se dió cuenta de que no iba a poder dormir esa noche, se levantó de su lugar junto con Shippou y Kirara tratando de no despertarlos y se encaminó hacia una ventana para ver la lluvia que no cesaba de caer, también aprovechó para acercarse al monje y ponerle una cobija en los hombros para asegurarse de que no se resfriara ya que como Inuyasha no estaba y era el que normalmente vigilaba, el monje debía ocupar su puesto.

Una vez en la ventana contempló lo poco que se alcanzaba a ver fuera debido a la gran tormenta, notó como el cielo estaba gris y no se podían ver las estrellas, ella recordó como Kagome les había contado una vez que ellas estaban allí, solo que las nubes las tapaban y no las dejaban mostrarse, pero que ellas nunca se irían al igual que la luna, que siempre estarían con nosotros.

Estaba a punto de alzar una plegaria al cielo por sus amigos. Cuando sintió una grave pero tranquilizante voz a su costado.

-Yo también la siento-

-¿Eh?- Volvió su cabeza confundida para encontrarse con el monje mirándola preocupadamente

-Tu preocupación Sango… tu preocupación- Suspiró -Y te he de decir que la comparto- miro como pudo por la ventana ya que estaba apoyado en la pared en el suelo

-Ya han sido tres días- susurró

-Ven-

-¿Nani?- Sango miró confundida como el monje le extendía su mano

-No pienses mal- le aclaró antes de que la muchacha sacara su lado de exterminadora hacia Mirokus -Solo tómala- la miró a los ojos y vio que dudaba -Porfavor- le suplicó con la voz a lo que la muchacha no se pudo negar

Cuando sus manos estaban unidas él la jaló sorprendiendo a la joven que quedó repentinamente con el trasero besando el suelo junto a Miroku, quien pasó su brazo derecho por sobre su hombro y la recostó en su pecho, cubriéndolos a los dos con la manta que minutos antes ella le dejara.

-Duerme bien Sango- susurró ceca de su oido

-…-…-…-

-Oww- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar cuando despertó

La peligra abrió sus ojos lentamente, sintiendo los párpados pesados y adormilados. Se notó un poco desorientada al principio hasta que finalmente pudo enfocar bien la vista dejándola contemplar el techo descuidado y sucio que pareció ser blanco en algún tiempo, que había enfrente de ella o ¿Era arriba?.

-¿Dónde… dónde estoy?- alcanzó a preguntar con voz pastosa y garganta seca

-En un lugar del que nunca podrás salir-

Al escuchar esa voz Kagome reaccionó inmediatamente y volteó lista para atacar, aunque fuera con su zapato, pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar no uno, sino muchas pesonas que ademas eran chicas con poca ropa.

-Etto… ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- preguntó incorporándose aunque con mucha dificultad ya que la cabeza le daba vueltas

La muchacha que había oído anteriormente sonrió con ironía -Supongo que lo mismo que tu-

-Ahh…- fue lo único que atinó a responder mirándola fijamente cuando una pregunta se formuló en su cabeza -¿Y qué hago yo?

La muchacha no alcanzó a responder cuando un hombre feo, con lentes de sol, barba y mala pinta entró repentinamente a la habitación lanzando a una muchacha dentro, ella inmediatamente calló inconsciente al suelo con un golpe sordo que Kagome supuso que si hubiera estado consciente inmediatamente volvería a perder la consciencia, ademas de que muchas de las que habían allí la miraron con tristeza, lástima y algunas con horror.

-Otra más- suspiró la chica

-¿Qué?- la miró confundida Kagome, cuando notó que la chica seguía inconsciente en el piso y nadie parecía tener intenciones de ayudarla -¿Nadie va a ayudarla?- preguntó molesta

-Nos castigarían-

-Y eso que- espetó enfadada -Necesita ayuda-

-Tu no sabes como son los castigos aqui- susurró la muchacha mirando al suelo

-No lo entiendo- dijo esta vez Kagome

-Mira con atención- respondió la muchacha señalando a la chica inconsciente

Kagome confundida la miró mejor, no es que tuviera cuernos ni nada, al contrario era muy hermosa, con piel canela, cabello pelirrojo, cuerpo de modelo y su ropa… ropa. Kagome abrió los ojos como platos al notar eso y un profundo temor la invadió, simplemente, la chica no tenía ropa. Volteó para todos lados y fue ahí cuando noto que las demás estaban solo con su ropa interior o igual, ademas de que todas estaban atadas de manos y pies. Miró las suyas ,que se encontraban al igual que ellas.

Al notar la reacción de la muchacha no pudo evitar sonreír -Asi es- dijo logrando que la Miko la mirara asustada -Se una buena chica y complácelos si no quieres morir, así es como sobrevives- ante esto último la chica se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia -Es facil- luego se interrumpió y miró a la chica que ya se reincorporaba del suelo -Al menos para mi-

Kagome sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, ahora comprendía porque la chica que vió anteriormente era tan hermosa, incluso la rubia con la que había mantenido una conversación anteriormente. Hecho una última mirada alrededor solo para comprobar sus sospechas, todas tenían cuerpos de modelos, con rostros finos, eran simplemente hermosas, unas diosas, haciendola sentir fuera de lugar. Su corazón se encogió, ella iba a perder su inocencia en manos de un completo desconocido.. ante esta idea sacudió su cabeza, no…. antes muerta que entregar su cuerpo a un desconocido, ya que más daba que la mataran… Luego una persona acudió a su mente.

-Inuyasha…-

-¿Quien es él?- preguntó la muchacha a su lado

Pero Kagome no alcanzó a responder ya que otro hombre entró por la desgastada puerta de madera que chirrió anunciando su entrada. Todas las muchachas se encogieron en su lugar con miedo rezando porque no fuera su turno pero sorprendentemente aquel hombre no las miró siquiera, sino que volteó a ver a la Miko quien sintió su corazón latir dolorosamente. El hombre se acercó a ella y Kagome lo pudo identificar mejor, se trataba de… de… el mismo hombre que había visto en el callejón antes de perder la consciencia. Trató desesperadamente de soltarse de las cuerdas al comprender lo que estaba sucediendo pero el hombre se lo impidió tomado su barbilla y acercándose a ella chocando su aliento en su rostro causando una mueca de asco en la muchacha.

-Eres muy hermosa- susurró cerca de su oído logrando que a la chica le recorriera un horrible escalofrío por la columna vertebral, aquel que solo sentía cuando estaba en verdadero peligro -Espero impaciente con tenerte en…-

Pero Kagome lo interrumpió -Antes muerta que en e¡algún lugar contigo-

No supo de donde sacó todo ese coraje, simplemente las palabras salieron, genial ahora si, pensó en lo que le había advertido Shippou, lo bruto se le había pegado por parte de Inuyasha, no podía mantener cerrada su bocota. Inuyasha, ¿Porqué no la había rescatado aún? de hecho ¿Porqué dejó que esto sucediera? ¿Porque era siempre a ella a la que secuestraban? Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el hombre que tenía una escalofriante sonrisa en su rostro.

El hombre volvió a inclinarse y susurró -Estos tres días de espera valieron la pena- luego sin más se marchó

Kagome no pudo evitar que la incredulidad se mostrara en su rostro. _Estos tres días de espera valieron la pena. _Se repitió como un eco en sus mente tres días, tres días, tres días, ¿LLevaba inconsciente tres días? Una única cosa llegó acudió a su mente.

-Inuyasha…-

NDA:

Lo se, lo se, se que algunos me querrán asecinar por demorar tanto, pero es que he tenido tanto que hacer GOMEN! Si me quieren asecinar porfavor esperen por lo menos a q termine el fic jaja. No se si algunos ya se imaginan lo que sucede, he dejado pistas por toda la historia, espero no ser tan obvia. hHe hecho un largo, largo cap como profundas disculpas por todo lo que me tarde en actualizar el fic. En los próximos caps habrá más suspenso y Miroku y Sango entraran más pero presten atención que ellos dos tienen mucho que contar.

Mandeme sus reviews con ideas, todass son bienvenidas ¿Qué le sucederá a Kagome de ahora en adelante? eso tendrán que verlo en el próximo fic muajaja Les daré tiempo suficiente para que me manden sus ideas para poder decidir que le sucederá a Kagome.

Gracias por esperar y no abandonarme y una vez mas GOMEN!

Cuidense

Loveanimegirl1000

REVIEWS SIP?


	13. CaPiTuLo 13: Recuerdos… el cuenco de la

**Apagón...tu eres la luz en mi obscuridad**

Ninguna de las canciones o los personajes de Inuyasha me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi ayy...como

la admiro jiji lastima que no sea la dueña de Inuyasha ToT bueno solo escribo

para su entretención DISFRUTENLO

INU X KAG SANG X MIROKU

t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t

CaPiTuLo 13: Recuerdos…. el cuenco de la vida

Sango despertó esa mañana con una nueva sensación dentro de ella, sentía que algo inexplicable la llenaba por dentro, algo cálido y reconfortante…..se sentía en los brazos de alguien….. no esperen, eso era literalmente. Giró su cabeza hacia un costado solo para encontrarse con él… que dormía pacíficamente abrazándola por detrás como si de un osito de peluche se tratase, recargando su cuerpo en la pared, sentado en el suelo y cubriéndolos a ambos con una cobija. La castaña no pudo evitar sonrojarse ni tampoco reparar en su expresión, parecía feliz y su hermosa y atractiva sonrisa lo delataba. No esperen ¿Desde cuando ella pensaba que sus sonrisa era hermosa y atractiva?. Sus mejillas se colorearon más ante ese pensamiento pero pronto el color desapareció de sus rostro al comprender…. era simple… no podría vivir sin él. Ahora entendía el porque de su preocupación cuando había resultado herido, el porque de su sentimiento de desesperación al verlo así de herido, el porque su forma de sentirse inservible. No pudo evitar recordar todo.

FLASH BACK

_Después de que Inuyasha saliera corriendo de la cabaña persiguiendo a Kagome, los demás solo se limitaron negar con la cabeza y se dispusieron a ir a la cama, convencidos de que después arreglarían sus diferencias para luego volver felices y reconciliados, para luego volver a pelearse y así… un ciclo sin fin al cual todos ellos estaban acostumbrados. Pero extrañamente no fue así, al contrario, al día siguiente no volvieron, lo que los preocupo un poco pero Miroku con sus enfermos pensamientos como era de esperarse lanzó un comentario sobre que deberían de estar pasándola bien, luego recibió (como era de esperarse) un golpe de Sango y cayó inconsciente. Pero al no volver tampoco al día siguiente la Taijiija no pudo evitar preguntarse que talvez miroku tendría razón. Y así pasaron 5 días en los que los que Mikoku, Sango y Shippou no dejaban de preguntarse y preocuparse por sus amigos._

_La mañana llegó y con ella un maligno poder espiritual que asechaba la aldea, contaminando todo de maldad a su paso y asustando a cualquier ser viviente que lograra escapar de el. Cuando salieron de la cabaña, pudieron notar que algo extremadamente maligno se acercaba. Una serpiente gigante con ojos inyectados, colmillos grandes y puntiagudos los miraba con ojos fríos los cuales se notaban deseosos de sangre, pero extrañamente el gran grado de maldad no provenía de aquella criatura. Como era de esperar los tres se prepararon para el combate, la exterminadora llamó a su Mononoke dispuesta a montar sobre ella para poder lanzar un ataque aéreo pero no llegó ni a subir un pie, debido a que inesperadamente la serpiente se partió en dos lanzando un alarido de dolor antes de caer muerta al suelo con la sangre azul manchando todo el césped y de paso quemándolo como ácido, pero no fue eso lo que captó su atención, sino una sombra que se recargaba en el árbol donde anteriormente se encontraba enroscada la serpiente._

_-¡Inuyasha!- gritó el pequeño zorrito asustado al divisarlo en esas condiciones tan deplorables. Trató de correr hacia él pero una fuerte mano lo retuvo._

_-¡Espera Shippo!- articuló una masculina voz antes de lograr detenerlo._

_Miroku tomó fuertemente al niño antes de que se acercara a Inuyasha y lo hiriera._

_-E… es … un demonio- dijo Sango impresionada._

_Y no se equivocaba. Inuyasha estaba recargado con su mano derecha en el árbol y su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, su cabello se encontraba tapandole el rostro pero aun así lo supieron demonio al percibir esa aura tan obscura y maligna que desprendía a su alrededor. Pero eso no fue lo que más los impresionó ya que al bajar su vista se encontraron con el brazo izquierdo de Inuyasha goteando sangre hasta formar un pequeño charco bajo sus pies, su ropa rota, rasgada, su cuerpo lleno de heridas y golpes y su oreja izquierda con pequeño hoyo como si la hubieran agarrado con una perforadora._

_-Pero amigo ¡¿Qué te paso?- preguntó Miroku preocupado pero sin acercarse debido al aura de Inuyasha._

_-¿Quién te ha….- Pero Sango no pudo terminar con su frase ya que Inuyasha volteó mostrando su rostro, sus marcas moradas en las mejillas, sus gigantescos colmillos y sus penetrantes y terroríficos ojos rojos y sin previo aviso se abalanzó contra ella logrando esquivarlo apenas pero haciendole una herida en el brazo logrando que aullara de dolor._

_-¡Sango!- gritó Miroku al ver a Inuyasha abalanzándose contra ella, iba a ir a ayudarla cuando el platinado pareció cambiar de parecer y se abalanzó a hora contra él dejando a una muy aturdida y herida Sango en el piso._

_-Shippou ¡Corre!- Miroku lanzó al pequeño Kitzune lejos antes de que el muchacho arremetiera contra ellos._

_-¡Inuyasha… basta! ¿Qué te ha pasado? no somos… tus enemigos… despierta… ¡Para ahora!- Lograba articular el peli-negro entre cada ataque de Inuyasha esquivándolo hábilmente pero no se fijo hacia donde iba hasta que chocó su espalda contra un árbol. ¿Ahora que?, estaba perdido... vió como su amigo alzaba su brazo derecho y cerró los ojos esperando el final… pero este nunca llegó. Cuando los abrió se encontró con Inuyasha con sus ojos abiertos como platos y luego sin previó aviso se desplomó enfrente de él. Miroku lo miró en el piso asombrado, cuando subió la mirada se encontró con Sango que con su brazo derecho traía agarrado como una especie de popote de madera en su boca y apuntando a Inuyasha._

_-¿S..S…Sango p..p.. pero que?- pregunto el monje muy confundido respirando agitadamente_

_La muchacha bajo el popote y lo miró -Dardos tranquilizantes- dijo bajando su mirada a el platinado -Casi nos mata… suerte que los tenía- Se acerca a Inuyasha que estaba tendido en el suelo -Me pregunto que le sucedió-_

_Después de recuperarse del susto y del shock se agacho junto a su amigo y lo revisó -Tiene heridas muy graves- su tono de voz era preocupado -Sango… hay que llevarlo donde Kaede- dijo mirando seriamente a la muchacha._

_-Deacuerdo- dijo esta pero al tratar de levantar a Inuyasha aulló de dolor._

_-¡Sango! estas herida- el monje se acercó a ella olvidando por completo a su amigo -También te tiene que revisar la anciana Kaede- dijo con preocupación luego metió su mano en la otra manga y sacó un pequeño pañuelo, tomó el brazo de la muchacha si preguntar y lo miró después de verificar que la herida no era tan profunda enrrolló el pañuelo en su brazo a modo de venda para detener el sangrado. -Ya está-_

_dijo sonriendo y poniéndose de pie ofreciendo una mano a la chica. -Vamos-._

_Sango estaba roja a más no poder (si es que se puede) -g.. gra… gracias- dijo luego tomó la mano del monje pero cuando lo hizo y logró ponerse de pie sintió su mano en cierta parte de su anatomía lo que hizo que enrojeciera más (aun no se si es posible) pero de coraje y le dió un fuerte golpe con su Hiraikotzu (teniendo cuidado de no dejar inconsciente al monje ya que si no no podría ella sola con Inuyasha) -¡Es usted un pervertido!- le gritó enfadada._

_-Lo siento Sanguito- trató de justificarse el monje -pero es que mi mano tiene vida propia- dijo poniendo sus manos al frente en modo de defensa al ver a la chica echar chispas por sus ojos._

_-¡Y mi Hiraikotzu también!- dijo propinándole de nuevo un fuerte golpe, esta vez si, dejándolo inconsciente. _

_-¡Auuuu!- chilló Miroku antes de caer al suelo con un nuevo chichón para su colección._

_Después de respirar y calmarse Sango miró a los inconscientes muchachos, suspiró después de susurrar un "Hombres" y se volvió a sentar en la verde hierva. Tendría que esperar hasta que el monje despertara._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Sango metió una mano por su rosa Kimono que usaba para dormir y sacó el pañuelo con el que la había vendado Miroku ese día, no se lo había devuelto simplemente porque… porque… esta bien, ni ella misma supo la razón, es solo que al ponérselo, lo hizo con tanto cariño que… simplemente no quiso devolvérselo, quería imaginar que tan solo una vez él le pertenecía, toda su alegría, toda su calma, toda su pena, todo su coraje…. todo su amor.

Sin poder evitarlo se lo llevó a la nariz… olía a él e inevitablemente otro recuerdo la asaltó.

_FLASH BACK_

_Luego de llevarlo con la anciana Kaede y curar sus heridas lo dejaron descansar dentro de la cabaña para esperar a que se recuperara, claro que no pasó mucho, ya que al caer la noche lo encontraron fuera de la cabaña arrastrandose como un gusano hacia el de convencerlo de que se quedara a descansar un rato, que sus heridas eran muy graves pero como era de esperarse nuestro arrogante Hanyou no hizo caso, así que no les quedó más remedio que ir a buscar a Kagome haciendo caso omiso también de las quejas de Miroku acerca de que Sango también estaba herida y necesitaba descansar. _

_-¿Y ahora por donde?- Kirara se detuvo cuando se encontró con una Y en el camino._

_-Ehmmm…-Miroku se detuvo al lado de Kirara -¿De tin marin?-_

_-Por la izquierda- dijo Inuyasha decididamente encaminándose a ese lado sin perder tiempo._

_-¿Y como lo sabes?- preguntó el pequeño Kitzune curioso desde el lomo de Kirara._

_-Porque yo lo digo- Dijo Inuyasha sin perder tiempo._

_-Inuyasha… no porque digan que su excelencia sea un monje respetable y honrado significa que lo sea- dijo Sango desde Kirara._

_-¡Oye!- se defendió Miroku ofendido._

_-Y no porque Kagome diga que Kouga no es un lobo sarnoso no significa que no lo sea- Respondió Inuyasha._

_-Y no porque Inuyasha diga que no es un cabeza de aire no significa que no lo sea- dijo Shippo sabiamente._

_-Cierto- concordaron Miroku y Sango_

_-¿¡¿QUE?- dijo Inuyasha parando en seco y volteando a ver a los cuatro (recuerden que Kirara también cuenta es una amiga muy valiosa)_

_Un nudo se formó en la garganta de todos al observara Inuyasha levantando sus garras mirándolas amenazadoramente, ahora que Kagome no estaba podría matarlos fácilmente y luego deshacerse de ellos …..y si Kagome le llegaba a preguntar sobre sus amigos el simplemente podría decir que se habían aburrido de buscar fragmentos, que un demonio los había cenado en su ausencia o que decidieron irse un largo tiempo a Inglaterra a tomar el té. Todos tragaron duro ante esa idea._

_-Mira que hermoso día hace hoy ¿No Kirara?- dijo Sango nerviosamente con una gota de sudor resbalándose por su sien-¿Porqué no lo contemplamos más de cerca?- Kirara maulló (si es que así podemos decirlo) nerviosamente y se elevó. Todo sea por no morir destazada. Pensó Sango._

_Miroku al ver que sus amigos lo dejaban recurrió a una vía de escape -Oh, pero mira que hermosa jovencita veo ahi- y se apresuro rápidamente siguiendo el camino donde había visto a la "supuesta joven". Casos extremos medidas desesperadas. Pensó Miroku._

_Inuyasha los miró interrogante preduntándose el porque de su comportamiento para terminar resoplando uno de sus "no tan conocidos" Feh y volvió a levantar su mano tratándose de deshacer de la substancia biscosa de dudosa procedencia que había quedado pegada en sus garras y que había colmado su paciencia a tal punto de mirarla amenazadoramente y siguió su camino con sus amigos un poco más de lejos….. bueno talvez muy lejos…. bueno EXESIVAMENTE lejos ….. bueno, esta bien, tan lejos que hasta la muralla china quedaría corta._

_Siguieron así caminando algunos días más hasta que una mañana gris despertaron notando que Inuyasha no estaba con ellos, lo que los extrañó demasiado en especial a la exterminadora. Pero toda curiosidad por saber en donde se encontraba Inuyasha se desvanecíó cuando llegaron a un valle rocoso y allí, sobre las gigantes piedras, descansaba un palacio gigante hecho de la misma piedra; con barandales inclinados, ventanas y techos rotos. Un palacio que daba todas luces de haber pertenecido a un gran terrateniente algún tiempo atras. Kirara lazó un gruñido al tiempo que tensaba su cuerpo, eso lo pudieron sentir los demás perfectamente al encontrarse sobre su lomo, quienes se mantuvieron alerta al saber que estaban en la boca del lobo._

_Unos aleteos se escucharon frente a ellos y prontamente de la entrada del enorme palacio salió una densa nube de algo gris, Sango pensó al principio que se trataba de miasma pero al notar que Kirara no arrugaba la nariz como hacía de costumbre cuando el veneno se acercaba descartó esa idea rápidamente._

_-Son…. ¿Murciélagos?- preguntó confundido el monje detrás de ella_

_Sango no tuvo tiempo de contestar debido a que casi inmediatamente apareció una figura humana entre todas esas nubes… bueno con parecido humano. Pudieron ver perfectamente al ser que se encontraba justo frente ellos. Era un hombre grande con cabellos morados, hombros anchos y porte inigualable, la muchacha no pudo evitar asemejar el parecido con Sesshomaru hasta que llegó a sus ojos no… nisiquiera los del mismísimo Sesshomaru se parecían. Estos ojos verdes, reflejaban odio y venganza. Sango tragó duro al saber que sería un oponente peligroso. Cuando subió la vista pudo notar que el sujeto tenía unas enormes orejas de murciélago moradas, lo que confirmó la teoría de Miroku y en una de ellas, la izquierda para ser precisos, llevaba un enorme colgante con forma de cuna o cuenco con una estrella en el centro o…. algo así._

_-¡¿QUIÉN DE USTEDES MALDITOS SE LLEVÓ A KIKYOU?- gritó con una grave voz que los dejó sorprendidos y atontados_

_-Calma calma… - exclamó el monje poniendo sus manos delante de él en un gesto relajado como si solo estuviera tratando de bajarle el azúcar a un niño que estaba impaciente por un dulce. La exterminadora no pudo evitar impresionarse al igual que el pequeño Kitzune. Después de eso su expresión se tornó seria y pudieron ver en sus ojos reflejada la sabiduría -Ahora dinos…- continuó con la misma calma -¿Qué hicimos?-_

_-¿¡COMO QUE QUE PEDAZO DE IDIOTA?- contestó como si le hubieran preguntado que habían hecho su madre y su padre para traerlo al mundo lo cual… no le hizo mucha gracia al monje_

_-Bien bien- volvió a decir en tono calmado -Veo que hoy no estas de muy buen humor- _

_Sango simplemente roló los ojos fastidiada por tanta charla y dijo con ironía -Exelencia… si no me dice no me entero-_

_-Bueno yo solo quería…-_

_Pero fue interrumpido cuando el demonio lanzó un estremecedor grito de guerra y se lanzó contra ellos, logrando tomar desprevenida a Kirara quien por el fuerte impacto que recibió fue a dar con el duro suelo regalándoles a los demás un viaje de ida contra la tierra._

_-Oh mierda..- susurró Sango adolorida arrodillándose y sobandose el trasero_

_-¡Sango!- Gritó el monje acercándose -¿Estas bien?- preguntó con preocupación, lo que hizo que la Taijija se enterneciera_

_-Si gracias… solo me golpee el trasero- dijo calmada antes de que se escuchara un sonoro ¡PLAF! en el ambiente y una vena sobresaliera de la frente de la castaña -Pero puedo sobarme yo sola no se preocupe-_

_-No hay de que- contestó el ojiazul ahora con una gran marca roja adornando su hermosa mejilla_

_-¡SANGO! ¡MIROKU!- escucharon llamar al pequeño zorrito que había sido atrapado por otro honre esta vez con cabello azul cielo y mismas orejas_

_-¿Y este de donde salió?- preguntó confundido el monje_

_-¡CUIDADO!- esta vez fue la castaña quien le alertó segundos antes de que otro aludido se lanzara al ataque apartándose de su camino y le propinara un fuerte golpe con el bastón_

_Y así sin razón aparente, una lucha se desató entre todos ellos, logrando que gritos de dolor se escucharan alrededor de los muros del palacio y un hedor a muerte cubriera el lugar. La exterminadora se llevó una grata sorpresa al descubrir que se trataban de murciélagos del sur debido a ese tono verde en sus ojos y no pudo evitar preguntarse el porque su cambio de territorio, ademas era de día y ellos salían durante la noche. Lo sabía bien porque en sus tiempos de exterminadora con su padre, él le había dado un libro registrado con la mayoría de Youkais que existían sobre la faz de la tierra, dando a si a enteder sus características y los lugares que más frecuentaban ademas de uno que otro truquillo para deshacerse de ellos. Recordaba perfectamente, como se la vivía leyendo ese libro una y otra vez, memorizándolo párrafo por párrafo, era por eso que ella fuera tan buena en su labor. El monje mientras tanto, descubría que los demonios con los que ahora luchaban no eran muy fuertes, pero si difíciles de destruir debido a sus grandes dotes para escabullirse de los golpes a los que estaban destinados. Kirara luchaba contra ellos siendo incluso más fuerte a pesar de ser demasiados, pero con sus años de experiencia con la exterminadora, sabía el lugar preciso en donde morder o arañar para causar más dolor. Shippou también era bueno, ya que a pesar de ser un niño, se enfrentaba con mucho valor y siendo los murcélagos demasiado estúpidos, caían en sus jugarretas demasiado pronto. Claro que como era de esperar en una lucha también se llevaron fuertes golpes y heridas, en especial el moje, que por tratar de defender a la castaña este recibía los golpes por dos. Al principio fue fácil pero después el jueguito comenzó a hartarlos y porqué no, cansarlos. Cuando con mucho esfuerzo lograron terminar con auquella plaga, se pusieron cara a cara con el líder quien el muy chistoso, no se había ensuciado las manos. Ya cansada de esperar Sango fue la primera en atacar lanzando su Hiraikotzu pero que al parecer muy fácilmente había sido esquivado por el Youkai. Miroku por su parte trató con pergaminos que no funcionaban ademas de que tampoco podía usar su agujero negro ya que sus amigos estaban demasiado cerca y el lugar bastante rocoso, podría levantar alguna piedra y darles fuertemente o simplemente los podría absorber ya que no había de donde sostenerse, el simple pensamiento de ver a la Taijija herida por su culpa lo hacía negarse profundamente._

_-¡Deja de huir y pelea cobarde!- gritó Sango ya harta_

_-¡Primero devuélvanme a Kikyo!- le respondió el demonio_

_Sango iba a contestarle que se fuera al…. cuando deportó el hombre abrió la boca expulsando unas ondas sonoras que mandaron a la muchacha a estamparse fuertemente contra un muro del castillo._

_-¡Sango!- giró el monje tratando de acudir en su ayuda pero el demonio se lo impidió no quedándole más remedio que luchar contra él_

_Sango al estar ya acostumbrada a recibir ese tipo de golpes se levantó lentamente, claro que no sin hacer antes una mueca de dolor y tambalearse un poco. Hiba a correr en la ayuda del monje cuando una mano y voz femenina la detuvieron_

_-Tome esto- dijo una niña un poco más joven que ella con cabellos dorados rizados y ojos… ¿Naranjas?_

_-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó curiosa ante el cuenco que la niña le entregaba y la aparición de ella_

_-El cuenco de la vida…- respondió en un susurró_

_Sango la miró -¿Y… para que lo quiero?-_

_La niña no respondió simplemente se alejó un poco y dijo -Déselo a la señorita Kagome… ella sabrá que hacer- _

_La Taijija no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de la impresión ante la mención de su mejor amiga ¿Acaso esta muchacha la conocía?_

_-¿Cómo la…- pero su pregunta miró en su garganta al ver al monje ser herido por un costado, estaba apunto de salir corriendo en su ayuda cuando la niña se lo volvió a impedir_

_-Yo lo distraeré, pero usted asegúrese de darle en una de sus orejas, sin ellas no podrá escuchar ni encontrarlos- luego se alejó de nuevo y se detuvo en seco para susurrar algo -Dígale a la señorita Kagome que ya no podré cumplir con mi promesa- luego continuó alejándose _

_-¡ESPERA!- le gritó Sango aunque la niña no se detuvo -¡¿COMO TE LLAMAS?-_

_-Miaka…- contestó antes de lanzarse al Youkai y desprender una luz de sus ojos dejándole aturdido y luego morir al ser despojada de su cabeza_

_Sangó vio con horror como la sangre naranja de esa niña se esparcía por las rocas y su cabeza rodaba a un lado, luego sus ojos se abrieron con impresión al recordarlo… ella era un rayo del sol o así era como llamaban, a esa clase de Youkais que según su libro eran hijos del mismísimo sol, ahora recordaba esa sensación de calidez y seguridad al ver sus ojos naranjas. No la había reconocido hasta que recordó lo del libro ya que nunca en sus años de exterminadora se habían topado con uno de ellos de hecho, recordó que su padre alguna vez le había dicho que solo un humano se topó con una de ellas y había sido hacia más de un milenio pero que había sido el único. ¡Valla, ella era la tercera persona que se topaba con uno!. Recordó lo que le había dicho la niña y decidida se lanzó al ataque tomando en el camino su Hiraikotu que había perdido debido al impacto. Corrio pero…_

_-¡Sango cuidado!- _

_La voz del monje la había alertado, solo para voltear en la dirección de la amenaza y notar que ya no había escapatoria, volteó a todos lados buscando una alternativa, sin éxito, en ese mismo instante sintió su vida pasar ante sus ojos…._

_**Ella y su madre jugando en un prado a recolectar flores….**_

_**Su amorosa y melodiosa voz…**_

_**Su muerte…**_

_**Ella y su padre practicando con sus armas al punto de casi rebanarle la cabeza…**_

_**Sus risas y su festejo….**_

_**Su muerte...**_

_**Ella y su primer día de exterminadora…**_

_**Ella jugando con Kirara y su Hiraikotzu...**_

_**Ella y su último día de exterminadora….**_

_**Ella y su hermano Kohaku jugando a las escondidas alegremente…**_

_**Ella consolado a su hermano Kohaku por la muerte de su madre…**_

_**Su muerte… que también debió ser la suya…**_

_**Cuando conoció al grupo en el que ahora viajaba… donde pudo encontrar una familia de nuevo...**_

_**Kagome… y su sonrisa…**_

_**Su excelencia… y sus mañas… **_

_**Inuyasha… y su arrogancia...**_

_**Shippou… y su inocencia...**_

_**Kirara… y su fiel compañía…**_

_Todos, los iba a extrañar enormemente, ahora solo le quedaba esperar el final_

_Cerró sus ojos..._

_Pero el golpe nunca llegó…_

_Cuando los abrió su corazón dio un doloroso vuelco_

_-No… ¡NOOO!- gritó fuertemente, logrando que algunos pájaros a la distancia volaran asustados_

_Corrió para tomar al monje en sus brazos antes de qué se diera contra el duro suelo y lo colocó en su regazo, olvidándose por completo de la batalla que allí se libraba_

_-¿Pórque…. porqué lo hizo excelencia?- Preguntó con la voz perdida, pero solo obtuvo una sonrisa presumida de parte de él… antes de que cerrara los ojos_

_Allí sintió una daga atravezarle el corazón_

_Perdiendo todos los estribos y la cordura… logrando que la batalla que se estaba librando… no se convirtiera en nada más que en un juego… uno bañado en sangre… _

_Dejó al monje con cuidado en el suelo y miró alrededor, todo bañado en sangre y repleto de cadáveres que antes habían pertenecido a los murciélagos. Miró detrás de ella y vio como Kirara que apenas podía mantenerse en pie protegía a un Shippou inconsciente y herido, no… no iba a dejar que le arrebataran a su familia… no… no denuedo, antes ella muerta. Tomo su Hiraikotzu enrabiada y lo sintió palpitar ante su tacto que al instante se torno de un color negro y con toda la rabia segándola lo lanzó contra el Youkai que solo sonrió socarronamente al ver otra vez a la muchacha que parecía no rendirse pero la sonrisa se borró instantáneamente al notar que su cuerpo no respondía. Maldita Miaka. Fué lo último que pensó antes de ser atravesado y explotar para convertirse en cenizas y botar un fragmento de la perla por su oído._

_Sangó sonrió arrogante cuando el Youkai, y segundos después calló con un golpe seco al suelo… inconsciente._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Sango se decidió, lucharía con su vida, aun no sabía que fue lo que le pasó pero estaba segura que todo fue el sentimiento de protección que tuvo ante todos sus amigos o ahora… su familia

Metió denuevo la manó a su Kimono metiendo el pañuelo de Miroku y luego, tomó el cuenco en sus manos, después suavemente cerró los ojos y susurró -Miaka…-

NDA: Hola! q creen? se acabo el cap jaja tenía que explicar todo esto antes de seguir con la historia del secuestro ñaca ñaca los dejaré aún con la intriga, perdonen la tardanza pero con exámenes esto es difícil ademas de que me tomó bastante tiempo escribir el largo cap, espero que les haya gustado el capi. Creanme me dolió mucho matar a Miaka pero sino no podría continuar, la historia es así jojoj soy mala…

Ademas de que tuve una pelea con mi padre y no se si me llege a dejar su compu porque es la que uso ya que la mía se descompuso ¬_¬ , ahora si me tardo en actualizar ya sabrán porque jiji ademas de que así me sercioro de que me sigan leyendo jaja

Oigan hay un problema, necesito que me digan que días les gustaría que actualizara debido a que no puedo todos y luego las hago esperar etc… entonces díganme que días les parecería bien que subiera la conti para así no dejarlas esperando y no demorarme más, para mi cualquier día está bien…

Bueno gracias a los que leen y comentan y los que leen y no comentan jaja XD

Besos y cuídense

Loveanimegirl1000

REVIEWS SIP?


	14. CaPiTuLo 14: Mia… rayo de sol

**Apagón...tu eres la luz en mi obscuridad**

No ToT, aun no me pertenecen los personajes de la gran Rumiko Takahashi…. Waaa ToT Inuyasha y su bola de amigos cuando serán míos? (oigan rimo XD)

INU X KAG SANG X MIROKU

t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;

Holaaaa! como están? yo espero bien jaja bueno solo los interrumpía para decirles que en este cap veremos sufrir mucho a Kagome, se rendirá ante el dolor y la obscuridad? eso no lo sabremos sino continúan leyendo XD (cosa q no los voy a dejar hacer ñaca ñaca) mentira! bueno los dejo para no aburrirlos y puedan disfrutar del sufrimiento de Kagome jij ademas de q estaba bien inspirada (como siempre a las 12 de la noche y con escuela al día siguiente XD) Bueno ahora si los dejo jaja nos vemos al final del cap! XD

CaPiTuLo 14: Mia…. rayo de sol

**SI, se que aveces puedo ser testaruda**

**pero eso no me quita la locura**

**Puedo ser valiente y dar un paso al frente**

**pero sin ti toda la obscuridad se vuelve más fuerte**

Kagome lanzó otro alarido de dolor al momento en que su cabeza chocaba contra la pared y más sangre brotaba de su frente cayendo al piso con un ruido seco. En esos momentos se sintió como una especie de pelota de ping pong, de aquí para alla. Sintió que era tomada del pelo muy rudamente y alzada nuevamente, levantó la cabeza y miró a su agresor desafiante… sintió como las lágrimas nublaban su vista pero no… no iba a llorar, ella iba a ser fuerte.

**Me consume nuevamente**

**a tal punto de desear con desesperación poder volver a verte**

**Me pregunto si algún día podré volver a ver**

**esa sonrisa tuya que llena todo mi ser**

**Y me vuelvo a preguntar ¿Podré verte otra vez?**

-¡Maldita mujer!- rugió el hombre lanzándola nuevamente contra la pared contraria logrando que de sus labios escapara un pequeño gemido de dolor. -¡Te traté bien por estos cuatro días dándote libertad, comida, tiempo, prohibiendo que alguien te pusiera un solo dedo encima! ¿¡Y así es como nos pagas?- el hombre caminó nuevamente hacia la muchacha quien no se dignó en levantar la vista para observarle -¡MIRAME!- tomó rudamente su mentón para observar su rostro golpeado y manchado con sangre. Exasperado la soltó con rudeza sabiendo que de esa muchacha no obtendría una maldita palabra -Escúchame bien- dijo con voz grave sabiendo que no lo miraría pero ya no le importó -Esta será tu última noche, así que disfrútala- y se levantó para salir azotando la puerta.

Kagome simplemente se quedo allí, sola, en el suelo, sabiendo que las palabras del hombre eran verdad, esta sería su última noche.

**Y yo aquí arrinconada en la pared**

**incluso sola tiendo mi orgullo mostrar**

**Aquí me tienen a su merced**

**ni una sola lagrima voy a derramar...**

**voy a perder con dignidad**

(Aquí les recomiendo que para hacer más dramático el momento jaja escuchen el OST 1 de Inuyasha - Sad Song XD solo si quieren llorar)

Miró la luz de la luna colarse por esa rendija de la podrida madera pero aun así resistente, sabía que con una sola patada la podría derribar. Pero ella bien sabía que los secuestradores no eran tan idiotas, aunque tuvieran cara, no lo eran…. bueno talvez un poco. Miro la madera, si tan solo pudiera levantarse, pero su cuerpo ya no le respondía, estaba más que segura que tenía más de un hueso roto. Suspiró pensando que si lograba salir con vida de eso no tendría cara para ver a Inuyasha, ni a sus amigos, ni a su propia familia. Oh si, porque ella sabía perfectamente lo que ellos querían y no era dinero precisamente, iba a perder toda su dignidad en manos de un sucio hombre a quien apenas conocía, solo lo veía cada vez que la golpeaba o intentaba hacerle algo asqueroso. Bien…. allí estaba la Kagome feliz, la que nunca se rendía, la que nunca lloraba…. arrinconada y haciendo precisamente lo contrario. Cuatro días, cuatro malditos días llevaba allí encerrada, parecían una eternidad. Inuyasha… ¿Porqué aun no llegaba? Talvez… talvez se encontró con Kikyou como cada vez que no la iba a buscar, entreteniéndolo en su camino, y ella aquí, suspirando, llamándole. No pudo evitar soltar una especie de risa irónica (digo eso porq como está muy herida su voz no sale XD) esta historia se le hacía conocida… ella secuestrada y él buscándola, pero esta era la ciudad, su época, y otra historia….

**Una lagrima rueda por mi mejilla al traicionarme**

**a quien quiero engañar**

**No puedo ni mirarme**

**Ya no se a quien extrañar**

Una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla, su corazón desesperado clamaba por atención y un poco de calor pero ella, ella… no podría dárselo. La calidez de sus lágrimas se mezclaba con la de la sangre que recorría libre su rostro, desde su frente, hasta llegar al piso y caer como sus lágrimas. En realidad ya nisiquiera sabía si eran lágrimas de dolor o frustración, mientras el dolor le calaba el pecho, clavándose dentro de su corazón. Cerró los ojos y esperó pensando en que ojalá a los secuestradores se les olvidara que ella estaba allí, para poder morir en paz, para poderse desangrar lentamente y así…. caer en el descanso eterno. Ella no culpaba al muchacho de no venir, talvez simplemente se hartó de que siempre fuera a ella a la que secuestraban, talvez él tenía cosas más importantes que hacer y alomejor aun no se daba cuenta de su ausencia o simplemente venía en camino…. o eso quería pensar. ¿Porqué siempre se ponía a pensar en cosas malas siendo pesimista? calvez era por el miedo… ella sabía que Inuyasha no era así, nunca sería así, no la dejaría olvidada, la necesitaba para derrotar a Narku ahora que no faltaba ningún fragmento. Tenía miedo, no por ella, sino por sus amigos, sabía que Inuyasha vendría a buscarla… con lo sobreprotector que aveces era… No pudo evitar formar una sonrisa a pesar del dolor en sus golpeadas y heridas mejillas. Ese Hanyou…. cuando lo conoció no era más que un muchacho presumido y arrogante, solo conocía la tristeza y el dolor. Pero ella… ella puso todo su corazón en lo contrario, ella quería demostrarle que tenía en quien confiar, en un pilar en el cual apoyarse cuando se sintiera débil, en una… amiga… y sin pensarlo Kami le había mandado cuatro ángeles más… sus amigos, nadie dijo que sería fácil y por Kami que no lo había sido, a pesar de estar solo, ese muchacho tenía un ego por encima de la estratosfera, pero aun así…. lo había logrado… había abierto su corazón, lo había tomado y cuidado con todo el cariño que pudo, lo había ablandado y juntos habían corrido muchos peligros y aventuras… y vaya que si. Un fuerte mareo la invadió, y supuso que era por toda la sangre perdida, su cabeza comenzó a punzar y sintió sus párpados cerrarse lentamente, tampoco podría despedirse de su familia….

-….-….-….-…..-

Cerca de ahí, en lo alto de un edificio, una sombra era iluminada por los rayos de la luna, otorgándole un aire terrorífico y misterioso. Sus ojos rojos brillaban como dos lagunas de sangre, sus garras y colmillos presumían su filo, capaz de desgarrar y partir hasta el árbol más maduro. El viento mecía sus plateados cabellos, presentándolo como una clase de dios al que todos debían de temer, y con mucha razón ya que si alguien se acercaba terminaba… muerto…. Su único propósito…. encontrar a la persona que se había llevado a su compañera…. Kagome. Las estrellas se escondían detrás de las nubes grises, temerosas de que algo les llegara a suceder y la luna se volvía rojiza, como dando a entender que esa no sería una noche de paz…. el viento frío calaba los huesos, nadie se atrevería a salir con ese clima ni con el aterrador susurro del viento… la ciudad estaba desierta.

Una figura saltó desde el techo de uno de los edificios más altos de todo Japón solo pudiendo ser percibido como un manchón plateado…. a los ojos humanos.

-…-…-…-

FIN

Listo les gustó?

(no es cierto XD como creen? no enserio q no es cierto… continúa la historia abajo)

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, dolor…. dolor…. fue lo primero que sintió, seguido de unas ganas de llorar y gritar fuertemente hasta el cansancio, ademas de mil agujas siendo clavadas en todo su cuerpo. Sintió algo suave rozarse contra su cuerpo y bajo la vista que antes había observado el destartalado techo, se dio cuenta de que una manta la cubría. Extrañada miró a su alrededor, encontrándose en una habitación distinta a la anterior pero no por eso más hermosa. Alcanzó a divisar una chimenea al fondo de la pequeña habitación, esta desprendía calor y paz al estar siendo ocupada por un pacífico fuego. Subió su vista y encima de ella pudo ver una especie de cuadro manchado por los años y el polvo, ya que una fina capa lo cubría intentando no revelar lo que había detrás de ella. La muchacha cerró sus cansados ojos y suspiró antes de perderse en la inconsciencia.

Despertó cuando sintió una mano suave en su pierna derecha, asustada abrió los ojos y trató de lanzar una patada pero lo único que consiguió fue que el fuerte dolor acudiera a ella y una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla.

-Tranquila…- escucho una suave voz femenina a un costado suyo

Ladeó la cabeza y se encontró con una muchacha, para ser más exactos, la rubia con la que platicó la primera vez.

-¿Cómo… como…lle…gué… aquí?- preguntó con voz cortada y débil

-Yo te trage- le respondió la chica -Ahora estas a salvo- limpió con su dedo la lágrima que antes había escapado por el dolor

-¿De…de qué?-

-De la muerte…- dijo al tiempo en que acariciaba sus cabellos como lo hacía una madre con su niña

-¿De… la… muer..te?- volvió a preguntar confundida

-Asi es- respondió seria -En ese cuarto matan a las mujeres que se rehusan a cooperar, mujeres que desobedecen, pero…. a ti por alguna razón te dejaron con vida aunque pudiste haber muerto en ese estado, menos mal que te encontré antes de que eso sucediera- sonrió

-¿Por… por… que… lo… hi… hisis… te?- preguntó extrañada y con mucha dificultad

La muchacha puso un semblante serio y luego se inclinó a su oído para susurrar -Ya lo veras-

-Eh terminado- interrumpió una tercera voz

-Muchas gracias Harumi, no se que hubiera hecho sin ti- agradeció con una sonrisa

-Yo tampoco- contestó Harumi arrogante y luego se acercó más a Kagome, entrando en su campo de visión (recuerden q la pobre está acostada) Era una muchacha alta, con cuerpo de modelo como la mayoría, ojos verdes y cabello rubio, cejas finas y nariz pequeña, Kagome nuevamente se sintió pequeña con esa visión

-Kagome ella es Harumi, Harumi ella es Kagome- dijo la rubia sorprendiendo a Kagome

-Mucho gusto- dijo Harumi con una sonrisa

-Ho..hola- dijo esta sin despegarle su asombrada vista a la rubia

-Bueno- dijo Harumi poniéndose de pie -Tengo que irme ya o sino descubrirán que me he marchado de la habitación y lo más probable es que me castiguen por ello y…-hizo una mueca de desagrado -no me gustaría que lo hisieran

-Bien- dijo la rubia imitándola -Gracias por todo, que bueno que fuiste doctora alguna vez-

-No hay de que- contestó con una gran sonrisa -Bueno Kagome cuídate y… procura no hacer enfadar más a los hombres, solo…has lo que te piden y no contradigas nada- se encaminó hacia la rota puerta de madera corrediza que estaba a los pies de la chica y se despidió para luego marcharse deslizando la puerta quien crujió fuertemente en respuesta

Cuando esta se hubo ido Kagome volvió su vista a la rubia -¿Co..cómo…-

-¿Cómo supe tu nombre?- completó su pregunta sin mirarla

Kagome solo se limitó a asentir ya que su voz estaba muy débil aunque al hacerlo un fuerte dolor en su cuello la asaltó.

La rubia sonrió del lado y se alejó un poco hasta quedar frente a la chimenea dándole la espalda, levantando su vista hasta el cuadro cubierto por polvo.

-Hubo una vez -comenzó -Una familia feliz , una madre, un padre y sus dos hijos -pausó- La familia habitaba tranquilamente en esta casa, el padre tenía un buen trabajo, por lo tanto no les faltaba nada, tenían una casa, comida, techo, amor, dinero, todo. La madre era una mujer asombrosa, lograba iluminar todo con tansolo una sonrisa, hacía la comida más deliciosa y se encargaba de cuidar la casa, decorándola y tomándola como si fuera una hija más. El hermano y la niña, dos hermanos inseparables, parecían gemelos a ecepción de que el hermano era seis años mayor, ellos nunca peleaban, se apoyaban en todo, recibían mucho amor de sus padres. Era una familia muy querida por todos y también muy envidiada, los niños incluso tenían más amigos de los que te pudieras imaginar, vivían como un cuento de hadas…. -La chica sonrió aunque Kagome no pudiera verla- pero toda esa felicidad era un crimen para este mundo…- cayó repentinamente bajando su cabeza

Kagome escuchaba esto con mucha atención, aunque se preguntaba que tenía eso que ver con que ella hubiera sabido su nombre ya que… no recordaba habérselo dicho a nadie ¿O si?

-Una noche- la interrumpió en medio de sus pensamientos -La madre arropaba a sus hijos en la cama para irse a dormir, les dio un dulce beso en la frente y se sentó en su mecedora de siempre para relatarles uno de sus cuentos favoritos, los niños estaban apunto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo…. cuando repentinamente sonó el timbre. El padre extrañado bajó a ver quien podría ser a esas horas de la noche, minutos después… se oyó un fuerte sonido que resonó en todas las paredes de la casa llegando hasta los oídos de la madre y sus hijos. La mujer… extrañada, bajo a ver lo que ocurría dejando a sus hijos en el cuarto, solos y con un mal presentimiento, minutos después un grito desgarrador se escuchó abajo asustando a los niños enormemente. La hija se levantó de su frutón y fue a abrir la puerta cuando su hermano se lo impidió poniendo una mano enfrente de ella, la niña desesperada trató de soltarse de su agarre más sin embargo su hermano la miró a los ojos y le dijo que no podían salir de ese cuarto hasta que sus padres regresaran por ellos. Minutos después unos fuertes pasos sonaron por las escaleras, no eran ni su madre ni su padre debido a que ellos conocían a la perfección como crujían los escalones a sus pies. El niño en un acto de amor y protección tomo a su hermana de los hombros y mirándola a los ojos le hizo prometer que no saldría del armario por ningún motivo, que se mantuviera escondida y en silecio hasta que las personas se fueran. Ella asintió con un semblante inocente y confundido, escondiéndose en donde su hermano le había ordenado, el niño, cerró la puerta antes de brindarle una cálida sonrisa y decirle que todo iría bien, aunque su rostro mostrara todo lo contrario. Esa… fue la última vez…. que vio a su hermano sonreír. Segundos después de que se ocultara la niña unos hombres enormes y feos irrumpieron en la habitación, su hermano tan caballeroso como siempre les preguntó que se les ofrecía, a lo que uno simplemente sacó su arma apunto al niño y sonrió socarronamente antes de contestar, -Queremos el cuenco de la vida y… a tu hermana- pausó un momento y una lágrima silenciosa rodó por su mejilla- Cuando el niño descubrió que los hombres sabían el paradero de su pequeña hermana, trató de correr hacia el armario en donde la habían escondido pero…. fue demasiado tarde…. el hombre disparó y dos más se lanzaron hacia el niño para descuartizarlo con sus grandes navajas, eso…. fue demasiado para una pequeña niña de 7 años… quien por accidente soltó un sonido de dolor, dando su localización exacta. Después de eso todo fue sufrimiento y dolor….- terminó su relato con voz quebrada

Kagome se quedó callada un momento procesando toda la información y cuando su cabeza dejo de dar vueltas, lágrimas silenciosas acudieron a ella rodando por sus mejillas, se imaginó la escena y no pudo evitar sentirse tan afortunada, ella tenía una familia, una feliz y libre de problemas aunque… ese relato había tocado una fibra sensible… su padre…

-Pe…. ro… tod…o… est…o…- dijo cuando logro articular palabra o amenos lo intentó

-¿Todo esto que tiene que ver contigo?- dijo la muchacha rubia volteándola a ver

Kagome denuevo asintió aunque le siguiera doliendo su cuello

-Facil- dijo la rubia volteando hasta quedar cara a cara con el cuadro. Pasó su mano por el hasta ir descubriendo poco a poco las caras de los familiares. Kagome miró con atención sus rostros, el padre, grande y robusto con una mirada que reflejaba cariño, amor pero también firmeza, cabello rubio rizado y piel morena. La madre algo más baja de estatura, cabello rojizo lacio, tez blanca, sus ojos irradiaban increíble paz y dulzura, recordándole a su propia madre y una sonrisa que iluminaba todo. El hermano, un joven apuesto a pesar de su corta edad con cabello rojizo lacio, tez bronceada, alto, en esa pintura era casi del tamaño de su madre a pesar de ser solo un niño y su mirada, junto con su sonrisa, te hacían sentirte protegida, a la vez de tranquila, un sentimiento hermoso en su pecho. Por último estaba la hija…. ella era pequeña, cabellos rubios rizados, tez blanca y mirada traviesa e inocente pero todos…. todos tenían algo en común, sus ojos… naranjas….

-Tu… tu eres…- dijo algo ya más recuperada pero la sorpresa se denotaba en su voz

-Si…- contesto ella -Yo soy la niña del cuadro, la de esta historia…. la que ha tenido que sufrir por años- se volteó encarándola

-Pe..ro… tus… o…jos…-

-Es una herencia que todos tenemos, según mi padre proviene de nuestros antecesores los… rayos de sol…- al decir esto sus ojos que habían sido azules cambiaron a naranjas mostrando una mirada llena de sabiduría e inteligencia -Mia….. ese es mi nombre…. -

Kagome la miró asombrada sin poder pronunciar una sola palabra…. ella era tan parecida a…. a…. Miaka…. ademas de que eso explicaba como sabía tantas cosas sobre ella sin abrir la boca.

-Poseo dones especiales- dijo caminando a paso lento hacia ella y luego poniéndose de cuclillas para estar a su altura -Puedo ver todo atravez de ti…. pero…. solo puedo ver las cosas que, tu me dejas, debido a que hay una barrera en tu conciencia guardando tus secretos Miko….- Se paró nuevamente y la observó desde su altura -Cuando los hombres me tomaron traté de escapar matando a muchos de ellos con mis poderes pero… yo tansolo era una niña y… aun no sabía como controlarlos, ademas de que aun estaba en shock por lo que había visto de mi hermano momentos antes… así que por obvias razones me capturaron- Pauso un momento -dicen que cuando capturas a un rayo de luz… el te será fiel y nunca se apartará de tu lado…. es una clase de esclavo- sonrió de medio lado- Asi que aunque esta historia pasó hace cien años he ido de generación en generación y aquí me tienes -pronunció subiendo sus brazos y luego dejándolos caer abatidos -Me necesitaban para todas sus sucias jugadas… sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos, no sabes cuántas vidas he tomado-

-Pe…ro… no… fu…e… tu… inten…ción- trató de reconfortarla Kagome

Mia sonrió con dificultad -Eres admirable… aun estando en estas condiciones y sabiendo que no hice nada para ayudarte me apoyas…-

La azabache sonrió -Ya… lo…ha…z…hech…o- dijo mostrándole su mano vendada

Mia sonrió -gracias y perdón….- dijo -Debi de haberte ayudado mucho antes… perdón- agrego y ante esto último la azabache negó débilmente con la cabeza y le mostró una sonrisa en las mismas condiciones

Miaka caminó hacia la puerta y con una mano en ella dijo -Dicen que esta casa hace unos quinientos años era un palacio…. te ayudaré a salir de aquí aun eso sea un peligro muy grande para mi- después se marchó sin más cerrando la puerta quien volvió a crujir.

Kagome la vio desaparecer de la habitación y luego cerró sus pesados párpados para dejarse caer abatida en un sueño donde todo sería mejor….

NDA

¿Q tal…. emocionante? ¿Les esta gustando? XD Yo espero q si, a mi me dejo pasmada eso de la rubia, pobre Mia… no me lo esperaba…

Bueno oigan deberás q necesito q me digan q días les gustaría q publicara, ya q por eso me estoy tardando porq no tengo un día fijo para el cual estar lista… lo dejo a su elección pero si no yo tendré q decidir.

Bueno comenten, en el prox cap descubriremos porq Inuyasha no ha podido encontrar a Kagome y veremos si logra rescatarla o no, ademas d q contare en q le ayudo Miaka para q Kagome le quedara tan agradecida y viceversa. Y Sango también tendrá un papel muy importante en esta historia…

Bueno me voy espero es este gustando y pliss recomiendenme

Cuidense mucho

Loveanimegirl1000

Inu -REVIEWS SIP?- carita tierna y orejitas abajo

Ya viernon? a falta de reviews tuve q poner a Inu a trabajar…. pobre Inu ¬_¬


	15. CaPiTuLo 15: Reencuentro… Sentimientos

**Apagón...tu eres la luz en mi obscuridad**

No ToT, aun no me pertenecen los personajes de la gran Rumiko Takahashi…. Waaa ToT Inuyasha y su bola de amigos cuando serán míos? (oigan rimo XD) 

INU X KAG SANG X MIROKU

t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;

CaPiTuLo 15: Reencuentro… Sentimientos claros

Caminaba por los prados verdes, el sol bañaba el suave rocío que cubría el césped y las hojas de los árboles, los pájaros trinaban alegremente sobre las ramas de estos, el clima era cálido anunciando que el verano estaba aquí pero una chica, exterminadora para ser más precisos, no prestaba atención ante tan bello paisaje…

-¡SANGO!- Escuchó una voz llamándola a lo lejos, más sin embargo no detuvo su andar, ignorándola

-!¿SANGO DONDE ESTAS?- Escuchó una vez más

La castaña se sentó sobre el verde pastizal, levantando la mirada solo para observar un par de mariposas revoloteando alegremente, tratando de alcanzarse sobre un enorme prado, con una inmensidad de flores de muchas formas y colores, que parecía no tener fin. La brisa sopló ligeramente dando de lleno en su rostro, arrastrando consigo el suave aroma de las flores y uno que otro pétalo de ellas causando que la muchacha cerrara sus ojos y se dejara arrastrar por la brisa como si fuera una flor más…

-Sango….- Escuchó la voz nuevamente... solo que esta vez estaba a sus espaldas

La muchacha sintió como la persona se sentaba a su lado, aunque su presencia era reconfortante no podía llenar el vacío y tristeza que sentía en ese momento…. No se dignó en abrir sus ojos.

Continuaron así un tiempo… escuchando el suave susurrar del viento ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra pues el silencio… era la mejor conversación.

Una lagrima de pena resbaló por la mejilla de la chica entristeciendo profundamente al monje, ya que no era muy común por no decir totalmente fuera de este mundo verla llorar, solo la había visto hacerlo cuando estaba con su hermano. Eso, demostraba lo mucho que ella se preocupaba por sus amigos y como no hacerlo si ellos… eran su única familia. Paso un brazo por su hombro, abrazándola como única manera de hacerla sentir mejor.

-Excelencia…. ¿Dónde estarán?- preguntó sollozando la chica -¿Nos abran abandonado?- dijo entre sollozos -¿Porqué nos dejaron con este mal presentimiento?-

Miroku solo se limitó a pegarla más contra su pecho incapaz de brindarle una respuesta, pero si su cariño y consuelo. Sango casi no hablaba y eso le preocupaba de sobremanera, ademas de que Shippou estaba muy frío y distante. Miró al cielo y rogó como tantas veces a todos los Kamis por que sus amigos se encontraran bien… un mes… sin una sola noticia de sus amigos... era demasiado para ellos…

-….-….-….-….-

-Nee Kagome- dijo Mia colocando los platos de la chica a un lado y mostrándole un bolso con correa grande para cruzarse sobre su pecho -¿Es tuyo verdad?-

-¡Mi bolso!- dijo tomándolo con algo de dificultad ya que le dolía mucho su brazo derecho y no podía mover el izquierdo porque lo traía roto. Eso había aumentado mucho las visitas de Harumi, quien había contado su triste historia de como había sido secuestrada antes de cumplir su sueño de ser la mejor doctora de todo Japón. Eso entristeció mucho a la azabache pero la chica le dijo que ayudarla era como estar en el oficio de nuevo, que era como su paciente especial y consentido. Y como no lo iba a ser si cada tres o cuatro días recibía un nuevo golpe… algunos hasta dejándola inconsciente.

Se preguntaran como es que ella aun seguía ahí…. pues la verdad es que ya había pasado un largo mes desde que la habían secuestrado, cuando veía a los secuestradores solo se limitaban a golpearla, desquitarse con ella cuando les iba mal en el día, y ella solo se dejaba hacer … en silencio… lo prefería mil veces antes de que la vieran con ojos de deseo, prefería el odio antes que el deseo. Mia había sido de gran ayuda, manteniendo ocupados a la mayoría de los hombres aunque también le debía mucho a las otras muchachas ya que ellas se habían enterado de su situación (no de que viajaba al Sengoku ni que un chico mitad demonio perro la buscaba ni tampoco que era una Miko XD eso solo Mia lo sabía. Solo una pequeña descripción de su vida en el templo) y amablemente se habían ofrecido para ayudar a Mia con los hombres aunque… no todas lo veían como obligación.

Lo único que no había cambiado había sido su amor por Inuyasha…. que al no venirla a buscar no podía hacer más que preocuparse enormemente por él, por el platinado que había robado su corazón. Todas las noches rezaba a Kami porque sus amigos se encontraran bien, porque Naraku no hubiera aparecido, porque su madre y su familia no les faltara nada, porque nada le hubiera sucedido a ese chico… con ojos ámbares.

La rubia sonrió mientras observaba como la chica trataba de abrirlo desesperadamente y también como al no poder inflaba los cachetes enojada de una manera que la hizo reír.

-¿De que te ríes?- le espetó enojada

Mia no respondió y solo se limitó a deslizar el cierre del bolso para abrirlo pero algo en su interior inmediatamente captó su atención.

-¿Y esto?- preguntó curiosa sacando un extraño objeto con un brillo dorado

-¡Mi diadema!- exclamó sorprendida la azabache. Se había olvidado por completo que estaba allí, verdaderamente se sorprendió de que aun estuviera allí y los ladrones aun no la hubieran tomado, ya que era de oro con un rubí rojo en forma de luna en el centro y diamantes con forma de sol a los lados. Definitivamente no podía creer que se llevaran el poco dinero que tenía en su bolso y hayan dejado esa reliquia que seguro valía millones, eran unos verdaderos estúpidos.

-Déjame ver eso- contestó arrebatándosela de las manos para poder admirarla con más claridad, ademas de que ese objeto despertaba algo en ella...-¿Oye no fue esta la diadema que dices te entregó ese Rayo del Sol para ayudarte a escapar?-Kagome solo se limitó a asentir. -Wow- exclamó -Es hermosa- y se la llevó a la frente, pero a la hora de colocársela esta se atoró en su cabello y al jalarla con brusquedad para zafarla se hizo un corte en su mano, manchando la superficie de la diadema con sangre. -Ouch- pronunció en un susurro

-¿ESTAS BIEN?- Preguntó la azabache preocupada

-Si no es nada- contestó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Se llevó su dedo a la boca para quitar los restos de sangre y el sabor metálico la inundo. Tomó esta vez la diadema con más cuidado y se la colocó en su frente, aunque después sintió como un aire recorría todo su cuerpo.

-Dame eso- dijo Kagome tomando delicadamente su mano y luego colocándole cuidadosamente una venda en la zona afectada

-Era solo un corte- reprochó la ojinaranja

-Aun asi- le respondió la Miko autoritaria

Mia solo pudo poner los ojos en blanco, pero cuando bajó la mirada, se encontró con Kagome mirándola con los ojos abiertos enormemente como platos y la boca hasta el suelo al más puro estilo ánime como si le hubieran dicho que Inuyasha era gay. -¿Qué sucede?- preguntó extrañada

-Tu..tu..t..u- tartamudeaba la azabache

-¡Mi ¿QUE?- aulló ya falta de paciencia

-¡Tu… tu… tu presencia, se ha perdido!- grito asombrada y asustada al mismo tiempo -¡Es…. como si no tuviera a nada ante mi! ¡NO PUEDO SENTIRTE!-

Miaka abrió los ojos también asombrada para después ponerse mortalmente seria y mirar a la azabache -Kagome… ya se porque Inuyasha no ha podido encontrarte en todo este tiempo….-

-…-…-…-

Ya no podía más, un mes sin dormir, un mes sin parar, estaba agotado… tanto física como mentalmente. Se recostó en una pared del obscuro callejón y se dejó resbalar hasta tocar el suelo, sus orejas bajaron dandole un aire inocente y vulnerable, ocultó su mirada bajo su flequillo y apretó los dientes. ¿Dónde podría haberse metido esa chiquilla? ¿Cómo le podía traer tantos problemas? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Donde? Siempre se le perdía, esto ya le había sucedido una vez, cuando no la pudo encontrar por unos días, pero eran días no un mes. ¡Con un demonio donde se había metido esa niña! ¿Porqué se sentía tan angustiado? ¿Porqué tenía esa clase de sensaciones cuando pensaba en ella? ¿Porqué siempre fallaba? ¿Porqué no podía ser feliz? ¿Porqué no podía encontrarla? ¿¡PORQUE LA NECESITABA TANTO Y SENTIA UN VACIO CUANDO NO ESTABA CON ELLA? ¿Porqué?

Ya no podía negarselo, él sentía algo que siempre quiso negarse precisamente para evitar esto que pasaba ahora, el dolor, después de la muerte de su madre hace tanto, prometió nuca dejar que nadie abriera su corazón, creó una barrera invisible, una tan fuerte que la mismísima Kikyou nunca pudo romper, en cambio Kagome si… ¿Y como? Con una sonrisa, con una mirada, con una lágrima, con una palabra…. con un beso, con indiferencia, con un sollozo, con confianza, con un abajo, con… amor.

-¡Mierda!- gritó al cielo. Un mes en su forma Youkai buscándola, a excepción de ese día de Luna Nueva claro esta, ese día, se había topado con unos hombres que le dispararon con algo largo y pequeño, lo cual apenas pudo lograr ver antes de ser atravesado, pudo haberse tirado por el dolor que sintió en ese momento pero… la búsqueda de su compañera había sido más importante y su sangre Youkai extrañamente había acudido en su ayuda, sanando sus heridas y dándole el poder para despedazar a esos malditos. En ese momento se preocupo como nunca por Kagome, su época era tan peligrosa, tan difícil, de tansolo imaginar que alguien así la hubiera encontrado y le hubiera dado con una de esas cosas…. no… Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esa horrible imagen de Kagome tirada en un callejón, en un chaco de sangre, entregando la vida poco a poco…. Prometía que si la encontraba nunca más la dejaría volver a su época, porlomenos no sola.

No lo pudo explicar de otra manera, solo tenía una explicación para esos sentimientos que albergaba en su interior y que por tanto tiempo negó, ahora se arrepentía enormemente de tener que aceptarlos así, en esas circunstancias…. pero…. lo cierto era que… la amaba… amaba a Kagome. Ella era su vida, era su luz, toda ella, amaba su ser, su sonrisa, su voz…. lo amaba todo de ella hasta su olor… ese olor que incluso podría sentir en esos momentos claramente ese olor de inocencia pero a la vez dulce y cálido como el de una mujer, ese olor que claramente podía percibir en esos momentos y… ¡ALTO! En ese instante abrió los ojos como platos y su mirada mostró una enorme sorpresa. ¡Lo podía percibir! ¡Ahí estaba el olor que buscó por un mes entero! Y sin pensarlo dos veces salió disparado en aquella dirección.

-…-…-…-

Kagome no alcanzó a abrir la boca cuando sin previo aviso se alcanzaron a oír gritos y unos fuertes sonidos en la planta baja, asustadas las dos muchachas salieron corriendo del cuarto bajando las viejas y rotas escaleras en dirección del sonido llegando al lugar deteniendo bajo el marco de la puerta y lo que vieron... las dejó petrificadas.

Todas las mujeres se hallaban alrededor mirando horrorizadas, temblando. Siete hombres yacían tirados en el suelo…. manchados en sangre y un último estaba siendo tomado por el cuello por un muchacho alto de cabellos plateados, ropajes rojo, pequeñas orejas encima de su cabeza, garras, colmillos y mirada… mirada... ámbar

Cuando la chica logró identificar esa figura que tanto le había hecho falta, que tanto había extrañado, que había creído inalcanzable no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran y un nudo se formara en su garganta, logrando que su corazón diera un fuerte y doloroso latido por la sorpresa y emoción… un mes sin verlo…. -Inu… yasha- alcanzó a susurrar con voz quebrada por las lágrimas

El chico sorprendido al oír esa voz tan melodiosa que había estado presente con él durante un largo mes, que tanto había anhelado oír, que tanto le había hecho falta…. creyó estar soñando. Llevó su mirada hasta el sonido de la melodía y la vio allí, parada… se quedó sin habla…. ¡NO PODÍA SER, PORFIN LA HABÍA ENCONTRADO! Su cabello enmarañado y carente de brillo, su rostro pálido y demacrado con algunas cortadas y moretones, su figura más delgada de lo normal, y su brazo izquierdo dentro de un improvisado cabestrillo, su ropa con rastros de sangre, sucia y rota, no había comido bien ya que podía oler su hambre y también el dolor que la comía por sus heridas. Y a pesar de su estado, no pudo evitar pensar que se veía como una diosa, un ser fuera de este mundo, hermoso…. solo en ese momento se preguntó como pudo estar sin ella un mes. Pero todo cambió… cuando pudo detectar el aroma de un hombre rodeándola…. Ese hombre había sido el que la había alejado de él por un largo y horrible mes y por si eso no fuera suficiente, se había atrevido a ponerle las manos encima. Perdió la cordura, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso… Un gruñido animal escapo por sus labios logrando que las muchachas cerca retrocedieran asustadas y apretó tanto al hombre (que casualmente era el del aroma que rodeaba a Kagome) por el cuello (uyy pobre hombre) e inmediatamente la sangre comenzó a abandonar su rostro, aunque hacía mucho que estaba inconsciente, solo podía ver rojo, sangre…. pero entonces… la justiciera entró en acción.

-¡ABAJO!- Gritó a todo pulmón

El muchacho ni tardío ni perezoso fue a saludar el "hermoso y elegante" piso de caoba, soltando al hombre quien cayó con un golpe seco y provocando que las muchachas retrocedieran hasta la pared algunas gritando y otras con los ojos abiertos por la impresión. Y también logrando una fuerte impresión en mía.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO MUJER?- le gritó una vez pudo despegar su cara del piso

Kagome solo se limitó a acercarse y acunclillarse frente él -¡IDIOTA!- le gritó fuertemente

-¡OE YO SOLO….- pero se interrumpió a media frase al captar aroma a sal y ver cristales descendiendo por las mejillas de la chica, no, no le gustaba para nada verla llorar, y menos cuando era su culpa -Kag… ome…- Se sentó para estar a su altura, tomándola por sorpresa y jalándola hacía él, estrechándola en sus brazos. Cerró los ojos y aspiró su aroma… un cálido fuego se encendió en su interior al verla así, tan vulnerable… tan hermosa ¡DIOS COMO LA HABÍA EXTRAÑADO! Repentinamente sus labios comenzaron a quemar, era una sensación tan extraña, que nunca antes había logrado sentir, era tan… increíble, cálida y lo llenaba de una infinita ternura, esta vez ya no lo negaría, quería besarla, la necesitaba. Se acerco lentamente hacia ella, poco a poco… podía sentir su cálido aliento chocando en su rostro, su corazón latir nerviosa y rápidamente, su respiración agitada, la sensación era inexplicable. Miró los labios húmedos de la chica, tan tentadores…. sintió un enorme deseo de probarlos de nuevo, ya que solo los había podido probar cuando estuvo en peligro en las garras de Kaguya y aunque fue un pequeño beso, nunca olvidó lo que sintió, ni tampoco su sabor… la tomó por la cintura y decidido acortó el espacio que había entre ellos cerrando los ojos… la besó. En ese instante ambos sintieron una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrerlos de la cabeza a los pies

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos de la impresión al sentir sus tibios labios contra los suyos, ¡¿INUYASHA LA ESTABA BESANDO?, debía de estar soñando o… simplemente murió por todas las heridas. Sin duda era eso. Pero… al sentir los labios del chico, moviéndose en los de ella, embriagándola y haciéndola sentir en el mismísimo paraíso, se dio cuenta… no… no era un sueño. Sin poder evitarlo rodeó con su brazo su cuello y se inclinó un poco más hacia él para profundizar el beso, era tan feliz. Inuyasha sonrió entre el beso al sentirla corresponder tímidamente, se sentía en el paraíso, su sabor lo embriagaba, lo hacía olvidar todo a su alrededor, era tan delicioso que temía volverse adicto a ella…. cada día lo había hecho. La muchacha seguía llorando por lo tanto las mejillas de Inuyasha habían quedado bañadas en sus lágrimas, pero a él no le importó, ya que era una gran ayuda para refrescar sus mejillas que estaban tan ardientes y rojas que podrían tostar un pan en ellas. No le prestó atención mas que al tierno beso que estaban compartiendo, quería demostrarle en el cuanto la había extrañado a SU Kagome. Cuanto le había hecho falta. Se separaron lentamente aun con los ojos cerrados, el peliplateado se lamió una ultima vez los labios probando lo que quedaba de el sabor de Kagome y al abrir sus ojos una profunda felicidad los había embriagado, sus ojos tenían un brillo distinto y sus rostros mostraban un adorable sonrojo. El chico limpió con delicadeza y con cuidado de no dañarla, las lágrimas que habían escapado por los ojos de la chica, ojos que no podía dejar de mirar… su ventana al alma. (KAWAIIIII TANTO Q HABÍA ESPERADO ESTE MOMENTO! ejem mejor no los interrumpo).

-¡KAWAIIII!- Se escuchó un grito cerca de ellos

Instantáneamente se separaron todavía más rojos adquiriendo los dos el color del Haori que portaba Inuyasha. Se habían olvidado por completo que no estaban solos. Kagome se pasó un dedo por los labios y miró alrededor, algunas mujeres miraban la escena conmovidas, otras celosas y otras observaban descaradamente a Inuyasha de arriba a abajo. En ese instante le dieron ganas de agarrar por el cuello a esas zorras y decirles que Inuyasha era solo de ella y que si no se alejaban de el…. ¿QUE INUYASHA SOLO ERA DE ELLA?. Solo había sido un beso… uno muy hermoso por cierto. Se sonrojó aun más logrando despertar la curiosidad del Hanyou que miraba a Kagome extrañado por el sonrojo que teñía sus delicadas mejillas.

-Fue tan romántico- dijo Mia levantando un pie y juntando sus manos a un costado de su cara formando una pose exagerada. Kagome se sonrojo aún más (pobrecita va a terminar como la pelota que tiene mi primo) e Inuyasha solo volteó a otro lado para evitar evidenciar su sonrojo

-Feh- fue lo único que pudo decir ya que aún se encontraba sin habla, sentándose en su típica pose india

-Asi que… tu eres Inuyasha…- dijo Mia acercándose a el una vez todo esto hubiera pasado -El hanyou que salvo a Kagome…-

-Muchacho- corrigió la azabache también sentándose en el suelo -El muchacho que me salvó- no sabía porque pero eso de Hanyou, humano… le parecía tan despectivo

Inuyasha no supo porque pero le pareció tan tierno de ella corregir a la chica, ella siempre lo hacía, por eso la amaba, por que lo quería como era no por lo que era.

-Claro- dijo la rubia apenada -El muchacho que salvó a Kagome- dijo corrigíendose y después lanzándole una rápida mirada -Aunque debo agregar que el muchacho que salvó a Kagome… no está nada mal-

A Kagome le apenó un poco el comentario e hizo que viera al Hanyou más detenidamente… claro que era guapo… para ella era como un pecado andante… más guapo que cualquier demonio o humano… eso ya lo había notado hace mucho. ¿Y adivinen que? se sonrojó.

Inuyasha en cambió se sonrojo más (por Kami Inuyasha, al rato vas a parecer como Rodolfo el reno, solo que en lugar de la nariz va a ser toda la cara… no me sorprendería que después comenzaras a brillar XD) y desvió la vista de nuevo pero oh oh error. Se encontró con muchas muchachas que lo miraban de igual forma y su sonrojo aumentó (….) aunque despertó curiosidad, ¿Porqué tantas muchachas en ese lugar? ¿Les habrán hecho lo mismo que a Kagome? Bajó la vista curioso y se encontró con algo horrible ¡LA MAYORÍA DE ELLAS SE ENCONTRABAN COMO DIOS LAS MANDO AL MUNDO! Y… eso fue más de lo que nuestro pobre Hanyou ejem perdón nuestro muchacho que salvó a Kagome pudo soportar…. y sumando eso un dolor infernal que tenía en un muslo como no ponerse a dormir?

-…-…-…-

Abrió los ojos lentamente, dejando contemplar esas hermosas lagunas doradas que ahora tenían un brillo especial. Se encontró con un techo "blanco algo destartalado" y bajó su vista encontrándose con la azabache, quien dormitaba apaciblemente en una pared a su costado, se veía tan hermosa, con sus apetecibles labios entreabiertos y su cuerpo de diosa si… tansolo pudiera tocarlo…. ¡Kami! ese monje pervertido le estaba pegando sus mañas. Y hablando del monje pervertido… ¿Cómo estarían sus amigos? ¿Los extrañarían? ¿Seguirían vivos? ante este último pensamiento sacudió su cabeza no, no podían morir, a pesar de ser solo unos humanos eran muy fuertes, ademas tenían a Shippou y Sango, esa chica podía ser demasiado dura, algunas veces le daba miedo pero… aun así… eso no le quitaba el cariño q sentía por ellos… los quería demasiado… su familia. Miró a un costado y fijo su vista en la bella muchacha, aquella que le dió una segunda oportunidad, aquella que fingía que nada pasaba al desilucionarla, aquella que soportó todo lo que le hizo… se lo diría, no podría hacerla sufrir más. Le diría lo que sentía ahora que sus sentimientos estaban aclarados y en orden, estaba decidido. Aunque… si después ella ya no lo aceptaba, su mirada se obscureció, lo entendería…. después de todo el la hizo sufrir tanto…. solo… quería que ella supiera lo que sentía, lo que veía en ella… más que a una compañera de viaje.

Poco a poco, observó como sus párpados se abrían dejando mostrar esa tierna mirada caoba, se sintió pequeño junto a ella, ella tan hermosa… y el un simple y feo Hanyou (uyy Inuyasha si tu estas feo entonces yo soy un espárrago XD) Por un momento se olvidó en lo que iba a decir pero… se dio valor y cerró los ojos para luego hablar…

-Kagome yo….- se detuvo sin saber que decir, por dios se sentía como un baka -Tengo algo importante que decirte…..-

NDA

hola! yo aquí de nuevo me extrañaron? XD Pues diganme q les pareció el reencuentro? ya se dieron cuenta de lo q sucedió? el por q Inu no podía encontrar a Kag? si pusieron atención en caps anteriores entonces creo q si, si no pss pongan mas atención! XD Y hablando del reencuentro me esforcé mucho para q saliera bonito q les pareció? a mi me encantó KAWAI! quede muy satisfecha con mi trabajo, poco a poco las cosas se irán tornando mas interesantes y románticas! en cuanto a ustedes creo q saben q es lo q Inu le va a decir a Kagome. Tendrá el valor para hacerlo? Eso lo verán en el prox cap XD (Sonó como telenovela jaja)

Ahh y tngo algo q decirles, debido a q solo una persona me dio su opinión acerca de q día cree q sería mejor q actualizara pss tomare su sugerencia. Así q les comunico q estaré actualizando cada viernes, para q no se queden esperando, a partir del prox viernes me verán hai? bno mmm q otra cosa mmmm… nop nada mas

Nos vemos luego cuidense

Loveanimegirl1000


	16. CaPiTuLo 16: Heridas

**Apagón...tu eres la luz en mi obscuridad**

Sigo esperando…..

INU X KAG SANG X MIROKU

t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t

CaPiTuLo 16: Heridas

_Poco a poco, observó como sus párpados se abrían dejando mostrar esa tierna mirada caoba, se sintió pequeño junto a ella, ella tan hermosa… y el un simple y feo Hanyou (uyy Inuyasha si tu estas feo entonces yo soy un espárrago XD) Por un momento se olvidó en lo que iba a decir pero… se dio valor y cerró los ojos para luego hablar…_

_-Kagome yo….- se detuvo sin saber que decir, por dios se sentía como un baka -Tengo algo importante que decirte…..-_

_K_agome se quedó sin respiración y pudo jurar que su corazón dejó de latir por un momento. Miró al chico a los ojos... esos ojos ámbares que tanto amaba, esos que ahora mostraban una determinación increíble pero… había algo más… ¿Nervios?

La palabras murieron en la garganta del peliplateado sintiéndola seca por un instante, quien solo atinaba a mirar esos ojos caoba tan dulces, tan tiernos, que siempre brillaron y se fijaron en él, solo para él.

-Yo…- se dió ánimos. _Vamos Inuyasha, solo le estas diciendo lo que sientes no le estas proponiendo matrimonio _Se repetía en su mente sintiendo sus manos temblar repentinamente. Miles de dudas recorrieron su mente… ¿Y si ya no lo quería? ¿Y si había cambiado de opinión? ¿Y si amaba a alguien más? ¿Y si su oportunidad ya había pasado?

-¿Si?- lo apuró Kagome. Sentía su corazón más alterado de lo normal y algo cálido nacer en su pecho, ademas de que la extraña actitud del chico la ponía muy, muy nerviosa, pero trataba de disimularlo con una sonrisa. ¿Qué estaría intentado decirle?

La mejillas del Hanyou se calentaron ante lo que iba a decir. Se dió ánimos una última vez -Yo…yo…- _Vamos Inuyasha -_yo te...-

-¡KAGOME!- Entró una alterada Mia al lugar haciéndolos sobresaltar y casi perder el color del susto, nisiquiera el muchacho la había oído venir

Cuando Mia notó que nadie hablaba y el ambiente se tensaba repentinamente, cayó en cuenta de algo...

-Disculpen… ¿Interrumpo algo?- cuestionó mirándolos alternativamente

-Ehhmm- Kagome miró a Inuyasha quien al captar su mirada, se sonrojó aun más y se levantó presuroso de donde estaba junto a la chica

-Feh- respondió

Una sombra atravesó repentinamente los ojos de Kagome pero esta se recobró rápidamente no dándoles tiempo de observar. Volteó a mirar a la rubia con una gran sonrisa y luego respondió -Claro Mia pero… ¿Porqué entraste asi de sobresaltada?-

Mia lució dudativa por unos segundos antes de recordar a lo que había venido -¡Ahhh… si!- volteó a ver a Kagome un poco seria -La policía viene en camino-

Inuyasha y Kagome la miraron en silencio esperando que continuara. Para ese entonces Inuyasha ya se encontraba más calmado.

-Una de las chicas… Sarah… les ha llamado mediante un celular que encontró en la ropa de alguno de los hombres- ante esto miró a Inuyasha seriamente -Solo ha quedado uno con vida…-

El muchacho se tensó repentinamente y sintió algo recorrerle por dentro, devastándolo todo a su paso, algo que nunca había sentido… ¿Culpa?… no… el nunca había sentido culpa. Desde pequeño siempre había recurrido a esos métodos, cuando eres un maldito Hanyou no tienes de otra, o matas… o mueres. Solo que… hacía tanto que no mataba… humanos por lo menos. Su mirada se ensombreció repentinamente, se levantó de su lugar en el piso y se encaminó hacia la puerta corrediza, no sin antes susurrar -Son solo unos insignificantes humanos- y sin más abandonó la habitación, dejando a las chicas solas quienes bajaron la cabeza y quedaron en completo silencio.

-Creo que… ¿No lo debí de haber mencionado verdad?- pregunto la rubia arrepentida

Kagome soltó un largo suspiro aun mirando la puerta por la que el muchacho había salido. Cerró por unos segundos sus ojos y luego los abrió, adoptando un semblante triste

-Antes…- comenzó -Inuyasha era tan frío que me cuesta creer que sigue siendo la misma persona- Giró su rostro hacia la chica con una triste mirada -En el Sengoku, los Hanyous eran tratados tan horriblemente por ser eso… Hanyous… ni de aquí… ni de allá- pausó un momento -Cuando conocí a Inuyasha, ahí clavado en el árbol, aquella vez que la mujer ciempiés me atacó, pude…. pude ver en esos ojos ámbares todo, solo me fue cuestión de mirarle a esos ojos duros y fríos pero que a la vez mostraban tanto…. dolor, soledad, arrepentimiento, miedo, culpa- Kagome bajó la cabeza sintiendo culpa también, si tan solo no se hubiera dejado capturar, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan estúpida, talvez en esos momentos estaría en el Sengoku, peleando con Inuyasha, incluso podrían tener ya completa la perla y haber derrotado a Naraku… Naraku… sus amigos, ¿Cómo estarían? ¿Los extrañarían? Si nada de esto hubiera pasado Inuyasha no tendría porque haber matado a esas personas, porque bien lo sabía, Inuyasha sentía una terrible culpa…. lo había visto en sus ojos….

Mia la miró tristemente parada en su lugar, imaginando que difícil debió de haber sido la vida del chico, porque ella sabía lo que era estar sola, sin una familia, sin nadie que la quisiera o la protegiera alrededor, solo era un instrumento para los hombres, solo eso… oh, si que lo entendía muuuuuy bien.

-Con el tiempo- continuó una vez más -Traté de borrar esos sentimientos…. traté de que viera que no estaba solo, que yo estaba con él, y también sus amigos…. una familia, traté de que nunca más sintiera lo que era la soledad y el miedo…. - Una silenciosa lágrima rodó por su mejilla -Traté de calentar esos hermosos ojos ámbares y logre…. logré abrir su corazón, demostrándonos a todos que se perocupaba, que bajo esa dura coraza había un ser tierno y amable- Su voz se quebró en ese momento -Se preocupa por mi…- la miró con sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas provocando una horrible sensación a Mia -Y mira como le pago… el me protege siempre- Cubrió su rostro con sus manos

Mia se agachó y abrazó fuertemente a Kagome, quien empezó a sollozar ocultando su rostro en su cuello -Kagome- le susurró al oído -Tienes que entenderlo… no es fácil vivir siempre solo, sin nadie que te quiera o te ame alrededor…. solo mirando como la gente parece no notarte al pasar... Inuyasha es muy afortunado de haberte encontrado, lo has cambiado por completo….. eres una persona pura y maravillosa, eso es lo que me llamó mucho la atención de ti la primera vez que te vi….- Mia pausó cuando escuchó que Kagome se calmaba un poco -Haz que entienda- dijo antes de despegar a la muchacha de su hombro y mirarla a los ojos -Dime Kagome… si él te protege y se preocupa por ti… ¿Quien lo hará por él?-

Kagome estaba por decir algo pero Mia la interrumpió sellando sus labios con su dedo, luego se inclinó muy cerca de su oído y le susurró -Protégelo Kagome….- después se levantó y sin más salió de la habitación dejando a la chica completamente sola.

-…-….-….-….-

-Vamos Shippou, no me iras a decir que no son preciosas-

-…- Silencio

-¿Shippou?-

-…- Más silencio

Miroku soltó un laaaaargo suspiro, ya no había caso, no lograba hacer hablar a Shippou con nada…. nisiquiera coqueteando con las aldeanas. Si muy bien sabía que a Shippou no le agradaba nadita que lo hiciera y se la pasaba regañándolo como si fuera su padre a pesar de ser menor que él… bueno…. a pesar de aparentar ser menor que él. Solo Kami sabría cuantos años tendría en realidad ese pequeño Kitzune.

Se levanto cansado de su escondite aun lado de los arbustos, tomando a Shippou en brazos y encaminándose de regreso a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Desde que sus amigos habían desaparecido, el lugar estaba peor que un funeral, callado, sin esa chispa que tanta felicidad traía, todo se había vuelto tan vacio…. Hasta Naraku parecía haberse convertido en algo del pasado…

Al llegar a la aldea Sango los esperaba dentro de la cabaña con una sonrisa, un tanto apagada pero… era una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal ha ido?- preguntó esperanzada

Miroku solo bajó al pequeño zorro que más parecía una estatua (muy tierna por cierto XD) y miró a la castaña abatido.

La chica comprendió el mensaje y borró su sonrisa.

¿En qué se habían convertido?

-…-…-…-…-

-Gracias por todo de nuevo- dijo feliz mostrando una gran sonrisa

-No… Gracias a ti Kagome y… a ti Inuyasha- agradeció Mia dándoles un último abrazo -Si no fuera por ustedes, aún seguiríamos encerradas aquí, cumpliendo los estúpidos deseos de esos hombres- luego murmuró muy cerca del oído de la azabache -Seguiría siendo prisionera… suerte con Naraku- y se separó

Al escuchar eso Kagome abrió grandes los ojos, era cierto… Naraku… lo había olvidado por completo…

-Inuyasha- dijo encarándolo preocupada

Inuyasha inmediatamente captó el mensaje de la chica, también el olor de preocupación que emanaba asintiendo determinado con la cabeza, había escuchado perfectamente lo que la chica le dijo a Kagome y también lo había tomado desprevenido. El también había olvidado por completo a ese Hanyou, se preguntaba si sus amigos estarían bien.

-Kagome- llamó Harumi entregándole también un gran abrazo de oso e interrumpiendo el hilo de pensamientos de Inuyasha -Gracias por todo, por fin podré cumplir mi sueño de ser doctora nuevamente… muchas gracias-

Kagome iba a responderle cuando unas sirenas se dejaron escuchar fuera de la "hermosa mansión" no teniendo más remedio que separarse de la chica y dar por terminada la sesión de abrazos.

-Cuidense y…- murmuró la rubia girando repentinamente su cabeza a Inuyasha -Cuídala…- su voz denotaba seriedad. Kagome pudo jurar por un segundo que sus ojos volvían a ser de ese hermoso y deslumbrante tono anaranjado

Inuyasha solo pudo asentir, mirándola seria y fríamente, cuando captó el olor de hombres que subían por las escaleras.

-Kagome- llamó -Ya vienen-

Kagome lo miró fijamente un instante y después se giró al frente preocupada -¿Y si sospechan de ustedes?-

-Tranquila- la calmó la rubia -No creo que lo hagan- dijo señalando el deteriorado estado en el que se encontraban sus compañeras, luego en voz baja susurró - Borraré todo rastro de Inuyasha- le guiñó un ojo -Ahora fuera-

Kagome asintió dándole una última mirada a las mujeres con las que había convivido un mes entero, las cuales Mia se encargaría de borrarles sus recuerdos, por lo menos hasta que aparecía Inuyasha a excepción de Harumi, quien resulto también siendo una sacerdotisa, el mundo era un pañuelo. Se giró para tomar la mano de Inuyasha y juntos corrieron a la habitación del fondo. Que cálida era… como había extrañado ese contacto… Cuando llegaron a su destino él abrió la ventana corrediza y tratando de no ser visto y sin hacer el menor ruido tomó a Kagome y la subió a su espalda, una sensación de _deja vú _lo asaltó.

-Disculpa- dijo al notar como la chica se tensó al momento de lanzarse al aire -¿Fui demasiado rudo?-

Kagome se impresionó un poco por la pregunta, ¿Desde cuando Inuyasha era asi? pero no le dió importancia y solo atino a relajarse y responder.

-No… es solo que… extrañaba esto- luego colocó su mentón en el hombro de Inuyasha pegando sus mejillas -Te extrañé mucho… demasiado….- esto último lo dijo en un susurro, aunque él chico había escuchado perfectamente gracias a sus hermosas orejitas a un costado de su cabeza. Cerró sus ojos abatida dejándose llevar al mundo de los sueños, sintiéndose por fin en un mes, segura….

-Yo también te extrañe…- murmuró el Hanyou muy bajo notándola en el país de los sueños -…Kagome….-

Hiba a paso rápido, quería que la muchacha descansara cuanto antes, ademas de que se podría dar una ducha y comer algo decente, estaba más delgada. No es que pensara que Kagome olía mal, no… nunca podría decir eso, era solo que estaba rodeada del horrible hedor de esos hombres y quería que se le quitara ya. Corría por la ciudad tratando de no ser visto, saltaba de edificio en edificio con gran agilidad y gracia, parecía un ángel volando.

Cuando llegó a al templo su madre los recibió con las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas. Solo Kami sabía como la mujer se había enterado, ya que bien pudo haber pensado que se habían ido al Sengoku e Inuyasha… bueno estaba demasiado ocupado buscando a la chica y perdiendo la cordura como para irles a hacer una visita.

-Kagome- murmuró corriendo a ellos una vez hubiera tocado el suelo

-Esta bien- respondió Inuyasha bajándola de su espalda y cargándola al estilo nupcial -Esta dormida-

-Kami- dijo la mujer asustada una vez que Kagome hubiera quedado a la vista, estaba tan deteriorada, ademas su ropa estaba rota y manchada en sangre -Rápido Inuyasha- lo llamó -Súbela a su cuarto- Entró apurada a la casa por la puerta e Inuyasha simplemente pegó un brinco hasta la ventana, que la madre de Kagome abrió segundos antes.

-Recuéstala porfavor- Apartó las sábanas y dejó que el chico la recostara cuidadosamente, con tanta ternura que hasta a ella le sorprendió, parecía de cristal, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a partir en miles de pedacitos. Luego, salió como un tornado de la habitación para regresar con una pequeña caja blanca. La mujer se acercó rápidamente a la chica y sacó una pequeña botella de la caja, Inuyasha al verla hizo una mueca, sabía perfectamente lo que era esa cosa, Kagome siempre lo curaba con esas cosas y ardían tanto que sentías que la piel se te iba a prender en llamas. (bno es el punto de vista de Inuyasha, pobrecito XD) Pero antes de que la mujer humedeciera el pequeño algodón Inuyasha le detuvo.

-No se preocupe señora- se sentó en la cama de la chica tomando el algodón y la botella de las manos de la mujer dejandola muy extrañada

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó

Inuyasha se acercó a Kagome y luego miró a su madre -No se preocupe, yo lo haré, usted valla a llamar al curandero, hiervatero o... lo que sea- Se volteó de nuevo a Kagome y cuidadosamente abrió la botella que logró sacarle una mueca, por el fuerte olor

La mamá de Kagome se le quedó viendo unos instantes confundida pero después lo comprendió todo y puso una cara de infinita ternura -Gracias- le susurró antes de desaparecer por la puerta para ir a llamar al "curandero"

Inuyasha escuchó a la madre de Kagome salir por la puerta, pero aun asi se mantuvo con la vista fija en la muchacha. Miró su deteriorado rostro y ropas, una tristeza profunda surgió en él y se sintió enormemente culpable, si tan solo se hubiera rehusado a que ella se quedara más tiempo del necesario en su época….

Miró una vez más la botella con un frunce en su rostro, la tapó y por fin pudo respirar en paz. Se levantó de su lugar junto a la chica, alzó la ventana y dándole una última mirada a la botella la lanzó lo más lejos que pudo (espero que nadie haya estado atravesando en ese momento :S) El chico miró a lo lejos, luego cerro de nuevo la ventana, aprovechó para cerrar la cortina ya que no quería que entrara luz y molestara a la chica en su sueño (uyy pero que estaban pensando bola de malpensados XD) se dió la vuelta y se dirigió junto a la azabache.

-Kagome…- susurró cuando estuvo de nuevo frente a ella. Miró su hermoso rostro, su nariz pequeña y respingada, sus largas pestañas, sus finas cejas, sus hermosos y apetecibles labios… Ante este último pensamiento tuvo que sacudir su cabeza, ya que lo invadió un repentino deseo por poseerlos. Decidió distraerse bajando su mirada, pero lo que vio lo hizo sonrojarse aun más. El muchacho se encontró con la suaves curvas de Kagome, y el bien lo sabía, que su cuerpo era el de todo un ángel, que con el tiempo había cambiado para irse convirtiendo en una mujer poco a poco, y valla mujer. Eso hizo aun más difícil el trabajo que el muchacho estaba dispuesto a hacer… El peliplateado tragó con fuerza y miró a la chica dudando si lo que iba a hacer era lo correcto. Pero… era por el bien de Kagome, nada más. Tuvo que auto convencerse un par de veces más y después de un minuto de pensarlo duramente, se dió valor y comenzó con su tarea….

Tomó con mucha delicadeza una suave y perfecta pierna de Kagome, se acercó poco a poco, pudo notar una herida bajo la rodilla, sonrojándose profundamente y con el corazón a mil por hora, sacó su lengua y lamió la herida. Una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió de arriba a abajo dejándolo algo mareado. Dios, la piel de Kagome era deliciosa. Dió otra lamida más, hasta que notó que la herida desaparecía. Sonrió satisfecho.

-¿De donde vienes Kagome? ¿De la guerra?- susurró bajito sonriéndole a la dormida chica

Pero luego de unos segundos se dió cuenta de algo… del problema…. Kagome tenía heridas en la cara, piernas, manos, cuello… y un poco más….

Se sonrojó hasta la médula y luego suspiró dandose ánimos para continuar, no es que no le gustara la idea, no, al contrario, la piel de Kagome sabía al manjar mas delicioso que hubiera probado jamás… es solo que… eran tantas heridas… lamida aquí lamida allá… la parte difícil vendría al llegar a las heridas que la ropa estuviera cubriendo… Se sentía como todo un pervertido. _TODO ES POR EL BIEN DE KAGOME_. Se repetía constantemente.

Suspiró… sería un día muuuuy largo….

NDA:

Q onda! ya se q me tarde un poquitín pro la pagina parece estar en mi contra! hubo un pequeño problemita con ella y no me dejaba actualizar hasta hoy! q horror XD pro bno

Ya vimos como andan las cosas en la aldea, pss como no iba a estar asi si no estaban Inuyasha y Kagome con sus peleas? XD en fin pobre Shippou me duele tanto verlo asi, pero es q como Kagome e Inuyasha son como sus padres psss los extraña muchiiiiisisiiisimo.

Ahora viene el problema de Inuyasha XD como continuara esto? A que llegaran? Q pasara cuando Kagome despierte? eso solo lo verán en el prox cap (insisto, parece telenovela) yo se que quieren saber ehhh pervertidas… bno X nos vemos hasta la prox semana… ahhh si, como estoy muy ocupada con el fin de curso y los exámenes que trae como consecuencia, voy a actualizar hasta el viernes de la prox semana va? lo q sucede es q ya troné 1 materia y pss no quedo tronar otra… aunque supongo q ya lo hice con mate… ahhh es tan frustrante… le entiendo a las mates iwal q le entiendo a alguien hablando en mandarín….

Bno X

Gracias por molestarse en dejar un review… no saben como me encantan y me animan el día, quiero ver si llego a los 50 por lo menos va? XD estoy traumada! Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias de verdad a los que me los dejan! me encanta q les gust mi historia ! Gracias a los que leen y dejan reviews y a los q no tmbn XD!

Besos y Cuidense

Loveanimegirl1000


	17. CaPiTuLo 17: Voz

**Apagón...tu eres la luz en mi obscuridad**

La lara lara nop… Inuyasha y sus amigos siguen siendo fieles a Rumiko Takahashi…. arggg

INU X KAG SAN X MIR SESH X RIN

t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t

CaPiTuLo 17: Voz

-¿Se ha dormido?- preguntó

-Si…-

-Que bueno Sanguito, ahora si podremos hacer cosas divertidas- dijo frotando sus manos con una gran sonrisa y malicia pintada en su rostro

-Sigue con su hábito de hacer que las cosas suenen taaaan sucias- resopló fastidiada

-Pero si yo no he dicho nada malo- dijo poniendo una cara tan inocente que hasta el propio Buda se lo hubiera creído, pero ella era Sango, no Buda, lo conocía al la perfección

-Si, si- dijo fastidiada

-Ohh vamos Sango, hace una hermosa noche, podríamos salir un rato a caminar- propuso suplicante

-No tengo ánimos exelencia- respondió la chica mientras se arrodillaba y cubría bien al pequeño niño con las mantas

-Sango…- el monje suspiró, bien ya estaba arto de esto, no soportaba no ver esa tierna y a la vez hermosa sonrisa que adornaba siempre los labios de su exterminadora, no importaba que no se la regalara a él, lo único que importaba era verla feliz, con sus ojos radiantes, no estos sombríos y opacos que la acompañaban desde que se habían marchado los muchachos hace poco más de un mes -Bien Sango ya me cansé- le hizo saber enfadado -Vendrás conmigo- dicho y hecho la tomó de la muñeca arrastrándola hacia fuera de la cabaña, en lo profundo del bosque

-¡Oiga! ¿Qué cree usted que está haciendo? ¡Suélteme de inmediato!- Sango se revolvió con gran agilidad y se soltó del agarre del ojiazul, hecharía a correr de vuelta a la cabaña, o eso planeaba, cuando repentinamente unos brazos cálidos y fuertes la alzaron cargándola al estilo nupcial. La reacción de la chica fue ponerse colorada como un tomate, sin embargo se sintió protegida en esos grandes brazos.

-Ahora si no podrás escapar- Le dijo con voz dura pero a la vez dulce. Después de unos segundos Sango se removió de nuevo tratando de zafarse, pero nada,no conseguía mover ni un milímetro los brazos de Miroku. Lo volteó a ver sorprendida ¿Desde cuando el monje era tan fuerte? Ohh no, solo Kami sabrá que cosas planeaba hacerle ese depravado. Estaba asustada, y el semblante serio de Miroku no ayudaba mucho que digamos. Pero… aun asi… y por alguna extraña razón se sentía cómoda, feliz y protegida sus reconfortantes brazos.

-No tendremos un hijo si es lo que piensas- respondió como leyendo su mente -Aunque…- su semblante volvió a ser el del mismo monje pervertido y depravado que había conocido -Si no te molesta…-

PLAF

Una cachetada resonó en la obscuridad. Aunque Sango no podía escapar, no estaba inmovilizada del todo y había logrado sacar una mano para proporcionarle un regalito.

-Pervertido- susurró mientras se acomodaba en su pecho, buscando calor y refugio a tan hermosa noche.

Miroku se había detenido en seco. No por la cachetada, que de hecho lo había tomado también muy desprevenido al ser muy suave, no como las que acostumbraba a dar. Unas tan fuertes que incluso hasta Sesshomaru hubiera aullado de dolor ante ese contacto. No… lo que lo había hecho detenerse fué lo que hizo a continuación. No, tampoco el decirle pervertido, ese se había convertido en su segundo nombre, claro que siempre salido de la boca de su hermosa Sango. Su causa había sido que Sango, la muchacha a la que tanto amaba, por la que dejaría sus grandes mañas y se convertiría en un ser totalmente fiel, por la que derrotaría él solo al mismísimo Inutaisho (si estuviera vivo claro XD) por la que bajaría esa diminuta esfera llamada Sol del cielo… por la que había hecho innumerables cosas, se había recostado en su pecho, había cedido a él aunque sea por unos momentos… y no los iba a desperdiciar. Esperaba que ese carácter fuerte y esquivo que ella poseía, se hubiera quedado esa noche allí… en la cabaña de Kaede, durmiendo junto con Shippou.

Una sonrisa sincera se formó en su rostro y reanudó su marcha, disfrutando de la compañía de ese hermoso y delicado ser que se encontraba en sus brazos, adentrándose en el espeso bosque cada vez más, siendo iluminados solamente por las radiantes estrellas y por la hermosa luna que se dejaba admirar, en silencio… contemplándolo todo y bañando cada ser a su paso con su hermosa y fina capa de seda…

-…-…-…-…-

Abrió sus grandes ojos chocolate lentamente, todo el mundo estaba dormido y las estrellas brillaban muy alto en el firmamento, acompañando a esa suave y hermosa luna. La pequeña formó una sonrisa en su rostro y se levantó alegre de su lugar junto Ah-Uhn. Tuvo mucho cuidado de no despertar al Señor Jaken que dormía profundamente con una graciosa burbuja que se inflaba y desinflaba con cada inhalación y exhalación que daba. Dió un pequeño pero a la vez salto silencioso para poder pasar encima de él, no es que fuera muy difícil saltar al sirviente, el reto venía cuando había que saltar su enorme burbuja.

Una vez se hubo plantado frente a ellos, alzó la vista y miró el inmenso bosque que rodeaba el enorme prado por el cual descansaban, tranquilo y silencioso… solo rodeado por el sonido de los grillos y pequeños animalillos que gozaban al cantar en la obscuridad. Empezó a caminar hacia su derecha, pasando por detrás de Ah-Uhn sigilosamente como un felino. En el momento en que sintió que estaba fuera del oído de ese Youkai, corrió a todo lo que sus pequeños pies daban, riendo como niña traviesa y dando pequeños saltitos por el lugar. Ohhh, como amaba sentir el suave viento nocturno acariciando su rostro y meciendo sus largos cabellos del color del ébano… la hacía sentir libre y viva, sensación que solo sentía estando al lado de su señor, pero este, había partido hacía ya hacia una semana.

Se adentró en él frondoso bosque y tuvo mucho cuidado de no tropezar con alguna raíz o roca que allí habitaban, más que nada por no despertar a los Youkais que ahora dormían en el enorme prado. Después de unos minutos de caminata llegó…. porfin estaba ese lugar del cual se había enamorado… Sonrió con ternura al ver los hermoso que era ese lugar y como las luciérnagas parecían empeñadas en iluminar, con su hermosa luz. Con el suave resplandor de esos animalitos y la perciosa y delicada luz de la luna reflejándose en el delicado lago, ese lugar parecía mágico… sacado de algún cuento de hadas de los cuales su madre solía contarle. Una tristeza profunda se asomó por su rostro. Como los extrañaba, como extrañaba las suaves canciones de cuna de su madre y los mimos de su padre, como lo hacía, pero ellos ya no estaban ahí, con ella, para ella, tendría que aprender a salir adelante ella sola.

Se sentó en el borde del lago a admirar el precioso firmamento, sumergió sus pequeños pies en las delicadas aguas y recostó su espalda en el césped cerrando sus ojos. No estaba preocupada por que algún animal o ser maligno la atacara, no creía que fueran a manchar con sangre de una miserable y baja humana ese precioso lugar… no se hiban a ensuciar las manos matándola, como alguna vez su amo le había dicho y si la querían para comida, bueno… esa ya era otra cosa. Al cabo de un rato de estar pensando en su hogar y como su vida había dado un gran giro, una canción llegó a su mente, a ella… canción que hace tanto no salía de sus labios por temor a que el día de la muerte de sus padres regresara, pero… dada la situación ya no importaba, quería cantarla una vez más, solo una más….

**Siete estrellas que, dispersas en **

**el cielo azul…**

**están**

**Me parecen vigilar,**

**y si en algo voy a errar**

**con su luz a la verdad sin duda me guiaran**

Una suave brisa chocó de lleno contra su rostro, meciendo sus platinados cabellos y trayendo una suave y lejana melodía, extrañado, olfateó el aire en busca de alguna señal de la criatura que pudiera estar entonando esa canción, pero nada…

**Este mundo material**

**ahogandonos...**

**Impide ver la realidad**

**Hay que descubrir**

**el gran valor de la amistad**

**rodeandonos**

Ttató pero fue imposible ignorar esa voz, estaba tan llena de paz, pero a la vez armonía y amor. ¿Y eso a él que le importaba? No era de su incumbencia. Pobre de aquel idiota que estuviera cantando, asi solo atraería demonios y firmaría su sentencia de muerte.

**Siempre es mejor**

**y de mucho más valor**

**todo aquello que no ves**

**mas sin embargo en ello crees**

**Pues lo espiritual saldrá triunfante al final**

**Es justo ya que su valor le des**

Bien, esa canción despertaba algo en él…. ¿Tristeza? o ¿Talvez que se sintiera arto? si, eso debía ser. Iría a cortarle la lengua a aquel ser que tanto escanda hacía, le daría el honor de morir a manos del Gran Sesshomaru, debería de agradecerle, no se ensuciaba las manos con cualquiera.

**Sea la amistad**

**el valor o la lealtad**

**Todas esas cosas que se encuentran solo en la eternidad**

**Estrellas ilumínenme…. y que pueda distinguir que dirección deberé seguir….**

Esta bien, le había dado a ese ser la oportunidad de vivir, pero parecía enfocado en pedir su muerte a gritos, y él se lo concedería. Esa canción, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, revolvía algo, pero algo muy pequeño en su interior, y eso… le molestaba de sobre manera. El era el Gran Sesshomaru, hijo de el Gran Inutaisho y la princesa de la Luna Creciente, no podía tener sentimientos por nada ni nadie. Debía de ser fuerte, no podía dejarse engañar o llevar por estupideces como el amor. Aquel sentimiento tan tonto que había llegado a llevar a su padre a cometer la estupidez de enamorarse de un ser inferior, un ser inservible, un ser sin beneficio, un ser tonto y débil. Una… humana. Eso había llevado a que naciera su "querido hermanito", el mediocre de Inuyasha, como un insulto para este mundo, como una burla y lo peor, como la deshonra de su familia…. un Hanyou.

Se levantó de su raíz en la que estaba reposando, el nunca se sentaba, a ojos de nadie por supuesto, hacía siglos que no lo hacía pero… esa canción indiscutiblemente trajo algo a su corazón, algo que hacía tanto no sentía…. paz…. Ese sin duda era algún maldito Youkai que le estaba jugando una mala pasada…. estaba moviendo algo en su interior…. se atrevía a hacerle algo a él, el ser más temido y respetado de esta tierra…. maldito, estaba muerto.

Estaba decidido, iría a encontrar a ese ser, SE REBAJARÍA a preguntarle, porque él nunca preguntaba a nadie que le estaba haciendo debido a que lo estaba intrigando demasiado… claro que nunca lo aceptaría y después lo mataría…. sip, eso haría.

Empezó a caminar en dirección de la voz, era tan malditamente hermosa, pero solo él lo sabía y no es como si le importara mucho. Siguió su recorrido derecho por entre el espeso bosque, hasta que a sus oídos escucho el caer de una cascada y el incremento de volumen de la voz. Asi que ese era el motivo por el cual no podía percibir su esencia. El muy cobarde estaba usando la humedad de la cascada para ocultar su olor. Pero nadie podría con él ni con sus grandes sentidos. Que estúpido ¿Por quien se lo tomaba? ¿Por algún juguete con el que podía divertirse? Maldito ingenuo… antes de matare le cortaría la lengua, asi no podría cantar ni en el infierno…

Pero cuando encontró a la persona que estaba entonando esa suave melodía…. sus planes…. se vinieron abajo….

NDA:

Hola! no tengo mucho tiempo, se que estuvo corto y los dejé con la intriga de que pasaría con Inu y Kag pero lo que pasa es q necesitaba hablar más de sus amigos porque el fic tambn es de ellos ademas d q Sesshomaru y Rin tambo eran importantes. En especial la pequeña.

Ahora… debido a mi gran ignorancia para algunas cosas, les comunico que he tronado 3 materias, sip, como lo oyeron. Se lo q deben d estar pensando "maldita floja y holgazana que no estudia ni hace la tarea" pss puedo tner algo de floja pero la verdad no fue mi intención reprobar es solo q….. no entiendo ni j de lo q dicen los maestros y para colmo me acabo acostando a la 1:00 am y pss ya saben q pasa cuando estas en la escuela. Llegas… ves tu pupitre…. te lo imaginas como la cama de plumas más cómoda de la historia… escuchas el cuento o la canción d cuna q el maestro entona para ti y sin mas…. caes en los brazos de Morfeo…. asi q por lógica cuando llega el día del examen ves lo q viene y pones cara de WTF?

Pero bno el punto es q mi padre al enterarse de esto estalló peor q el popocatépetl (volcán q esta en México, lugar donde vivo) y me declaró la Revolución, por lo tanto como primer tiro, me castigo todo uso de aparatos electrónicos y cosas q me interesen. Pueden creerlo? por eso estoy aquí aprovechando q estoy sola para informarles q no tngo la menor idea d cuando podré actualizar GOMEN!

Solo espero poder salir viva de esto

Bno me voe

Besos


	18. CaPiTuLo 18: Regresando a la realidad

**Apagón...tu eres la luz en mi obscuridad**

Etto…. nop Inuyasha y todo el elenco fueron creados por la rara mente de Rumiko Takahashi…. Dame tu cerebro...

INU X KAG SANG X MIROKU SESH X RIN

t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t

CaPiTuLo 18: Regresando a la realidad

Un suave aliento choco de lleno en su rostro. Era cálido y... delicioso…

-Sango- la llamó en un susurro

-mhmm- fue su única respuesta

-Despierta- la removió un poco

-No…. padre hoy no quiero entrenar- reprochó tratando de acomodarse para dormir de nuevo

-Vamos Sanguito, quiero mostrarte algo-

-Pero…-

-Nada de peros jovencita, arriba ya- dijo autoritario cual padre que levantaba a su pequeña para ir a la escuela

Sango soltó un gruñido en respuesta abriendo sus ojos de mala gana, había dormido tan rico que no quería despertar. Nunca en su vida había dormido taaaan bien…. Cuando su vista se acostumbró se encontró con algo morado obstruyéndole el paisaje, extrañada subió la mirada y notó a Miroku, quien la miraba con una sonrisa…. ahhhh…. Miroku. Bajó su vista de nuevo y pudo notar que la llevaba en brazos, bostezó y se frotó los ojos, tragó cuando sintió su garganta reseca y casi se ahogó con su saliva. ¡MIROKU! Roja como solo ella podía colorearse se bajó de un salto con toda la agilidad de exterminadora que poseía, pero lástima por sus extremidades quien al parecer aun seguían tomando una siesta y casi de va de bruces al suelo… casi, porque una fuerte mano la retuvo por la cintura.

Cuando Miroku llegó al lugar, procedió a despertar a la castaña que llevaba en brazos cual pequeña con su padre. Cuando se había decidido a hacerlo… sintió lástima, porque sabía que en cuanto la llamara, la sumisa y delicada mujer, se convertiría en la fiera que era capaz de derretir hasta los propios polos con su mirada. Ahhh… pero eso era lo que amaba de ella, le había sorprendido en todos los aspectos posibles… por eso estaba tan enamorado… Se enterneció de sobremanera con las suplicas de ella para que la dejara dormir, estaba a punto de lograr su cometido, cuando recordó que había viajado 2 largas horas para mostrarle algo, y…. notando como no iba a llegar a ningún lado asi, optó por llamarla con una voz que no daba espacio a las quejas. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando la vio tan perdida, esperó unos segundos hasta que despertara y luego notó como saltaba de la impresión y…

-¡Sango!- exclamó tomándola rápidamente por la cintura. En esos momentos apreció mucho sus buenos reflejos

¡PLAFF!

-¡ES USTED UN PERVERTIDO!- gritó a todo pulmón. Logrando asi, obtener como resultado, un monje aturdido. Estuvo apunto de soltarle otra buena cachetada, pero se detuvo en cuanto realizo en donde se encontraban parados, e inmediatamente sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Rin- susurró

Y ahí estaba. Tan pequeña e inocente, tan frágil, tan tierna, tan hermosa,… si, hacia tiempo ya que había aceptado que con el paso de los días, a pesar de ser solo una cachorra, esa pequeña humana se tornaba más y más hermosa. Estaba muy mal de su parte pensar eso, y si algún Youkai se enteraba lo más probable es que perdería el honor y respeto que se había ganado con el paso de los años. Pero, al fin y al cabo, nadie podía saber que lo estaba pensando, nadie….

Pero algo andaba mal. Cuando se acercó un poco más, pudo notar el olor salino de las lágrimas y una horrible esencia a dolor y tristeza. Abrió sus ojos como platos, cuando descubrió que la canción y su voz eran más hermosas de lo que recordaba y su piel a la luz de la luna la hacía ver como una hermosa Youkai. ¿Cuándo fue que esta niña creció tanto? ¿Cuándo fue que maduró tanto?… ¿Cuando fue que se volvió más hermosa? Controlar sus instintos cada día se volvía más difícil.

Se acercó un poco más a ella, caminando sigilosamente solo como él sabía hacerlo, atravesó los arbustos, avanzó unos metros más y se posisionó a un lado, quedando ella a sus pies. Hacia un tiempo que había dejado de cantar, y lagrimas silenciosas se habían abierto paso por sus mejillas, dolorosas, sin su permiso. Una vez más, algo se removió en su interior.

Ya habían pasado largos minutos, en los que solo se dedicó a llorar todo lo que tenía, sacar todo el dolor contenido durante estos años y evocar los recuerdos del feliz tiempo que había compartido con sus difuntos padres. Aun podía recordar la suave y melodiosa voz de su madre y la grave pero a la vez tierna de su padre. Cuanto los extrañaba, cuanto los amaba, cuanto los necesitaba, cuanto… le dolía. Hace tanto tiempo no se sentía de esa manera… amada… necesitada… Desde que conoció al señor Sesshomaru, ya no se sentía tan sola, y no se quejaba, tuvo mucha suerte de que él la aceptara… sabía a la perfección que era una simple y nefasta humana, pero aun asi, después de todo… se sentía querida. Pero, no era lo mismo… que ser amada. Esas, eran cosas muy distintas y a la vez tan parecidas. No quería, no quería abrir los ojos y volver a la realidad. Quería… solo por un momento… evocar esos recuerdos perdidos, tan felices, tan tristes… Inevitablemente un pequeño pero desgarrador sollozo escapó de sus labios.

Ya bastante tenía con observar y sentir la tristeza de ella. No recordaba que su Rin hubiera llorado alguna vez. Y SI, era su Rin, SU humana, solo suya, de nadie más.Y algo lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro, una sensación inexplicable y a la vez tan horrible… ¿Qué era esta cachorra? Ya no podía soportarlo. Estaba por darse la vuelta e irse cuando escuchó como un sollozo escapaba de sus pequeños labios, llamándolo, como si lo necesitara ahí con ella, a pesar de no haber sentido su presencia… y no pudo evitar acercarse, sentarse a su lado y observarla. Pasaron largos minutos, en los que solo se dedicó a disfrutar de su compañía y observar su fino y delicado rostro.

-Mamá… Papá…- susurró

Cuando escuchó esas palabras todo se le vino abajo, era como si todos los años que llevara vivo se le vinieran encima. Uno por uno. Algo triste lo invadió, ya no pudo evitarlo, no pudo contenerse… fue un acto reflejo que aun no se explica. Tomo a Rin con mucha delicadeza y haciendo lo imposible, algo que ni el propio Sesshomaru haría ni en pintura… la abrazó…. La abrazó con una ternura que aun no sabía él poseía, pero… se sintió tan bien, era tan dulce… su olor le hacía enloquecer. Quería quedarse asi… por siempre…

Cuando Rin sintió que alguien la jalaba, estuvo a punto de gritar, pero después se sintió en unos fuertes y cálidos brazos que reconoció como los únicos que ella necesitaría y como por arte de magia la soledad se esfumó… se sintió querida después de tantos años… amada…

-Señor… Sesshomaru…- fue lo último que pronunció antes de esconder su cabeza entre sus brazos y dar rienda suelta al dolor que tantos años, había estado conteniendo.

Bien. Con los brazos y las piernas ya había terminado. Había sido difícil, pero lo había logrado. Aun quedaba su cuello en el que había una cortada, parecía producto de algo muy filoso y pequeño. Gruñó, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho en el día… maldito hombre… lo peor es que no pudo acecinarlo. Bien merecido se tenía el irse al infierno por lastimar a su Kagome. Tomando un profundo suspiro y tratando de mantener encerrados sus instintos animales se aventuró a su cuello.

Sintió una respiración caliente en su cuello y se ladeó un poco, alertando a quien quiera que estuviera con ella. Notó un ligero peso encima de ella que le impedía moverse, asi que optó por removerse para ver si asi se libraba de el, extrañada abrió los ojos y casi suelta un gritó al ver quien era la persona que tenía encima y no le dejaba moverse, ademas de que su rostro estaba muy cerca del de ella y su suave aliento chocaba en su rostro… Inuyasha.

-¡AHHH PERVERTIDO!- gritó a todo pulmón la chica sonrojándose hasta las raíces del cabello -OSUWA…-

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA!- le interrumpió acercándose más a ella hablando con los dientes apretados en forma de amenaza -…Abres la boca y vas conmigo al suelo…-

Kagome se dió cuenta que era verdad, y por un momento agradeció al Hanyou que la interrumpiera para no llevarse la cama en la que se encontraban y partirla en 2. ¿Cuándo había llegado allí? De pronto como un borrón, imágenes de lo acontecido surcaron su mente. Inuyasha la había salvado… y estaba en deuda con él… nuevamente. Pero su alivió duró poco al notar la posición en la que se encontraban, sonrojándose nuevamente: ella bajo él con sus piernas cerradas y él encima con sus piernas abiertas a sus costados. En otras palabras… esa posición daba mucho de que hablar…

-¡AHH BAJATE!- le gritó nuevamente

Estaba por levantarse y empujarlo para que se bajara, cuando un dolor punzante le recorrió de pies a cabeza y un fuerte mareo la invadió.

Preocupado por el cambio de tono en la chica por uno más pálido, el peliplateado preguntó.

-¿Kagome que te sucede, te encuentras bien?-

-Mi… brazo… du…ele- alcanzó a susurrar con lágrimas en sus ojos

Inuyasha tomó su brazo izquierdo con mucha delicadeza y al instante la muchacha formó una mueca de dolor

-¿Este?-

-Si-

Inuyasha lo observó con detenimiento y encontró algo que no debería estar ahí, estaba hinchado y tenía una bola a un costado. A menos de que Kagome tuviera huesos extra o deformados, ese brazo estaba roto.

Formó una mueca -Puedo curarlo pero… te va a doler-

Kagome solo se quedó callada.

Al no obtener una respuesta, Inuyasha tan solo suspiró y dejó su brazo con mucha delicadeza a un costado, enfocándose en la tarea que debía de terminar. Cuando Kagome sintió la lengua del Hanyou no pudo evitar estremecerse y temblar. Ese contacto…

-I…Inu…Inuyasha- susurró con voz entrecortada -¿Qu..qué… estas… ha…ciendo?-

Inuyasha estuvo a punto de perder los estribos a causa del sonido de su voz… diablos… ahora sería más difícil concentrarse…. Pasó su lengua por esa herida dos veces… degustando el delicioso sabor de la chica… y gruñendo ante todas esas sensaciones que lo asaltaban. Una vez hubo curado su herida, se levanto dispuesto a dar explicaciones pero sus palabras murieron y su mirada se perdió en aquel interrogante y nervioso mar chocolate. E involuntariamente sus rostros se acercaron… poco a poco…. Inuyasha no pudo con eso y gruño de nuevo, sus ancias lo carcomían… necesitaba esos labios… los necesitaba ya… eran como una droga para el, un exquisita y deliciosa droga… estaban por rozarse cuando de pronto, la puerta fue abierta.

-Si… mi hija se ha caído de una bicicleta y…-

Silencio incómodo...

NDA: Hola! jaja y perdón por el retraso… recuerdan los problemitas q tuve? bueno en parte se solucionaron jaja XD ahora si! de regreso a mi historia!

Estaba ansiosa por volver y saludarlos a todos… y también por pedirles una disculpa. Como estuvo? les gusto el cap? ojalá q si! XD

Una vez más GOMEN!

Gracias a los que me esperaron y continúan conmigo apesar de las faltas de esta escritora XD!

Gracias a los que leen y dejan reviews y a los que leen y no dejan tambn

Ahora si! a pasar los 50 reviews! me esforzaré al máximo!

CUALQUIER DUDA CON RESPECTO A LA HISTORIA ME ENCARGARÉ DE RESPONDERLA. Pueden dejarme un review o mandarme un mensaje. Estaré atenta.

También me encantaría ser amiga de todas ustedes.

(Inu)-Reviews SIP?


	19. CaPiTuLo 19: Flores

**Apagón…tu eres la luz en mi obscuridad**

Etto…. nop Inuyasha y todo el elenco fueron creados por la rara mente de Rumiko Takahashi…. SOLO LE PERTENECEN A ELLA (para mi desgracia)

INU X KAG SANG X MIROKU SESH X RIN

t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t

CaPiTuLo 19: Flores

-¡Sango! ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Sango! ¡Respóndeme ¡SANGO!-

Pero esa voz… solo era un eco… en la laguna... de sus recuerdos…

FLASH BACK

_-¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¿A donde vamos?-_

_-Espera y veras amor-_

_-MMMM- La pequeña niña de 5 años de edad cruzó los brazos por debajo de su pecho torciendo su boca en una mueca -¡Pero yo quiero saber!_

_La mujer de mediana edad sonrió con amor mirando a su pequeña -No conseguirás nada impacientándote, en la vida, la paciencia es una de las cosas más importantes que hay-_

_La niña solo dejo que su madre tirara suavemente de su pequeño brazo izquierdo y continuó al paso que llevaban por una hora. Miró a su alrededor y se percató de que nunca había estado en ese lugar, no reconocía los arboles o flores que se dejaban ver. Extrañada, ladeó la cabeza en busca de su madre, quien mantenía su vista al frente y llevaba una hermosa sonrisa adornando sus labios, se veía más hermosa y feliz que de costumbre. Al ver esto, la niña se relajó notablemente, posó su vista avellana al frente, y siguió disfrutando de el cálido viento que mecía sus cabellos castaños a su antojo._

FIN FLASH BACK

-Ma…ma- susurró con voz entrecortada

-¿Hija?- preguntó su mamá de forma traviesa al haberlos cachado de esa manera

-ehhmm yooo puedo… explicarlo….- Kagome miraba a todos roja y nerviosa tratando de encontrar una explicación creíble a lo que estuvo apunto de suceder. En parte se sintió frustrada porque estuvo a punto de probar esos labios que tanto amaba, pero en parte aliviada, ya que no sabía que era lo que sucedía con Inuyasha y… con ella.

Inuyasha rojo como solo el sabía ponerse se levantó de un salto con la propia agilidad de quien no era humano y trató de pensar en una excusa. Cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para decir lo que probablemente sería una estupidez la miko se le adelantó.

-Ahhmm bueno lo que sucede es que….- miró a su madre y a su acompañante rogando porque algo se le ocurriera -lo que sucede es que… tenía… comezón en la espalda… si eso… y entonces le pedí a Inuyasha… que si porfavor podría rascarme porque… no puedo mover los brazos ni el cuerpo por el dolor… pero…- hasta ahora iba bien pero… necesitaba algo para justificar la tan comprometedora posición en la que habían acabado. Miró a todos lados buscando algo… lo que fuera… pero que la ayudara… y entonces… allí lo vio, su salvación, como un madero al cual podría aferrarse en esa tormenta. -Pero- continuó su relato ya más segura de lo que iba a decir -Pero… al tratar de acercarse, Inuyasha tropezó con mi zapato por accidente- En ese instante todas las miradas cayeron en el zapato que se encontraba justo a los pies de la cama y que supuestamente era el culpable de todo ese lio -Entonces…- las mejillas de la azabache se colorearon -Cayó encima de mi y… terminamos de esa forma- hizo referencia a su anterior posición.

El silenció reinó por unos minutos mientras todos trataban de encontrar cabos sueltos en esa mentira, pero nada se veía de otra manera. Inuyasha simplemente miró a Kagome asombrado por la buena excusa que se le había ocurrido y les había salvado por poco. Por otro lado, la madre de Kagome le hecho una rápida mirada, nada había cambiado en ella, todo estaba justo como lo dejó cuando salió y dejó a Inuyasha a cargo de su hija. Esta vez miró al muchacho, con ese porte de impotencia y mirada arrogante. Suspiró, nunca cambiarían.

-Ahhh ya entiendo- anunció feliz el individuo que estaba junto a su madre bajo el marco de la puerta -¿Estas bien jovencito?- preguntó esta vez mirando en dirección de Inuyasha

-¿YO? ¡Feh! Por supuesto que estoy bien- respondió altanero cruzando sus brazos por encima de la cabeza para no dejar ver sus orejas en una pose despreocupada mientras que Kagome le mandaba una mirada fulminante ante su poca amabilidad

-Que bien- respondió feliz el doctor no notando sus pequeñas orejas -Ahora si me permite…- miró a la madre de la chica

La madre al captar el mensaje asintió y luego miró al muchacho

-¿Inuyasha, me acompañarías abajo?-

-¿Yo?-

-Si, tu- respondió divertida ante la ingenuidad del chico

-!Feh¡ mejor me quedo aqui- dijo frunciendo el ceño y mirando hacia el otro lado. No lo quería admitir pero estaba preocupado por Kagome, ademas de que no pretendía dejarla sola con un humano que le irritaba tanto y nisiquiera conocía. Nadie sabría que cosas estarían pasando por la cabeza de ese humano.

-Inuyasha…- el peliplateado sintió que se le helaba la sangre. ¿Donde había escuchado antes ese tono de voz tan amenazador y a la vez dulce? Un escalofrío le recorrió entero, por supuesto, eran madre e hija. Las dos eran igual de hermosas, dulces, bondadosas pero a la vez igual de peligrosas. Pero no se movería, no volvería a dejar sola a Kagome nunca más, no desde todo lo pasado. Sus ojos se obscurecieron al pensar en que pudo haber pasado si no llegaba a tiempo.

La mujer supuró sabiendo de antemano lo terco que era el Hanyou, pero a la vez le enterneció ver como inconscientemente cuidaba de su hija y le demostraba cuanto la quería.

-Tengo ramen-

Ante esto ultimo un camino de polvo se dejó apreciar y la silueta del Hanyou había desaparecido. Madre e hija no pudieron evitar reír ante eso, notando lo enorme que era su debilidad ante el ramen. Kagome se sintió otra vez feliz y plena, hace tanto que no reía, un mes con algunos días para ser exacto. El doctor solo se quedó boquiabierto ante la velocidad del chico.

-¿Es humano?- pregunto estupefacto aun con la mirada sobre la puerta

-Es corredor profesional- respondió feliz la madre saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras de si

La chica empezó a caminar lentamente, con la mirada apagada y guiada por el instinto. Parecía muerta en vida, su ojos habían perdido toda la lucidez y su brillo, dejando paso a unas lagunas tristes y obscuras.

FLASH BACK

_-Aqui estamos-_

_La pequeña ladeó su cabeza en diferentes direcciones maravillada por el lugar, estaban en un campo abierto, rodeado de las más hermosas flores y los más deliciosos aromas._

_-Mami… es… hermoso- estaba apunto de correr hacia el hermoso prado cuando su madre la detuvo. La niña extrañada miró sus manos entrelazadas y luego a su madre -¿Mami?-_

_-Escucha amor, este lugar es muy importante para mi- pauso como meditando lo que estaba por decir_

_-¿Entonces?- preguntó impaciente la niña. Ya quería saber como se sentía caer sobre esas flores. Talvez como caer sobre una nube. O talvez como caer en algodón._

_La mujer sonrió, se agachó quedando a su altura, y mirando con sus castaños ojos a la niña le susurró -Será nuestro secreto- le dijo guiñándole un ojo -Nadie debe saber-_

_-¿Ni papá?- preguntó decepcionada la niña, quería venir a entrenar con su padre a ese lugar_

_-Ni papá- respondió riendo_

_-¿Ni Kohaku?- preguntó una vez más_

_Su madre la miró confundida -¿Quién es Kohaku?-_

_-Mi hermano ¿Quién si no?-_

_-¿Eh?- su madre la miró con ojos abiertos ¿Cómo sabía su hija que estaba embarazada cuando nisiquiera ella le había dicho? Su esposo y ella lo estaban guardando para la noche, si apenas un día antes se había enterado._

_-¿Quien te lo dijo?- preguntó verdaderamente impresionada_

_La pequeña niña mostró una hermosa e inocente sonrisa y respondió._

_-Kirara-_

_Su madre se limitó a sonreír mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba el viento jugar a su antojo con sus hermosos cabellos rojizos. Miro al horizonte y susurró -Kohaku-_

Fin Flash Back

Sus pies se movían por inercia propia, reconociendo el suelo que tantas veces había pisado y del que hace tanto había corrido.

-Ma…mi- susurró inaudiblemente para el monje

El azabache la miró muy asustado y preocupado a la castaña, él solo quería mostrarle el lugar que había encontrado ya hace algún tiempo durante una de sus caminatas matutinas, pero nunca esperó que reaccionara asi. ¿Había hecho algo malo? Comenzó a correr tras de Sango muy preocupado, cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarle y preguntarle que sucedía, una luz cegadora se dejó ver. Cuando la luz se hubo ido, y la obscuridad volvió a dejarse ver, una silueta apareció y empezó a caminar hacia alguna… ¿Tumba? dejando unas hermosas flores encima de ella. El ojiazul se sorprendió mucho. ¿Que hacía una tumba allí? De pronto la silueta se volvió y clavo su obscura y vacía mirada sobre ellos dejándose reconocer y dejándolos pasmados.

-Esta alma grita de dolor y soledad…-

-¿Ki…Kikyou?

Alli… todo dejó de ser percibido… por la chica…

NDA: Alo!

Aquí toi con la conti, conti, conti jiji, les gustó el cap?

Como vieron la excusa q se invento Kagome jaja muy buena no? rascarme la espalda ja! q bueno q puse allí el zapato jaja

Y q paso con la madre de Sango? Que destino tan cruel les aguarda ñaca ñaca Q hace Kikyou en un lugar asi? Chacharan lo verán en el prox cap jejeje XD

Ahhh y como les fue de regreso a clases? cuenten, cuenten… a mi se me hizo muuuuy pesada la semana XD soy una floja jajaj uyyy y mañana me entregan los resultados de mi extra jejeje ojalá me haya ido bien :3 toy nerviosa

(Inu)- REVIEWS SIP?

GRAX A LOS Q LEEN Y DEJAN REVIEWS Y A LOS QUE LEEN Y NO DEJAN TAMBN! XD


	20. CaPiTuLo 20: Reflexión

**Apagón…tu eres la luz en mi obscuridad**

Etto…. nop Inuyasha y todo el elenco fueron creados por la rara mente de Rumiko Takahashi…. SOLO LE PERTENECEN A ELLA (para mi desgracia)

INU X KAG SANG X MIROKU SESH X RIN

t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t

CaPiTuLo 20: Reflexión

-Oh demonio, largare de aquí , no nos contamines con tu maldad, traigas las desgracias a esta casa y…..-

-Papá porfavor por enésima vez Inuyasha no te va a comer-

-Pero hija…-

-Nada-

-Es que…-

-Nada-

Enfadado y haciendo pucheros, el abuelo subió las escaleras con un aura obscura rodeándole y se perdió en el piso de arriba

La mujer suspiro y negó con una sonrisa, luego miró al chico delante de ella que parecía no tener fondo en cuanto de comida se tratase. Parecía como si nunca lo alimentaran.

-Disculpa Inuyasha…-

Inuyasha volteó a mirar a la mujer con un bocado de ramen a medio camino. Sabia que estaba comiendo demasiado, pero estaba muy ansioso por lo que pudiera pasarle a Kagome allí arriba, y cuando estaba ansioso comía aun más. Kagome…no sabía lo que podría sucederle o si estaba bien, no estaba muy tranquilo dejándola arriba sola con el humano ese que tenía un extraño olor a hiervas concentradas (medicina), aunque no había dejado en ningún momento de concentrarse en el ruido, manteniendo sus sentidos al máximo y preparado para en cualquier momento saltar e ir a socorrerla, ademas desde lo ocurrido ya no confiaba en nadie… nisiquiera en él mismo… Este último pensamiento lo hizo sentirse como una basura.

Pero la mujer de enfrente rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos

-Ahora que me has contado como paso esto y en que se vieron implicados… me gustaría zanjar el tema- la mujer lo miró con seriedad en los ojos -Comprendo que los dos han sufrido mucho en estos últimos días… todos… tanto mi hija como tu…pero… -Le dió una intensa mirada -Nunca terminaré de agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi hija… eres un muchacho muy gentil y puro- le regaló una sonrisa

Las mejillas del chico se tiñeron de un color rojo. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir halagos, ni mucho menos a ser tratado con tanta amabilidad. Pero desde que conoció a Kagome… todo mundo le agradecía y parecía respetarlo….hasta quererlo… a él… un despreciable Hanyou. Incluso sus amigos. Ademas, estaba el asunto de que ahora parecía que él era el único que veía su propia naturaleza, ahora todos lo veían como un simple muchacho… no como un Hanyou.

-Yo…-

Inuyasha estuvo apunto de responder cuando de pronto se escucharon pasos en las escaleras alertándoles que alguien se acercaba. Se puso en pie cuando pudo identificar que se trataba del hombre que había estado atendiendo de Kagome por horas.

-¿Hay algún problema?- se le adelantó la madre de Kagome levantándose de su asiento

-Oh no- el anciano sonrió negando levemente con la cabeza. En ese instante Inuyasha sintió que un peso muy grande le abandonaba -Pero…- repentinamente se puso serio y todos le miraron expectantes a que continuara -su brazo izquierdo esta mal, no hace falta ser un experto para saber que esta roto y su derecho lesionado, aparte de eso unas heridas que tenía en el abdomen y espalda, debo agregar que las de la espalda eran muy profundas y fue difícil curarlas sin lastimarle… pareciera que la hubieran agarrado a latigazos...-

Inuyasha se puso tenso en el momento en el que mencionó la palabra latigazos y apretando los labios luchó por no dejar escapar un gruñido… ese humano… se las iba a pagar… se las iba a pagar caras por lastimar a su Kagome… y encima de que le rompió huesos y la mató de hambre, le vino en gana agarrarla a latigazos… como si fuera su esclava...

El anciano se rascó la cabeza - Me sorprende como es que su hija se cayó de esa manera de la bicicleta y no se raspó ni los brazos ni las piernas pero si se llegó a romper huesos y hacerse heridas en el abdomen y espalda-

La mujer le miró sorprendida no entendiendo e Inuyasha al instante se sonrojó girando la cabeza hacia otro lado para que nadie pudiera notarlo.

-Y… la muchacha parecía muy cansada y demasiado delgada. Digame…- pausó un momento mirando acusadoramente a la mujer -¿Su hija está comiendo bien? ¿Esta durmiendo a sus horas?

La mujer instantáneamente respondió -Lo que sucede es que mi hija acaba de salir de unos problemas que estuvo teniendo con el estómago, devolvía todo y no podía dormir por el dolor, cuando fuimos al médico este le mandó un tratamiento que acabamos de concluir, asi que ahora apenas se está reponiendo-

Inuyasha le miró sorprendido por su facilidad e ingeniosa repuesta, ahora sabía de donde Kagome había sacado su manera de pensar rápido en situaciones complicadas. Se sonrojó al recordar el lió en el que se habían metido unas horas antes y que de no haber sido por la rapidez de la muchacha hubieran sido sometidos a un interrogatorio que el no estaba muy dispuesto a responder.

El médico pareció creer la excusa de la mujer y continuó ahora con un tono más suave -Lo cual significa que… con reposo y los cuidados adecuados en unas semanas estará como nueva- dijo sonriendo a la mujer -Esta fuera de peligro-

Esta suspiró con gran alivió y se dejó caer sobre la silla que minutos atrás ocupara.

-Kagome- susurró contenta

-Bueno señora, como ya no hago falta aquí, le dejo mi número por si acaso y tendrá que llevarla a más tardar mañana a mi consultorio para que le podamos enyesar ese brazo- la mujer tomo el papel que se le ofrecía -Tendrá que estar cambiando los vendajes cada día y untarle unas pomadas que he dejado en su cuarto, encima del buró de la chica-

La mujer asintió a todo y escucho atentamente las instrucciones del doctor de como aplicar las pomadas, cada cuanto y que hacer en caso de que presentara síntomas que pudieran conllevar a una infección grave. Inuyasha no escuchó más ya que se encaminó a las escaleras decidido a ver como se encontraba Kagome. Ansioso y al mismo tiempo temeroso.

-Y una cosa más- el doctor se giró antes de salir por la puerta para mirar a Inuyasha -Le he dado unos medicamentos que la han dormido para hacer más soportable el dolor, no despertará hasta mañana, sugiero que no se le moleste- miró con severidad a Inuyasha

El chico al sentir su mirada, no pudo más que enseñar los dientes y gruñirle. ¿Pero quien se creía ese humano mirándole asi? La madre de la chica al ver al Hanyou tensarse y comenzar a gruñir en forma de advertencia decidió despedir al señor lo antes posible con un "Gracias por todo" y "No se preocupe" antes de cerrar la puerta y suspirar. Inuyasha ya mas relajado se encaminó a la habitación de la chica escaleras arriba. Pero fue interrumpido por la mujer.

-Inuyasha…- El muchacho al escuchar su nombre se volteó casi se cae al ver a la mujer… sentada con la puerta a sus espaldas y mirándole con lágrimas en los ojos. Nunca había visto a esa mujer asi. Se veía tan vulnerable… Se sorprendió al notar en cuanto le dolía verle asi, pero… no pudo hacer nada, estaba petrificado por la impresión, sin saber que hacer… odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar…. Y ella le había sorprendido.. esa mujer que siempre parecía fuerte… que nada parecía afectarle… que siempre tenía una sonrisa para todos… estaba ahí… contra la puerta… tan vulnerable. Fue entonces que la mujer le sonrió y con voz temblorosa dijo -Cuida de ella-

Inuyasha entendió y recuperándose puso una mirada seria y asintió, después le dio una hermosa y sincera sonrisa y le respondió

-Con mi vida-

Subió las escaleras de un salto y llegó frente a la puerta de la chica, con toda la habilidad de un Hanyou que poseía entró a la habitación obscura y silenciosa y la vio allí. Postrada en la cama… se veía tan bella… tan tranquila… tan hermosa… como si nadie ni nada le perturbara… le traía una paz infinita. Nadie lo sabía pero… las noches que algo le preocupaba o no podía dormir se sentaba junto a ella para verle dormir… porque ella ya fuera consciente o inconscientemente le traía paz… calidez… armonía y felicidad… y no solo a él sino que a muchas personas más que habían tenido la fortuna de conocerle… ella era una bendición y casi la pierde…

Se acercó con cuidado a la cama arrugando un poco la nariz por el fuerte olor de las pomadas que le habían aplicado y se sentó a sus pies… mirando su hermoso rostro iluminado por la luz de la luna que se colaba por una pequeña rendija de la cortina. Ya no pensaría más en que casi la pierde… y aunque le dolía mucho pensar en que hubiera pasado si no llegaba a sentir su olor… sacudió su cabeza… definitivamente se volvería loco. Ella era como una droga, no podía estar apartado mucho tiempo de ella, la necesitaba como se necesita el aire para poder respirar y vivir. Se decidió, mañana le diría lo que no pudo decirle cuando estaban en la mansión…. Entonces recordó a la mujer… ella se veía tan asustada… y él en el interior sabía que estaba igual. Recordó sus palabras y repitió…

-Con mi vida- después miró a la chica con una infinita ternura y acariciando su cabeza con mucha delicadeza, se acercó para posar un dulce beso en sus labios…

-Con mi vida-

NDA:

Jaja no me van a creer lo que paso XD según yo ya había publicado el viernes la historia. Entonces yo ya toda feliz y derrepente me meto a la página y me doy cuenta de que no se publico! XD q risa! corrí a publicarla GOMEN XD y les gusto el cap? este fue como podrán ver solo de nuestros portas. Pero me parece que fue un poco más de reflexión por parte de nuestro Hanyou. Y aunque corto creo que nos da a entender muchas cosas jaja

Gracias por su apoyo y reviews! me hacen muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyy feliz jipi

REVIEWS SIP?

Trato de llegar a los 50 XD y si tienen alguna duda con respecto a la historia me encargaré de responderla


	21. CaPiTuLo 21: Aun separados

**Apagón…tu eres la luz en mi obscuridad**Etto…. nop Inuyasha y toda la bola de locos fueron creados por la rara y maravillosa mente de Rumiko Takahashi…. SOLO LE PERTENECEN A ELLA (para mi desgracia)INU X KAG SANG X MIROKU SESH X RIN

t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t

CaPiTuLo 21: Aun separados

Los rayos del sol que se colaron por la rendija de su rosada cortina, dieron directo de en su cara, despertándola y regresándola a la realidad. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y parpadeó para dar un suspiro a continuación. Lentamente las imágenes de estos últimos días acudieron a su cabeza, despertándola por completo y provocándole escalofríos, miedo y una sensación de soledad, decidió sacudir su cabeza para espantar esas ideas. A pesar de estar herida, había dormido muy bien, había soñado que Inuyasha se había quedado toda la noche con ella, cuidándola, mimadora, protegiéndola e incluso pudo jurar que la había besado… se sintió tan bien y tan real que odiaba el hecho de que solo fuese un sueño, pero solo era eso, un sueño, Inuyasha jamas la besaría… jamas, sus besos le pertenecían a otra persona. Con ese pensamiento sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y miró alrededor, nada, no había rastros del Hanyou. Volteó la cabeza y pudo divisar que en su escritorio junto a los fragmentos de la perla, estaba su bolso que guardaba en su interior esa diadema tan extraña y que encerraba demasiados misterios que necesitaba resolver. Trató de incorporarse pero por accidente apoyo su brazo dañado y soltó un gritito de dolor.

Un olor salino lo despertó seguido de un alarido de dolor, instantáneamente lo sacó de su sueño y lo puso en alerta. Levantó la cabeza y la vió, estaba despierta… demonios nisiquiera sabía cuando se había quedado dormído. Cuando olió sus lágrimas se levantó de donde estaba sentado y dormido a los pies de la cama y se posó a un lado de ella, justo frente a su cabeza, inclinando su cuerpo, preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te duele? ¿Te ayudo? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?- El muchacho tomó su rostro preocupado y secó con su pulgar sus lágrimas

Sus preguntas la bombardearon, dejándola aturdida por unos segundos pero al final no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de felicidad, si, estaba muy feliz, él, Inuyasha, el Hanyou testarudo y orgulloso se había quedado a cuidar de ella, dejando al lado su orgullo. Negó levemente con la cabeza trató de nuevo incorporarse pero esta vez unas manos la tomaron de la cintura ayudándola sin dificultad.

-Gracias- susurró con voz seca y baja. Demonios, se sentía tan mal -inuya… ahhh- se dejó caer de nuevo a la cama, solo que sus fuertes brazos la sostuvieron para que no fuera la caída tan brusca y se lastimara.

-¿Kagome te sientes bien?- Mostró preocupación en su rostro

-Si… solo…estoy que dormiré un poco más- Un dolor punzante le recorría todo el cuerpo, rayos, se sentía como si un camión la hubiese arrollado y luego un tren hubiera pasado sobre ella para después una máquina de esas que ponen pavimento y lo aplanan con un rodillo gigante. Trató de recostarse pero los brazos del chico no la dejaron

-Lo siento Kagome pero ya has estado sin comer por tres días y no te hará bien- la interrumpió con tono severo pero preocupado.

El chico examinó a la azabache y después de meditarlo por unos minutos se decidió. De hecho él tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo a que se moviera, por él que se quedara en la cama todo un mes, hasta que se recuperara y él pudiera atrapar a ese maldito, no importaba si tenía que atarla a la cama, lo haría con mucho gusto.

-Espera aqui-

El muchacho la soltó cuidadosamente e incorporándose salió de la habitación desapareciendo de su vistan dejando sola por completo. Kagome suspiró al verle marchar y cerró los ojos… más imágenes de lo sucedido aparecieron en su cabeza, no pudo evitar sacudirla para espantar esas y ideas y evitar de esa forma que le torturasen. Pero a pesar de todo, no pudo evitar pensar en las muchachas de ese lugar, ¿Cómo estarían, habrían regresado a sus hogares, con su familia o simplemente estarían cumpliendo sus sueños? De cualquier forma esperaba que todo estuviera bien. Inuyasha regreso unos segundos después, traía la bandeja del desayuno y se acercaba cuidadosamente de no derramar nada a ella, se sentó a un lado de la cama y le ordenó.

-Come-

Al escuchar su voz abrió los ojos y le miró intrigada, luego bajo la mirada y vió que el muchacho sostenía una pequeña charola que contenía el desayuno, para luego moverla y colocarla en sus piernas.

-Inu… yasha…-

Estaba un poco sonrojada, sorprendida y… hambrienta. No pudo evitar imaginarse a un Inuyasha como esposo dandole de comer de esa forma. Su sonrojo aumentó y no pudo evitar sacudir la cabeza para espantar esas ideas. Esposo, puf estaba soñando. Tomó los palillos tratando de olvidar lo último que había pensado y diciendo su "Itadakimazu" comenzó a comer como nuca creyó que podría en la vida, por dios, cuanto había extrañado la comida caliente, cocida y tres veces al día, prometía nunca más volver a desperdiciarla. Inuyasha no pudo evitar mirar a la chica impresionado, comía como loca y casi no podía ver el movimiento de sus palillos tomando comida y dirigirse a su boca de lo rápido que se movían, parecía que le pagaban por comer todo lo que pudiese. Un sentimiento de culpa lo inundó… si tan solo no la hubiera dejado sola…. Kagome no podía parar de comer, pero aun asi no pasó desapercibida para ella la sombra que cruzó por el rostro de Inuyasha y se detuvo un momento, lo sabía, ahí estaba de nuevo eso que era tan característico de su Hanyou, el culparse por lo sucedido a sus seres queridos aunque ,el no tuviera nada de culpa.

-¡Toma!-

Inuyasha no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando al instante siguiente se encontró con un pedazo del desayuno de Kagome en su boca logrando mirarla sorprendido, ella no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír y preguntar.

-¿A que está bueno?-

Inuyasha lo masticó y tragó para después sonreír.

-¡Esta delicioso!- Inuyasha se acercó un poco más a ella y mirándola como cachorro le dijo -Dame un poco más-

Kagome alejó el plató de él.

-Ni hablar, esto es mio- no iba a decirle que no había comido en muchos días porque eso solo traería de regreso ese sentimiento que no quería notar en Inuyasha

-¡Feh! Eres una egoísta mujer, ahora me das- Inuyasha trató de alcanzar el plato pero Kagome al tratar de alejarlo hizo un movimiento muy brusco y lastimó su brazo.

Lanzando un grito de dolor soltó el plato y este hubiera ido a parar al suelo con todo y su contenido de no ser por Inuyasha quien gracias a sus buenos reflejos consiguió tomarlo antes de que la ley de gravedad terminara con el.

-¡Kagome!- el chico dejo el plato en el buró y rápidamente puso toda su atención en la chica que había derramado algunas lágrimas a causa del dolor

-E… es…esta bien- logró apenas articular la chica

Al ver su estado deplorable, su hambre, su pálida pero hermosa y golpeada piel y sumando a eso las lágrimas que escurrían por su rostro no pudo contenerse más-¡No no esta bien Kagome!- explotó el Hanyou al fin dejando a una muy sorprendida Kagome -¡NADA ESTA BIEN! ¡ESTAS HERIDA, CASI TE MATAN Y NO SUPE DE TI DURANTE UN MES! ¿¡¿¡CREES QUE ESTA BIEN? ¡LO PEOR ES QUE ESTO ES LA SEGUNDA VEZ! ¡YA TE HABIA PERDIDO Y NI ASI TE PUDE PROTEGER! ¡SI TAN SOLO NO TE HUBIERA DEJADO SOLA Y TE HUBIERA ACOMPAÑADO NADA DE ESTO HABRÍA PASADO! ¡POR ESO TE DIJE QUE NO TE ACERCARAS A MI MUJER! ¡SOLO TRAIGO DESGRACIAS A QUIENES SE ME ACERCAN! !MI MADRE,MI PADRE KIKYOU, SANGO, MIROKU, LA ANCIANA KAEDE E INCLUSO TU! ¡LO MEJOR ES QUE ME APARTE DE TODOS USTEDES, DE TI, DE ESA MANERA YA NO DAÑARE A NADIE! ¡VIVIRE SOLO COMO VIVI TANTO TIEMPO!-

Las lágrimas se acumulaban en los ojos de la chica, no podía tolerar escuchar a su Hanyou culparse de esa manera, como si el tuviera toda la culpa o como si su sola existencia fuese ya un horrible pecado. Sacudiendo su cabeza fuertemente y derramando algunas lágrimas fue su turno de explotar -¡ESTAS LOCO!- esa pequeña muestra de sus pulmones lo dejo aturdido y confundido -¡YO NUNCA, PERO ESCUCHAME BIEN, NUNCA TE CULPARIA DE LO QUE HA PASADO! ¡NUNCA LO HARIA Y MENOS APARTARME DE TU LADO O DEJARTE SOLO OTRA VEZ! ¡¿¡LO RECUERDAS! ¡TE PROMETI NUNCA APARTAME DE TU LADO PORQUE LO ERAS TODO PARA MI! lo eres…- ante esta ultima afirmación su voz bajo considerablemente de tono logrando captar su atención por completo -Tu, Sango , Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, la anciana Kaede, Kouga, Ayame, Kikyou, Rin, e incluso Sesshomaru son lo mejor que me ha podido pasar en la vida -giró su cabeza para mirar por la ventana- son como mi cuento de hadas, el que todos soñamos vivir cuando somos pequeños. Todos son muy importantes para mi y nunca cambiaría nada de lo que he vivido…- cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse- ninguna lágrima… ningún gesto… ninguna batalla… ninguna aventura… ninguna discusión… ninguna palabra… nada… -Kagome le miró de nuevo y colocando una mano sobre la mejilla del Hanyou sonrió de la manera más cariñosa que pudo y le dijo- Nunca cambiaría por nada el hecho de haberte conocido… Inuyasha…

Al escuchar esas ultimas palabras el chico no pudo evitar dejar escapar algunas lágrimas que cayeron en la mano que la chica tenía en su mejilla y dejando que otras se perdieran en el suelo.

-Kagome… - Inuyasha le miró con esos ojos ámbares inundados en tristeza y oro y cerrando sus ojos lentamente susurró un débil - gracias…-

La Miko sonrió neutralmente

-Parece que no pudo resistirlo- su voz, vacía, como siempre

-Sango ¡SANGO! ¡SANGO DESPIERTA!- el monje movía inutilmente a la muchacha, parecía haberse muerto en sus brazos, su respiración era pausada y sus latidos casi nulos -¡SANGO!

-Es triste, la madre no ve a su hija en mucho tiempo, y cuando se logran reencontrar por azares del destino ella se desmaya, triste- repitió

El monje giró la vista pero sin soltar a la castaña de sus brazos -¿De que estas hablando?-

Pero la Miko no le dedicó ni una mirada más, solo se dió media vuelta y comenzó a caminar para perderse en la profundidad del bosque, dejando atrás unas hermosas flores de campanilla en su tumba

-Señorita Kikyou!, ¡SEÑORITA KIKYOU! ¡RESPONDAME POR FAVOR! ¡SEÑORITA! ¡REGRESE POR FAVOR! ¡SEÑORITA!- pero sus gritos fueron en vano, porque viajaron atravez de los árboles, perdiéndose, siendo consumidos por el silencio

Por un momento se quedó en silencio, pensando, meditando en las palabras que la mujer le había dicho. Pero solo fueron unos segundos porque después toda su atención volvió a la chica que tenía inconsciente en sus brazos, inconsciencia que no tenía motivo. -Será mejor que te lleve con la anciana Kaede- acomodó mejor a la muchacha en sus brazos y comenzó su camino hasta la aldea. Otras dos horas de caminata hubieran matado a cualquiera en su lugar, más llevando peso extra, pero ser monje también tenía sus ventajas como atravesar la montaña todas las mañanas solo para traer agua, ir y volver, con la obligación de levantarse apenas al alba y caminar mientras el sol fuera subiendo hasta llegar por encima de su cabeza y regresar cuando estuviera más caliente y a mitad del día.

-¡ME NIEGO!-

-¡INUYASHA NO SEAS TERCO!-

-¡ESTAS LOCA!-

-¡NO ESTOY LOCA SOLO BUSCO LA SOLUCIÓN MÁS RÁPIDA Y FACIL!-

Los gritos retumbaban por toda la casa haciendo eco en las paredes, chocando contra los muebles o cualquier otra cosa que estuviera en su camino. La pareja dispareja llevaba horas discutiendo de esa manera sin llegar a un acuerdo, menos mal que estaban ellos solos y en la casa no había nadie más si no ya los hubieran vuelto locos, a excepción del pobre Buyo que no hacía más que esconderse entre las cobijas del cuarto de su amo y estaba pensando seriamente el ir y tomar los tapones de oído que el hombre mayor usaba para las infecciones.

-¡POR FAVOR INUYASHA NO SERÁ MAS QUE UN MOMENTO!-

-¡¿ACASO ESTAS SORDA? ¡NO LO HARE!-

-¡ABAJO!-

Kagome se tomo el rostro con las manos ya cansada de tanto discutir con el Hanyou, no podía hacerle entender que el era la única opción y necesitaba su ayuda, el Hanyou por el contrario se levantaba muy enfadado y se sentaba en un rincón de la habitación cerca de la puerta en su muy típica pose india dandole la espalda a la muchacha.

-Por favor Inuyasha- suplico ya cansada una última vez, pero no hubo respuesta -Bien- la chica se levantó con dificultad de la cama -Si no me ayudas lo haré yo sola- Caminó hacia donde estaban sus libros y se posicionó debajo del estante

El muchacho no dejaba que su orgullo fuera pisoteado como siempre en esas batallas, por lo tanto no se dignó en siquiera voltear la cabeza para mirar a la muchacha, pero eso no era necesario puesto que ella sabía que a pesar de aparentar estar enfadado y nada interesado en ella, le prestaba toda la atención del mundo debido al movimiento de sus afelpadas orejitas cada vez que caminaba o cambiaba de posición. Un ruido seco se dejo escuchar en el cuarto seguido de un gruñido femenino. Inuyasha se paró inmediatamente asustado por el sonido que provenía de donde la chica estaba y al voltearse se encontró con ella y un libro a pocos centímetros abierto en el suelo.

-Fallé por poco- la escuchó susurrar.

La azabache se posición debajo del estante, lista para intentar de nuevo pero justo cuando iba a saltar una fuerte voz la detuvo

-¡Pero que estas haciendo mujer! ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?- Inuyasha llegó a su lado de un parpadeo mirándola como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza

Kagome no le miro -Te dije que si no me ayudabas lo haría yo sola-

-¡Feh! ¿Y como planeas hacerlo? ¿Consultando un libro?- su espíritu de macho alfa y de hombre que siempre se llevaba la última palabra apareció irritando de sobre manera a la chica

-No consultando libros tonto- le dijo haciendo enojar al chico quien iba a refutar pero fue interrumpido por una sonrisa de la chica que lo dejó confundido -Asi-

Kagome saltó de nuevo pegándose en la cabeza con el estante, Inuyasha iba a reirse de ella cuando notó que perdía el equilibrio al caer y un libro del estante se dirigía justo a ella. Rápidamente y con la velocidad y agilidad ya tan característica de él para este tipo de aprietos tomó a la chica antes de que lograra caer y capturó el libro amenazante entre sus manos.

-¡¿QUE SUCEDE CONTIGO! ¡ESTAS LOCA!- le gritó aun en la misma posición

La chica se separó algo avergonzada y sin mirar al platinado a la cara le respondió -Dijiste que no me ayudarías y que yo lo haría sola ademas ya es como la tercera vez que me llamas loca si sigues repitiendo eso pareceras disco rayado-

-Dis...co tayado?- preguntó el muchacho confundido ocasionando que la chica rodara sus ojos. Definitivamente debía recordar no usar esas palabras tan extensas con el muchacho

-Olvidalo-

Inuyasha sintió unas ganas inmensas de gritarle y si fuera un hombre estaba seguro de que ya tendría a la azabache por el cuello, esa muchacha lograba despertar sus más obscuros instintos asesinos, tanto; que daba miedo, pero como Kagome NO era un hombre y NO la podía tomar por el cuello respiró hondamente como le había visto tantas veces hacer a ella y trató de calmarse. Era irónico, parecía que habían cambiado de papeles, ella la niñita malcriada y él el adulto que "piensa las cosas".

-¿Y pensabas hacerlo dejando caer un libro del estante hacia tu brazo lesionado?- preguntó con una calma inusual en él y voz peligrosamente ronca

-Si- respondió sin interes

-¡¿ACASO SE TE ZAFÓ UN TORNILLO?- le gritó de nuevo

-No- volvió a responder

Inuyasha no pudo más y miró a Kagome con esos ojos ámbares mezclados en tristeza y miedo, odiaba que Kagome le ignorara, se sentía solo de nuevo, no le agradaba esa sensación, le traía recuerdos en los cuales no quería regresar ni indagar.

-Kagome por favor entiéndeme-

-No tu entiéndeme Inuyasha- le cortó la chica ya enfadada -Hay todo un mundo que nos espera en ese lugar- dijo refiriéndose a el otro lado del pozo -Una batalla, amigos, una aventura- pausó -Una misión… y no podré cumplir esa misión si no me ayudas Inuyasha. Llevó, llevamos- se corrigió -Más de un mes ausentes, debemos continuar, y no puedo esperar más a causa de esto- dijo señalando su brazo herido -Esto tardará en curarse más de un mes, tu bien lo sabes y ya no podemos perder más tiempo por trivialidades y lo peor es que esto ya nos ha pasado y…- estaba por continuar cuando Inuyasha le interrumpió, enojado y mirándole intensamente con esos ojos dorados ahora más obscuros y con un pequeño matiz rojo que daba a entender que estaba enfadado y que se estaba tomando las cosas enserio.

-¡TRIVIALIDADES! ¿¡Crees que lo que pasó en esa mansión fueron trivialidades? ¿¡Crees que tu brazo y tus heridas son trivialidades?- Inuyasha se acercaba peligrosamente a ella como lo hacía un gato con su presa -¡Kagome estuviste un mes en ese lugar! ¡Un mes con quien sabe quien y lo peor es que te azotaban como si fueras su perro! ¿¡Y QUIERES QUE YO TE HAGA MAS DAÑO!- su voz se suavizó -No puedo… no puedo - Y como un cachorro desvalido pegó sus orejitas a su cabeza y se hecho para atrás -No puedo Kagome-

La chica al entender la causa de su comportamiento no pudo mas que sonreír conmovida.

-Por favor Inuyasha es la única solución, ademas tu antes me dijiste que podías curarme, bien confío en ti- se acercó a el a paso decidió y extendió su brazo -Hazlo- demando autoritaria

-No- volvió a responder cortante

-Bien- Kagome enfadada y sabiendo que no podría convencerlo se paró frente a su cama, respiró hondo para infundirse valor y dando un salto lo más alto que su lastimado cuerpo le permitió fuertemente se dejó caer al suelo del lado de su brazo lastimado. Inuyasha se alarmó al escuchar un sonido seco y claramente lo que podrían ser el crujir de unos huesos rápidamente volteó solo para ver a la chica en el suelo soltando lágrimas y gritos desgarradores, inmediatamente llegó hacia ella y desesperado la tomó en brazos.

-¡KAGOME! ¡¿QUE TE SUCEDE ESTAS DEMENTE?- le preguntó entre enojado y asustado buscando su mirada chocolate

-I..in..intuyas..sha me… due..le..- dijo esta con lágrimas de dolor recorriendo sus mejillas y los dientes fuertemente apretados

-¡CLARO QUE TE DUELE!- le gritó -¡HASTA A MI ME DOLERÍA! ¡ERES UNA TONTA!- Inuyasha planeaba continuar con sus insultos poco caballerosos cuando empezó a notar que la chica estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento por el dolor. No… pensó, no dejaría que pasara de nuevo. ¡Se acababa de despertar! Rápidamente y con sus instintos guiándolo miró el brazo de la chica que ahora se ponía morado y tenía un notorio levantamiento. -¡MIERDA!- soltó antes de mirar a la semi-inconciente chica desesperado en sus brazos a los ojos -Perdoname Kagome- y con todo el dolor del mundo jaló fuertemente el brazo de la chica dejandose escuchar el claro crujir de sus huesos al ser bruscamente jalados y acomodados. Kagome volvió a gritar fuertemente solo que esta vez su grito fue interrumpido por unos cálidos labios que se posaron sobre los suyos repentinamente, ahogando su grito y disminuyendo el dolor poco a poco, sumergiéndola en un abismo de ternura y… ¿Amor?

-Inu…yasha- susurró entre sorprendida y adolorida una vez se hubiera separado de sus labios

-Yo.. lo siento- se disculpó el muchacho sin poder perdonarse el haberle hecho daño y con un fuerte sonrojo adornando sus mejillas -yo…- pero fue interrumpido por unos suaves dedos que se posaron en sus labios haciendo incrementar su sonrojo

-¿Vamos no empecemos de nuevo si?- dijo ya sabiendo hacia donde se dirigían sus palabras compartiendo el mismo color rojo que él -Solo… ya estoy mejor- le regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas y acarició su mejilla -Perdoname… ¿Si?- le miró con lágrimas en los ojos

Inuyasha juntó su frente con la de ella y a pocos centímetros de su rostro murmuró -Tonta…- acababa de comprobar hasta que grado llegaba su testarudez y no estaba dispuesto a volverá a ver en su punto máximo otra vez.

-¿Ella está bien anciana Kaede? ¿Se repondrá? ¿Se curará? ¿Vi…vivirá?- Ante esto último sus palabras se quebraron y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus grandes y hermosos ojos esmeralda. Era extraño ver como el pequeño zorrito no dejaba de cuestionar a la anciana mientras esta curaba y revisaba a la chica que se encontraba acostada en el futón, tomando constantemente su pulso y dandole medicamentos para la respiración después de no haber pronunciado palabra alguna en un mes entero que estuvo con ellos.

-Oh cielos claro que vivirá- dijo reprochándole la anciana Kaede -No es algo grave… parece producto de alguna impresión muy fuerte- después de decir esto miró hacia la "puerta" de la cabaña y sus pensamientos se dirigieron a aquel monje que había llegado muy agitado a mitad de la noche con una chica inconsciente en sus brazos. Lo más extraño de todo es que al asegurarse de que ella estaba bien y no corría peligro había salido hacia alrededor de una hora, aun estaba obscuro y no parecía tener intenciones de regresar en algún tiempo… eso… le preocupaba…

-Me preguntó que habrá dejado tan impresionada a Sango- dijo el pequeño acariciando con suavidad el cabello castaño de la muchacha

-También yo Shippou también yo…- miró esta vez a la chica y luego al niño -Ven pequeño hay que dormir, falta todavía para que amanezca-

-¿Kagome estas segura?- preguntó la mujer parada tras su hija preocupada

-Si mamá- respondió con fastidió por enésima vez, luego suavizó su tono al comprender la preocupación de su madre -No te preocupes no me sucederá nada-

Su madre le miró aun no muy convencida

-Ademas Inuyasha estará alli- le regaló una hermosa sonrisa a su madre -No me sucederá nada con él-

-Lo se- dijo ya más convencida su madre. Confiaba en él como nadie, podría confiarle a su hija. En todo este tiempo él la había traído ilesa, tal vez raspada o algo golpeada pero de eso ni en la ciudad donde no existían los monstruos alguien se salvaba. Solo le preocupaba su corazón, su hija le había hace algún tiempo contado todo lo que sabía de Inuyasha y en verdad que era esa una historia muy triste, digna de ser honrada por años, por eso, mientras sus padres no estuvieran ella sería como su madre, ademas…. miró a su hija, ella era capaz de sanar las heridas más profundas del corazón, los dos se necesitaban, los dos estaban destinados… solo que aun no lo lograban ver.

-Gracias- dijo Kagome mientras su madre le amarraba el listón en su cabeza. Este era blanco, contrastando perfectamente con su cabello azabache y combinando con su vestido de mangas largas , largo hasta las rodillas algo tableado y zapatillas.

-No hay de que hija, solo hay que esperar a que Inuyasha esté listo- su madre sonrió mientras tendía su mano para ayudar a su hija a levantarse de su cama y llevarla escaleras abajo donde esperarían a Inuyasha

Kagome no pudo evitar reír al imaginarse como la estarían pasando su abuelo y su hermano vistiendo a Inuyasha. Debería de ser una odisea, ademas cuando el chico se enterara de que no podría llevar su espada a donde tenía planeado ir… estaba segura de que iba a arder Troya.

Demonios iba a matar a Kagome. Fué lo único en lo que pensaba el chico mientras iba escaleras abajo. Esta ropa que usaban en su época era realmente apretada e incómoda, nada a comparación de su cómodo Haori. Y también esas cosas que llamaban zapatos no le gustaban en lo absoluto, no podía sentir bien las vibraciones de la tierra, ademas de que disfrutaba caminar descalzo para poder degustarse de la textura en la que fuese que estuviera caminando. Se sentía demasiado apresado.

Pudo escuchar como reían desde abajo y no pudo evitar detenerse un momento para saciar sus ahora escondidas orejas de esa hermosa miel que era su risa, había estado tanto tiempo sin escucharla. Demonios, ella causaba tantas cosas en él aunque eso no le quitaba el enfado.

-¡Kagome!- le llamó fuertemente y con un notable tono de molestia desde las escaleras ya apunto de llegar al piso de abajo

Las mujeres instantáneamente cesaron su plática en la que habían estado sumergidas por varios minutos solo para ver aparecer a un muchacho muy enfadado, el cual las dejó sin aliento.

Kagome no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, era el ser más apuesto que había visto sobre la tierra, que va, sobre el universo. Si antes pensaba que Inuyasha era muy apuesto, ahora pensaba que era un dios. Ya no llevaba sus característicos ropajes rojos a los que tanto se había acostumbrado, esta vez llevaba una camisa negra de manga corta que se le pegaba perfectamente al cuerpo, marcando sus bien formados pectorales y músculos, ademas de que el muchacho llevaba unos ajustados jeans que le robaban el aliento. Llevaba puestos unos tenis negros que combinaban con la playera y le daban un toque de muchacho atlético y salvaje. Al subir la mirada notó que sus hermosas orejas que tanto adoraba ya no estaban, en su lugar una gorra igualmente negra le dió la bienvenida, y su tan característico cabello plateado estaba atado en una coleta baja, dejando solo sus mechones rebeldes cayendo libremente del amarre. Y todo eso, contrastaba enormemente con sus hermosos y misteriosos ojos dorados, esas lagunas abra que tanto amaba y que ahora le miraban intensamente….

Inuyasha por otra parte estaba igual o peor que Kagome. Ella por el contrario a él, hiba vestida de blanco, dandole un toque perfecto de inocencia pero a la vez pureza. Llevaba un listón blanco sobre su cabeza el cual el muchacho pudo notar resaltaba muy bien con su cabello azabache, el vestido, tenía mangas largas acampanadas, con la espalda descubierta, llevaba un escote no revelador pero aun asi muy apetecible, marcando su hermosa figura. Este último pensamiento lo hizo sonrojarse de sobre manera y tragar duro asi que rápidamente continuó con su escurdiño reprochándose mentalmente el pasar tanto tiempo con ese moje pervertido. El vestido iba pegado a la cintura y después caía como una cascada libremente hasta sus rodillas, dejando sus largas y bien torneadas piernas al descubierto. Bajó su mirada y pudo notar que llevaba unos extraños zapatos, solo que estos eran abiertos por la parte de arriba y bajos, casi como si ella estuviera tocando el suelo, quitándole algunos centímetros que se ganaba gracias a sus zapatos escolares. Había unas cintas que eran parte de los zapatos subiendo en espiral por sus piernas, rodeándolas hasta llegar y terminar en un moño a la mitad de sus piernas, dejando espacio entre estas y sus rodillas. Subió la mirada y notó que también llevaba un listón amarrado al cuello, solo que este tenía un colgante dorado con una piedra rosa oscuro en el centro, al igual que unos aretes que colgaban como hilos libres por sus orejas. Subió hasta chocar con su mirada, haciéndole a la muchacha sonrojar al instante, perdiéndose en esos mares chocolates que tanto deseaba probar. Parecía un ángel.

Su madre al notar como los dos se quedaba mirando embobados fija y largamente como su hijo Souta miraba la tele, no pudo evitar una risilla que se escapó accidentalmente de sus labios. Logrando que los muchachos rompieran el contacto visual rápidamente y voltearan la mirada apenados y sonrojados hasta la médula. Esto solo confirmo sus sospechas. Ademas de que no culpaba a su hija, el muchacho era un hombre muy apuesto, alto, atractivo, con un muy buen cuerpo, "poderes" como ella les llamaba, y características demasiado extrañas pero demasiado hermosas. Una mirada nostálgica apareció en su rostro, le recordaba tanto a su fallecido esposo. La tensión en el ambiente era palpable asi que como buena intuitiva y madre que era decidió romper el ambiente.

-Veo que la ropa de mi esposo te queda muy bien- dijo sonriendo al muchacho captando inmediatamente la atención de todos -Menos mal que la guardé, sabía que algún día me sería muy util- dijo guiñándole un ojo al muchacho ocasionando en el un sonrojo mayor y una risilla por parte de Kagome. Pero como a toda madre, le encantaba jugar a los dos bandos -También me alegro de haber guardado ese vestido- mencionó esta vez mirando a su hija -Sabía que algún día lo necesitaría ademas de que tienes muy buen pecho como para rellenarlo y que no se note que te quede algo grande- dijo riendo por el notorio sonrojo que apareció en los dos muchachos en especial en la chica al su madre mencionar esa parte de ella

-¡Mamá!-

-Ya, ya, no se enojen, ahora anden la noche es joven- les dijo divertida la mujer empujándolos a la salida y cerrando la puerta tras ella

-Lo dice como si fuéramos a ir a alguna fiesta o algo asi- dijo la chica entre dientes caminando aun algo apenada, pero se detuvo al ver que el chico no la seguía, en su lugar se había quedado observando el bamboleo de sus caderas como hipnotizado -¿Inuyasha?- le preguntó extrañada sin notar sus intenciones

El muchacho rojo y muy apenado al haber sido descubierto en su indecente acción solo atinó a caminar más rápid pasando por ella -Feh- definitivamente, iba a dejar de juntarse con ese monje… al que tanto extrañaba...

Kagome negó levemente con la cabeza y no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo encaminarse a las escaleras, con esa ropa, caminando despreocupado, sin su espada y sus hermosas orejas a la vista no pudo evitar imaginárselo como un muchacho de su época, como un chico más, estudiante de secundaria, con padres, tarea, preocupaciones simples y siendo amigo de todos.

Miró al cielo, era una hermosa noche, despejada, las estrellas y la luna brillaban intensamente y a pesar de que su espalda aun le ardía un poco, se sentía como nueva. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el aire meciera sus cabellos para después abrirlos suavemente aun sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios y encaminarse junto con el chico que le esperaba para bajar las escaleras.

-Señor Sesshomau-

Hubo unos minutos de silencio en los que solo se podía escuchar el susurrar del viento y las hojas siendo quebradas bajo sus pies.

-Dime Rin-

-Yo.. yo..- la pequeña niña aun no sabía bien que decir, pues la situación que había pasado anteriormente había sido la peor en años, no entendía como había pasado, solo se había dejado arrastrar por la tristeza y el dolor y sabía bien que la iba apagar caro. Con lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón apunto de desgarrarse por el miedo se tiró a los pies de su señor haciendo una reverencia como la que le hacían a los príncipes de esa época y con lágrimas resbalando desde sus mejillas hasta el suelo le suplicó -¡Por favor discúlpeme- El platinado la miró asombrado por tan inesperada reacción -Porfavor disculpe a esta torpe y sucia humana, que se ha dejado llevar por el estúpido dolor del corazón, por favor perdónela, nunca volverá a pasar, se lo asegura pero por favor ¡No se deshaga de ella!- le gritó lo último desesperada y con los nervios a flor de piel, esperando que su dolor y su mas grande miedo no incrementaran o se hicieran verdad. Al escuchar que su respuesta había sido el silencio temió lo peor, temió haber cometido el error de su vida, temió que después de recibir el no, no le quedaría mas que vagar sola, sin alma y esperando morir de hambre o que algún demonio se la comiera. Ya no tendría hogar, ya no tendría… familia. Como no escuchó sonido alguno se preparó para levantarse y encontrarse con que su señor ya la había dejado para nunca más volver, pero en lugar de eso, al subir la mirada, se encontró con lo que menos creyó encontrar… una sonrisa, sip, leyeron bien, la sonrisa de su señor… Era la cosa más hermosa que hubiera contemplado, siempre creyó que el amo Sesshomaru era un Demonio muy hermoso, fiero honorable y con una belleza única, pero ahora… con esa pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, en lugar de eso… parecía un dios.

El platinado instantáneamente paso de largo a Rin, dejándole contemplar esa sonrisa que sin saber el porque había formado en sus tiesos labios y deteniendo su marcha a unos metros de ella dijo le dijo.

-Aun no cachorra humana, todavía me eres de utilidad- después de eso siguió caminando sin esperarle, aunque sabía que con esa respuesta ella le seguiría y se sentiría feliz, sin saber el porque, le habían comenzado a preocupar las emociones de esa humana… y no quería verle triste

Rin no pudo evitar sonreír y derramar más lágrimas porque aunque para cualquiera esa respuesta hubiera resultado cortante y humillante, pero para ella, eran las palabras más hermosas que le hubieran dicho jamas, porque estas aseguraban que ella tendría ese pedacito de calor y felicidad por un largo tiempo más. Sonriendo y recuperando su vitalidad de niña pequeña, corrió hasta alcanzar a su señor que ya hacía un rato, la había pasado.

-Se que está ahí señorita Kikyou, por favor salga- habló amablemente el joven a la obscuridad que le rodeaba. La noche estaba fría y repentinamente se había nublado, ocultando todas las estrellas que habían decidido salir a empapar el firmamento. Arrastrándose junto consigo a la plateada y brillante luna, dejando solo obscuridad…

-Veo que es muy astuto... exelencia- pronunció la muchacha de cabellos ébano saliendo de entre algún lugar no determinado

-Me halaga que diga eso de mi señorita, pero no estoy aquí para recibir sus bellas palabras que tal vez no merezca- hablo con humildad y amabilidad

-Lo se- fue su única respuesta

El monje se puso repentinamente serio, y endureció su semblante, sabía que con esta mujer se hablaba enserio y eso es lo que pensaba hacer, eso era a lo que venía. Se sentía muy extraño hablar con esa Miko de barro y huesos que hace tanto había partido al otro mundo, pero dejando atrás su sed de venganza y rencor, dando paso en algún ser maligno y sin corazón que ahora vagaba en este terreno que hacia tiempo había dejado de pertenecerle o ser partícipe en el, era como una pieza negra del lado blanco del ajedrez.

-No soy yo la indicada para contarle la historia…- hablo en un susurro obscuro y suave -Simplemente hice mi trabajo de ayudar a las almas en vela e encontrar el descanso eterno…-

-Con todo mi respeto señorita, pero creo que la menos indicada para hablar del descanso eterno y de almas en vela… es usted…- habló. Un pequeñísimo frunce en su rostro demostró cuan fuerte había sentido esas palabras, pero fue tan pequeño que si hubiera parpadeado en ese momento o no hubiera estado tan concentrado en su semblante nunca hubiera podido haber sido testigo de ello. -Ya que se dedica a vagar por este infierno cuando hace mucho ya debió de haber partido para reunirse con Buda- continuó

-Con todo respeto, ese asunto no le concierne- pronunció cortante y con un mínimo deje de amargura en su voz

-Lo lamento demasiado- respondió inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto -Creo que he hablado y metido mi nariz en un asunto donde no debía…, pero como un moje, y el camino que debo seguir, solo intento ayudar a aquellos que necesitan mi ayuda y perdonar a aquellos que merecen mi perdón, ese señorita, es mi camino a seguir… mi ruta trazada en el destino y no estoy dispuesto a luchar contra el si eso es lo que Kami-sama quiere… seguiré su ruta trazada por su lápiz bendito y aceptaré mi destino- pronunció levantándose y mirándola por unos seguros con una mirada retadora a los ojos- Estoy seguro de que él sabe que hará con nosotros y porque lo hará- se volvió a inclinar unos segundos -Pero por favor perdone mi insolencia, creo que he sido poco caballeroso y amable, tal vez me inmiscuí demasiado en sus asuntos

-Creo que si- Dijo aun con esa pequeña nota despectiva en su voz y dando dándole la espalda al monje enfadada en su interior ¡Pero como se atrevía a insultar a la guardiana de la perla de Shikon! Ya se las pagaría al igual que esa niñita insolente que se había llevado a su amado hace más de un mes

El muchacho solo atinó a mirar a la mujer alejarse, siendo consumida poco a poco por la obscuridad, al igual que había sucedido con su alma y cambió instantáneamente su semblante y mirada por una de lástima, pobre mujer, aun no se daba cuenta de que su tiempo en este mundo ya había terminado, su reloj de arena se había vaciado todo lo que había venido a hacer a este mundo había llegado a su fin o había sido cumplido. Mirando al obscuro cielo y sintiéndose satisfecho por haber obtenido la respuesta a su pregunta susurró…

-Siempre rezaré para que encuentre el descanso eterno, senorita...- y se encaminó nuevamente a la aldea….

NDA:

Hola! como están! jaja perdónenme porfavor por todo este tiempo de ausencia pero es q entré en época de exámenes y tenía q estudiar, ademas ya me han dado mis calificaciones y gracias al cielo no he reprobado nada jaja ahora que ya estoy despejada ya podré dedicarle tiempo a la escritura, si! Ahhh y por eso les he hecho este largo capitulo como disculpa, que también ha sido motivo de mi retraso XD.

Para los q quieran saber y ya estén artos d leer les informo q esta historia ya esta a nada d terminar, quizá uno o dos caps más jaja. También quisiera informarles q ya no podré estar actualizando los viernes, por q ahora tngo muchas mas cosas q hacer, no como antes q teina todo el día para perderme en mis historias. Pero les aseguro q las actualizaciones no pasaran de 3 semanas… espero. Ademas de q haré un poco mas largos los caps jaja. Ahh y también perdonen el titulo d este cap pro es q no tenia la mas remota idea de como ponerle jaja

Ademas de que me sucedió algo muy gracioso, ya habia publicado el cap pro cuando lo mire me di cuenta d q por alguna razon (q hasta ahora desconosco) me parecio como si la compu se hubiera olvidado por completo de que existia la barra espaciadora! jaja fue de lo mas divertido y ahi me ven a mi poniendo los benditos espacios jaja, por eso tuve q borrarlo y despues volver a publicarlo jaja. GOMEN! por las q lo leyeron y y se quedaron con cara d, q naranjas dice aqui? jajaj

(Espero haber respondido a tu pregunta aries96 XD)

Muchisisisisissmas gracias por estarme acompañando y espero no se enfaden mucho conmigo jaja

REVIEWS SIP? Quisiera llegar por lo menos a los 50 jaja

Loveanimegirl1000


	22. CaPiTuLo 22:Regresar

**Apagón…tu eres la luz en mi obscuridad**

Etto…. nop Inuyasha y toda la bola de locos fueron creados por la rara y maravillosa mente de Rumiko Takahashi…. SOLO LE PERTENECEN A ELLA (para mi desgracia)INU X KAG SANG X MIROKU SESH X RINt;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t

CaPiTuLo 22:Regresar...

Bien. Esto, definitivamente era demasiado incómodo. Kagome caminaba rápidamente por las tiendas y trataba de no mirar a los lados, solo atrás y adelante para asegurarse de que el chico la siguiera con sus compras, estaba nerviosa y un poco incomoda por las miradas fruitivas y asesinas que as chicas le mandaban . Inuyasha por el contrario estaba totalmente asombrado, nunca había estado en un centro comercial y no comprendía el porque Kagome le había llevado allí, parecía un niño pequeño mirando todas las luces y letreros, preguntando a Kagome sus funciones, destruyendo uno que otro a su paso… pero al ser un Hanyou, tampoco pudo evitar gruñirle al primero que pasara por su lado, muy cerca, o a aquellos muchachos que miraban tan intensamente a la chica, ademas de que el intenso ruido y tantos olores mezclados hacían daño a sus afelpadas orejitas. Menos mal que traía una gorra, de esa manera cubría sus orejitas de ser vistas y de algo de ruido. Caminaron un poco más hasta quedar frente a una especie de escalera gigante y de metal que se movía. El ojidorado por acto reflejo y costumbre colocó a Kagome tras su espalda y gruño fuertemente, atrayendo algunas miradas extrañadas.

-Cuidado Kagome, estas cosas están poseídas- gruñó el muchacho refiriéndose a las pobres escaleras. Movió su mano y rápidamente desenvainó su espada listo para luchar contra ese gigantesco demonio, frunciendo el ceño cuando se dió cuenta de algo… ¡No traía espada -¡Maldición!- lanzó al recordar haberla dejado en casa de la chica. Es por este tipo de situaciones que se había rehusado profundamente a dejar a Tessaiga, pero cuando la chica apareció y le amenazó con cenar gusanos no tuvo otra opción más que dejarla al cuidado de su abuelo, quien muy amablemente (ejem "muy amablemente") se ofreció a pulirla. -Bien habrá que hacerlo a la antigua"- susurró sonriendo amenazadoramente mientras tronaba sus garras y se preparaba para lanzar el ataque, haciendo palidecer a una muchacha de cabellos azabaches sabiendo el destino de esas pobres escaleras… sumando a esto que todos descubrirían que él definitivamente no era humano y que nunca podrían pagar esas escaleras ni con todos los ahorros de su vida. El muchacho alzo sus garras listo para partir a ese "demonio metálico", pero la chica reaccionó e instantáneamente grito su palabra favorita.

-!¡ABAJO!-

Y ni tardío ni perezoso el chico de extraños cabellos plateados fue a dar de cara al suelo, provocando un hoyo en el, pestañeos confundidos y quijadas en el suelo por parte de todos los que pudieron presenciar el acto.

-Ka…go..me…- gruño con voz peligrosa desde el suelo provocando un escalofrío por parte de todos los presentes y sobre todo una chica de cabellos azabaches quien daba pequeños pasos para atrás riendo nerviosamente -Mujer del demonio… ¡PORQUE HICISTE ESO!- gritó saltando del agujero y posicionándose a pocos centímetros del rostro de la chica una vez hubiera salido de aquel lugar y el hechizo hubiera perdido efecto. Logrando con esto que muchas personas retrocedieron asustadas por su inexplicable velocidad.

-Yo.. yo- tartamudeaba la chica nerviosa mirando a todos lados encontrándose la mirada de todos quienes miraban estupefactos y asustados al chico -Yo… ¡NO DEBISTE DE HABER HECHO ESO!- reaccionó esta vez regañando al ojidorado

-¡ESAS COSAS PODRÍAN MATARNOS!- se defendió el chico señalando a las pobres e inofensivas escaleras

-¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!- le gritó enfadada e impresionada por su respuesta, olvidando a la gente a su alrededor -¡NO NOS MATARÍAN!-

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI!- respondió con los ojos fijos en la chica

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!- le devolvió la chica -¿¡CREES QUE ELLOS ESTEN MUERTOS O GRITANDO EN AGONÍA!- señaló esta vez la muchacha a las personas que estaban en las escaleras eléctricas

-Ahh…- el muchacho miró hacia donde la azabache señalaba y cayó en cuenta de algo… las personas parecían más asustadas por el griterío que ocasionaba su discusión que por ese demonio metálico

-¡Lo vez!- finalizo ella sintiéndose orgullosa de llevarse la última palabra, el muchacho iba a replicar, no permitiría que esa mujer se quedara con la última palabra como siempre lo hacía, pero fue interrumpido

-¿Que esta sucediendo aquí?- se escuchó una voz grutal a lo lejos

Los muchachos inmediatamente interrumpieron su discusión para mirar a su derecha al igual que algunas de las personas que estaban allí y ver acercarse a un hombre hacia el centro de la discusión

-ohh ohh- susurró la chica al ver al guardia de seguridad acercarse con su típico traje negro lleno de radios y su altura colosal aunque unos centímetros mas bajo que el peliplateado

El hombre miró sorprendido el agujero gigante del piso y luego subió la mirada a los chicos-¿Pero que es esto?- preguntó

-Ahhhhhh… Bu buu bueno…- la muchacha tartamudeaba nerviosa buscando una excusa más o menos lógica a lo que acababa de suceder

-Y a usted que le importa viejo- dijo groseramente el chico adelantándosele a la azabache

-¡Inuyasha! ¡No seas grosero!-

-¡Feh!-

-¿Disculpe?- el guardia de seguridad le miro algo sorprendido por su ruda respuesta

La chica miraba asustada como el guardia de seguridad se adelantaba al muchacho ocasionando que este le gruñera y se colocara en posición de batalla , para ella, desde abajo, lucían como dos gigantes a punto de estallar y desencadenar una terrible tormenta. Ademas de que estaba segura que ese guardia se ganaría un pase al hospital y si lo hacía, más guardias tratarían de enfrentarlo y todos terminarían igual para luego arrestar al chico y llevarlo a la cárcel y luego descubrir que no era humano y… abrió grandes los ojos y sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar las horribles imágenes que acudieron a su cabeza del chico siendo utilizado para experimentos o encerrado o… ejecutado… ¡No, no, de ninguna forma lo permitiría! Asi que se adentró en el campo de batalla y tomó al muchacho de la camisa ganando la atención de todos, y tratando de que su voz no le traicionara le regañó

-¡Vez Inuyasha!- el muchacho le miró extrañado por eso olvidando por unos segundos al guardia que estaba detrás de ellos -¡Te dije que aquí no encontraríamos huevos de dinosaurio! ¡Vámonos!-

La chica comenzó a jalar al confundido muchacho fuera del lugar, cruzando por el camino que las personas de la audiencia habían abierto para ellos. La muchacha caminó rápidamente fuera del círculo tratando de llegar a la salida del lugar antes de que alguien les detuviera de nuevo, pero oh oh, parecía que Kami-sama se empeñaba en hacer de su vida un desastre porque el guardia reaccionó y se adelanto a ellos.

-¡¿A donde creen que van ustedes dos?- el guardia tomó rudamente a la muchacha de la mano apretándola con tanta fuerza que no pudo evitar que un gemido de dolor se escapara de sus labios al igual que una mueca de su rostro, aun estaba un poco sensible por lo ocurrido anteriormente.

El chico miró asustado la mueca de la chica y notó como el guardia apretó con excesiva fuerza su pequeña y frágil muñeca e inmediatamente un fuerte gruñido, como el de un demonio se escapo de su garganta -¡NO LA TOQUES!-de un tirón tomó la mano del guardia apartándola de la muchacha, ahora apretándola él, escuchando el crujido de sus huesos y como este lanzaba un aullido de dolor. La muchacha al principio se mostró sorprendida pero a la vez se enterneció por su reacción, aunque no logró evitar que una mueca de horror se plantara en su las personas le miraron como si ese muchacho fuese un salvaje y la gente de los lados comenzó a retroceder asustadas e incluso hubo otras que no pudieron evitar salir corriendo del lugar aullentadas por su gruñido. Mientras el guardia luchaba por no llorar debido al dolor que le ocasionaba su rota muñeca la muchacha caminó los pocos pasos que le separaban del muchacho sobre del blanco piso y le susurró luchando por no ir a ayudar al guardia

-Inuyasha… hay que salir de..- pero no terminó de decir la frase cuando se encontró con el guardia apuntándoles con un arma con su brazo ileso y una expresión de profundo odio

-Malditos, ahora veran-

La chica tembló y la gente corrió del lugar asustada gritando despavorida dejando vacio. El muchacho reconoció ese artefacto con el cual le habían lastimado aquella vez que buscaba a Kagome y su sangre Youkai no le acompañaba, incrustando en él algo alargado y plateado, reconociéndole como el que tenía aun incrustado en su pierna y recordando el terrible dolor que esta le causaba. Tomó a la muchacha y la colocó detrás de él, protegiéndola, convirtiéndose él en el blanco perfecto. El guardia cegado por la cólera quitó el seguro y se preparó para disparar apuntando esta vez directo a la cabeza del chico. Estuvo por presionar el gatillo cuando sintió que una fuerte mano le detuvo, bajando su arma y arrebatándosela de la mano.

-Tranquilo- le dijo más como una orden

Los muchachos dirigieron su mirada al extraño sujeto que había aparecido y no pudieron dejar escapar una exclamación de impresión al igual que una mueca.

-S..Ses…Sesshomaru….- el muchacho no pudo evitar pronunciar su nombre, ganándose la atención del albino. Notó que a pesar de que sus hermosos ojos dorados y cabellos plateados estuvieran allí, no había señales de sus marcas que le denominaban como Youkai ni tampoco de sus antiguas ropas o armaduras ni garras, ademas de que notó que Tesseiga no le acompañaba esta vez. En lugar de ello solo había ropa igual a la de ese guardia y sus mismos radios e instrumentos. Ademas de un extraño y cálido brillo en sus ojos.

-¡Taisho , pero que te sucede!- le gritó el hombre con voz bañada en cólera

Inuyasha y Kagome tampoco pudieron evitar impresionarse por como le habló el hombre, ademas de que no le había llamado por su nombre si no que por otro mucho más extraño, pero más les dejó helados la siguiente respuesta

-El jefe quiere verte, ha dicho que lleves todas tus cosas y te largues de aquí- fue su sencilla y cortante respuesta

-¿P..P pero por que?- preguntó el hombre palideciendo unos segundos olvidando que casi mataba a los dos muchachos

-Por haber causado pánico entre la gente y peor aun, por haberte convertido en un casi asesino amenazando a estas personas- mencionó refiriéndose esta vez al par de muchachos que le miraban con boca abierta. ¡Sesshomaru estaba hablando con un humano! ¡Y no había salido ningún miembro u órgano volando!

Él hombre al comprender lo que había hecho comenzó hiperventilar e inmediatamente corrió por sus cosas. Por Kami ¡Podrían arrestarlo!. Los tres presentes solo le miraron desaparecer en silencio, por los corredores de ese lugar dejando un olor a miedo y terror, solo pudiendo ser percibido por el par de hermanos parados uno al lado del otro. Siendo el silencio interrumpido por una simple palabra

-Marchence-

El muchacho al escuchar eso solo atinó a mirar a su hermano -P..pero.. tu… hablar…- Inuyasha no pudo formar una oración coherente.

Al escuchar a su "hermanito" quedarse por una vez sin habla y con la boca cerrada no pudo dejar escapar una muy pero muy pequeña sonrisa confundiendo más a los muchachos y sintiendo un escalofrío bajar por su columna vertebral.

-Vayanse ahora antes de que alguien más venga- dijo sin apartar la vista por donde el hombre había salido huyendo luego clavó su mirada un momento en el cuello de la muchacha y después la desvió hasta sus ojos, perdiéndose allí un momento, permitiendo a la azabache notar que su mirada estaba acompañada esta vez de un calor incomprensible y nuevo -No te preocupes, me encargaré de ello- La muchacha tardó un momento en comprenderlo, pero cuando lo hizo no pudo dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa

-Gracias- Inuyasha solo les miró interrogante y sin entender nada

Sesshomaru se giró dándoles la espalda y comenzó a caminar siguiendo los pasos del hombre que anteriormente había salido huyendo -Vete si quieres evitar que la mujer salga herida-

El muchacho al escuchar esto simplemente asintió y con una rapidez inimaginable subió a la chica en su espalda tomando las compras corriendo con dirección a la salida, aun algo confundido esquivando a la gente solo permitiéndoles ver un borrón negro. La chica escondió su cabeza entre su cuello evitando de esta forma que el aire le pegara fuertemente en su rostro, respirando el delicioso aroma del chico y logrando que él se estremeciera al sentir su cálido aliento chocar contra su piel. Los dos estaban muy confundidos, no comprendían que hacía Sesshomaru en ese lugar. Entonces la muchacha lo recordó, estaban en su época, nada sucedía ahí sin que nadie se enterara, ademas de que estaban en un centro comercial y había cámaras. Agradeció internamente al Youkai y solo se dejó llevar.

-Vamos Sanguito no te enfades conmigo- rogaba una persona detrás suyo -Mejor dame un abrazito- rogaba poniendo cara de borrego y abriendo sus brazos como si fuera a abrazar a un elefante caminando aun tras ella

-Ni lo sueñe-

La bella muchacha de cabellos castaños continuó su camino por entre los campos de cultivo con una canasta para recoger verduras acompañándole a un costado, mientras el joven monje se detuvo para observar su andar. Esta mujer le hiba a volver loco, cuando despertó y preguntó por lo pasado, el simplemente le contó la verdad, claro, omitiendo que había salido después a buscar a la señorita Kikyou por entre la obscuridad del bosque, dando con ella, y obteniendo respuestas muy interesantes.

-¿Se va a quedar ahí parado todo el día?- El ojiazul despertó de su meditación interna cuando escuchó la voz de la hermosa muchacha llamándole

-Ohh Sanguito, ¿Acaso me estás pidiendo que te acompañe?- preguntó con esperanza en su voz

-No- respondió cortante y empezó a a caminar directo a la aldea -Lo digo porque a usted le toca cortar leña-

Una gota rodó por su cabeza. Definitivamente esa mujer le volvería loco. La miró alejarse con ese paso seguro y esa larga coleta balanceándose a sus costados, sabía que aun estaba deprimida por la partida de sus amigos, y la falta de plática con Shippou, pero parecía que hacía su mayor esfuerzo en tratar de sonreír. Todo estaba patas arriba, todo había cambiado radicalmente desde la partida de sus amigos…. les hacían falta. Miró al cielo preocupado rogando a Kami porque estuvieran sanos y salvos.

-Espera Inuyasha-

Al oír esto el chico paró su loca carrera y bajó con cuidado a la muchacha de su espalda. Miró a su alrededor, había árboles y pasto, como un bosque, pero también había cosas de colores metálicas a las que los niños pequeños subían acompañados de risas. Todas las personas lucían felices, e incluso había algunas parejas que se… abrazaban y sonreían y besaban y… Rojo como solo él podía ponerse el muchacho apartó la vista, ¿Que creen hacían esos humanos? Exhibiéndose de esa manera en público. Sintió la mano de la chica apretar la suya, obteniendo de inmediato su atención y no pudo evitar mirarle e imaginarse ahora a ellos dos como los humanos que había visto…. y…. negó con la cabeza y apartó su mirada de ella ganándose una mirada curiosa de la chica.

-¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?- preguntó curiosa intentando ver su cara

-¡Feh!- fué su única respuesta

Kagome sonrió y desvió su vista buscando algo, sonrió cuando pudo dar con eso y comenzó a caminar hacia ese lugar arrastrando al muchacho consigo. Se sentaron en una pequeña banca, estaba obscuro, pero aun había algunos niños jugando en el parque, sonrió cuando se recordó a ella misma y a su hermano jugando de pequeños en ese parque, sin preocupaciones, con el único deber de sonreír y ser felices… claro, hasta que su padre se había ido.

-Sabes Inuyasha… pienso regresar pronto al Sengoku…- dijo con voz calmada y pasiva

Ante esto e muchacho le miró preocupado. -Pero Kagome… aun no estas totalmente curada y…-

-Oh vamos Inuyasha- le interrumpió -Son solo unos pequeños rasguños, ademas estoy herida no inválida-

-Si mujer pero…- hiba a comenzar a discutir cuando sintió a la muchacha recargarse en él, ya no había nadie…. repentinamente el parque se había vaciado y todo era paz y tranquilidad… El muchacho cerró sus ojos olvidando lo que hiba a decir, disfrutando de el momento y el calor de la chica…

-Solo… déjame disfrutar un poco más….- no supo de donde habían salido esas palabras, pero habían salido, y no se arrepentía de ello…es más era lo que ella quería… disfrutar un último día tranquila junto a Inuyasha antes de volver a esa época donde todo eran desgracias….

-Sabes…- comentó -Ya quiero verlos a todos- dijo refiriéndose a sus amigos -Los extraño…-

El muchacho no dijo nada pero en su mente solo se dejó escuchar la frase…_ también yo… también yo…_ y es que aun a pesar de todo, no podía dejar de extrañar a ese moje pervertido….

-¿Llevas la pomada?-

-Si mama-

-¿Y las vendas?-

-Si mama-

-¿Y tus pastillas para el dolor?-

-Si mama-

-¿Y las cosas de tus amigos?-

-Si mama-

-¿Y tu….-

-Mama, creo que ya no me falta nada- interrumpió la chica exasperada y los ojos en espiral por tantas cosas que su madre le recordaba.

-Esta bien…- la mujer parada junto a la puerta de la pagonda recuperó su ya tan común sonrisa y no pudo evitar encerrar a su hija en un gran abrazo -Cuídate…- le susurró con amor al oido.

-Mama…. no..puedo respirar…- hablo la chica entre el fuerte abrazo.

-Disculpa- su madre la soltó y luego miró a Inuyasha -Te la encargo de nuevo- le dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Pero….- el muchacho se sintió basura... No podía creer que le encargara de nuevo a Kagome, sabía que aunque no se lo pidieran él protegería a la chica con su vida…. pero no había fallado una vez si no varias y podrían haber muchas más. -Yo no…-

La mujer le regaló la mas hermosa de sus sonrisas, tan parecidas a las de Kagome, e interrumpiendo lo que estaba por decir le dijo -Gracias…- e inesperadamente los empujo dentro de el pozo.

Al caer, la ya tan conocida pero extraña luz violeta les envolvió, rodeándoles de una paz infinita, regalándoles esa sensación de poder pero al mismo tiempo protección. Los dos se voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo, regalándose la mas hermosa de sus sonrisas, enlazando su mano segundos antes de llegar a la época feudal. Cuando sus pies por fin tocaron tierra, cortesía de Inuyasha y sus poderosos brazos, la muchacha echo a correr, riendo como niña pequeña, saltando y siendo seguida por el Hanyou con una sonrisa y su amarilla mochila. Kagome respiraba agitadamente, le encantaba, simplemente le encantaba, llenar de ese aire puro y sano, no la porquería que había en la ciudad.

Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver la aldea, a lo lejos sus amigos los esperaban, sango tenía lágrimas de felicidad en el rostro al igual que el pequeño Shippou, mientras que Miroku y la anciana Kaede les miraban con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Kagome corrió con lágrimas de felicidad cruzando por los campos de cultivo con Inuyasha a sus espaldas, los había extrañado mucho, todo ese tiempo en su hogar le hizo darse cuenta de cuan importantes eran sus amigos y la época feudal para ella.

-¡SANGO!- Kagome corrió se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga quien la apretó gustosa y fuertemente en un gran abrazo no pudiendo contener las ganas llorando junto con ella. En esos dos meses sin verles les había extrañado demasiado.

-¡KAGOME!- gritó Shippou con lagrimitas en sus grandes ojos, quien le recibió gustosa entre sus brazos

Miroku camino hacia el platinado, dándole una palmada en la espalda a modo de saludo y una gran sonrisa -Si que te tardaste amigo- luego se puso serio y dirigió su mirada a las dos chicas que no paraban de hablar y de abrazarse, a la anciana que sonreía, a la mononoke que "maullaba" y al niñito que lloraba prestando especial atención en la castaña -Este lugar parecía un funeral-

En ese instante vieron acercarse a la muchacha de ojos castaños, caminaba hacia Inuyasha, tenía un rostro inexpresivo, parecía no pensar en nada. Los muchachos extrañados por ello voltearon a verse, cuando Inuyasha la tuvo enfrente y el monje estaba por preguntar que les sucedía… un sonoro ruido lleno el aire, el sonido de una mano aplastándose contra una mejilla. Todos incluyendo a la anciana miraron sorprendidos a Sango quien tenía una mano en el aire y al muchacho, quien tenía una marca roja en su mejilla izquierda, los ojos bien abiertos y la cabeza girada producto del fuerte impulso. El silencio reinó por unos instantes, solo el viento y el canto alegre de los pajaritos se dejaba escuchar acompañado de uno que otro sonido producto de los animales del bosque. Cada uno estaba por su parte tratando de carburar la situación.

-¡IDIOTA!- gritó al medio demonio rompiendo el silencio dejando a los demás aun más estupefactos.

Pero justo en ese momento la muchacha se abrazó al Hanyou dejando a todos con un laberinto mental y boca en el suelo, comenzando a llorar en su pecho -No vuelvan a dejarnos de esta manera- dijo con voz entrecortada y ojos rojos por ya tanto llanto.

Todos al comprender lo que la muchacha había querido decir, no pudieron más que sonreír enternecidos y concordar con la situación. El Hanyou al principio se mostró confundido pero después sin más estrecho a la exterminadora, casi hermana en un abrazo -No lo volveremos a hacer Sango… lo prometo…- después le susurró muy bajito al oído para que solo ella pudiera escucharle confesar lo obvio -Son mi única familia…-

Unos minutos después todos entraban alegres a la cabaña sentándose cada uno en sus respectivos lugares, sin dejar de hablar, contando lo que había sucedido esos últimos dos meses que no se vieron. La anciana Kaede no les había acompañado porque habían sido necesarios sus cuidados para una persona que al parecer tenía fiebre. Cuando todos estuvieron dentro, Kagome comenzó a relatar aquella vez que vieron a Sesshomaru en el centro comercial, y como amenazó a un hombre sin dientes ni garras, ayudándolos, todos le miraban sorprendidos y sin poder creerlo. Después de terminar de relatar la historia de los compañeros restantes Kagome recordó el motivo de su llegada al centro comercial.

-Sango- la muchacha se levantó de su lugar dejando a un lado al pequeño zorrito que estaba sentado en sus piernas, llamando la atención de todos, quienes disfrutaban de una deliciosa cena. La noche había caído y el bosque estaba fresco y silencioso, la cabaña era iluminada por el fogón que se mecía en medio de el lugar. La muchacha comenzó a rebuscar entre sus ropas, hasta que pareció encontrar algo, sonrió y luego se lo arrojó a la exterminadora, quien lo atrapó gracias a sus buenos reflejos.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó extrañada revolviendo lo que parecían ropas extrañas, atrayendo miradas de todos quienes se acercaron curiosos

-¿Si, qué es señorita Kagome?- apoyó el monje quien tocaba curioso la suave tela.

-Es como la pijama que te ha gustado Sango- mencionó la azabache aun rebuscando algo más entre su gran mochila

-¿Pijama?- Entonces recordó que una vez vió a Kagome con ropas extrañas para dormir, que le habían gustado mucho y sobre todo llamado la atención

-¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias amiga!- sonrió mirando a su amiga quien parecía seguir buscando algo

-¿Kagome que buscas?- Inuyasha se había levantado de su lugar y en un parpadeo estaba junto a la chica, mirándole curioso.

-¡Lo encontré!- gritó feliz lanzándole esta vez al monje otro objeto

El ojiazul atrapó el objeto, revisándolo curioso. Era muy extraño, cuadrado y tenía letras grandes y doradas al frente que decían "EL UNIVERSO Y SUS TEORIAS" cuando lo abrió notó que había muchas palabras escritas en el , ademas de que parecían muchos pergaminos juntos. La señorita Kagome alguna vez les dijo que esas cosas eran llamadas libros -¿Un libro?-

Kagome sonrió -Es usted muy inteligente joven Miroku- se acercó al monje agachándose a un lado de el atrayendo aun las miradas curiosas de los demás -Es un libro que habla acerca del universo ¿Lo recuerda?- dijo refiriéndose a aquella vez en que tuvo una plática con el muchacho, quien le confesó que le llamaba mucho la atención las estrellas, y lo que había más alla de ellas. Había querido explicarle todo, pero era muy difícil, más para una persona que pensaba que el sol era diminuto, asi que optó por comprarle un libro que tocara todos los temas. Desde el comienzo , hasta lo que se hablaba en la actualidad. -Fué un poco difícil conseguirlo en japonés antiguo, pero gracias a Kami lo encontré- dijo la chica mostrándole una bella sonrisa

-Oh, benditas las manos que crearon a tan generoso ángel- dijo el chico tomando sus manos y sonriéndole a la muchacha.

-Si bueno no exagere- dijo esta con una gomita rodando por su cabeza y levantándose de su lugar

Kagome se giró dejando que los muchachos conversaran alegremente y disfrutaran sus regalos, acercándose al pequeño Kitzune que miraba curioso sentado en el suelo.

-Toma Shippou- dijo agachándose al lado de el niño y dejando en sus manos unos extraños objetos alargados y de colores

-¿Qué son estos?- preguntó curioso

-Son plumones y sirven para dibujar- le explicó la muchacha pasándole una hoja en blanco -Vamos, pruébalos- le animó con una sonrisa

El pequeño niño asintió emocionado, destapó un plumón con ayuda de la joven y se puso a dibujar. Al ver el efecto que estos producían sobre la hoja no pudo evitar agradecer maravillado para perderse en la hoja y sus dibujos. La azabache sonrió feliz, había costado trabajo encontrar unos plumones debido a que sabía que el olor que contenían pordrían marear al pequeño niño, y fué requerida la ayuda de Inuyasha como conejillo de indias para ir oliendo plumones. Claro que también fueron necesarias algunas cubetas con agua, para despertar al mareado muchacho en varias ocasiones, pero al final optó por unos plumones con olor a frutas que pudo resistir.

La muchacha se levantó y sonrió al cruzarse con la mirada de Inuyasha quien le sonreía también. Fue bueno haber regresado….

NDA:

Bno pido disculpas por todo pero ya saben, en estas épocas es casi imposible poder actualizar, por culpa de lo exámenes y los preparativos para navidad etc jaja

Pienso anunciarles que el Prox cap es el último jaja seeee! Porfin, espero que no les haya aburrido la historia. En el prox cap se resolverán todos los misterios que se han hido creando en nuestro fic. YEI! jaja

Les aviso que actualizare muuuuuy pronto para poder acabar con este fic y dejarles un regalillo navideño que ya tengo en mente.

REVIEWS

REVIEWS

REVIEWS

REVIEWS

SIP?

Cuidense

Loveanimegirl1000


	23. CaPiTuLo 23:Por siempre…

**Apagón…tu eres la luz en mi obscuridad**

Etto…. nop Inuyasha y toda la bola de locos fueron creados por la rara y maravillosa mente de Rumiko Takahashi…. SOLO LE PERTENECEN A ELLA (para mi desgracia)

INU X KAG SANG X MIROKU SESH X RIN

t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t

CaPiTuLo 23:Por siempre…

-¿La chica ya ha regresado?- pregunto una voz de entre las sombras

-Si, mi…. señor- respondió otra, al parecer femenina con un notorio toque de desagrado

-Excelente, todo ha salido justo como lo he planeado…- un escalofriante risa llenó todo el lugar, haciendo eco, y rebotando por las paredes -Bien Inuyasha…Se acabó el juego… ha sido divertido pero todo tiene su fin… asi como tu amor y confianza entre la miko…ya he ganado….-

El sol ya había salido en la aldea y el clima era cálido, el viento como siempre soplaba tranquilo y delicadamente acompañado por el alegre canto de los pajaritos. La aldea está en paz, o… lo estaba. Un remolino gigante se dejó apreciar, volando algunas cosas a su paso y asustando a algunos aldeanos mientras que otros al reconocerlo solo seguían con sus tareas diarias negando con la cabeza, sabiendo que una gran pelea vendría a continuación. El remolino se dirigía a un lugar que ya conocía muy bien… la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, donde cinco amigos disfrutaban de la paz y tranquilidad que ese día se les otorgaba.

-Nos vamos- una varonil voz se dejaba escuchar dentro de la cabaña dando una orden, se denotaba el enfado por su tono de voz usado

Todos los presentes en la cabaña le miraron atónitos, nunca lo habían escuchado asi de serio. Bueno, era normal escucharle enfadado o gritando producto de las riñas que mantenía con Inuyasha e incluso con voz seductora cuando estaba junto con Kagome pero nunca asi.

-Joven Kouga…- la muchacha pronunció su nombre suavemente, más su voz estaba llena de asombro

Kouga se acercó a ella y sin previó aviso la cargó, acunándola entre sus brazos como a una niña pequeña con delicadeza. Todos le miraron sorprendidos.

-Pero que… Joven Kouga bájeme porfavor- La muchacha se revolvía tratando de bajarse de su brazo

El muchacho no le contestó, simplemente se dirigió a la salida de la cabaña ignorando cualquier cosa que la muchacha quisiera decirle, pero no llegó muy lejos cuando una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños se interpuso entre él y la salida.

-¿A donde crees que llevas a Kagome?- no era por ser una mala persona pero a Sango nunca le había caído muy bien que digamos ese muchacho, era sexy, si, pero su actitud arrogante y de macho poderoso no le agradaba nada.

-Apártate de mi camino humana- su voz había sonado amenazante sin embargo la muchacha no se inmuto en lo más mínimo, era de esperarse, después de todo había vivido toda su vida entre demonios y sabía a la perfección como tratarles, aunque algunos le deparaban más de una sorpresa. Como Inuyasha por ejemplo.

-No- respondió sin miedo en su voz -Primero dejarás a MI amiga en el suelo- le dijo con tono y mirada desafiante

Kagome solo les observaba pelear desde su posición en silencio, a Sango se le veía realmente enfadada esta vez. Miroku al notar que la situación se salía de control trato de enfriar los ánimos.

-Bueno, bueno- y tratando de no sonar grosero desde su lugar, sentado a un lado de el pequeño niño y enfrente del fogón ahora apagado le pregunto -Díganos joven Kouga, ¿Porque se quiere llevar a la señorita Kagome?-

El muchacho estaba por responderle cuando de repente, un fuerte olor llamó su atención, e inevitablemente comenzó a gruñir enseñando sus dientes tal cual bestia salvaje. Todos en el lugar lo miraban extrañados por su repentino cambio de humor y estaban por preguntar que le sucedía (logrando hacer pensar a Shippou que Inuyasha si era contagioso y de él nadie se salvaba) cuando de pronto la Miko abrió grandes los ojos e inevitablemente se le escapó una mueca de horror.

-No…-

Sus amigos le miraron ahora a ella, pero no tardaron en comprender lo que sucedía cuando notaron al pequeño Kitzune ponerse tenso y a Kirara soltar un gruñido parecido al de Kouga. Y asi como si fuese alguna especie de cadena los aldeanos comenzaron a gritar y ellos a sentir la presencia del ser que más aborrecían y por el cual tenían sed de venganza…. Naraku.

Sin decir nada Kouga dejó a la muchacha en el suelo amenazando con la mirada a todos los presentes en despedazarlos si no la cuidaban bien y salió en un parpadeo de la cabaña con su ya habitual remolino directo hacia el lugar de origen de los gritos. Los muchachos no tardaron en seguirle, preparándose para la batalla y tomando todo lo necesario para ir a su encuentro y arriesgar su vida una vez más. Miroku salió de la cabaña a paso rápido seguido por Kirara y Sango solo que esta antes de atravesar la "puerta" se giró encarando a Kagome quien no se había movido de su lugar.

-Kagome, espera a Inuyasha, no debe de tardar- y sin más dejaron a la azabache sola con el zorrito en la cabaña…

-Amo bonito…-

-Lo se…-

-¿Qué sucede señor Sesshomaru?-preguntó la pequeña niña a su lado curiosa, mas esta, no recibió respuesta…

-¿Vendras conmigo al infierno finalmente Inuyasha?- preguntó suavemente una vacía pero femenina voz de entre las sombras

El muchacho se encontraba frente a frente con la que alguna vez había sido la mujer de su vida, más sin embargo ahora, ya no significaba nada… solo un hermoso recuerdo y una importante etapa de su vida, pero solo eso…

-Yo…- el chico no podía levantar su vista de el suelo, había venido para decirle la verdad, a enfrentar de una vez los fantasmas de su pasado que tanto le atormentaron para ser libre. Que no podría ir al infierno con ella, porque ahora tendría alguien más a quien proteger, a la mujer que ahora ocupaba su duro pero a la vez frágil corazón y consideraba su vida… -Kikyou yo…- descubrió que al pronunciar su nombre ya no provocaba nada en él como hace cincuenta años atrás y no pudo evitar sentir tristeza -No puedo ir contigo- soltó finalmente sin despegar su vista de el suelo.

Intrigada la Miko de barro y huesos salió de entre los arbustos y se acerco al Hanyou que no despegaba su vista de la seca tierra deteniéndose a pocos pasos de él

-¿Porque no?- preguntó. Su voz… aun vacía

_Es ahora o nunca Inuyasha_, se dió ánimos mentalmente y apretó los labios y puños con fuerza. -Porque…- tomó aire pero no consiguió que la respuesta que deseaba saliera de sus labios -Me necesitan aquí en el mundo de los vivos- _¡Cobarde!_

-Si es asi- la Mikó pasó al muchacho y con suaves y finos movimientos se sentó en un árbol que había tras él acariciando con su mano derecha a una de sus serpientes caza almas -Entonces esperaré hasta que ya no te necesiten-

Un largo silenció llenó el ambiente permitiendo que la tensa atmósfera los envolviera.

-No puedes esperar por toda la eternidad Kikyou…-

En ese momento el viento sopló, meciendo los largos cabellos de los dos, junto con las verdes hojas de los árboles que allí se situaban. La Miko solo podía ver la fuerte espalda de el hombre al que amaba.

-Ven aquí…- ordenó suavemente sin moverse un centímetro

El muchacho sin fuerzas y como fiel perro giró sobre sus talones caminó hasta la Miko y se situó justo frente a ella aun sin levantar la mirada de el suelo. La Miko aprovecho esto levantándose y comenzando a pasar sus brazos por su rostro hasta su marcado pecho.

-¿Qué nos pasó Inuyasha? ¿Qué ha sucedido que nos ha distanciado tanto? ¿Qué ha acabado con nuestro amor?-

El muchacho se alejó de su tacto y respondió

-Nos tendieron una trampa Kikyou… nos dejamos engañar y vencer por los celos de otro hombre… cayendo en sus redes- luego tragó el nudo que se formó en su garganta -Quizás, quizás no fué amor…-Esto último lo dijo muy bajo, en un susurró. ¡Demonios! Cuanto dolía, quizá no le amaba ahora pero aun asi dolía.

En el frió rostro de la Miko se dejó apreciar una triste sonrisa pero el muchacho no la notó al estar con la vista gacha.

-Dime… dime mirándome a los ojos que no me amas… que ya no significo nada para ti-

El muchacho apretó los dientes y negó con la cabeza rápidamente -Significas mucho para mi Kikyou…-

La Miko de nuevo acortó el paso que les separaba y tomando a Inuyasha de el rostro, alzándolo para mirarle a esos ojos ámbares tan tristes ahora y tan extrañamente cálidos, le susurró

-Entonces… dímelo… dime, que la amas como a nada en este mundo… dímelo…y… serás libre-

El muchacho no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos al escuchar eso, pero al mirar los obscuros ojos de la mujer no pudo evitar dudar por unos instantes. ¿La amaba en verdad? Pero entonces a su mente vino la figura de la chiquilla, esa niña que le enamoró y logró curar sus heridas que sangraban de soledad, aquella que le enseñó lo que era la amistad, el color, la calidez, la familia, la compañía, el amor… Aquella que le aceptó sin condición alguna nunca apartando su sonrisa para él de su rostro. Pero él había sido lo suficientemente bruto como para no entenderlo y se pateó mentalmente por las muchas veces que lo hizo. Asi que tomando una gran bocanada de aire y mirando más que firme a la mujer frente a sus ojos lo dijo..

-Le amo… le amo más que al mundo… más… que a mi vida…-

Estaba hecho. La Miko mostró una sonrisa tan abierta y sincera que por unos minutos confundió al muchacho.

-Kikyou…-

La Miko cerro sus ojos y sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro se hecho para atrás. El muchacho se alarmó cuando vió como silenciosas lágrimas rodaron por sus pálidas mejillas y abrió la boca para preguntar justo en el momento en que ella abrió sus ojos. Se quedó paralizado en su lugar al notar que la frialdad había abandonado su rostro y ojos, regresando a ser la misma muchacha anhelante de su libertad tiempo atrás… cincuenta años atrás…

-Eres tu…- pronunció bobamente Inuyasha, todo el rencor había desaparecido

-Gracias…- Fué lo último que pronunció la Miko con voz llena de vida y sentimientos antes de que un círculo rojo rodeara sus pies y comenzara a ser lentamente absorbida.

-¡Kikyou!- en un parpadeo el muchacho ya estaba frente a ella y lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas

La chica solo atinó a sonreír -Perdóname Inuyasha… perdona que todo esto haya pasado… lamento que nuestro amor se haya esfumado asi… pide perdón de mi parte a todos los demás, yo estaré allí, apoyándoles y brindando mi fuerza para la batalla final -Luego sonrió tristemente -Pide perdón a la chica… dile que por favor me perdone por todo lo que le hice sufrir, que si necesita ayuda solo me busque dentro de ella, siempre estaré alli- La chica inesperadamente tomó al chico del Haori y en acto de despedida le dió un último beso en los labios, ahora cálidos pero no por eso tan deliciosos como los de la chica a la que amaba.

-Yo si te amo Inuyasha… nunca lo dudes, lamento haberte querido hacer cambiar- Y desapareció al igual que estas palabras dejando solo al muchacho con sus lágrimas

-¡Muere maldito!- gritó la exterminadora lanzando su Hiraikotzu

-¡GORASHI!- hiso coro Kouga

Llevaban ya más de una hora peleando, pero esta batalla era más difícil de lo que habían imaginado, aunque parecía que el maldito había decidido dar la cara por fin ya que esta no parecía ser más una marioneta. La batalla se estaba tornando larga y agotadora, inclusive el mismísimo Sesshomaru estaba alli, mostrando su porte inigualable y su increíble fuerza, peleando y a pesar de ello, no lograban hacerle un solo rasguño. Lo único que habían conseguido era derrotar a todas sus marionetas, incluyendo a… Kagura. El mismo Sesshomaru se había encargado de ello, pero antes intercambiaron una sonrisa que nadie notó.

La muchacha se apartó el sudor de la frente y atrapó su arma de vuelta que una vez más había fallado por culpa de el campo invisible que encerraba al susodicho como una esfera. El hombre ya arto de este estúpido y aburrido juego levantó al lobo por el pie derecho con uno de sus asquerosos tentáculos quebrándole los huesos y le miró a la cara mostrando una sonrisa fanfarrona.

-¡Joven Kouga!- había gritado Miroku al verlo en esa situación y Kouga daba alaridos de dolor

-¿Saben? me estoy comenzando a dormir. ¿Qué les parece si jugamos un juego más divertido?- dijo burlón lanzando un tentáculo hacia la Taijija quien no pudo moverse para esquivarlo al igual que todos los presentes… algo los tenía… petrificados

-¡NOOOOO!- fué lo única o que atino a gritar Miroku al ver el peligro que corría su amada

Un gritó se escuchó por toda el área, alertando a los presentes quienes giraron solo para ver como un cuerpo femenino lanzaba una fuerte corriente que logró hacer desaparecer la barrera de Naraku y soltara a Kouga quien aterrizó en el suelo algo mal herido junto a sus compañeros Hakkaku y Ginta, desviando el tentáculo.

-¡Maldita!- grito el Hanyou

La neblina levantada por el poder, no dejaba ver bien a la portadora de ello y cuando la neblina por fín se disipó, todos quedaron boquiabiertos.

El muchacho corría devuelta a la aldea intranquilo, más sin embargo al salir un profundo sentimiento que ya conocía bien lo invadió. Esa sensación que solo le asaltaba cuando estaba en peligro las personas que más le importaban… sus amigos..

-¡Maldición!-

Aun le quedaba un largo camino que recorrer y si no se apresuraba… no… se apresuraría, llegaría a tiempo y les ayudaría.

-Naraku…-

El silencio reinó por unos instantes en ese lugar…

-¡Bien Rin!-

Kagome se acercó corriendo con una sonrisa en el rostro y su arco y caraj en su espalda palmeándole cariñosamente el hombro.

-¿De verdad estuvo bien?- preguntó sonrojada e ingenuamente

-Grandioso- La Miko le mostró una sonrisa que ocultaba toda su sorpresa ante el poder de la "niña"

Las chicas hablaban como si no hubiera nadie en ese lugar lo que dejó a un más confundidos a los presentes… había llamado a esa hermosa joven… ¿Rin?.

-¿Rin?- Jaken fué el primero en hablar

-¡Ah! ¡Hola señor Jaken!- contestó la bella joven regalándole una inocente sonrisa

-¿Pero cómo?- preguntó Sango a la distancia, olvidando por completo que estaban en medio de una batalla

Sesshomaru no habló, estaba impresionado, esa bella joven, aquella muchacha de cuerpo delgado y generosas curvas… ¿Era su Rin?. No, no podía ser, los humanos no crecían asi de la noche a la mañana, ademas, el había dejado a la chiquilla en la aldea con… la Miko.

Giró la vista y se la encontró alli, sonriendo y felicitando a la joven muchacha.

-Mmmm- habló el ser llamando la atención de todos -Veo que no perdiste tiempo Miko…- luego mostró una sonrisa fanfarrona -Esa muchacha… Mia… te debió de haber mencionado el cuenco de la vida- Luego rió -Lástima que Miaka haya muerto, por consecuencia Mia jamás existió

La azabache abrió grandes los ojos -¿¡Que le has hecho a Miaka!?-

El hombre sonrió satisfactoriamente -Ohh, yo no he sido- dijo lavándose las manos -Ha sido su propio amo, ademas… esa niñita se lo merecía por desobedecerlo aunque al final él también murió- continuó dramáticamente y fingiendo lástima -Pobre… suerte…- Pausa -Que pudo disfrutar de bellas mujeres antes de morir-

Kagome abrió grandes los ojos -Tu…-

Ninguno de los presentes estaba entendiendo nada, la única que captaba algo era Sango… Cuenco de la vida… Cuenco de la vida… ¿En donde había escuchado eso antes? Luego lo recordó

**FLASH BACK**

_-Tome esto- dijo una niña un poco más joven que ella con cabellos dorados rizados y ojos… ¿Naranjas?_

_-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó curiosa ante el cuenco que la niña le entregaba y la aparición de ella_

_-El cuenco de la vida…- respondió en un susurró_

_Sango la miró -¿Y… para que lo quiero?-_

_La niña no respondió simplemente se alejó un poco y dijo -Déselo a la señorita Kagome… ella sabrá que hacer- _

_FIN FLASH BACK_

La castaña abrió grandes los ojos, ¡Por supuesto! Miaka había sido esa niña pero… ¿Que tenía ese cuenco de importancia? Ademas… ¿No se supone que Rin era una niña pequeña?

-¡Me las pagaras!- gritó la Miko tan fuerte y enfadada que dejó a todos asustados -¡Tu estabas detrás de todos esos secuestros! ¡Utilizaste el cuenco de la vida para incrementar el tiempo de vida de esos murciélagos y luego los enviaste a mi época! ¿¡Tienes idea de cuantos sueños arrebataste!? ¿¡De cuantas lágrimas derramaste!?- Luego apuntó a el con una flecha que desprendía un poder espiritual inmenso

Todos observaban en silencio como la Miko parecía a punto de estallar y como lágrimas inexplicables rodaban por sus mejillas, nadie entendía nada.

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Quien no disfruta de las bellas mujeres?- preguntó sin perder ese toque de burla en su voz -Sabes yo también estaba allí…-

Kagome abrió grandes los ojos ¡Claro, ya recordaba porque ese hombre que le maltrataba le resultaba tan familiar!

-Eras una fierecilla- le recordó divertido -Ni siquiera con tu deshecha ropa y tus rotos huesos te diste por vencida- luego rió -No pude siquiera tocarte… pero ese cuerpo tuyo… quisiera probarlo… lástima que por no ceder tuviera que haberte golpeado tantas veces… aun recuerdo el sonido de tus huesos crujir y el aroma de tu sangre…-

Todos estaban impresionados. Acaso… ¿Lo que Naraku decía era verdad?

-Pobre Inuyasha… mi plan era que cuando llegara a buscarte te hubiera encontrado… profanada- susurró divertido ocasionando una exclamación de horror por parte de las mujeres y un gruñido por parte de los hombres -Pero esa maldita Mia sabía bien lo que planeaba y no me dejo siquiera acercarme… y tu Hanyou lo único que hizo fue arruinarlo al adelantarse y rescatarte-

-Violaste muchas mujeres…- dijo con voz fría

El "hombre" sonrió -No tienes idea de cuanto lo disfruté- Luego inesperadamente alzó a la Miko con uno de sus tentáculos quedando frente a frente, pero extrañamente la Miko no se inmutó, solo apuntaba amenazante a ese ser y le desafiaba con la mirada, su aliento putrefacto le daba arcadas.

-Con esa mirada tan fría… eres idéntica a Kikyou- habló divertido

Kagome le miró con esos ojos cargados de odio. Nunca había odiado a nadie, talvez lo que sentía hacia Naraku había sido tristeza. Pero nunca odio. Felicitaciones, era el primero con el que ella experimentaba ese sentimiento.

-¡Kagome!-

-¡Kagome!-

-¡Señorita Kagome!-

-¡Kagome!-

Los gritos con el nombre de la aludida no se dejaron esperar pero ella seguía firme, en su posición.

-Entonces eso fué lo que hiciste- dijo una voz fría que sacaba conclusiones -¿Incrementaste la edad de Rin?-

Kagome giró la cabeza olvidando por unos momentos que estaba frente a frente con el ser más peligroso de el planeta.

-¿Porque?- preguntó esta vez observándola fijamente

-¡Oh! ¿Acaso no te habías dado cuenta?- interrumpió esta vez Naraku fingiendo sorpresa que segundos después cambió a un tétrica sonrisa -Es increíble, tu, el "Gran Sesshomaru"- esto último lo pronunció con sarcasmo -¿No te diste cuenta de que caminabas de la mano con el enemigo?

Ahora todos tenían espirales en los ojos y letras en el rostro que decían ¿QUE?

Sesshomaru de manera calmada caminó hacia el

-¿Que quieres decir?-

Naraku rió -Que la chiquilla con la cual taaanto te encariñaste, no es nada más ni nada menos que... una brujilla blanca de el Este-

Sesshomaru no pudo evitar abrir o los ojos con sorpresa y girar para encarar a la joven Rin quien bajo su rostro expresando culpabilidad

-Eso es imposible-

Todos giraron esta vez hacia Miroku quien se encontraba pensativo y meditando las anteriores palabras

-Se supone que estaban extintas-

Naraku roló los ojos fastidiado por la torpeza de los humanos -No porque no se hayan visto en décadas signifique que estén muertas. En fin- luego volvió su roja mirada hacia Kagome -¿En que estábamos?-

-En que pretendo despedazarte- respondió la otra dejando asustados a todos por su rudeza

-¡Kagome NO!- gritó la "pequeña" Rin desde el suelo posándose junto a su amo -¡Eso es lo que quiere! ¡Quiere hacerte enojar para que expulses toda tu energía de un solo golpe y después nos mates a todos!-

La Miko abrió grandes los ojos al igual que todos los demás… Matarlos… ¿A todos?

-¿Yo?- preguntó Naraku haciéndose el ofendido -¡Eso jamas!- dirigió su mirada a la azabache que tenía entre sus garras -Vamos querida Miko… ¿No querías matarme? ¿Acaso no fui yo quien acabo con la felicidad de todos? ¿No fui yo quien ocasionó que el pequeño Kohaku matara a toda su familia? ¿El que dejó maldita la sangre de ese monje? ¿Quien lastimó al lobo para poder conseguir los fragmentos? ¿El que destruyó la felicidad… de tu querido… Inuyasha?-luego agregó algo mas doloroso que una puñalada -El que por cierto está ahora con su amada Kikyou por fin en el lugar en el que pertenece… en el infierno…- Sonrió de una manera horrible -Te ha dejado atrás… pequeña Kagome-

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Kagome tensó su cuerda y estuvo lista a disparar cuando…

-¡Kagome!-

Todos giraron la vista en ese momento para ver como amenazante Hanyou se acercaba abriendo paso por el bosque.

-¡Inuyasha!-

-Aleja tus sucias garras de Kagome…-amenazó

-¿O que?- luego soltó una estruendosa carcajada -Creí que ya estarías con la Miko… en el infierno… ¿O no era lo que querías?-

_FLASH BACK_

_El Hanyou hiba a toda prisa, aun le quedaba un largo trecho por recorrer ¡Maldición!. Cuando por fin pudo detectar los olores de la batalla y de todos los que participaban no pudo evitar patearse mentalmente por haberse ido, si… si a Kagome le llegaba a suceder algo… no… no se lo perdonaría. Olisqueó el aire en busca de un olor familiar y se sintió muy aliviado al no detectarlo. Kagome no estaba herida, solo pudo oler algo de sudor, pero era todo. Una flecha pasó zumbando rozando algunos mechones de su cabello purificándolos al instante logrando que se detuviera de golpe. Incrédulo, volteó y no pudo creer lo que pudo apreciar. _

_-Kik…Kikyou-_

_Y allí se encofraba ella, con un brazo extendido y el otro flexionado sosteniendo un arco que apuntaba una flecha amenazante a él. La Miko tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y a la vez determinación_

_-¿Pero q…-_

_-Lo siento Inuyasha- le interrumpió, su voz, ahora era cálida como hace años atrás -Pero no puedo dejarte ir-_

_Inuyasha dió un salto por encima de las copas de los árboles, superándoles en altura y chocando contra la fuerte brisa que los mecía. Giró en si y saltó apoyándose en el tronco que se encontraba hacia su derecha para caer en el suelo y saltar nuevamente esquivando la flecha que fué lanzada por la Miko. El peliplateado cayó unos metros tras la mujer y le gritó._

_-¡Kikyou! ¿¡Porque haces esto!?-_

_La azabache giró en si y apuntando aun con el arco contestó._

_-Porque no puedo dejar que te quedes con esa chiquilla-_

_Inuyasha saltó nuevamente acompañado de un mortal hacia atrás esquivando la flecha que tenía como destino su corazón notando algo. Kikyou estaba viva, podía escuchar los latidos acelerados de su corazón desde donde estaba, y por consecuencia… su poder espiritual había incrementado._

_-¿¡Qué tiene ella que yo no!?- gritó dolida y a la vez enfurecida la Miko -No olvides que yo te salvé Inuyasha… yo te saque de aquel agujero, yo te gané un espacio en la aldea y logré que alguien te viera como un persona y no como el sucio Hanyou que siempre debería vagar por allí, incluso te dirigí mi palabra y te dejé vivir, permitiéndote habitar en la aldea sin purificarte e incluso me uní a Naraku dando en una ocación la vida por ti ¡Yo hice todo eso por ti!-_

_El chico simplemente mantenía la cabeza agachada, siendo su rostro cubierto por sus bellos y finos cabellos plateados -Ella es hermosa, ella es amable, ella me trata como alguien más y puedo notar en sus ojos cuanto le duele que me insulten, ella se preocupa por mi e intenta no decepcionarme, ella se entrega a todo y nunca se rinde, ella me dió amigos y estuvo conmigo en todo momento a pesar de yo haberla abandonado tantas veces, ella fingía que nada pasaba cuando el dolor estaba presente y siempre me daba ánimos cuando ya había perdido la esperanza…- susurró y luego miró a Kikyou con ojos compasivos -Ella me dió todo eso… ella hizo todo eso por mi Kikyou…-_

_La azabache deformó el rostro en una mueca de enojo y sin pensarlo sacó un cuchillo de entre sus ropas y corrió hacia el Hanyou gritando un audible "¡No!". Pero lo único que se pudo apreciar fue como ella le miraba con ojos abiertos como platos y de sus manos resbalaba aquel cuchillo que brillaba a la luz de el solo impecable demostrando que no había llegado a su destino._

_-Inuya…-_

_Un golpe seco resonó entre el bosque silencioso rompiendo con la paz por unos segundos. _

_-Lo siento Kikyou… pero te advertí que no iría contigo…-_

_Inuyasha comenzó a correr dejando atrás el cadáver de la mujer que él mismo había matado. Mujer que fue alguna vez lo único que tuvo y lo único que amo pero que ahora apartaba para dar por terminado ese capítulo, cambiar la página y cerrar ese libro que tanto le atormentó para luego guardarlo en una caja que no volvería a abrir nunca. En el rostro vacío de la Miko corrió una pequeña lágrima quien brillo a causa de el sol y se perdió en el pasto con un sabor amargo._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Lamento que las cosas no hayan salido como querías- comenzó este caminando hacia Naraku y deteniendo a pocos pasos de él, sacando de entre sus ropajes un cuchillo impecable quien se manchó al instante cuando las manos cubiertas de sangre de el ojidorado lo tomaron y cayó al suelo

Todos los presentes excepto Sesshomaru y Rin abrieron los ojos como platos.

-Inuyasha…- susurró sorprendida la azabache

-El mismo truco no funciona dos veces conmigo- pronunció amenazante el ojidorado con una voz tan fría que ocasionó un escalofrío en todos -Ahora suelta a Kagome-

Naraku mostró una cara fastidiada -Como quieras- el aludido comenzó a bajar a la chica lentamente pero justo cuando todos ya la creían en el suelo… un tentáculo de Naraku la atravesó sin darle tiempo de reaccionar a nadie.

-¡NOOO!- gritó el albino

Kagome solo sintió como de pronto su cuerpo se volvía pesado y un sabor metálico inundaba su boca. Quería gritar, el dolor era insoportable… mas sentía que se ahogaba, su garganta ya no respondía. Mientras caía al suelo en cámara de lenta agonía observó la cara de horror de sus amigos… "_Inuyasha"…. _Fué la última palabra coherente que pasó por su mente antes de caer en la profunda oscuridad acompañada de un golpe seco que anunciaba el cadáver tendido en el suelo. ¿Acaso eso fué todo? ¿Acaso moriría de esa forma tan patética después de todo?

Todo había sucedido tan rápido.

-¡Kagome!- hizo coro Kouga

Naraku solo reía como un maniático tratando de contener las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos por la risa, o quizás… eso nos quería hacer pensar.

-¡No, no, no NO!- gritaba Sango tratando con sus fuerzas restantes soltarse del agarre de Miroku quien le detenía con todas sus fuerzas contra su pecho para que no mirara y trataba de tragarse las lágrimas que querían escurrir por sus ojos al ver a la Miko en ese estado. "_Señorita Kagome…" _El no podía ser de mucha ayuda, ya que estaba mal herido por haber succionado tanto miasma para salvarlos a todos y secretamente a su amada.

Inuyasha se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, sus ojos se mantenían perdidos en algún punto de la nada y la mandíbula estaba apretada. _"Kagome…"_ era lo único que se repetía en su mente. Cuando vió que se tentáculo atravesaba a la chica sintió que lo habían golpeado tan fuerte en el corazón que no le sorprendería tener ahí sangre en lugar de un órgano latente. Cerró sus puños con fuerza sin importar que las garras se le clavaran en ellas y la sangre comenzara a escurrir… _"No… no… no… ¡No!" ¡_Había vuelto a fallar! ¡No! Sus ojos comenzaron a volverse cristalinos _"¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! ¡No! ¡Regresa!"_

Rin solo mantenía sus ojos abiertos como platos sin creerlo. La Miko… mujer de alma y corazón puro, aquella que le salvó y rebeló la verdad, ahora estaba tendida… tendida en el pasto como un cuerpo más, como si fuera un simple disfraz que el suelo había decidido utilizar. Un charco escarlata rodeaba su figura y sus labios entre abiertos daban a entender que antes de morir quiso aferrarse al poco aire que le quedaba, y aunque sonara cruel… debía admitir que a pesar de eso lucía hermosa… seguía pareciendo una muñeca de porcelana tallada finamente.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO!- volvió a escucharse

Todos giraron la cabeza al escuchar a la "pequeña" quien sin dudar alzó la mano en el aire mientras corría y un símbolo se formó, una especie de estrella de cinco picos.

-¡Rin!- alzó la voz Sesshomaru corriendo detrás de la aludida sin importarle que esta se dirigiera hasta Naraku

-¡Tereilen!- gritó en un idioma desconocido para ellos

Cuchillas tan transparentes como el cristal comenzaron a surgir de la nada rodeadas de un aura color plateado, buscando apuñalar al hombre quien solo evadía divertido pero cauteloso debido a que su campo de fuerza había sido destruido rato atrás por ella misma. Gruño cuando cuatro de esas filosas cuchillas se clavaron en su abdomen y espalda jadeando al sentir como su putrefacto cuerpo se purificaba y maldijo a la chica… esa niña… esa niña era un problema. Podía no ser una sacerdotisa, pero sus poderes de brujilla blanca le incluían en el paquete la purificación. ¿Porque? Simple, las brujas eran caracterizadas por sus hechizos, maleficios, astucia e incluso travesuras pero las brujas "blancas" eran por asi decirlo… descendientes de las sacerdotisas… de corazón noble y bondadoso, podían cometer travesuras si, pero nunca iban lejos y respetaban la vida de todo ser existente.

-¡No tiene sentido que sigas atacando pequeña Rin!- trató de convencerla Naraku

Lanzó un ataque que iba directo a su cabeza pero fué interceptado por Sesshomaru. _"¡Maldito!" _Pensó, siguieron asi unos minutos más, ellos eran los únicos partícipes de la pelea, todos los demás parecían estar en Shock.

_"Humanos sentimentales" _Fué lo único que pensó, aun que después de mirar a Rin imaginarla ahora en el lugar de esa Miko… no. Creía entender un poco el dolor de su hermano.

-¡Rin no es la única que te va a atacar¡-

Todos giraron la vista impresionados despertando de su trance al escuchar la voz ronca de Kouga, sip, Kuoga transformado en su verdadera forma. Un lobo, un lobo tan hermoso y gigante como el mismísimo Sesshomaru, de pelaje café y brillante con gigantes colmillos que se movían amenazantes tratando de partir en dos a Naraku, solo que ahora, sus hermosos ojos celeste se habían manchado de odio… un odio tan puro que les hizo tornarse rojos como la sangre de sus víctimas inocentes que comía cuando iba a atacar un pueblo antes de ser detenido por Kagome. Pensar en ella solo logró que la furia aumentara.

-¡No escaparas Naraku maldito!- gritaba entre cada ataque de furia que daba al ser quien francamente se sentía sorprendido por la fuerza -¡No saldrás viva de esta! ¡Te arrepentirás de haber lastimado a mi mujer!-

Sango pataleaba, gritaba, lanzaba gimoteos de pura desesperación y dolor mientras el monje mordía sus labios intentando contener las lágrimas y tragándose el nudo de su garganta. Sango ya no sería capaz de ayudar.

-¡Inuyasha!- comenzó a llamar a su amigo quien ahora se encontraba perdido a unos pocos metros de él, podía sentir como vibraciones oscuras lo rodeaban -¡Inuyasha no te dejes vencer! ¡INUYASHA BASTA!- temía, temía por todos, no solo por él, si no por sus amigos. Si Inuyasha se descontrolada ya no habría más señorita Kagome para calmarle. Nadie podría calmarle. Nisiquiera el mismísimo Sesshomaru. -Señorita Kagome…- gimió -Ayúdenos por favor…-

_**-Lucha-**_

_-No tiene caso, no pude salvarla-_

_**-Entonces véngala-**_

_-Ya es demasiado tarde, por mi culpa ella… ella…-_

_**-Véngala-**_

_-Pero…-_

_**-¿Es que acaso no le amas?-**_

_-Lo hago… con mi vida pero…-_

_**-¿Pero?-**_

_-Sin ella no tiene sentido continuar-_

_**-¿Entonces dejaras que su muerte halla sido en vano?-**_

_-¡Jamas!-_

_**-Véngala… Inuyasha…-**_

_Recuerdos…_

_Era lo único que pasaba por su mente_

_Recuerdos…_

_Lo único que no lo volvía un demente_

_Recuerdos…_

Y aunque estaba encerrado en ese oscuro presente

Recuerdos...

Recuerdos… Bien sabía que había sido cosa de la suerte

Inuyasha sintió que pronto todo su al rededor se volvió rojo y un gruñido tan fiero, como el de un animal que estaba por vencer al macho de otra manada escapó de sus labios, asustando inclusive hasta el mismísimo Sesshomaru.

-No es posible… alcanzó a susurrar-

Dolor…

Podía sentirlo recorrer su corazón

Dolor…

Quien ya no palpitaba alegre como un tambor

Dolor…

Solo era una triste canción

Dolor…

El triste recuerdo del amor

Naraku quiso aprovechar ese momento de distracción para clavar uno de sus tentáculos en la pequeña bruja que tenía en frente, pero este, se vio interceptado justo cuando llegaba a su destino

-No te atrevas a moverte si quiera basura…-

La gran mayoría se asustó al escuchar a la Taijija hablar asi, Miroku solo pudo preguntarse cuando fué que esta escapó de sus brazos y ahora se paraba allí, impotente, con el boomerang entre las manos interceptando el ataque de este.

-Es hora de que me cobre lo que haz hecho-

Naraku solo pudo reír y comenzó a lanzar ataques por todos lados siendo esquivados por la castaña quien ahora sostenía un Hiraikotzu negro…

-Sango…- susurró Miroku al ver a su amada con tanto odio desprendido por cada poro de la piel

-¡Me quitaste a mis amigos!- empezó gritando con lágrimas en los ojos -¡Me quitaste a mi padre! ¡Me quitaste a mi familia! ¡Me quitaste a mi hermano!-

La batalla continuó aunque solo Sesshomaru, Kouga y Sango fueran partícipes de ella. Sesshomaru se había unido a Kouga en su forma natural dispuesto a dar todo para acabar con ese bastardo y quizás… solo quizás….Miró a Rin de reojo antes de lanzar otro ataque. Naraku de un rápido movimiento se colocó detrás del cuerpo inerte de la azabache sin vida sonriendo como alguien que tiene pensado hacer una travesura. Logrando que todos pararan el ataque.

-Ya que estoy en notable desventaja e Inuyasha parece perdido… ¿Qué les parece si le ponemos más acción a esto?-

¿Acción? ¿A que se refería?. Como si Naraku pudiera leer la mente, suavemente se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del rostro de Kagome, tomó la negra y manchada perla en sus manos y una risilla escapó de sus labios.

-¿Que pretendes Naraku?- se atrevió Miroku a preguntar, levantándose con algo de dificultad de la hierva al haber absorvido algo de veneno de los insectos. Se atrevió a mirar de reojo a su amigo… este parecía perdido.

Naraku continuó sonriendo y dejando la pregunta en el aire bajo la mirada expectante de todos se agacho hasta introducir bajo miradas impresionadas la perla en el pecho de Kagome quien fue absorbida inmediatamente.

-Veamos si la reencarnación de Kikyou es tan fuerte como creen- Seguido de esto la besó en los labios con lujuria

-¡MALDITO!- ese había sido Inuyasha

Todos solo captaron un borrón rojo y plateado justo antes de que Naraku volara por los aires en un impresionante golpe. Este fue a dar unos metros más lejos y mientras se levantaba solo mostraba una sádica sonrisa. Inuyasha se postró frente a todos, con esos ojos rojos, marcas violetas, garras, colmillos amenazantes y… ¿Lágrimas?

Naraku rió al ver la debilidad tatuada en el rostro del Hanyou y decidió jugar un poco más-Los labios de esa mujer- se relamió los labios de forma repugnante -Me pregunto a que sabrá el resto de tu cuerpo-

Un gruñido escapó de Inuyasha, corrió hasta Naraku a una velocidad impresionante alzó su puño con una mirada que solo pedía sangre, pero justo antes de llegar a su objetivo se detuvo en seco.

-Inuyasha…-

Todos quedaron petrificados en la sorpresa al ver a Kagome parada con una sonrisa justo frente al albino. Las marcas desaparecieron y su mirada ámbar volvió -¿Qu…- pero fue interrumpido al sentir como algo grande atravesaba su pecho justo en el corazón. Cayó de forma lenta al ver como su Kagome sonreía y sostenía una ensangrentada flecha en sus manos. _"Kagome…" _Fué lo último que pensó al cerrar sus ojos guiado por la inconsciencia. Todos corrieron al auxilio del Hanyou.

-¡¿Pero Kagome que haz hecho?!- gritó asustada Sango al ver a Inuyasha en el suelo con el pecho herido y sangre recorriendo su cuerpo

-Esa no es Kagome- escucharon decir a Sesshomaru

-¡Oh! ¡Muy inteligente, denle un premio al chico!- se burló -Pero me temo que Inuyasha no va a ser el único perdido en la inconciencia-

-¡RIN!-

Abrió los ojos como platos cuando sintió cómo su frágil cuerpo era atravesado por una flecha, la retiró de su abdomen con brazos temblorosos y miró a la aludida sorprendida. Sus ojos… sus ojos no mostraban emoción alguna, pero contrario a todo… dentro de ella… escuchaba los gritos de súplica, trastabilló. Que estúpida, se distrajo. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer hacia atrás sintiendo un brazo cálido rodearle el pecho.

-¡Rin!- Sesshomaru le miraba con ojos asustados, pidiéndole que no le dejara, su corazón se apretó al momento en el que pudo captar un hilillo de Sangre bajar por entre sus labios. ¡No podía dejarla! ¡No ahora que sabía sentía algo por ella! ¡No ahora que el gran Sesshomaru había encontrado a su compañera de vida! ¡No ahora! Bajó su mirada en cuanto pudo sentir como Rin colocaba una de sus suaves manos en su rostro manchándolo con su saangre y le mostraba pese a todo una bella sonrisa.

-Lo… lamento señor Sesshomaru… fui muy débil…- hablaba entre jadeos

-Rin no te esfuerces, te pondrás bien- era la primera vez que en su voz se escuchaba un tono de súplica

-Ya he experimentado la muerte antes… y creo… creo que esta vez no… podré regresar…- sus ojos se cerraban con forme cada palabra

-¡Basta Rin!-

-Lo lam… mentó señor… Sesshomaru… gra… gracias po… r… todo… pr… prometo tr… traer a… la señorita… no… me atreví a decirlo… per… o… me alegro de haberlo conocido...- y con eso cerró sus ojos

-¡RIIIN!-

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sus párpados se sentían pesados y su cuerpo agarrotado. Estuvo tentada a volver a cerrarlos cuando cayó en cuenta de algo. ¿Dónde estaba? Estuvo por gritar no sintió que sus pies tocaban tierra o un soporte, pero contraria a lo que pensaba seguía… ¿Flotando? Miró a su alrededor una vez más, estaba oscuro… todo era absoluta oscuridad… pero por alguna razón podía ver todo y a la vez nada. ¿Qué había pasado? Temblorosa movió los pies y empezó a caminar aunque en realidad no sintiera el suelo, estaba segura de que algo muy importante le había traído ahí ¿Pero… que era? ¿Por qué no conseguía recordar nada? Miró nerviosamente a su alrededor encontrándose con el mismo paisaje, ¿Dónde estaba?. Su melena azabache era movida por una fuera invisible que estaba segura le mantenía allí varada en mitad de la nada. Lágrimas inexplicables comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Estaba segura olvidaba algo.

-¡Sango!-

La castaña cayó al suelo con ojos cerrados y sangre recorriéndole la sien.

-Kohaku…-

Miroku corrió torpemente hasta ella y cuando llegó las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro. Ignorando la batalla que se desencadenaba a sus espaldas con un Kouga furioso y un Sesshoaru fuera de control revisó la herida en la espalda de la chica comprobando que era muy grave, había perforado su corazón.

-¡Sanguito por favor no me dejes!- gritaba con el llanto abundante

Sango solo sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos sintiéndose protegida en esos fuertes brazos dichosa de poder morir asi.

-Te amo… monje pervertido…-

-¿Donde estoy?-

Nada, silencio fue su única respuesta

-¿Hay alguien?- se aventuró a preguntar

Empezó a correr sin detenerse a ver que sus pies no tocaban el suelo, solo corría sin dirección alguna con lágrimas bajando por su rostro, otra vez volvía a ser una niña, una pequeña niña. Nunca le había gustado la oscuridad y no estaba dispuesta a ser engullida por ella.

-¡Alguien, ayúdeme! ¡Por favor! ¡Tengo miedo!- gritaba con el llanto quebrándole la voz

Cesó su andar cuando entre las sombras pudo escuchar una voz… era una voz muy triste que cantaba… cantaba dolorosamente…

Curiosa y olvidando por completo su anterior temor caminó hasta que estuvo cerca de un chico que parecía estar sentado en la nada y escuchó su melodiosa voz.

_Entre las sombras mi pecado intento cubrir…_

_Ya no hay a donde correr_

_Quisiera poder descubrir…_

_A donde ha ido todo el deber_

_Estoy seguro que me quedaré encerrado_

_Buscando como salir_

_Pensare en mi pecado_

_Me atormentaré el vivir_

Siguió caminando hasta postrarse a su lado… su voz era una suave melodía que sabía bien no podría igualar, y aunque su semblante lucia en paz sabía bien estaba sufriendo por dentro. Lo detalló lentamente con la mirada y notó que sus rasgos eran muy similares a los de esa chica que siempre llevaba un boomerang en su espalda. Sus cabellos eran castaños los cuales mantenía una coleta alta y estaba vestido con un traje negro que poseía partes amarillas y estaba amarrado con lazos verdes azulados. Sus ojos no podía verles debido a que los mantenía cerradas, pero si sus largas pestañas y finas cejas acompañadas de una respingada nariz.

Abrió los ojos en cuanto noto que estaba acostada en algún lugar, por la falta de peso pudo deducir se encontraba flotando y se preguntó si no habría caído al agua. Sus cabellos castaños siempre amarrados ahora flotaban a sus costados sueltos meciéndose por un aire invisible. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía vacía, como quien se había desprendido de algo muy importante, una pieza de ella. Se enderezó o eso supuso ya que no estaba muy segura donde era el arriba y el abajo, o la derecha y la izquierda, todo era exactamente igual y se sentía desorientada. Caminó un poco con lágrimas cayendo libres por su rostro, su mirada era la de un zombie y su cuerpo se sentía muy pesado y aun asi no le importó, se sentía desprotegida y sola.

_No quería ser el malo_

_No era lo que yo pensaba_

_El dolor que profundamente taló_

_Siempre me lo recordaba_

_Y aunque grite se que no me van a escuchar_

_Aprendí a vivir en la oscuridad…_

Caminó por largo rato sin saber aun donde se encontraba, pero por alguna razón poco le importaba, solo sabía una cosa y aunque no recordaba nada de lo pasado su corazón… se había rendido….

_¡Maldición!_

Seguía corriendo como un desquiciado, su loca carrera no lo llevaba a ningún lado y eso lo comenzaba a fastidiar. No recordaba que había pasado, no recordaba como había llegado ¡Nisiquiera recordaba quien era él!

-¡Maldición!- gritó nuevamente a la nada

Sentía la necesidad de gritar un nombre, un nombre que por alguna razón siempre lo acompañaba, pero se sentía frustrado al no recordarlo.

_Aun recuerdo, lo hago bien_

_Tu sonrisa alegre la paz y el bien_

_El canto de las aves, la brisa también_

_Oh si, lo recuerdo bien_

Su cabello negro se mecía libre por sus lados, miró hacia lo que el supuso era la parte de arriba y giró sobre si mismo ¿Dónde estaba? Llevaba un largo tiempo corriendo y no parecía haberse movido del punto de partida. Se sentía en una horrible pesadilla, lo estaba consumiendo y necesitaba gritar ya para poder despertar, pero las palabras correctas no salían de sus labios. Algo le faltaba… Se arrodilló y colocó sus manos en su pecho justo a la altura de su corazón ¿Por qué dolía?

Sus ojos se movieron al escuchar una voz.. parecía un niño, daba igual si era Superman, lo único que quería era salir de allí. Pero ahora tenía otra duda. ¿Quién era Superman y porque pensó en eso?

Con la duda aun rondando por su cabeza cerró sus ojos que igualmente no le servían para nada y comenzó a caminar en esa dirección.

Giró sobresaltada al escuchar un canto. ¡Un canto! La alegría la embargó al saber que no estaba sola y cerrando sus ojos comenzó a caminar hasta ese lugar.

Caminó con cautela hasta acortar los pocos pasos que los separaban.

_Nunca pedí esto_

_Yo era una simple humana_

_Pero acepté ciegamente el cesto_

_Que el destino me entregaba_

_Que desesperada estaba..._

El castaño giró ahora a verla, y se encontró con una hermosa niña al igual que su voz, la conocía bien. Ella era la niña que siempre viajaba con ese Youkai llamado Sesshomaru pero… ¿Qué hacía ella allí? Por unos segundos le miró con lástima al comprobar que ya no iba a estar solo, y aunque muchas veces deseó compañía no era malo ya que sabía como llegaba la gente a ese lugar.

_Me dejé cegar por el amor_

_Hace tanto no sentía una sonrisa cálida_

_Parece que el dolor_

_No remplazará la clara muestra de afecto válida_

_Ahora el también cerró sus ojos y acompañó su canto. _

_Aun lo recuerdo, lo hago bien_

_Tu sonrisa alegre la paz y el bien_

_El canto de las aves, la brisa también_

_Oh si, lo recuerdo bien_

_Aceleró su paso al divisar unas siluetas, sus jadeos llenaban el sonido vacío del ambiente. Era tan lúgubre… tenía tanto frío… como si la fuente de su calor hubiera desaparecido. Corrió un poco más hasta que pudo escuchar la canción con claridad y pudo distinguir bien las siluetas. Dos niños que tarareaban una música se encontraban sentados en el manto denso de la oscuridad, estaban solos, pero al final parecían felices. Se preguntó quienes serían y porque le resultarían tan familiares, se acerco dudosa, con toda la determinación esfumándose a cada paso que daba aunque los tuviera de espaldas._

_Y aunque grite se que no me van a escuchar_

_Aprendí a vivir en la oscuridad…_

Se detuvo ante esa frase. Esas voces se le hacían tan conocidas. Continuó su andar intentando no pensar en aquel dolor que la recorría y como si fuera una orden muda sus labios comenzaron a desbordar palabras que ni ella comprendía.

_No es bueno el reprenderse_

_Sin embargo no puedo dejar de hacerlo_

_Parece que quisieran perderse_

_los recuerdos de aquel momento_

Los niños voltearon al escuchar aquella melodiosa voz a sus espaldas. La pequeña niña la invitó a sentarse a su lado con un movimiento de manos mientras Kohaku negaba asustado.

-No… no puede ser… her… hermana- susurró con voz cortada

_Algo en mi da vueltas_

_Una memoria perdida_

_Recuerdos de risas envueltas_

_En la calidez de las heridas_

Esta vez todos cantaron a coro.

_Aun lo recuerdo, lo hago bien_

_Tu sonrisa alegre la paz y el bien_

_El canto de las aves, la brisa también_

_Oh si, lo recuerdo bien_

Estaba cantando… ¿Por qué?.

_¿Qué será que me trae tanta nostalgia?_

_¿Qué será que sueño halagada?_

_Siento una opresión cargada_

_¿Será que habré olvidado algo que en verdad importaba?_

_Los niños la vieron llegar por un costado, las mujeres rieron y la invitaron a sentarse, la azabache aceptó gustosa y continuó con su canto. Nadie notó que cada vez más los ojos de Kohaku reflejaban pena._

_Por alguna razón hay algo en mi mente_

_Un sentimiento tal vez de añoranza_

_Creo que recuerdo ese presente_

_Todos sumados a su fiel danza_

_Aun lo recuerdo, lo hago bien_

_Tu sonrisa alegre la paz y el bien_

_El canto de las aves, la brisa también_

_Oh si, lo recuerdo bien_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Naraku se encontraba riendo, por fin se había librado de los estorbosos de Hakkaku y Ginta. Bufó divertido al ver como Kouga ardía en cólera e intentaba cubrir sus ataques junto con aquella pelirroja. Si, Ayame también se había sumado a la batalla minutos después de que hubiera conseguido librarse de la mayoría, la cual ahora atacaba en su deslumbrante forma en un lobo blanco tan puro como la nieve y casi tan grande como Kouga. Comenzó a reír, todos atacaban en distíntos ángulos, todos atacaban de distintas maneras, todos atacaban por distintas causas. Habían formado música, más no una armonía. Sesshomaru intentó arrancarle el cuello, pero era inútil, había acabado con los que resultaban un verdadero peligro para él. _

_Miroku miraba a todos recargado desde un árbol, en su regazo reposaba la castaña sin vida… sus labios ahora pálidos mantenían una serena sonrisa mientras que sus ojos ahora cerrados eran anhelados por aquel hombre. Lágrimas silenciosas aun rodaban por sus mejillas. Pero aun no se atrevía a perder la cabeza… algo le decía que esto no se había acabado, algo le decía que mientras se mantuviera el último hombre cuerdo eso no habría acabado._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Se acercó a aquella música, parecía un coro cantado por ángeles quienes reflejaban paz absoluta. Por unos instantes juró ver las notas danzando alegres a sus pies y se sintió contaminado de aquella felicidad. Fué entonces que una voz interrumpió su canto acabando con el mágico momento_

_-__**¿Quieren regresar?**_

Era suave, melódica… pero no se podía distinguir entre un hombre o una mujer, una voz que les calmó los sentidos. Retumbo por ahí y por alla, por todos lados como un vibrante eco el cual no se podía distinguir de donde provenía si no de todos lados.

La pequeña niña respondió llamando su atención.

-¿Regresar a donde?- preguntó risueña

_**-A aquel lugar-**_

Ahora una hermosa muchacha de cabellos azabaches preguntó.

-¿A cuál?-

_**-En el que deberían estar-**_

La niña colocó su mano en su mentón de forma graciosa -Mmmm no- respondió por todos tras meditarlo unos segundos

Avanzó un paso más. ¿Regresar? Una punzada recorrió su pecho y tuvo que inclinarse para no caer.

-¿Pertenecemos ahí?- preguntó la castaña sonriente

_**-No lo se-**_

Todos se miraron sin entender.

-¿No lo sabes?- preguntó la azabache

Algo en su voz lo dejó sin aliento. ¿Quién era esa mujer? Sintió otra punzada dolorosa y tuvo que apretar los dientes.

**-**_**Eso depende de ustedes-**_

-¿De nosotros?- habló ahora el niño castaño apurado, de facciones parecidas a las de la mujer

¡¿Qué estaba pasando?! ¡¿Porqué se le hacían tan familiares?!

_**-Si… depende de si quieren pertenecer o no-**_

-¡Oh! ¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo quiero pertenecer!- alzó su manita pequeña como si fuera una alumna

_**-Si quieren pertenecer habrá que pagar un precio-**_

-¡¿Cuál?!- preguntó ansioso el niño

_**-¿Eres feliz?-**_

Nuevamente se miraron entre todos sin entender, la pequeña encogió sus hombros y siguió balanceando alegremente sus piernas en la nada.

-No-

Todos giraron y pudieron apreciar a un guapo muchacho de largos cabellos negros que se mecían al igual que los de ellos en un viento invisible acercándose, talaba con sus ojos violetas un punto en específico como si pudiera ver algo.

-Quiero regresar- habló determinado

_**-¿Regresar? ¿Por qué hacerlo? Puedes quedarte aquí con ellos sin necesidad de preocuparte por nada- **_Todos en ese instante le regalaron una alegre sonrisa y estuvo tentado a retractarse, pero entonces observó el semblante del muchacho, parecía rogarle… suplicarle con la mirada _**-… cantando por toda la eternidad…-**_

Algo en esas palabras lo alarmó -¡Quiero regresar!- gritó fuera de control -¡Déjame regresar!-

_**-Pero habrás de pagar un precio…-**_

_-¡¿CUAL?!- _

_**-El sufrir eterno…-**_

Todos formaron muecas. A ninguno le pareció tentadora la idea de sufrir eternamente asi que comenzaron a negar con a cabeza prefiriendo quedarse allí cantando felizmente. Los miró a todos con una mezcla de dolor… antes habría hecho lo que ellos… antes… pero no ahora.

-Lo acepto-

En el momento en que pronunció esas dos palabras, un grito, o mejor dicho, un chillido estridente se escuchó por todo el lugar hiriendo sus oídos. Todos comenzaron a gemir al tiempo que se torcían intentando escudarse de aquel distorsionado sonido sin notar que la fachada comenzaba a fragmentarse hasta que todo se vino abajo en piezas de cristal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche cayó sobre ellos, Kouga se encontraba inconsciente en una esquina intentando respirar a la par de que un hueco en su pecho se hacía más grande con cada triste inhalación. Sesshomaru intentaba desahogar su furia con el cuerpo de la señorita Kagome. Ahora él, se mantenía esperando con una totalmente helada Sango en su regazo y los cadáveres de sus amigos alrededor como una especie de exhibición tétrica que había sido posible gracias a la fuerza de Kouga, una señal, se encontraba esperando una señal mientras intentaba concentrarse mentalmente manteniendo en pie un débil campo que los protegía. Cada vez se sentía más mareado y se le agotaba la fuerza, pero por ellos daría todo y mucho más, por su familia.

-Esto es muy aburrido- Naraku estiró su brazo para acariciar a uno de sus insectos (la mayoría habían sido absorbidos cortesía de Miroku) -No puedo creer que no puedas contra una simple humana- se mofó Naraku obteniendo un fuerte gruñido que retumbó por todo el lugar. Sesshomaru se había salido de control, era un perro, una bestia mas no podía acercarse al hanyou por culpa de la Miko.

Lo sintió. Se esfumó el cansancio en ese instante y tomando fuerzas de algún lugar se puso en pie dejando con suavidad a la castaña en el césped y mirándola con amor tomó su báculo comenzando a rezar. Si iba a gastar sus últimas fuerzas sería por algo que valiera la pena. La perla en el pecho de la chica comenzó a brillar al tiempo que lanzaba un chillido estridente y una luz cálida color blanco los envolvió, la cual purificó a Sesshomaru regresándolo a su forma original quien miro inexpresivo aquella luz. Unas risas comenzaron a inundar el lugar y cuatro luces salieron despedidas de estas corriendo cada una al cuerpo inerte de los muchachos y entrando en su pecho. El cuerpo de Kagome cayó de golpe justo detrás de Naraku.

-Es tu final Naraku- susurró el monje contento antes de cerrar los ojos e irse de espaldas pero siendo cachado en el vuelo.

-¡Excelencia! ¡Monje! Miroku, ¡Miroku!- la castaña lo zarandeaba fuertemente -¡He regresado! ¡Podremos vivir juntos como lo deseamos! ¡Miroku!-

Sentándose Inuyasha miró confundido sus manos, había regresado. No recordaba de donde, pero si un pequeño apagón que aseguraba el haber estado muerto. Escuchó a Sango gritar tras él, escuchó su voz quebrada por el llanto, se preguntó porque pero al girar se encontró con algo que le heló la sangre. Sango abrazaba el cuerpo de un hombre inerte, intercambiando los papeles. Lo abrazaba con tanta fuerza que parecía lo iba a quebrar en cualquier momento. Miroku parecía al fin haberlos abandonado con sangre escurriéndole por los ojos y la boca… pero una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro.

-Sango si no está muerto tu lo vas a matar- rió con humor negro el platinado pero se detuvo asustado. ¿Qué había dicho? ¡Había sido estúpido!

La castaña giró con lágrimas en los ojos y tomando su Hiraikotzu lo miró enfadada. Inuyasha se quedó petrificado. ¿Por qué lo miraba asi? Como si estuviera frente a un enemigo. Esa mirada lo lastimó, le miraba como cuando era niño.

-¿Sa… Sango?- por primera vez noto su voz extraña

-Tu lo mataste musitó. ¡Tu lo mataste!- alzó su Hiraikotzu en el aire sin darle tiempo al albino de reaccionar con los ojos decorados por la furia -¡Maldito demonio!-

-¡HERMANA NO!-

Sango fué detenida por unas manos masculinas. Unas manos que bien ella conocía pero que hacia tanto no había visto… unas manos que extrañaba.

-Ko… Kohaku…- susurró girando para mirarle incrédula

-¡Inuyasha no es nuestro enemigo!- le gritó enfurecido como si él fuera el mayor -¡ÉL SI!- señaló a Naraku

Naraku rodó los ojos -Esto es estúpido- pero justo cuando acababa de dar un bufido unas cuchillas se precipitaron sobre él

Rin se encargaba de lanzar algunas, casi inmediatamente y sin esperárselo Sesshomaru la había levantado sentándola en uno de sus hombros y había saltado por todas partes permitiéndole a la muchacha mayor blanco y mejor velocidad. Sango entendió el mensaje… era hora de el gran final y aunque sentía que el mundo se había roto bajo sus pies había recuperado algo la calma gracias a su hermano y concentrada en la batalla usó su Hiraikotzu siendo respaldada por él segundos después. Naraku ya no poseía barrera asi que tras una precipitada decisión tomó su forma original… una asquerosa pero gigante araña. Las cosas estaban más difíciles. Sesshomaru desenvainó su espada e intentó cortarla sin un resultado prometedor. inuyasha observó… no podía hacer nada, nisiquiera sentía latir a Tessaiga impaciente por salir de su funda. Nada… todo el sentimiento que lo precipitaba a la guerra se había ido. ¿Por que? Giró sobre sus talones y observó la hierva teñida de carmín. Miroku, Kirara y Kouga junto a sus torpes compañeros incluso esa rana verde parecían haberlos abandonado, sus semblantes denotaban extrema calma, casi como si estuvieran dormidos y no en medio de una guerra de la cual dependía el futuro del mundo. Justo entonces notó algo. Observó nuevamente tras de si y notó que alguien faltaba. Pero cuando se dió cuenta ya era tarde. Un haz de luz atravesó su pecho iluminando la oscuridad y Naraku abrió los ojos de par en par. Todos miraron asustados el lugar y observaron como un agujero se abría paso en su cuerpo, entonces lo supo al instante.

-A ver si esto te parece estúpido-

Giró un poco la cabeza mientras caía retomando su forma original y contrario a lo que todos esperaban no hubo maldiciones, tampoco promesas de futuras venganzas o gritos de injusticia… solo mostró una mueca de dolor cuando cayó a los brazos de una persona la cual casi al instante le hizo brillar junto con ella.

-Asi que esto es ser purificado- susurró demasiado sumiso para quien mató pueblos enteros y trajo una época de dolor a la era Sengoku

-¿Temes a la muerte?- su voz retumbaba por cada rincón, parecía provenir de todos lados pero de ninguno en realidad daba la impresión de que no salía de sus labios los cuales se encontraban a centímetros de su oído, eran muchos tonos de distintas personas

-Ahora no…-

La joven tras él sonrió y pegó su espalda aun más a su pecho.

-¡Kagome!- Inuyasha dió unos pasos dispuesto a alcanzarla pero se detuvo cuando la miró. Sus ojos estaban vacíos, ya no había aquel sentimiento que irradiaba con fuerza. Ya no había… amor. Eso le quebró el corazón.

-Dime Onigumo…- habló dirigiendo su atención nuevamente al ser entre sus brazos -¿Sabes que con tus actos te ganaste el exilio verdad? Que ya no perteneces al cielo ni al infierno.-Naraku asintió con suavidad -Entonces solo habrá un único lugar al que perteneces. Tendrás lo que mas deseaste… la perla.-

Todos gimieron angustiados. ¿Acaso Kagome se había vuelto a los malos? No, eso era imposible.

-Señorita Kagome no puedes hacer eso- susurró Rin con cautela mas no fue escuchada

-Entonces asi será- susurro mientras miraba a Naraku con… ¿Amor?. La joven se levantó colocando cuidadosamente en el suelo, entonces abrió los brazos en la oscuridad de la noche logrando que la diadema dorada que portaba y le cubría la frente brillara a la luz de la luna. Juntó los brazos y comenzó a recitar en una lengua desconocida.

Rin pareció alarmada -Kagome no lo hagas…-susurró apenas -¡Kagome si lo haces nos purificarás!- gritó al fin presa del pánico mas solo obtuvo una mirada gélida por parte de la aludida

-¿Purificar?- Inuyasha se acercó a todos, tenía las marcas de demonio tatuadas en sus mejillas y un aura oscura rodeando su cuerpo, sin embargo él parecía tener total control de él. Sus ojos aun eran dorados.

-Si la señorita Kagome decide envolvernos nuevamente entonces nos purificará a todos- explicó en un susurro apenas audible -Lo cual significa que nosotros… los demonios moriremos al instante-

Inuyasha cruzó miradas con Sesshomaru.

-¿Cómo podemos detenerla Rin?- se acercó Sango con voz quebrada, no pensaba perder mas de su familia

-No lo se- admitió dolida abrazándose a Sesshomaru -Nisiquiera puedo sentir su presencia-

-Yo lo haré- susurró Inuyasha

-Inuyasha matarla con tu espada no servirá, deberías pensar un poco- habló Sesshomaru

-¿Quién dijo que planeaba matarla?- gruñó dolido acercándose con cautela a la chica quien parecía en estado de trance

Todos observaron expectantes.

-¿Te parece que es el final correcto a esta batalla?- preguntó sintiendo su respiración cortarse a causa del efecto purificador

Kagome le miró divertida aun con sus dedos en la misma posición -Es el final perfecto Hanyou...-

Inuyasha gruñó -Yo creo que no- entonces tomándola sin previo aviso la tomó de la cintura y… la besó. El beso más apasionado que le hubiera entregado nunca. La mujer abrió los ojos como platos al igual que los demás y la cálida atmósfera los envolvió por completo. Sus pies perdieron fuerza y comenzaron a caer hasta quedar de rodillas. Unas voces se comenzaron a escuchar.

_-NO PUEDES HACERLO-_

_-SU DESTINO ESTA MARCADO-_

_-DEBE CONTINUAR POR AQUEL CAMINO-_

_-NO DEBES ENSUCIARLA HANYOU-_

_-ESTAS CONDENADO-_

Se permitió cerrar los ojos después de todo y perderse en las sensaciones que esos labios inmóviles le brindaban pero cuando estaba por darse por vencido escuchó algo caer al suelo y de golpe pudo percibir a Kagome otra vez. Su aroma… su alma… su sonido… su aura… todo. Se asustó cuando pudo percibir el sabor metálico de la sangre de la chica y unas manos pequeñas separaron su rostro del de ella que le miraba con una sonrisa, la más hermosa que le hubiera regalado antes. Lo besó rápidamente una última vez y se separó de él hasta andar con Naraku. Entonces miró lo que había en el suelo, una especie de diadema… la tomó entre sus dedos contemplando su brillo dorado y las gemas que la adornaban hechizado.

Naraku la miro expectante de todo, ahora que era ella esperaba una cachetada, un grito, cualquier cosa. Pero lo único que vino fue un abrazo y un suave susurro.

-Estas perdonado-

Solo entonces lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas al tiempo en que su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer hasta volverse polvo y perderse en el cielo…

Siguió un profundo silencio. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Se había acabado? ¿Era el tan esperado final? Pero por alguna razón nadie parecía contento.

Escuchó a Inuyasha gruñir a su derecha regresando a su estado Hanyou y a sus amigos soltar una exclamación de sorpresa. Kagome miró por su hombro a los demás y mostró una cálida sonrisa. -Se ha terminado- susurró antes de caer al suelo siendo detenida por unos cálidos brazos

-Inu… yasha…- gimió al sentir como su herida se abría nuevamente y la sangre le impedía hablar

-Shhh no digas nada- le hizo callar -Todo estará bien- había perdido a Kagome una vez, pero perderla de la misma forma nuevamente justo cuando acababa de regresar era una tortura.

-¡SANGO!-

Giró alertado por el grito y notó como su amiga se desplomaba cayendo en un charco de sangre inmóvil. Justo después Kohaku la sostenía en brazos y le dirigía una mirada llena de agradecimiento bañada en lágrimas antes de seguir a su hermana y caer el también.

-Ya no queda mucho tiempo- susurró Rin cayendo de la misma forma a los brazos de un asustado Sesshomaru

-¡NO!- gritó al ver a todos tendidos en el suelo con sonrisas adornando sus rostros, giró al escuchar un jadeo y se encontró con un Sesshomaru que lloraba la muerte de Rin. Era la primera vez que veía esos objetos cristalinos caer por las mejillas de su hermano. Pero ya no tenia ganas de burlarse… se sentía igual que él.

Una fría mano tomó su mejilla.

-Inuya…sha- alcanzó a articular con una suave sonrisa mientras él negaba asustado -Te… amo…- susurró antes de dejar caer su brazo al verde césped y cerrar sus ojos para siempre.

-No…- comenzó a zarandearla -No… no… ¡No! ¡NO!- gimió -¡Kagome! ¡KAGOME! ¡NO ME DEJES! ¡No ahora que me decidí! ¡No ahora que encontré que contigo es con quien quiero estar! ¡NO AHORA QUE TE AMO!

Pero ya no tenía caso… la había perdido. Las lágrimas acompañaron a las de su hermano, el campo de batalla era un cementerio… todos sus amigos… todos sus compañeros… todos los que lucharon junto a él por un propósito se encontraban tendidos sin vida. Nunca los volvería a ver sonreír ni compartiría con nadie nada.

-Estoy solo- susurró llamando la atención de su hermano quien miró su espalda encorvada antes de que girara y le dedicara una triste sonrisa que lo dejó paralizado ¿Cómo era capaz de sonreír en un momento asi? -¿Es que siempre he de perder a mi familia? ¿Es que he hecho algo para que me condenaran de esta forma?- gimió dolido

Giró la cabeza sin ser capaz de mirar a su hermano en ese estado porque quisiera o no él era su HERMANO. Cerró los ojos permitiendo que ese líquido que no sabía poseía cayera al fino rostro de Rin… la humana que amaba…

Una luz los segó por unos instantes y la perla de Shikon flotó justo frente a ellos. Se miraron al tiempo desganados. Ya nadie quería ese objeto.

_**-¿Cuál es tu deseo?-**_

-¿Mi… deseo?- susurró con la voz quebrada

_**-Si… deseas convertirte en la bestia que tanto anhelaste?**_

-¿De qué serviría ahora- preguntó roto sin mirar al objeto levitante frente a él

_**-Serviría en que ya no sentirías más dolor… no recordarías nada y los sentimientos tan molestos se esfumarían-**_

-Se… ¿Esfumarían?- tentador, si, lo era. No sentir más dolor, no recordar que había perdido a su familia ni lo que había sufrido era tentador. Pero entonces se dió cuenta. No, no cambiaría el dolor porque dentro de el estaba la felicidad que había compartido con sus amigos… su familia. Porque dentro de él estaban las enseñanzas de vida más valiosas y como decía su madre cuando era pequeño. Si quieres el arcoíris… deberás acompañarlo con un poco de lluvia. Recordó que no solo él sufrió, si no todos los demás, incluido su hermano. Si él se convertía en un demonio lo dejaría cargando con todo el dolor y los recuerdos a él y no… no era justo. Lo ayudaría con el peso del dolor, lo repartirían en partes iguales. Para eso estaban los hermanos.

_**-Entonces ¿Es tu deseo?-**_

-No- habló firme llamando la atención de su hermano quien levantó la cabeza ya sin ocultar su expresión de dolor

_**-¿No?-**_

-He tomado una decisión- habló firme -Deseo que salves a mis amigos-

Si, la perla reaparecería, volvería a haber guerra, dolor, tempestad. Pero entonces en esa vida o en las próximas juntaría a todos, y uniendo fuerzas todos lucharían contra ella. Hasta el final de todo, hasta el final de los tiempos. Asi continuarían… por siempre...

Entonces una luz violeta los envolvió…

NDA:

¡Lo logré! ¡Lo actualize! Wiiiii Mejor ya no digo nada y dejo que disfruten jaja me quedó algo extraño el final pero fue lo que salió. De verdad me han dado ganas de llorar porque al fin terminé lo que sería mi primer fic. ¡Muchisiissisisisissisissmas gracias por el apoyo de todos. De verdad les dedicaría una carta entera a todos pero no acabaría. Creo haber dejado claro el final y el extraño papel de esa diadema. La verdad quería hacer algo más apasionado pero… jaja asi quedó. Lamento la demora, ya no pondré excusas porque fué un año. ¡UN AÑO! ¿Qué clase de autora soy? ajaj en fin, es todo y muchas gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo, fué algo…. que me ayudó muchísimo. GRACIAS! HASTA LA PROXIMA.

Inu: REVIEWS SIP?

PD: ¿No dicen que lo mejor siempre tarda en llegar? ;D

GORASHI


	24. EpÍlOgO

**Apagón…tu eres la luz en mi obscuridad**

Etto…. nop Inuyasha y toda la bola de locos fueron creados por la rara y maravillosa mente de Rumiko Takahashi…. SOLO LE PERTENECEN A ELLA (para mi desgracia)

INU X KAG SANG X MIROKU SESH X RIN

t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t;t

NDA: Bueno jaja, para empezar se que finalice la historia un poco rara… bueno… tal vez extremadamente rara, entonces… quise intentar remediarla porque me di cuenta que no soy muy buena con los finales (o las despedidas) ToT además de que parece ser que dejé muchas dudas. La verdad tardé bastante en decidir (BASTANTE) pero al final me propuse explicarlas en este pequeño capi que sería el final de la historia. Espero que lo disfruten y nos volvamos a leer jaja ;).

EpÍlOgO:

Exhaló suavemente ante la placentera sensación del ambiente.

Por fin sola.

Comenzó a desvestirse lentamente teniendo mucho cuidado de no agacharse o hacer demasiado esfuerzo ya que no era muy sencilla la tarea, por no decir casi imposible, y una vez totalmente despojada de sus ropas decidió dejarlas a la orilla del lago en lugar de colgarlas en la rama de aquel árbol junto a ella. Así sería mucho más rápido y fácil vestirse.

Casi gimió por el placer cuando sintió como el dulce calor del agua le envolvía de pies a cabeza, permitiéndole cerrar los ojos y relajarse por unos instantes sin pensar en absolutamente nada… nada. Aburrida se permitió dar un pequeño paseo ayudada de sus piernas y brazos recordando haberlo leído en alguna revista antigua que por casualidad encontró guardada en el cuarto de su madre, pero en su estado costaba mucho trabajo mantenerse a flote o siquiera dar unos pequeños pasos, así que bufó frustrada y decidió descansar junto una gran roca que reposaba a orillas del lago algo resbaladiza pero cómoda. Unos minutos después el agua la tentó, inhaló profundamente solo para zambullirse lentamente y reaparecer segundos después totalmente empapada, permitiendo que su cabello azabache luciera como una preciosa cascada ébano y la diadema dorada en su frente tintinear bajo el suave brillo de la luna. Sonrió.

Cualquiera que tuviera la fortuna de pasar por ahí, encontrándola en ese estado, inevitablemente hubiera pensado que se trataba de una de aquellas Tennyous o doncellas divinas de las que tanto se hablaba, sintiéndose tentado a robar su yukata solo para comprobar si la leyenda era cierta.

-¡¿Dónde está Kagome?!-

Shippou se encogió refugiándose detrás de Miroku mientras que Sango sin remedio alguno y temiendo ser comida por tan malhumorado Hanyou habló casi en un susurro.

-No… no sabemos-

-¡¿Cómo que no sabes?!-

Sango enroscó las manos temerosa.

-Shippou y yo la hemos estado buscando toda la tarde, justo antes de la comida estaba sentada bajo ese árbol- señaló uno a sus espaldas –Cuando entré a verificar que todo estuviera listo y a pedirle a Shippou de favor que llamara a Kaede una vez que salí Kagome ya no estaba por ningún lado-

-¡Esa perra!- gruñó Inuyasha -¡No entiende que en su estado es peligroso andar sola!-

-Será mejor que te apresures amigo, puede pasarle algo malo-

-¡¿Crees que no lo se?! ¡Pero no puedo olerla por ningún lado! ¡Ha vuelto a usar esa porquería!- miró a Sango de manera asesina -¡Se supone que tu debiste cuidarla mientras nosotros íbamos a atender el llamado de la otra aldea! ¡¿Ahora a donde se supone que ha ido?!-

-¡Y UNA MIERDA QUE NO SE! ¡ES TU MUJER NO LA MIA!-

Todos incluyendo al peliplateado retrocedieron un paso asustados ante el repentino cambio de aura de aquella mujer. A su izquierda Miroku cruzó miradas con Inuyasha debatiéndose quién sería el primero en acercarse corriendo el peligro de que le arrancara la cabeza.

-Es tu hembra- contestó astutamente Inuyasha librándose de toda culpa corriendo bosque adentro para buscar a Kagome.

Olfateó el aire por aquí por allá, arriba, abajo, en el suelo como lombriz, detrás de los arbustos, por los árboles, pero no, no consiguió encontrar su rastro. Frustrado y a la vez muy preocupado se detuvo y optó por pararse firme cerrando los ojos de forma brusca e intentó recordar lo que Miroku le había enseñado.

**FLASH BACK**

_-¿Eh?- lo miró inquieto y algo sorprendido dejando por unos segundos su tarea de apilar los leños que más tarde llevaría a su cabaña -¿Quieres que te ayude a sentir el aura de la gente?-_

_Asintió algo sonrojado esperando que el estúpido de Miroku no tomara ventaja de su petición y a cambio le pidiera algo raro o se burlara de él, pero contrario a todo lo que pensaba no lo hiso._

_Por unos segundos lo contempló mirarse las manos muy fijamente como si con ellas fuera la disputa mientras observaba a sus cachorras jalarle la pequeña coleta ébano que siempre tenía amarrada en la nuca de forma insistente._

_-Dime Inuyasha…-habló aun sin despegar la mirada de sus manos- ¿Para qué quieres aprender eso? Es decir… tus sentidos sobrenaturales son mejores, no, mucho mejores que el poder sentir las vibraciones en el aire, creo que ya eres lo suficientemente fuerte- le miró con ojos inquisitivos, aquellos que siempre usaba para colarse dentro de las personas y descubrir sus secretos más oscuros que no se desea salgan a la luz, buscando la verdadera razón a tan extraña petición._

_Respiró profundo preparándose para dar la respuesta que desde el inicio supo que tendría que dar. En todo ese tiempo conocía mejor a Miroku de lo que hubiera deseado o esperado de alguien en su vida. Entrecerró los ojos detallándole por unos instantes y sin saber por qué le pareció ver al mismo hombre con el que empezó su viaje cinco años atrás. Su rostro seguía presumiendo el mismo apuesto, aun conservaba su sonrisa divertida, y aquellos ojos azules como la noche misteriosos e inquietantes, la fuerte mandíbula, las gruesas cejas en ala de águila y el cabello ébano. Pero había algo más en su rostro que no había antes… si… madurez. Ya no era la misma de cuando solo era un muchacho como ellos en busca de los fragmentos de la perla y del remedio para su inminente maldición, no… ahora era todo un hombre, un hombre que trabajaba y se ganaba la vida para poder apoyar a su familia, a su mujer, a sus hijas… un padre. Algo que él sería pronto._

_-Porque… quiero proteger a quienes me importan- respondió determinado. _

_Y era cierto. _

_Necesitaba ser fuerte todo el tiempo, y cuando decía todo el tiempo se refería a TODO el tiempo. Incluyendo las noches de luna nueva que era cuando se volvía el más vulnerable._

_Miroku sonrió levemente levantándose de su lugar en la tierra y tomándose su tiempo para sacudir su túnica impregnada de polvo._

_-Bueno entonces… has todo lo que te diga-_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Tomo aire… exhaló suavemente por la boca evocando las palabras de aquel monje.

_-Cuando vayas a evocar la presencia de una persona deberás estar despejado, tranquilo, sin pensar en nada, deberás sentir la calma en la piel-_

Después de un par de respiros consiguió calmarse un poco y mantener la mente en blanco, olvidándose por completo de los olores, sonidos y las texturas que le rodeaban.

_-Recuerda… Inuyasha… que los humanos no poseemos tu sensibilidad ni tus grandes habilidades, además de que cuando piensas en ella no utilizas más que tu sexto sentido-_

Pronto se había olvidado de todo, la tranquilidad de la noche lo envolvía con su suave manto y la luna arrancaba destellos de su cabello plateado, pronto todo había pasado a segundo plano y su espíritu se había elevado al superior. Pronto todo había desaparecido. No creía pudiera encontrar a Kagome de esa forma, los demás, incluyendo a la anciana Kaede lo habían intentado alguna vez sin dar sus frutos, pero se econtraba realmente desesperado.

Un gritó repentino rompió su concentración cortando el hilillo de sus pensamientos, obligándolo a caer bruscamente en la realidad. Se había escuchado lejano y algo apagado, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para su desarrollado sentido del oído.

Incluso antes de que diera la orden, sus piernas ya iban en dirección a ese lugar.

¡Kagome!

-Será mejor que nosotros también vayamos ayudarle- sugirió Sango ya montada en el lomo de su amiga

-Pero Sango, en tu estado es muy peligroso que vayas sobre Kirara-

La castaña estaba por debatir nuevamente cuando sintió como unos fuertes brazos la bajaban con delicadeza de su protectora dejándola en el suelo. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas cuando sintió como una mano acariciaba su apenas abultado vientre y un beso fue depositado en su mejilla.

-¿No te preocupes de acuerdo? Inuyasha y yo iremos a buscarla- sonrió cálidamente subiendo él al lomo de la mononoke –Cuídate Sanguito- y con esto desapareció por los cielos

Se encontraba recostada sobre la roca a punto de caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo cuando un fuerte dolor en el vientre la asaltó por unos segundos, tan solo dándole tiempo de sobresaltarse un momento y luego se calmó. Totalmente despierta miró interrogante el lugar llevando una mano hacia allí sintiéndolo algo duro.

_-Que extraño- _pensó _-¿Qué habrá sido eso?- _talvez no era nada y ella se estaba asustando por cualquier cosa

Suspiró fuertemente y decidió que ya era hora de regresar a la aldea, en esos momentos los muchachos ya deberían de estar de regreso y quería ver a Inuyasha cuanto antes.

_Inuyasha…_

Con tan solo pensarlo se le había erizado la piel, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo soñador. El muchacho había partido un mes antes a una llamada de emergencia proveniente de una aldea vecina, parecía que una plaga de monstruos los estaba amenazando y necesitaban ayuda, inclusive Kohaku acudió al llamado. Su rostro se iluminó y decidió apresurarse a salir para ver a su amado Hanyou, inclusive antes de que estuvieran juntos nunca se sintió tan sola, por esa razón había decidido irse a dar un relajante baño, quería que Inuyasha le encontrase limpia y reluciente. Nadó delicada y soñadora hasta la orilla cuando nuevamente sintió una tensión en su vientre que por unos segundos le hiso dar un alarido de dolor. Asustada, compendió debía darse prisa y se apresuró con los dientes apretados hasta la orilla, pero tan solo alcanzó a tocar el suave pasto con su mano cuando esta vez sintió como si algo se rompiera por dentro forzándola a gritar.

El agua se tiñó de rojo.

_Ahora no…_

_¡Ahora no!_

Pensó.

¡No podía pasarle ahora! No ahora que la aldea estaba a varios kilómetros de distancia, no ahora que estaba sola y cualquier monstruo podría encontrarle, no ahora que no estaba Inuyasha.

-¡Kagome!-

Sus ojos se cerraron al saberse protegida…

_-Inuyasha…-_

-¡Oh vamos amigo! Si sigues dando vueltas terminarás por marearme- gimió tomando su cabeza presa del dolor

-Y cavarás un agujero más grande que todos los osuwaris que Kagome te pudo haber dado- corroboró estrujando su esponjosa colita presa del nerviosismo

Un gruñido animal fue su respuesta.

Bufó frustrado comprendiendo que todo intento sería inútil, su compañero se había convertido en un animal que no escucharía ninguna indicación. Bueno, no es como si siempre lo hubiera hecho.

Otro grito desgarrador se escuchó proveniente de la cabaña y tuvo que correr a someter al albino antes de que perdiera los estribos y terminara por abalanzarse sobre la puerta y cometiera alguna tontería.

-¡SUELTAME MIROKU! ¡DEBO DE ESTAR CON ELLA! –Se deshizo de su agarre pero fue interceptado por el pequeño Shippou quien se convirtió en un bello zorro que le jaló los ropajes

-¡¿Y hacer que?!- gritó con los dientes apretados por el esfuerzo -¡Estando allí solo estorbaras!-

-¡Pero es mejor que nada! ¡Kagome me necesita!-

-¡Sabes que los hombres debemos esperar fuera! Si estas dentro la pondrás más nerviosa- terminó ya más tranquilo al sentir como poco a poco la lucha del ojidorado cesaba sin remedio

Pronto se vieron envueltos en aquel aire mudo y asfixiante.

Al sentir que ya no había peligro lo soltó con un poco de trabajo y le indico con la cabeza que se sentaran nuevamente a su lado bajo el árbol a esperar como habían hecho esas siete horas. Las siete horas más largas de su vida.

Todo estaba envuelto en silencio una vez más, los grillos cantaban tranquilos y el viento cálido de verano los azotaba delicadamente en una danza que invitaba a bailar a sus cabellos.

Otro grito provino de la cabaña y ya no hubo dios ni demonio que lo detuviera.

-¡KAGOME!-

Entro como huracán arrancando la persiana que hacía de puerta de su sitio y tuvo que arrugar la nariz al sentir como una fuerte ola con olor a sangre y hierbas, mucho más intensa que la que podía oler fuera lo azotaba recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza obligándolo a dar un traspié con los ojos muy abiertos. Buscó desesperado con la mirada a su mujer y sintió como su corazón daba un doloroso vuelco al verla recostada sobre una manta, pálida, completamente empapada en sudor y con un charco de sangre a su alrededor en un terrible cuadro. Corrió hacia ella sin dudarlo un instante y tomó su mano aterrado al ver que ella no respondía. Su corazón dolía aun más.

-¡KAGOME! ¡KAGOME, DESPIERTA!

-¡INUYASHA! ¡¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?! ¡LOS HOMBRES DEBEN ESPERAR FUERA!- gritó la anciana Kaede que lucía ochenta años más vieja y al igual que su mujer completamente desaliñada, perlada en sudor y cubierta de sangre al verlo junto a la chica -¡SANGO SACALO DE AQUÍ!-

La castaña se levantó de su lugar junto a los instrumentos vistiendo el mismo disfraz y corrió a intentar alejarlo, al ver que no daba resultado probó a desenlazar sus manos sin importar los gruñidos que recibía pero un grito de la azabache la interrumpió.

-¡NO!- todos miraron a la chica que parecía volver en si y que apenas podía enfocar la vista –Por favor…- su voz sonaba débil pero su agarre era fuerte –Por favor… lo necesito junto a mi-

Las dos mujeres intercambiaron miradas preocupadas mientras debatían internamente si dejarlo o no quedarse, no tuvieron mucho tiempo de hacerlo ya que pronto escucharon como la chica gritaba nuevamente y se retorcía de una forma frenética empujándolas a correr a sostenerla.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO?!- preguntó intentando ignorar el dolor que le producían las uñas de la azabache sobre su mano

-Esto está tardando más de lo que debería- gruñó la anciana arrugando el semblante con un gesto de preocupación

-¿Qué… que quiere decir?- habló con los ojos muy abiertos y una extraña inquietud en el pecho.

La anciana apretó los ojos y miró hacia otro lado ocasionando que él abriera los suyos aun más. Estaba por decir algo pero Sango los interrumpió.

-¡Anciana Kaede miré!-

Abrió los ojos como platos cuando vió su señal y se posicionó entre las piernas de la chica.

Sango se acercó apresuradamente al lado de Kagome y le palmeó delicadamente los cachetes, cuando abrió sus ojos y tuvo su atención le habló tan delicada pero firmemente como pudo.

-Amiga es la hora, tienes que pujar tan fuerte como puedas-

Miró a su amiga totalmente agotada –Pero ya no puedo Sango… ya no tengo… fuerzas- gimió

-No te des por vencido- susurró regalándole una bella sonrisa que ocultaba todo su miedo diciéndolo más para ella que para su amiga –Pronto tendrás a tu hijo en brazos-

-¡SANGO!-

Eso fue lo que le hiso despertar de aquel doloroso letargo e hiso su mayor esfuerzo cuando la castaña le indico, con los dientes apretados por el dolor sacó sus últimas fuerzas de algún lugar de aquella habitación y empujó lo más fuerte que pudo, sintiendo como un bálsamo milagroso la mano fría de su marido contra su frente casi febril al momento de hacerlo.

-¡YA CASI KAGOME!-

¡No podía rendirse! Apretó sus ojos y la mano del chico aun más gritando al sentir como algo la abandonaba y pronto todo estuvo en calma y su respiración agitada era lo único que escuchaba en aquel cuarto. Abrió apenas sus ojos y lo primero que vió fue el rostro de Inuyasha, sus ojos abiertos con un brillo desconocido para ella parecían fijos en algo, su mandíbula tensa y sus orejitas mirando hacia adelante totalmente concentradas en algo. Cerró los ojos agotada y sonrió al saber cumplida su misión, aflojó su agarre del chico… y se abandonó.

-¡KAGOME!-

-¿Crees que vaya a despertar?-

-Por los dioses que si Sanguito, si no lo hace estas criaturas morirán-

Se removió un poco sintiendo como algo tiraba de sus cabellos, abrió los ojos lentamente sintiéndolos pesados y tardó un poco en enfocar su vista notando que había un techo de madera. Su cuerpo dolía sin saber el porqué extrañada al sentirse tan sedienta y agotada. Pronto los recuerdos la azotaron sin remedio e incorporándose rápidamente bajó la vista aterrada al ver que su vientre se encontraba completamente plano, cerró los ojos sintiendo que las lágrimas la asaltaban cuando sintió como algo tiraba nuevamente de su largo cabello. Giró y se encontró con dos adorables criaturas que a su lado le miraban con sus ojos abandonados y agitaban sus manitas sin cesar. Esta vez las lágrimas salieron, pero contrarias a las anteriores estas estaban llenas de una felicidad infinita, la más bella de todas. Las tomó delicadamente entre sus brazos y destapándose el pecho les dio de comer sintiéndose la persona más afortunada del mundo. No había palabras para describir la felicidad que la embargaba y las sensaciones que le recorrían de pies a cabeza. Los miró todo el tiempo que se alimentaron con un brillo totalmente nuevo en sus ojos. Se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, solo sabía que los dos pequeños tenían los ojos tan abiertos y tan dorados como el sol, le alegró saber que habían sacado los hermosos ojos de su padre y casi grita de felicidad al contemplar en uno unos pequeños bultitos plateados sobre su cabeza. Orejitas, uno había heredado las hermosas orejitas de su amado Hanyou. Tanto tiempo que fantaseó con eso, tanto tiempo que avergonzada y lanzando miradas furitivas al chico se preguntó cómo serían sus hijos, tanto tiempo que lo soñó, y ahora ese sueño se encontraba justo frente a ella, jalándole los cabellos y bebiendo de su seno como si no hubiera un mañana. Solo cuando los vió dormir nuevamente notó la compañía de su marido a su lado, tenía su cabeza recargada a un lado de su brazo y reposaba arrodillado sobre el suelo. Solo entonces notó que se encontraba en su cama, aquella que Inuyasha le había construido con el propósito de no extrañar su casa, se encontraba en su cabaña, la casa que Inuyasha y ella compartían y ahora compartirían con sus retoños.

Estiró su mano con algo de esfuerzo y tocó con un débil movimiento la cabeza del peliplateado quien se despertó sobresaltado y la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos desde su lugar a un sin creérselo. Lucía agotado y por primera vez veía ojeras a causa del sueño en el bello rostro de su amado.

-¡Kag…!- cayó sin remedio cuando la chica colocó su mano sobre su boca y rio bajito.

La miró extrañado sin entender cuando ella señalo con un movimiento de cabeza a los pequeños que ahora reposaban a su lado durmiendo tranquilamente como si así hubiese sido siempre.

En cuanto la azabache apartó su mano no dudó un segundo en tomar sus labios, primero en un beso desesperado, salvaje, lleno de necesidad, pero luego amable y cariñoso, lleno de sentimientos desbordantes e irremplazables. Lo abrazó aun mas fuerte cuando sintió como sus mejillas se empapaban de lágrimas ajenas y se apartó para poder ver los ojos ahora llorosos de su amado.

-Realmente eres increible, nos cuesta demasiado ponerlos a dormir, normalmente tenemos que turnarnos o todos moriríamos del cansancio-

Le tomó con una sonrisa las mejillas y con besos limpió sus lágrimas sintiéndose culpable.

-Lo siento- susurró con voz rasposa a causa de su garganta seca –Realmente… pensé en rendirme- gimió al sentir como ahora era turno de ella de llorar

Inuyasha la apartó un poco y sonriendo secó sus lágrimas.

-Pero lo importante es que no lo hiciste- luego la estrechó fuertemente contra su pecho sintiéndose completo otra vez –Nunca lo has hecho... a pesar de que todos me intentaban convencer de lo contrario se que nunca abandonarías a nuestros cachorros, a pesar de estas tres semanas alimentándolos con leche de vaca se que tu no dudarías en darles la tuya. Por eso te amo Kagome… por eso y muchas otras cosas más…- su voz se quebró inevitablemente –Gracias por todo… por regalarme la familia que nunca tuve…-

Sonrió entre lágrimas y le besó el pecho.

-Yo también te amo… Inuyasha…-

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué estas haciendo parada allí?-

Se acercó curioso al lado de su madre quien miraba muy fijamente el árbol sagrado y abrió los ojos como platos cuando la vió llorar, pero contrario a todo una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. No le veía hacerlo desde el día en que notó el pozo se había cerrado para siempre y supo que su hija no volvería nunca más.

-¡¿Mamá?!-

-Lo ha logrado- le escuchó decir contenta mientras se giraba y le regalaba una sonrisa –Felicidades hijo, eres tío- y luego con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se adentraba de nuevo en la casa tarareando una canción alegremente.

Se quedó unos minutos parado como idiota sin entender nada hasta que la suave brisa alborotó sus cabellos despertándolo de su ensimismamiento.

-¡¿TIO?!-

Se tapó los oídos a la vez que apretaba sus ojos fuertemente. No quería escuchar, ¡no quería!. Las lágrimas corrieron prontas por sus mejillas, empapando su rostro pálido y ojeroso al tiempo que sentía sus heridas escocer. Estaba por gritar de la frustración, no aguantaba más. Sentía que algo muy caliente se extendía por todo su ser y pronto recurriendo de todos los lugares se juntaba en una pequeña e hirviente esfera de fuego comprimido que tarde o temprano estallaría en un grito de dolor, pero afortunadamente sintió como los brazos de Mia la rodeaban cariñosamente, estrechándola en un abrazo que tanto necesitaba. Y lloró allí, en silencio, permitiendo que las gotas salinas empaparan la playera rota de su compañera.

Una mujer estaba siendo violada.

Una mujer estaba siendo violada justo en el cuarto de al lado y no podían hacer nada. No podía hacer nada para salvarla.

Una vez lo intentó. Irrumpió en el cuarto abofeteando al hombre y gritándole miles de cosas terribles a la vez que intentaba alejar a la pobre muchacha de sus sucias garras. ¿Qué consiguió? Consiguió que el hombre enfureciera, la atara de pies y manos y violara justo frente a su cara a la otra chica en un arrebato de furia. Y ella allí, tirada en el suelo con apenas un par de golpes que no se comparaban con la sangre que se desbordaba y escurría de la entrepierna de la víctima. Esa noche habían herido terriblemente una niña, y todo había sido su culpa.

Por culpa de su estúpida ingenuidad y de su forma de pensar. Sin Inuyasha protegiéndola no hubiera sido nada, no hubiera podido salvar a nadie, no hubiera podido levantarse y encarar a los demonios más poderosos. Porque eso era ella, nadie. Lo había aprendido de la forma más dolorosa.

Se levantó de un salto respirando con dificultad y la frente perlada en sudor. Cerró sus ojos repitiéndose a si misma que no había sido más que una pesadilla y que todo estaría bien. Sintió la mirada de alguien y giró la cabeza a su izquierda encontrándose con los soles de su marido que la miraban inquietos, preocupados y atentos. Sonrió al sentir como la arrimaba un poco hacia él hasta que estuvo envuelta en su cálido abrazo y se sintió protegida nuevamente, en paz, amada. Eso era algo que solo en los brazos de Inuyasha podía sentir.

Estuvieron un tiempo asi, unidos, hasta que ella se levantó de la cama.

-¿A dónde vas?-

Anudó su kimono para dormir y le sonrió sonrojada al verle allí tendido mirándole con el pecho descubierto. Algo un poco ridículo después de haber estado casados catorce años, pero al final, algo que él adoraba de ella.

-Necesito tomar un poco de aire, volveré en un momento- y con estas palabras salió por la puerta no sin antes tapar mejor a su pequeño que se encontraba babeando felizmente sobre su cunita.

Mentía, no solo se había despertado por la pesadilla que había tenido, se había despertado por algo más fuerte, un extraño sentimiento.

-¿Estas segura?-

-¡Si, ya no sean cobardes!-

-¿Pe… pero y si nos atrapan?-

-¡Claro que no, los adultos se van a dormir temprano!-

-¡Entonces enséñanos!-

La pequeña niña sacó orgullosa de entre su blanco kimono una diadema de oro, tenía pequeñas piedras rojas por bellas incrustaciones que dejaron maravillados a los niños, la luna hacía destellar aun más el oro.

-Wooow ¿De dónde sacaste esto?- pregunto maravillado un niño de cabellos negros y ojos esmeralda

-Lo robó de la caja donde mamá guarda sus cosas más valiosas- respondió seco otro niño del mismo color de cabellos con la diferencia de ojos dorados a su lado

La niña le mandó una mirada asesina mientras que la tomaba y la dirigía a su cabeza, pero justo cuando la dejó sobre su cabello y deslizó sus dedos por ella se hizo un pequeño corte con el borde de esta ocasionando brotara un poco de sangre.

-¡Izayoi!-

-¡¿Hermana estas bien?!-

Los dos niños saltaron junto a ella mientras que la pequeña fastidiada se llevaba un dedo a la boca.

-Ustedes son muy escandalosos- habló aburrida aun con el dedo en la boca –Solo ha sido un pequeño cort…- pero se interrumpió al ver como los dos daban un paso hacia atrás horrorizados y la miraban con los ojos bien abiertos -¡¿Y ahora que les pasa?!-

-Es… increible…- susurró el de ojos verdes

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

-No me lo creo…-

-¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!- pregunto la niña fastidiada por no comprender el asombro de los pequeños

El de ojos dorados se acercó a su lado y tomó su dedo inspeccionándolo un momento.

La pequeña niña harta tomó de las solapas al chico y lo miró enfadada -¡Dime que sucede!-

El chico se deshizo de su agarre suavemente mientras tartamudeaba algo incomprensible.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡Es solo que ya no estás ahí!- gritó frustrado el de ojos verdes

-¿Eh?-

El pequeño de ojos dorados negó con la cabeza intentando explicarlo mejor.

-Sabemos que estas sangrando porque podemos ver tu sangre, pero no podemos olerla de ninguna manera-

La pequeña miró su dedo sin comprender. Ella SÍ que olía a sangre.

-Ta… también tu olor desapareció y tu presencia espiritual se disolvió como si nunca hubieras estado ahí- tragó audible mirando a su hermana

-Es como si no estuvieras aquí- habló ahora el de ojos verdes

El chiquillo de ojos dorados posó una mano en su mentón pensativo como solía ver hacer constantemente a su tío Miroku.

-Entonces eso es lo que hace la diadema… es por eso que mamá no nos dejaba acercarnos a ella-

La pequeña interesada la retiró con cuidado y pronto los niños volvieron a sentir su presencia como una bofetada en la cara con aroma a flores silvestres que los dejó aturdidos por unos instantes.

-Es bonita- susurró hipnotizada contemplando sus destellos dorados

Los niños intercambiaron miradas y luego las posaron sobre ella.

-No es lo único bonito aquí- susurró el de ojos verdes sonrojado

Estaba por rectificarle algo cuando repentinamente enmudeció y miró pálido la sobra que se posaba tras su hermana.

La niña abrió los ojos como platos cuando sintió como una mano cálida se posaba sobre su hombro.

-Ma… mamá… nosotros… ehmm… queríamos ver las estrellas y…-

Kagome sonrió divertida al escuchar como su pequeño niño tartamudeaba palabras sin sentido en un intento por defender a todos.

-Es muy peligroso que los tres estén aquí afuera a estas horas de la noche- empezó con un tono de enfado y preocupación evidente en su voz, pero luego lo suavizó al recordar que solo quería espantarlos un poco –Sora- habló refiriéndose al niño de ojos verdes –Regresa a casa, Ayame debe estar muy preocupada-

El niño asintió apenado y con las mejillas coloradas se despidió pidiendo disculpas y luego corrió en dirección a su casa temiendo por el regaño que le esperaba por parte de su madre.

Tragó audiblemente y luego giró esperando que su madre le acompañara a casa, pero solo vió como le sonreía divertida desde su lugar.

-Papá va a matarme- susurró caminando cabizbajo en dirección a la cabaña donde sabía le esperaba el sermón de su vida.

La pequeña Izayoi caminó tras su hermano cuando fue detenida por su madre.

-¿A dónde vas jovencita?-

La niña se encogió de hombros y haciendo un mohín le entregó a su mamá la diadema dorada sin mirarla y caminó hasta la cabaña, pero fue detenida por ella.

-Tengo que hablar contigo Izayoi-

La niña le miró asustada.

-¡No lo volveré a hacer mamá! ¡Daichi me obligó!-

-¡Oye!- se escuchó a unos metros de distancia

Kagome suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza. Su pequeña hija era una copia exacta de Inuyasha, rebelde, algunas veces grosera, llena de energía y de hambre, pero otras veces valiente, tierna y dulce.

-¿Qué hemos hablado sobre echarle la culpa a tu hermano?-

Bajo la cabeza en un gesto de derrota y culpabilidad dando por sentado que su madre no se tragaría esa mentira, sus orejitas imitaron el acto.

Sonrió enternecida cuando vio las pequeñas orejitas de su niña caer como tantas veces hacían las de Inuyasha cada vez que lo regañaba o se disgustaba con él, sin poder evitarlo se abalanzó sobre su hija entre risas y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas logrando que comenzara a reír frenética sin parar sorprendida por el repentino ataque. Rodaron un par de metros sobre las flores sin poder evitar que estas se atoraran sobre sus cabellos y su aroma se impregnara en su piel. Se detuvieron cuando sintieron que el aire les faltaba y coloradas dando grandes bocanadas se miraron sonrientes.

-Hueles bonito mami- susurró la pequeña mientras apartaba su flequillo azabache con ternura y la miraba con sus ojos dorados atentos. La luna arrancaba destellos de su fino cabello plateado al igual que su padre.

Kagome posó su mano sobre la de ella deteniéndose en su mejilla.

-Pues tu solo no hueles bonito, también eres bonita… muy bonita-

La pequeña se sonrojó tal como lo hubiera hecho su padre y ella rió una vez más.

-A esa diadema… a esa diadema le debo mucho Izayoi…- susurró girando para poder quedar bocarriba y mirar las estrellas dejando caer la mano de su hija –Sin ella ni tu ni yo estaríamos aquí-

La niña miró con atención la diadema que había sacado de entre sus ropas.

-Esa diadema tiene el poder de esconder a las personas-

-¿Esconder?-

-Si… si la colocas sobre ti no habrá demonio, humano o dios que pueda percibirte-

La de cabellos plateados se sentó para poder ver mejor a su madre -¿Entonces para que la tienes, acaso quieres escapar de alguien?

La azabache sonrió.

-¿Quieres escapar tú?-

La pequeña se levantó de un brinco horrorizada a la vez que dejaba caer la diadema al suelo.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo los quiero mucho!¡No quiero que nos abandonen!- gritó mientras lágrimas escurrían en grandes cantidades por sus mejillas

Kagome se sentó y abrazó a su hija con mucho amor y delicadeza, el mismo que le profesaba a sus hijos todos los días.

-Entonces no debes usar esta diadema Izayoi, si lo haces ni siquiera papá podrá encontrarte-

La pequeña se separó de su pecho aun llorosa.

-¿Ni siquiera él?-

Rió divertida ante el asombro de su hija.

-No cariño, ni siquiera él-

Se separó de ella limpiándose las lágrimas como si no hubiera llorado y con los puños arriba habló.

-¡Bien! ¡Prometo que no la tocaré nunca más, pero tu mami, tendrás que deshacerte de ella!-

Miró a su hija alejarse sonriente después de haberle prometido hacerlo, pero algo captó su atención, algo brilló en ella justo antes de dar la media vuelta con dirección a la cabaña, algo en su pecho había destellado. Se levantó de un salto con los ojos abiertos como platos y la diadema resbaló de sus dedos cayendo con un ruido ahogado a la hierba. No podía ser cierto. No era la primera vez que veía ese destello, lo vió la primera vez que la tuvo en sus brazos hace tantos años. En ese momento creyó se trataba de una mala pasada del cansancio, pero al parecer, era verdad. Ella había visto lo mismo que su madre vio en ella al nacer. Aquel destello rosado redondo y pequeño en su pecho.

-¿Lo has visto?-

No se sorprendió cuando escuchó la voz de Inuyasha a su lado, tampoco se preocupó en preguntarse en qué momento había llegado allí o porque razón la había seguido. No, ella había aprendido que Inuyasha sería su sombra hasta el final de sus días, incluso más allá la seguiría como su fiel guardián, eso ya lo había aprendido.

-Ese destello rosado…-

Se mordió el labio antes de dar la afirmativa a la que tanto miedo le había tenido.

-Si…-

Sintió la mano grande y tibia de aquel testarudo Hanyou sobre ella mientras se miraban con intensidad y sentimientos escondidos.

No le sorprendió que Inuyasha pudiera verlo también, con el tiempo descubrieron asombrados que al parecer habían regalado al otro una parte de ellos. No es que ella pudiera saltar sobre los árboles como mono al igual que él ni él pudiera purificar demonios al igual que ella, pero ahora ella podía oler con más intensidad al igual que escuchar sonidos que antes no lograba percibir y él podía sentir aunque solo por unos instantes el aura de las personas. Ni siquiera la anciana Kaede puso darle explicación a ello.

Cerró los ojos apretando la diadema dorada contra su pecho al momento que los brazos protectores de su amado la envolvían en un abrazo lleno de preocupación y temor al igual que ella, pero de una fortaleza y deseo de proteger también.

-Sabíamos que esto pasaría- susurró

Deshizo el abrazó y juntando sus frentes la obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

-Escúchame bien Kagome, te amo, lo sabes bien al igual que amo a nuestros hijos, no dejaré que nada malo les suceda, no permitiré que nada los dañe nunca o que los fuerce, son lo que más amo en el mundo, mi familia. Cuando le pedí a la Perla de Shikon que los salvara sabía que esto pasaría, pero también sabía que no permitiré que nada nos separe nunca… nunca…-

Kagome sonrió sin esconder la preocupación de su rostro y alejándose sin soltar sus manos se dedicó a mirar al horizonte donde veía su cabaña donde suponía ahora estaban durmiendo sus niños a salvo por como lo indicaba el semblante seguro pero atento de su marido.

-Acaso… ¿Fui un egoísta?

La respuesta era que sí. Pero eso ya lo sabía desde que eran niños, cuando iniciaron su búsqueda. Sabía que el Hanyou era un egoísta, era parte de su personalidad.

Por eso lo amaba… por eso y por muchas otras cosas más…

-¿Miroku?-

-Se acabó la espera Sanguito- habló mirando serio a un punto indeterminado de la habitación bajo la mirada preocupada de esta

Se sentó sobre la cama y miró la luna en silencio, no necesitaba girar para saber que Sesshomaru ya estaba despierto tras haber olido su inquietud. Juntó las manos a modo de oración y rezó porque todo saliera bien. Prestaría sus poderes de bruja blanca para ayudar.

-¿Qué están diciendo que parece tan interesante?- preguntó somnolienta

El chiquillo meció sus cabellos negros agraciadamente.

-No es nada, vuelve a dormir Izayoi- susurró antes de recostarla de nuevo y darle un beso en la frente cubriéndose él también, solo que a diferencia de su hermana no había cerrado los ojos.

Lo había oído alguna vez, sabía el secreto que los mayores ocultaban tan celosamente, el secreto que alguna vez hizo cantar a Shippou gracias a su habilidad con las palabras.

Miró a su pequeña hermana arrugando la nariz al verle de nuevo, aquel destello rosado brillando plácido sobre el pecho de su hermana. Puede que ella no lo notara porque no heredó poderes espirituales, ella era la fuerza pero él, él en cambio había heredado todos los poderes para purificar de su madre aunque tuviera la apariencia de un humano ordinario al igual que su fuerza.

La Perla de Shikon había vuelto…


End file.
